The Sovereign Six
by Holly1980
Summary: They were the best of friends, "The Sovereign Six" as they were most notablly called. After being apart for eleven years, they are all brought back together by a tragedy. Is their friendships strong enough to overcome the time they've missed together?
1. PrologueChapter 1 Juicy

Prologue

Sovereign:

Main Entry: 2sovereign Variant(s): also sovran Function: _adjective_ Etymology: Middle English _soverain,_ from Anglo-French _soverein,_ from Vulgar Latin _*superanus,_ from Latin _super_ over, above — more at

over Date: 14th century

1 a**:** superlative in quality **:**

excellent b**:** of the most exalted kind **:** supreme _sovereign_ virtue c**:** having generalized curative powers a _sovereign_ remedy d**:** of an unqualified nature **:** unmitigated _sovereign_ contempt e**:** having undisputed ascendancy **:** paramount2 a**:** possessed of supreme power a _sovereign_ ruler b**:** unlimited in extent **:** absolute c**:** enjoying autonomy **:** independent _sovereign_ states3**:** relating to, characteristic of, or befitting a sovereign

I had lived in the small, rainy town of Forks my entire life. Nothing ever happened here. Well, not enough to make me want to stick around anyway. So as graduation approached I had one thing, and one thing only on my mind; party like a rock star, as best as we knew how, before I left this crap-hole of a town.

As much as I wanted to stick around for my dad, the fact was Forks would hold me back from everything in life. My life here really wasn't that bad. I had the greatest friends in the world; "The Sovereign Six" as we were most notably called and a boyfriend who would give me the world on a silver platter if I would let him.

But I couldn't stand to see myself end up like every other woman in this town, specifically my mother. Unfortunately, she realized a little too late that the Forks' way of life wasn't for her and she bolted on my dad and me a few years back. As to where she was now, only she and the man of the month knew. She had always been an adventurist and Forks had not held it for her. Apparently, neither did my dad or me.

So instead of realizing this in my late thirties, I decided to take action now while was still young and could get away with erratic behavior. My dad understood my desire to leave this sleepy town. The Sovereign Six not so much. They really had no reason to be upset with me. It seemed we all shared the same desire to leave. But in the back of our minds, I think we all thought that we'd leave together. None of us expected we would end up all around the world, so far away from each other.

And I think deep down, we all expected to end up back together. But I guess only time wouldl tell. For now, my only thought wasn't about catching the first plane out of here; it was about spending the last night of my high school existence with the greatest people in Forks, Washington.

***

Chapter 1

Juicy

By: Better than Ezra

Bella's POV

May 1998

"So are we going out with a bang or what bitches?" I heard Rosalie call from the bedroom.

"Ka-Pow!" Alice screeched from the bathroom all the while laughing hysterically.

They were my best girlfriends in the world. Rosalie could give any cover girl model a run for their money and after tonight that's just what she intended to do. Alice was off to Paris to intern with Vogue. I knew one day she'd be running that magazine, or at least running what the models were wearing.

I looked at Alice as she teased and sprayed my hair with hairspray. "This is my graduation present to you, Alice. I'm letting you have your way with me so that we can all leave the loser-fest of boys that are staying in Forks a lasting impression of us."

"Speak for yourself honey. These boys are going to have my centerfold hanging in their bedrooms once I land myself the cover of Maxim," Rosalie smirked as she walked into the bathroom to finish up her own hair and make-up.

"The loser-fest of boys huh, or my dear brother, Bella?" Alice questionably asked while she applied the last of my make-up.

"Oh, I intend on leaving your brother with a worthwhile lasting impression, Alice. Much more than any outfit, or great hair and make-up could do. No offense though."

"None taken. Now if I do say so myself, we are some hot bitches."

We all laughed in unison and even though I'd never admit it to her or Rosalie, I knew she was right. This town would be talking about us for a long time. Forever if we had anything to do with it.

"Girls, are you about done?" Emmett yelled from downstairs. "Mom wants to get a few pictures of us before the party starts."

"Be right down," we all shouted at the same time.

I was going to miss this, this bond the three of us had. We practically finished each other's sentences and knew what the other one thought or felt most of the time. I guess that's what happened when you've been friends since kindergarten.

And at that moment, I knew they were thinking the exact same thing. We embraced each other in a three person hug and just stood there and savored the moment.

"Okay, no crying," Alice chirped. "We look too good to go down there with red eyes and blotches from our tears."

"Well, let's head downstairs before they get all pissy," I said with a chuckle.

Emmett was Alice's older brother. In his eighth grade year he convinced his parents to hold him back so he could get an extra year of football in. That's what he had told everyone but in reality he had fallen behind in a few subjects so the Cullens thought it would be a good idea to hold him back with his other two siblings, in hopes that one of them might steer Emmett into a more academic light.

But football had always been Emmett's passion. Well, that and Rosalie. They had practically been inseparable since his second go round of the eighth grade. I wasn't sure how they were going to fare when Emmett went off to college in Florida, on a full ride scholarship to play football while Rosalie moved to Los Angeles.

Rosalie had been "discovered" in a shopping mall in Seattle and was set to leave for LA to begin her modeling career. There was no doubt we were going to see her face everywhere.

We began our way down the hall to the grand staircase when Alice took both of our hands and gripped them so that we would stop.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say that I love you both and I know we said we wouldn't cry, but I can't help but feel overcome with emotion right now. You are both my sisters and no amount of distance will ever change that."

"Is this your idea of a pep talk, Alice?" Rose questioned. "I thought maybe you were about to tell us to strut it like we own it, flaunt it because we've got it and smile so that people will wonder what we're up to."

I couldn't help but giggle. Tonight was supposed to be about us letting loose for one more night and tomorrow we would worry about the sappy good-byes.

"What's so funny, Swan?" Alice asked with a glimmer of hurt in her eyes.

"Nothing Alice. Rose is right though. Let's do exactly what she said and save all the tearful good-byes for tomorrow. Tonight's about getting crazy and showing this podunk town what it's going to be missing."

"You two are impossible. Okay, fine. But don't get your panties in a wad when I don't get all sentimental tomorrow."

Rose and I laughed because we knew Alice better than that. There was no way she wasn't going to be a blubbering cry fest tomorrow.

But Rose being Rose had to get the last word in. "Oh, Alice. It will be impossible for me to get my panties in a wad seeing as how I'm not wearing any."

"TMI!" Alice screamed.

"What," asked Rosalie. "It's Emmett's graduation present."

We laughed and hugged one another before we made our way down the stairs.

"It's about time," Emmett yelled, "what took so long?"

A smile spread across my face as I said, "Oh, Rosalie was just telling us about the graduation present she has for you."

"Or lack there of," Alice mumbled loud enough for only us girls to hear.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," Carlisle, the Cullen patriarch said as he handed his wife Esme the camera.

I noticed we were short two of our little six pack. But just as I began to ask where they were, the most graceful set of arms wrapped around me waist.

"I'm not sure how much socializing you and I are going to be doing tonight. I might have to keep us locked in my room all night." Edward whispered in my ear.

I sighed as I pulled his arms tighter around my waist.

"Why, Edward Cullen, are you suggesting that we be rude and not send the town of Forks off without a proper good-bye?"

He huffed into my neck. "I could give two shits about the people in this town. There is only one person and one proper good-bye I am concerned with."

I turned to face him, my arms wrapped around his neck. This was going to be the hardest goodbye to give. Edward and I had begun dating our freshman year of high school. I had known him practically my entire life seeing as how he was my best friend's brother.

Growing up it felt like Edward was more like a brother to me. He and Emmett had always looked out for me, just as they did for their own sister. But once puberty hit we both looked at each other in a different light. He asked me to the homecoming dance our freshman year and that was the beginning of our relationship.

I guess like Emmett and Rosalie, we were just as inseparable. Of course, that would no longer be the case come tomorrow. Edward was off to Dartmouth to study music and I was headed to the state capitol of Louisiana, the big city of Baton Rouge to attend LSU and study history.

No one understood why I had chosen LSU and to be honest, neither did I. I knew I had to get out of Forks and the only solution I could come up to choose a college was to close my eyes and point blindly at a map of all fifty states. When I opened my eyes my finger was on Baton Rouge. I figured it might not be all-bad. It would be a definite change of scenery.

As I faced my Edward, getting lost in his emerald green eyes, I whispered into his ear "Oh you'll get your proper good-bye that I can promise you."

He smiled as he picked me up to twirl me around and kissed me as if we were the only two people in the room.

"Ah hem," Carlisle croaked as Edward set me down.

"Sorry, Dad. I just got caught up in the moment."

"Right, okay well is everyone here?"

I looked around and noticed we were still short one.

"I'm here. Sorry it took me so long," Jasper panted as he ran into the living room.

"Why are you out of breath bro?" Emmett asked.

I had to be honest, I was a little curious myself. It wasn't like Jasper to look so disheveled.

"I've been running all over town trying to pick up Alice's graduation present. The place I ordered it from hadn't received it back from where they sent it off to so I tracked them down. They had already shipped it back to the original place I had ordered it from. So to make a long story short..."

"Too late," Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and I said in unison.

Jasper looked half annoyed as he said, "I had to drive to the UPS store in Port Angeles where it was still being held to ship. But here I am, out of breath from running up the driveway, with Alice's gift and ready for pictures or whatever you all are waiting on me for."

"Oh, Jazz. I can't wait to see what it is. We'll exchange gifts later on tonight in private" she added last part in just barely a whisper.

Alice and Jasper had the most unique relationship out of all of us and no doubt, it was going to be the hardest for them to tell each other good-bye.

On the first day of kindergarten he walked into our classroom and Alice started tugging on my arm exclaiming, "He's going to be my boyfriend."

At the time I thought eeww gross boys are yucky, but Alice had been smitten. And she was right; from that day forward he was her boyfriend.

Jasper and Rosalie were twins and he would be following his sister to LA. While she was doing her modeling, he planned to attend USC. His major was still unknown; he said he'd figure it out once he got there.

We all grouped together and Esme began snapping away. We did family pictures (Rosalie and Jasper, The Cullen clan), couple pictures and a few of the whole group.

"The Sovereign Six" was the name we had given our little six pack. Over time we got sick of being referred to as The Cullen kids, the Hale twins and the Swan girl. It had kind of made me feel a little left out. But anytime we were mentioned as a group that was what we were called. So we had come up with a name, or rather Edward did, and it stuck among everyone.

It took some time to explain to Emmett what the word sovereign meant but once we laid it out in Emmett terms he loved it.

We stood in the Cullens' living room and waited for the rest of our classmates to arrive. Carlisle and Esme were letting us throw an end of the year party with no adult supervision. Well, almost none, they were going to be upstairs the whole time but promised not to bother us. It was their graduation present to all of us.

I looked around at all of my best friends and knew that this would be our last night together. I was having an Alice moment from earlier and was overcome with emotion. Just as I started to feel my eyes swell up with tears, Emmett turned and looked at Edward and Jasper with the biggest shit eating grin and stated, "You boys ready to rock out with your cocks out?"

They all nodded and fist bumped one another as we girls rolled our eyes. But not to be outdone Rosalie looked at Alice and me and stated mater of factly, "Let's party like rock stars bitches."

Yeah, those two were so made for one another.

***

People flowed into the house and the party was soon underway. Carlisle and Esme arranged the most amazing buffet of food for us and all of our guests. If the entire 1998 graduating class had not been present at the party they would have let us have alcohol. Carlisle and Esme didn't mind if we drank, as long as we all stayed the night at their house. But since we had a house full of 17 and 18 year olds, alcohol with their knowledge was out of the question. But that didn't stop us from engaging in a little alcohol consumption.

Leave it to Emmett to make sure the beer and wine coolers flowed from hand to hand.

Everyone talked about heading off to college. I decided I still wasn't ready to face the music so I opted to engage my better half with his, well our, going away present.

I found Edward in conversation with Mike, Tyler and Eric. Those three were better known as the three stooges. It wasn't a huge secret that Mike had had a thing for me for as long as I can remember but the feelings were never mutual. All three had decided to stay behind in Forks and attend the community college. Yeah, they were really going somewhere.

Speaking of going somewhere, _I_ was about to take Edward to our secret make out place. Yeah, we have one of those. The Cullens had built a gigantic tree house in their backyard for Edward and Emmett. I can't recall how many times they told me and Alice we weren't allowed in. It was the He-Man Woman Hater's club. Original I know. But one weekend, the Cullen boys were out of town and Esme allowed Alice and me to play in it. I'll never forget the look on their faces when they came home and found the place, head to toe in pink. Alice and I, well mainly Alice, had given the tree house a complete makeover. She had said, in her small eight-year-old voice that it needed to be spruced up. Emmett had been furious! He all but told her that she was the most annoying little thing on the planet and vowed never to leave Forks again, afraid of what she might do next.

Well, when I say it was gigantic I'm not exaggerating. It had one big room in the center and two other rooms on each side of the great room. Once Alice and I were accepted into the clubhouse, each room was decorated for the taste and style of one of the Cullen siblings. As the years progressed I hardly hung out in Alice's room. I tended to drift to Edward's.

After my mom left, I ran away from home for two days. No one knew where I went, except Edward. Charlie, my dad, had called over to the Cullens house and explained what had happened and asked them to be on the lookout for me. He knew that if he couldn't find me at home that nine times out of ten I was at their house. When they explained to Charlie that they hadn't seen me, Edward slipped out of the house and climbed up the ladder to the tree house. He really did know me better than anyone and he knew that I would be there, hiding out. And sure enough, he didn't tell anyone where I was until I was ready to go home and face the fact that my mother had left.

He took hell from his parents when we both emerged from the tree house on a Sunday afternoon, and I got just as much hell from Charlie for worrying him sick. I have to admit though, that was probably the best and worst weekend of my life. It was the worst for obvious reasons but the best because that was when Edward and I took our physical relationship to the next level. Even though it wasn't the full act of sex, we definitely knew each other's bodies perfectly well after that weekend.

So here I was about to pry Edward away from Larry, Moe, and Curly so that we could send each other off with proper good-byes in the place where everything started.

"Hey guys!" I interjected into their conversation.

"Hey, Bella, wow you look really nice tonight," Mike said as Eric and Tyler nodded along in agreement.

"Nice? I'm not sure I would use that word Mike. I think hotter than a two dollar pistol fits my Bella right about now," Edward said as he stared into my eyes, giving me my favorite crooked smile.

"Well, I wasn't sure how you would take to me calling your girlfriend hot, Edward. I mean, she still is your girlfriend right?" Mike asked with an expression of hopefulness in his eyes.

"Thank you, Mike and yes, I'm still Edward's girlfriend," I said not breaking eye contact with Edward.

"Oh I just thought that since you were both leaving tomorrow, you know, going your separate ways, that maybe you had already broken up." Mike was cutoff mid-sentence by Edward's laugh.

"Seriously, Mike? Not a chance man. I'm going to savor every second I have with Bella before we leave."

"Yeah right. My bad."

"Well, if you would excuse us, Edward and I haven't exchanged our graduation presents yet. And I see no time like the present to do so."

"Oh yeah right, well if we don't get to talk to you before tomorrow, Bella, have fun in Baton Rouge."

"Sure, Sure," I mumbled.

"Hot huh?" I asked Edward as we made our way outside.

"Should I have said something more like, you look unfucking believable?" Edward questioned pulling me towards him in an embrace. "Because that's how I really feel."

"No, hot works. Besides, if you would have said the other they might be able to feel the sexual tension I'm radiating right now."

Edward laughed as we began to make our way up to "our room" in the tree house. It was far enough away from the main house so that no one could see us, but we could still see everything that was happening below.

Edward and I had agreed that we wouldn't go all out on each other's graduation/going away gifts. I had noticed he had already come up to the tree house because it was decorated in tea light candles. My gift was lying on the table.

"Is that mine?" I asked not wanting to seem too eager to see what it was.

"Yes," he said just barely above a whisper.

"Well, can I open it?"

"Of course. But don't be upset. Remember we promised we wouldn't go all out."

"Don't be silly. I'm sure if I know you like I'm pretty sure that I do then you went above and beyond anything I could have done," I said as I winked at him.

He handed me the beautifully wrapped box. It was so delicate. The paper was too pretty to just rip off. It had been wrapped in my favorite color, Tiffany Blue. He knew me all too well. When I opened the box I found a simple, elegant book underneath the tissue paper.

"Edward, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"Open it," he stated.

I opened the book as he requested to find that it was a journal. The first page had already been filled in.

_I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do here by swear that for the rest of my life I will not love another woman the way that I love Isabella Marie Swan. She is my life and all that completes me._

I looked up at him and couldn't help but not be corny.

"You complete me " I said in my best Tom Cruise impression from Jerry Maguire.

"Keep reading." He said as he laughed at me.

_I also swear to NEVER and I repeat, NEVER consummate a relationship with anyone until Bella and I can be together for all eternity. She is my everything and I want to experience the most intimate of all acts with her and only her._

_No amount of distance or time will ever change how much I love you and one day I know we will end up together in our happily ever after._

I reached up and pulled him into my arms. I felt tears running down my cheeks as he took my face in his hands.

"I meant every word of that, Bella. Know that you are the only woman for me, ever."

"I know, I feel the exact same way," I said as I wiped the tears away.

I don't know how I knew, but in that moment I knew that no one would ever live up to what Edward was in my mind. I knew that when I made my journey into college that I would constantly compare any guy that I dated to him. And I was okay with that. I also knew that I would make the same promise to Edward. No one but him would ever have that sacred piece of me, my virginity. Our virginity would be the one thing that we would save for each other.

I pulled away from our embrace and laughed.

"What's so funny Bella?" Edward asked looking puzzled.

"It's nothing, just let me go get your gift. I'll be right back."

I walked into the great room of the tree house and looked underneath the creaky old floorboard where, when we were younger, Emmett hid his Playboy's. Alice had come up here earlier in the day with me to hide Edward's present. I laughed to myself because Edward and I were too much alike for our own good.

"Okay, before you open this just know that I had no idea what you were getting me."

"That's good to know considering I didn't tell anyone, not even Alice. So unless you're a mind reader there would have been no way for you to know."

"Well, just open it, you'll see why."

He slowly and carefully tore the wrapping paper from the box and lifted off the lid. He pushed aside the tissue paper from within and looked up at me with a grin that reached all the way up to his eyes.

"I can't believe it. How... how did this happen?" he asked with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I guess great minds think alike. But there is one difference between the two that I need to correct."

I looked around for a pen and found one next to Edward's sheet music. I held out my hand for the journal that I had just given him.

"Wait just one second, missy." Edward held the journal to his chest not letting go. He opened the book and found that I had written a similar note to his inside.

_I, Isabella Marie Swan, promise to never love anyone as much as I love Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He is my entire world and even though we are going to be miles apart, my heart will always be with him._

"Bella, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much," he said as he looked up at me.

"May I see it? I need to add something."

I took the journal from him and underneath my note from earlier I wrote:

_I also vow to never, and I repeat, never consummate a relationship with anyone until I can fully give myself to Edward. My heart has and always will belong to him and eventually so will my entire body. No one will ever compare to you. _

_I love you._

I handed him back his gift and if it were possible, his smile got even wider.

"Nothing compares to you," he said in his best Sinead O'Conner impression.

"Okay ass," I playfully said as I acted like I was hitting his arm. He grabbed my hand and pulled me tightly to his chest.

"You are the only reason I would consider staying," I said as I looked up into his eyes.

"I know. Me too."

Then his lips were on mine and his hands were caressing my back. I let out a soft moan as his tongue parted my lips and began exploring my mouth. I pulled my hands up and let them fall into his unruly bronze hair. A soft moan escaped his lips as I began tugging his hair lightly. My head fell back slightly and he began placing delicate kisses all the way down my neck to the deep V that the shirt I was wearing created along my chest. His hands shifted to my lower back and he began to lift my shirt off of me. I noticed that my hands were tugging harder in his hair and I knew he didn't mind.

As his hands began making their way up my bare back I moved my own down from his hair to mirror his actions. He removed my shirt to reveal my white cotton bra. I've never been one for kinky lingerie; I'm only eighteen for crying out loud. But none the less, I felt sexy just from Edward's soft touches.

As he was kneading my breasts, still covered by my bra and placed kisses all along my jaw line, I began to lift his own shirt over his head, revealing his all too perfect chest. I let my fingers trace a figure eight along his torso marveling in his beauty. I looked up at him and he took me in an all too intense kiss. My breathing began to pick up as he reached around my back to unclasp my bra. In one swift movement of my arms, my bra fell and revealed to him what he was desperately after. I tossed my bra aside and leaned my head back, running my fingers through his hair as he took my left nipple into his mouth, flicking it ever so gently with his tongue. I could feel the heat and wetness that penetrated through my cotton panties. I wanted him so badly but I knew making love to Edward tonight would make it that much harder to say goodbye tomorrow.

He removed his mouth from my breast and placed his hands on my hips pushing my skirt down to my ankles. I stepped out of the pool of clothing at my feet and kicked my skirt lightly into the pile of discarded clothes. He ran his hands down my hips to my thighs as he got on his knees.

"What the hell?" Edward asked looking confused but quite pleased.

"Do you like it?"

I was so caught up in the moment I had forgotten about his other gift. A few weeks ago, while shopping with Alice and Rosalie, I stopped and went into Victoria's Secret and picked up a pair of plain white cotton panties and had them embroidered with Edward's name on the front.

"Do I like them? I love them! But you know you're not getting these back?"

"That was the point. The journal was your graduation gift; these are your going away gift."

He slipped his fingers on both sides of the elastic band and carefully slid them down my legs. Holding onto his shoulders for support, I stepped out of them and watched him fold them neatly and put them in his pocket.

He took my hand and led me over to the futon couch against the wall.

"Lie down for me," he whispered.

I did as he said as he as he ran his hands up my legs, caressing my thighs until he found my breasts. He tweaked my pert nipples between his thumbs and placed kisses along the swells of my breasts, up my neck and across my jaw line before he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth.

I ran my hands through his hair as I let a moan escape from my lips. Once my bottom lip was in his mouth I pulled my hands from his hair and placed them on either side of his face bringing him more to my eye level. I ran my tongue along his upper lip before placing it into his mouth. For what seemed like hours, even though only a few minutes had passed, our tongues intertwined with one another.

He slowly made his way back down my body until his head was between my legs. I cocked one leg up to give him better access. He teasingly kissed my bikini line and along my pubic bone. I knew he could feel the heat I was putting off and I couldn't have him wait any longer.

"Edward, please?" It came out as more of a question than a plea.

He took his index finger and his middle finger and pushed my wet folds apart, allowing his tongue to stroke me. My hands were twisted in his hair and my back arched at the sensation of his tongue licking me.

"Yes baby, just like that. Ugh, I need more," I gasped out between breaths.

He took the two fingers he was using to keep my center open and gently glided them into me. I tugged at his hair harder and I could feel that my back was no longer on the sofa. His tongue was massaged my clit as his fingers were pumped in and out of me.

"Oh God, Edward, I'm not going to last much longer! It feels so good. Please don't stop."

He moved his tongue away and replaced it with his thumb, keeping pace with the two fingers that were already working me.

"Bella, I want you to cum in my mouth. I want to savor your sweet juices."

I could barely form a coherent thought so I did good to nod my head at his request. His tongue returned to my clit and resumed licking my pussy. I was pushed over the edge when the licking became sucking.

"Oh, Edward... Oh...oOh, I'm cumming baby. UGH- YES! Oh God, yes," I screamed as my thighs clamped around his face.

He swiped his tongue one last time through my slick folds and I knew that he had done that for his own benefit. He truly was savoring my juices.

I realized that my hands were fisted in his hair but I used that to my advantage to pull him back up to me. I kissed him passionately on the mouth telling him without words how much I loved him. But it wasn't enough I needed to say it out loud.

"I love you," I breathed into his mouth between kisses, "but now, it's your turn."

I pulled myself up using his chest as support and laid him down at the opposite end of the couch from where I had just been. I straddled him and began to undo his belt as he helped me take his pants off. I got up and tossed them over to the where the rest of our clothes were. He pushed himself up off the couch to take his boxers off but I put a hand out to stop him.

"No, let me do that," I interjected.

He had a look of pure love mixed with lust in his eyes as I realized for the first time the only thing I was wearing were my shoes. I felt the blush form in my cheeks. We had seen each other like this before, several times, but my blushing never ceased.

He walked over to me and took my hand in his.

"You don't know how much I am going to miss this," he said as he brushed his hands along my cheek.

I brought my hands down to the waistband of his boxers and slowly slid them off. I gently pushed him back towards the couch and gestured for him to lie down. As he laid his head back against the couch I positioned myself over him running my hands over his pecs. I leaned my head towards his and pushed his lips apart with my tongue, exploring the inside of his mouth. His fingertips were on my back and he moved them up and down my spine. I grazed my tongue from his mouth over to his ear and traced the folds of his ear before taking the lobe in my mouth with a quick pinch. He moaned at the contact and dug his fingers into my back.

"I'll never love anyone the way I love you, Edward Cullen," I whispered into his ear.

He cupped my face into his hands and pulled me closer to him, kissing me ferociously. I could feel his erection against my stomach.

"You will always be the only one for me, My Bella."

I snaked my way down his body until I was face to face with his member. I gripped it in my hand and with my thumb I lubed the tip of his penis with his pre cum. With a simple toss of my hair I let it all fall to one side of my neck as I made my way down to engulf his cock into my mouth. I began to move up and down, as I used the hand that gripped him, to pump his hard erection.

"Fuck, Bella. That's feels so good."

I opened my throat and allowed his entire length to fully occupy my mouth. His hands were now fisted into my hair as he started thrusting against my mouth. Using the hand that was stroking him, I cupped his balls and squeezed.

"Holy shit baby. Don't stop whatever you do. I'm so close, please don't stop."

I could feel that his release was close. His cock got harder in my mouth, if that were possible. He thrust his pelvis up and I could practically feel him at the back of my throat. I continued to move my mouth up and down taking every opportunity to suck on his tip.

That did him in. "Ugh, Bella, I'm cumming, oh God yes, yes baby, oh yesssss!"

His body tightened as his cum ran down my throat. He released the grip he had on my hair and I moved my mouth up his cock one last time and sucked the tip of his penis. Like him, I also wanted to savor his juices.

"Wow. That was amazing," he gasped out "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied as I smiled and looked at him seeing nothing but love in his green eyes.

We laid there for a few more minutes before we got dressed and headed back to our guests. As we made our way back towards the house, Edward squeezed my hand in his and I turned to look at him.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I don't want to walk back in there and put on a fake smile, pretending I'm going to miss any of them. The only person who matters at all to me is you and I want to spend the rest of the night just being with you."

"I know exactly what you mean. But don't you think it might be kind of wrong of us to hide out in the tree house all night?" I questioned him, but I already knew is answer. He saw nothing wrong in that at all. Just then we heard two sets of footsteps as they came walking up to us.

"There you two are," Alice huffed. "Every one's been asking about you."

"Well, you found us Alice," Edward replied, a little put out.

"Everyone left like an hour ago and the two of you were no where to be found for anyone to tell you bye," she continued on.

"Everyone's gone?" I found it hard to believe a bunch of teenagers would leave a party before midnight.

"Well seeing as how you two have been up in the tree for the last two and a half hours," Jasper piped in.

Edward and I looked at one another dumbfounded. Had we really been gone for two and half-hours? It had only seemed like an hour at the most.

"Where are Emmett and Rose?" I asked still not believing that the party was suddenly over.

Just then another pair of footsteps made their way over to us.

"Right here," Emmett called. "Man, I can't believe everyone just bolted like that."

"Well none of us were exactly the most gracious hosts and hostesses. I can't say I blame them, and then again, I can't say I really mind either," Alice proclaimed.

I was confused and apparently Jasper sensed my mood. "We all took off in separate directions, the six of us that is, and pretty much abandoned the party to spend time with our better halves," he spoke softly.

"Oh," was all I could get out.

"Well, no matter, you five are the only ones I really want to spend my last night with," Emmett began saying, "unless Rose is up for round three?"

"Settle down there big guy. I was just thinking how it would nice if we all camped out in the tree house, like we used to," Rosalie said holding onto Emmett's arm, glancing around to get a reaction out of the rest of us.

"I can't see any better way to spend my last night in Forks," I said cheerfully. Jasper, Alice, and Edward all nodded in agreement.

So the six of us made our way over to the tree house, the place where so many good memories were made. Now it was going to be the last place "The Sovereign Six" would spend together.

For now.


	2. Chapter 2 This Time of Year

Chapter 2

This Time of Year

by: Better than Ezra

None of us slept much. We talked and laughed and cried into the early morning hours. It was seven when we all emerged from the tree house. Rosalie and Jasper took off for their house to collect their bags and I followed suit and left soon after them. As luck would have it, our flights were to take off around the same time.

I arrived and found Charlie at the kitchen table with a photo album of me as a baby. It wasn't like him to sit around and wallow in his sorrows. We had talked about me leaving until we were both blue in the face. He understood my desire to leave but it didn't make missing me any easier. He looked up from the pictures as I entered the kitchen.

"Did you have a good time last night?"

"Yeah," I answered. I wasn't too sure he wanted to hear about how we unintentionally cleared out all the guests from the party.

"So, what time are you leaving?"

"Umm, the Cullens will be here in about thirty minutes to pick me up."

It was decided that since Charlie had to work, being the chief of police rarely entitled you to a day off that I would ride to the airport with the Cullens.

"Well, you got everything packed?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay. I'll bring your bags down from your room. You should go take a shower, you look like hell Bella." He said as he pushed himself out of the chair.

"Thanks Dad," I said half-heartily.

Don't get me wrong, I love my dad but we had never been ones for going overboard with our emotions. He tended to be the type of guy who never had to say much in order to get his point across. I liked that about him. It was probably the thing I would to miss the most.

After a quick shower I made my way downstairs to find the Cullen clan had already arrived. All at once I felt a mixture of joy, relief and sadness. Joy for seeing Edward again, relief that I was about to leave this town, and sadness because I knew deep down this was killing Charlie.

Charlie leaned over and gave me a half hug. "Alright kiddo, call me as soon as you get settled in."

"Yeah, sure Dad."

Charlie extended his hand to Edward, "Edward, good luck at Dartmouth."

"Yes, Sir," Edward replied as he shook Charlie's hand.

Charlie continued on to Alice and gave her the same half hug he had given me.

"Now Alice, you go easy on the people in Paris."

"Oh Chief Swan, I'll give it my best shot." Alice said with the most innocent smile.

"And Emmett, I'll be watching for you on TV. I've already bought myself a new fishing hat." Charlie walked over to the coat rack and showed Emmett he was now the proud owner of a University of Florida baseball cap.

"Awesome Chief Swan! Hey, you'll have to make the trip down to Baton Rouge to watch us spank up on LSU."

"Yeah, I'll have to see about that."

Esme and the boys collected my bags and headed outside to load them into the jeep just as Charlie grabbed hold of my shoulder. I stopped in my tracks and looked up to see that his eyes had glazed over. He pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly.

"I'm gonna really miss you Bells."

"Me too Dad," I choked out.

"All right, well you don't want to miss your flight. Don't forget to call when you get in."

"I will. Thanks Dad."

"Sure, sure."

I turned around and headed towards the car. Well, one goodbye down, five more to go. I climbed into the jeep next to Edward and he reached over and took my hand in his. I looked up at him and expected the floodgates to open at any minute. He leaned down to kiss the tip of my nose and pressed his forehead to mine. We sat there for a second until our "moment" was interrupted by the loudest, most vile sound.

"Oh Emmett! Seriously?" Alice exclaimed and punched Emmett's arm. "I knew it was too much to ask for a gas free day."

"What?" Emmett asked, unsure what the problem was. "You know what they say about holding your farts in don't you Alice?"

"I don't really care, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway."

"If you hold your farts in you have shitty thoughts." Emmett couldn't control his laughter and it was pretty contagious. Before I knew it we all laughed along with him except for Alice.

"Please don't laugh. It only encourages him. Now... I'm sure we're going to have to endure the rest of the car ride listening to Emmett's disgusting fart jokes."

Emmett still laughed uncontrollably as he pulled his sister into a hug. "Oh Alice, just think of it as material to use on the French. Sometimes, fart jokes are the best ice breakers."

"As if Emmett."

For the most part, the rest of the car ride went well. On occasion, to try and get a rise out of Alice, Emmett would tell a highly vulgar joke. She eventually tuned him out completely. I was enjoying these last moments with my second family and my first and only love.

We arrived at the airport at ten till ten. Jasper and Rosalie waited for us at the main gates. We took our luggage to the appropriate loading areas and said our good-byes to Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. "You take care of yourself Bella. Don't worry about Charlie. We'll keep an eye on him."

Esme was next and she scooped me up and buried her face into my neck and brushed my hair off my shoulders. "I'm going to miss you so much Bella. If you ever need anything or anyone, please don't hesitate to call me. Carlisle and I will always be here for you."

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "Thank you Esme. I'm going to miss you too."

The Cullens sent everyone off with similar good-byes and then the six of us made our way to the passenger loading gates.

Emmett's flight was scheduled to leave first at 11:30. My flight was next up departing at 11:40. Jasper and Rosalie were leaving at noon, followed by Edward at 12:10. Alice was the last to leave. Her flight wasn't due to take off until 1:50. She was all but fine with that. She had said it would give her that much more time to make sure all of her luggage made it on the trip. I felt bad for the people at the airport. I was sure they had no idea what kind of wrath would ensue, Heaven forbid, if any of Alice's things didn't make it to Paris.

We stood around and took in the moment. This was it, our final goodbye. We all took our turns telling each other so long. Emmett gave me a bear hug that lifted my feet off the ground.

"Bells take care of yourself. We'll have to get together when I'm in town for the game."

"Definitely Emmett. I'll miss you."

"Me too." He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "He's not going to make it being away from you. You know that right?" He whispered in my ear as my feet touched the ground.

I did know that. I also knew I wouldn't be able to make it without him. "Yeah, I do." I croaked out between my sobs.

Jasper came up behind Emmett and hugged me more tenderly. "This isn't goodbye for good Bella. We'll all meet up again and then it _will be_ for good."

Tears flowed like water at this point. "I hope you're right Jasper."

He kissed me on the cheek just as Emmett had. "I know I am."

By this time, good-byes were being thrown out left and right while everyone cried. I took one look at Alice and laughed. It only took a minute for Rosalie to catch on, and then she joined in right along with me.

Alice looked at us with an expression of true hurt plastered on her face. "What the hell is so funny?"

"So much for not getting all sentimental today," I spit out as I tried to control my laughter.

"Oh, kiss my ass! You knew I was bluffing yesterday."

"Come here you sexy bitches!" Rosalie said as she pulled Alice and me into a group hug. "I'm going to miss the two of you like crazy. Promise me that we'll get together at some point and have an all girls weekend?"

"Sure Rosalie. I wouldn't miss it," I said and hugged her and Alice tighter.

"Sisters forever?" Alice asked us.

"Sisters for life." Rosalie and I said in unison.

Before we knew it the boys had joined our group hug and to the people who walked past us, I'm sure we looked silly. It was very Beverly Hills 90210 of us. The looks that were cast our way didn't matter one bit. At that moment nothing mattered but these people.

I kissed Rose and Alice on their cheeks and promised to stay in touch. This saying goodbye crap had not gotten any easier. It seemed to just get harder with each person and yet the hardest one of all still waited.

I reluctantly walked over to Edward as he reached for my hands. How did leaving him ever sound like a good idea? Oh I know. Because it never would be! I didn't realize it until he wiped tears away that I was crying again. Maybe I had never stopped. But this was a different kind of cry. This was uncontrollable, barely able to form a sentence crying. He pulled me into his chest and held me.

"I don't want to be away from you. I don't think I'm able to do this Edward." I think it took me a good two minutes to form that sentence and for it to come out of my mouth.

"Me neither. Me neither." He said as he smoothed out the back of my hair.

"Is it too late for us to change our minds?" I hoped he would say, 'fuck it all' and we'd find happiness together. Somewhere. Anywhere.

He sighed and pulled my face just inches from his. "Yes love I think it is."

"Oh." Was that really the best reply I could come up with?

"But I can only have faith that we will, one day, make our way back to one another." Damn him and his way of making sense.

He placed his lips on mine tenderly as he held me to him. Then the kissing became rough and intense as we knew this would be the last time we tasted one another for who knows how long.

"I love you," I breathed into his mouth.

"I love you too." He let go of me and reached down for his carry-on bag.

"Bella, think about all the good times and live with all the bad. It will only make us that much stronger."

He backed away from me to walk towards his gate. I knew one of us would have to be the first to move and I was grateful to him for being the stronger one. I blew him one last kiss, which he caught and placed in his pocket. As if we had rehearsed our movements, we both turned around at the same time to head off in separate directions.

I'll never know if he turned back to glance and give me one last look. I was too chicken to do it myself. But I thought about what his last words to me were as I boarded the plane.

I knew there was a reason to change. And I knew there would be a time for us. According to what Edward had said, I would think about the good times and live with all the bad.

At that moment as I took my seat, I felt there was a feeling in the air. A feeling that one day we would meet back up, stronger and better people because we had taken a leap of faith to test ourselves individually. A feeling that I knew was right for this time of year.


	3. Chapter 3 Feeling Good

_A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews and added me to your favs. It makes my heart happy! So this chapter picks up 10 years later. Yes you heard that right. We have a tragedy that has to take place remember? Also, each chapter is named for a song. Listen to the songs! They add so much more to the chapters!!_

_I own nothing Twilight, that belongs to S.M. _

****

Chapter 3

Feeling Good

By: Michael Buble

September 2008- 10 years later

"Paging Ms. Swan, Ms. Swan you have a call on line one."

Damn it all to hell! It was 8:10 in the morning and I had just gotten to work. I hadn't even taken one sip of my mocha frappuccino. Who in the world needed me this early in the morning?

I headed to my office after doing my morning walk through of the collection of European Art at the New Orleans Museum of Art. This is where I work. I am the assistant curator for the French Collection. I had been employed here since I graduated college in 2002, actually longer than that. I interned here during my senior year and was hired after graduation.

While I interned I worked alongside most of the curators for the various art collections. I could not have been more excited when this position opened up. The work of the French had always been my favorite. Maybe it was due to the few trips to Paris that I had taken to see Alice. Every time I visited she would try to convince me to experience all the amazing shopping Paris had to offer, but I was more interested in the history and art. I was a history major in college after all. I decided after my first trip to Paris that I wanted to minor in art, which brings me full circle as to how I ended up at the museum.

It had been a few years since I last saw Alice. Oh course I had heard from her, as well as the rest of the "Sovereign Six" after Hurricane Katrina hit New Orleans. But the last time I actually had seen her in the flesh was in 2006.

Alice stayed busy with her own fashion line. She had become a major designer and that had taken her from LA to New York to Milan and finally back to Paris. Let's face it, New Orleans wasn't exactly a mecca for fashion designers or runway shows.

Although she would have been proud of me right now, I had successfully "mall walked" to my office in four inch stilettos, Alice's design of course. I rarely had to shop for clothes anymore. Every season I was sent a huge box of her designs from the latest collection.

"Bella, your call is _still _holding on line one" Jane the museum receptionist called over the intercom, re-iterating the word still.

Ugh! This had better be important I thought as I opened my office door. I sat down at my desk and picked up line one.

"Good Morning." It didn't seem to be going that way. "This is Bella Swan."

"Umm yes, is this Bella Swan?" a husky, unfamiliar voice asked on the other end.

What I really wanted to say was, _'are you fucking deaf, didn't I just say, this is Bella Swan'_, but instead I said, "Yes, this is Bella Swan. Whom am I speaking with?"

"Ms. Swan, I have a question for you." The voice hesitated before it changed the tune of their voice and sang into the phone. _"Do you like pina coladas? And getting caught in the rain? If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain."_

Just then another voice took over the song, _"If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape. Then I'm the love that you've looked for. Write to me and escape."_

Two words, Alice and Rosalie.

Giggling erupted from their end of the phone. "Happy Birthday, Bells." They said in unison.

Oh yeah, today was the thirteenth, my twenty-eighth birthday. Today was really headed for the shit can.

"Thanks girls." I said as I tried to make my tone sound enthusiastic. Even though we had ten years and only a handful of times together in those ten years, they knew better.

"What's wrong girl? You're not happy about turning the big 2-8?" Rosalie asked.

"It's just another day Rose."

It was true. It was just another day to add to the number of years that I had been without the ones I missed most. I wasn't feeling sorry for myself by any means. I could have made the decision to move closer to any of them after college but I had chosen not to. The same could be said for them.

Rosalie was still modeling in LA. She was by far the biggest supporter of Alice's line, J.A.Z (I wonder who inspired that name) and only wore her designs for any red carpet event.

"Are you in Paris Rose, or are you in LA, Alice? Or am I on a three way call?"

They laughed at my twenty questions about where in the world Alice and Rosalie were. Rosalie answered, "I'm in Paris. I'm doing a shoot in Cannes tomorrow so I came a day early to see Alice."

"Have you received my gift yet?" Alice asked. I could tell she was bouncing off the walls as she anticipated my answer. I was about to tell her no when a knock at my door alerted me. Jane stood there and held a box wrapped with a beautiful pink bow.

I took the box from Jane and gave her a silent thank you.

"Alice is it a very delicate looking white box with a frilly pink bow?"

"YES! Open it. I want to hear your reaction to it."

I carefully untied the bow and opened the lid to the box. After I made my way through the heavily perfumed tissue paper, I sat shocked at the thin piece of material that lay inside.

"ALICE!" I screeched and I could feel the blush rise in my cheeks. You would have thought I had an audience present in my office and that were watching me lift it out of the box.

"Do you like it? It's from my private collection that's only available in Paris."

It was a barely there grey silk teddy. The front or maybe it was the back, was cut very low and trimmed in a thick band of lace. As I held it up, it looked like it would barely cover my butt cheeks.

"It's very, um, nice Alice. But when am I ever going to wear this?"

This would be something you wore for a steady boyfriend, lover or husband. None of which I had.

"You know, around the house, or maybe if you've met someone you could wear it for him." She said optimisticly, hoping that maybe I had taken a bed partner.

The fact was I had never been down that road with anyone. Sure I had a couple of boyfriends in college; neither were worth writing home to Charlie about. And yes, while I was sexual with them both, neither had made it past third base. Remember the promise I made to a certain high school boyfriend? Yeah, I stuck to my word.

So here I was, twenty-eight, single for the most part and a virgin who just received explicit lingerie from her best friend.

"Alice this hardly constitutes as something I would wear around the house. For the most part I tend to lounge in a T-shirt and pajama pants. Occasionally I'll don a tank top with a pair of boy short panties. But this? This is…" I trailed off as I thought of what to say without hurting her feelings.

"Risqué right?" She chimed in and finished my sentence for me.

"That's an understatement Alice."

"Well, put it somewhere safe. It might come in handy for you one day." I could tell she was smirking through the phone.

"Oh I have the perfect spot in mind," I told her. The back of my closet where no one will ever find it, I thought to myself.

Just then Jane stepped into my office again with a vase of flowers. They were beautiful! I looked at her questionably as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Did y'all send me flowers also?"

"No." They drew the 'o' out in their response.

"Humph. Well here's a card."

I pulled the card from the placeholder that was in the midst of the orange lilies, hot pink roses and Gerber daisies.

It read:

_Hope you have a great birthday Bells!_

_Miss you- Emmett_

I smiled. How sweet of Emmett.

"Well, who are they from?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Emmett. Have either of you seen him lately?"

Emmett had been a big star on the football field during college. He entered the NFL draft and was picked up by the Chicago Bears. During college I had gone to see him play a few times but we never were able to hang out. I even went and saw him a few times while he was in town playing against the New Orleans Saints, but once again, no time to really catch up. In the last year he had been sidelined due to a knee injury. He was now a defensive coordinator for the team.

"I haven't." Rose said deflated.

"Well of course I have, he is my brother after all. But none of us see each other like mom and dad would like us to. Life has just taken us in separate directions." Alice responded.

Wasn't that the truth?

I placed the flowers on the desk that sat behind me totally unaware anyone had entered my office.

"Who are the flowers from, another boyfriend?" I turned around and saw Jacob Black, curator for our new Indian art collection, as he stood against the door frame with a single rose in his hands.

"Hey girls, I gotta go. I'll talk to y'all later okay?"

"Ohh Bella? Who was that? He sounded sexy."

"Maybe your birthday present will be used sooner than I thought," Alice gleefully said.

"Love y'all. Talk to you soon." I said and I knew I was blushing. I hung up before they could get the last word in.

Jacob walked into my office and shut the door behind him. He pulled me into him and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Happy Birthday, Bella. This is for you." He said as he extended the rose out to me.

"Thank you Jake, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as that arrangement there." He nodded his head toward the flowers Emmett had sent. "You still haven't answered my question."

I placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him again. "What was the question again?"

He chuckled softly. "Are those from your other boyfriend?"

"Oh no, those are from one of my oldest and dearest friends Emmett."

He smiled pleased with my answer.

I walked over to the flowers Emmett had sent and placed the rose Jacob had just given me in the middle. When I turned around I saw the smile on Jake's face was even bigger than before. In his hands he held the teddy Alice had sent.

"Wow!" He said as he stressed every letter.

I snatched it from his hands and placed it back in the box. I quickly shoved it into my file cabinet.

"Who is that from?"

"Another of my oldest and dearest friends," I said as I kept my head down so he wouldn't see the blush that had my face on fire.

"That must be a really good friend."

I cocked an eye at him to let him know I was not having this conversation.

Jake and I had started seeing each other a few months before. The museum held a showcase for a new exhibit on Indian art and he was the curator along on the tour. It was such a hit with our area that it was added as part of our permanent collection. We got the art and Jacob in that deal.

He was a sweet guy and definitely easy on the eyes. He never seemed to pressure me to take our relationship to the next level sexually. I had never explained to him the reason I kept my chastity belt locked and he never asked questions. I hadn't told him much about my friends either. Most guys, once they found out I was friends with a big NFL star or a super model, were only interested in being introduced to them. I had no reason to keep Alice and what she did for a living a secret but I kind of liked the idea that maybe Jacob thought I had impeccable taste. Alice would get a kick out of that at least.

"So... I was coming by to see if I could take you to lunch today, or maybe we could skip lunch and you could model that for me." The grin got wider on his face.

I slapped him across the arm and he grabbed it like I had really done damage.

"Ouch! I'm kidding Bella, really. How does noon sound?"

"Sounds good."

I sat down at my desk and turned my computer on. He leaned over the desk and kissed me on my forehead.

"Noon it is then. Have a good day sweetie."

"Thanks, you too." I grinned at him as he left my office.

Once my computer had woken up, I opened my inbox and began reading through my e-mails. Most of it was work related but two caught my eye. The first was from my mom, whom I hadn't seen in five years. She wished me a happy birthday and sent pictures of her and her new boy toy on a yacht off the coast of Australia. The picture of the two of them made me laugh. All I could think about was the Saturday Night Live Digital short, _I'm On a Boat._

The second was from Jasper.

_Happy Birthday, Bella. Wish we were all together to celebrate. Love- Jasper_

Jasper had moved to Dallas after he graduated from USC. He studied architecture and now was now the owner of his own firm, AL-IS Engineering. He was about as original as Alice on company names. I hadn't seen Jasper since the day we all left Forks. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't wish we would all be together. In the ten years since I had left home, I had not been able to make the same kind of friends I had there.

Maybe in a sense I compared anyone new in my life to my friendships I shared with the "Sovereign Six". The same could also be said about my love life. This is why I've only ever said I love you to one person; the one that held the key to my chastity. Sometimes I think I've been silly for still holding on to it. I'm a grown woman now. But the hopeless romantic in me has seved it for him.

My morning progressed as usual. Staff meeting at nine, question and answer session with the tour that was scheduled at ten and back in my office at eleven. I made calls regarding a few pieces I wanted to add to our collection and returned emails. Before I knew it, it was 11:45. Good thing too as my stomach reminded me I was hungry.

I reached for the phone to buzz Jacob and see if he wanted to sneak out a few minutes early when a call rang through. I was caught off guard since I had picked up to dial out, so I answered hastily.

"Bella Swan."

"Hey Bells, it's Dad. Happy Birthday, Kiddo."

Twenty-eight years old and he still called me kiddo.

"Oh, hey Dad. Thanks."

"Did I catch you at a bad time? You sound like you're in a hurry?"

"Um, no, just about to head out for lunch."

Just then my lunch date walked into my office. I held up a finger to let Jacob know that I would only be a second.

"Oh, yeah? Anyone special?"

Seriously? Was he really asking me this now, with Jacob standing in front of me? I had to give Charlie the benefit of the doubt. It's not like he knew anyone was in my office.

"No, just a good friend."

I hoped Jake wouldn't take that the wrong way. But unfortunately he raised an eyebrow to signal he knew the question from the other end.

"Oh, well that's nice. I'm glad you've got a good friend down there who is taking you to lunch today."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Alright, I'll let you get going. Don't be a stranger, Bells. I miss you."

"Yeah, I miss you too Dad. I'll call you later on in the week. We'll catch up then."

"Sounds good. Happy Birthday again."

"Thanks. Bye Dad."

"Bye Bells."

I looked up at Jacob. The stare he had on me practically bored a hole in my head.

"What?" Had I missed something?

"That was your dad?" He phrased it more like he was stating a fact rather than asking a question.

"Um... yeah. Why?"

"I take it I'm the good friend you were referring to."

"Jake, don't do this. Besides, I've never been one to call my dad with my relationship gossip."

"Okay. Are you hungry, because I'm starving? I was thinking we could go to Mandina's. Does that sound good?"

Grateful for the change of subject I said, "That sounds wonderful."

The museum was located inside City Park and Mandina's was about five minutes away. Jacob tried to pry information out of me regarding my dad. He wanted to know how long we had to date in order for Charlie to know about him. But other than that, lunch had been good.

"Hey Bella, I'm sorry about all the questions. I just... I don't know, I feel like I want to take us to the next level."

Uh O, here we go. "Jake its fine, listen though, I'm not really one to rush into relationships or the formalities of one. Can't we just keep things like they are without having to put labels on anything?"

"Yeah I guess. It's just I realize I don't know much about your friends or your life before the museum. Like what's his name that sent you the flowers."

"Emmett" I interrupted.

"Yeah, Emmett, or the friend who sent you the silky lace thingie."

"Alice."

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. I knew he wondered why a girl would send me lingerie. "Okay Alice. I mean how long have you known them?"

Well since he asked, I guess there was no better time than the present to open up.

"I've been friends with Alice since kindergarten, and Emmett just as long. They're brother and sister."

"Are they twins?"

"No, but Rosalie and Jasper are." I laughed.

"Who are Rosalie and Jasper?"

"Friends from back home that I've known just as long as Emmett and Alice."

"See? I didn't know any of this. I feel like there's this whole other person you're keeping to yourself."

The fact was I had kept this part of who I was to myself. I was very guarded about my relationships with my best friends. That and how would you bring up in casual conversation that you've got a group of the greatest friends in the world that you haven't seen all together in ten years and oh yeah one more thing, you've been saving yourself for one of them. Yeah, not a conversation I tended to have every day. Unfortunately it looked like today I was headed straight for that conversation. Of course, the last part would be left out.

He must have thought I had avoided the question because he repeated himself.

"So, who are you keeping hidden from me Bella?"

"I'm not keeping anyone from you. I'm just very protective of what they mean to me. We've all been through a lot together and they're like family. It's not that I mind talking about them, I'm just guarded I guess."

"I can understand that, I suppose. So growing up then it was you, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper? What did y'all call yourselves? I bet it was something like the 'Fabulous Five'?"

"Sort of, except we were known as the 'Sovereign Six'."

"Six? Correct me if I'm wrong but the last time I did simple math that added up to five."

I laughed as his attempt to be funny and serious at the same time. "There was one more. Alice and Emmett's other brother Edward."

"So y'all called yourselves the 'Sovereign Six', huh?"

"Yeah we did; still do even though we all haven't been in the same room in ten years."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, I've seen Alice and Rosalie a few times. I used to see Emmett some during college, but I haven't seen Jasper or Edward since…" I trailed off and remembered the last time I had seen Edward.

"Since when?" Jacob asked.

"Since we all went our separate ways for college."

"That sucks Bella. How come? Wouldn't your ten year reunion have been this year?"

"Yeah it was, but none of us went." I remembered the day I got the invitation in the mail. I looked it over, laughed at the lack of effort that went into it and threw it in the trash.

"Why?" He looked flabbergasted at the idea that none of us went back home to see each other again.

"We're all very busy people. Rose is in LA, Jasper's in Dallas, Emmett's in Chicago, Edward's in New York and Alice is in Paris.

"Wow. Y'all are all over the globe."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"You really miss 'em, don't you?"

"There isn't anything I wouldn't give for us to all be together again."

We had arrived back at the museum and started making our way inside.

"So, three boys and three girls, were y'all like all coupled off?" He smiled to himself. I could only guess he thought he was being cute and funny. The smile faded when he saw the truth of that statement written all over my face.

"Oh, really? I was just trying to be funny. I wasn't really being serious. Well, I'm guessing you and Emmett were a thing then?"

I made a face at him and laughed as he held my office door open for me. "No. What would make you think that?"

He gestured towards the flowers, "I don't know. It kind of makes sense. He sends you a beautiful bouquet for your birthday..."

"So just because an old "guy friend" sends me flowers for my birthday, that means that I must have dated him? I guess since Alice sent me lingerie that would make us "girlfriends" too?" By God, if he was going to assume something I was going to teach him what the breakdown of that word meant.

He looked puzzled for a second. But then his eyes got huge and he had the most devilish little grin on his face.

"So, you and Alice huh?"

"No jackass. I didn't date either of them." Men could be such pigs sometimes. "Emmett and Rosalie were the king and queen of Forks High."

"Well if Alice or Emmett were not your significant other, who was? Oh wait, let me try and guess again. Let's see..." he tapped his finger on his chin and thought long and hard as to whom to come up with next. "I got it, you and Jasper were boyfriend and girlfriend from the first time you saw him in kindergarten. Am I right?"

I doubled over from laughter at this point because he didn't know how true part of that statement was.

"I'm right aren't I?"

"No, that would have been Alice and Jasper."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

"So that just leaves you and Edward."

"I guess it does."

"Well, how does your love story begin?"

I had never talked about Edward to anyone, much less someone who I allowed to kiss me in a way that he did. But if I was honest, no one would ever kiss me quite like Edward did.

I hesitated for a moment and brought myself back to the question at hand. "Um, we started dating our freshman year of high school."

"High school sweethearts. Awe! How cute is that?" I heard the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Ha ha."

"So, how did y'all end things?"

I thought back to that day at the airport. It hadn't occurred to me until now that technically Edward and I never really _did _end things. I looked up at Jacob who stood in front of me as he waited to hear all about the heart breaking details of our break-up.

"I guess we never really did." It was the truth, in theory.

"Well, I hope he doesn't mind me kissing his girlfriend then." Jacob leaned down and kissed me on my lips. His arms wrapped around my waist. "Have a good rest of the day Bella."

"Thanks," I said as I pulled myself out of his embrace. "You too. Oh and Jake? Thanks for lunch."

"My pleasure."

And then I was alone in my office, alone to mull over my new realization. I guess maybe I kind of always knew that we had never broken up. I mean, I had vowed to never fully give myself to another person and that kind of left things open.

Who was I kidding? Edward was a man! I had to be completely naive to think he had held up to his word.

I sat at my desk and read through emails I had received while I was at lunch. All the while, the only thing I could think of was Edward. Email after email all pertained to work. Budget analysis meeting at four, blah blah blah. Reminders about food in the break room, yada yada yada. Happy Birthday, My Bella.

WAIT. WHAT?

I opened the email and found the last and most anticipated of all my birthday wishes.

_Happy Birthday, you're still my everything. _

_I love you._

_Edward_

Three things from that email I was certain of:

I was still _his _Bella.

I'm still his everything.

He loves me.

I pondered the idea to reply back. The only thing I had wanted to say was that we technically never broke up.

***

_So? I know most of you are probably Edward fans, as am I so don't be upset. But we will see Jake for a few more chapters. Check out my profile for pics of the bouquet that Emmett sent Bella and the lingerie Alice sent._

_Reviews are love so please send them!! And thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4 Who Dat?

**_Big kisses to everyone for all the wonderful reviews!!! Ya'll have been amazing! I can't begin to say thank you enough!_**

**_Katy your amazing! You help make my story sound so much better. What would I do without you? Micha your a gem for validating with everything you have going on. I feel truly blessed to have both of you apart of this!_**

**_Okay so Chapter 4 is brought to you by Aaron Neville's version of Who Dat? Yeah, I'm bringing a little New Orleans culture to everyone. Get out your white hankies and start a second line dance around your living rooms!_**

**_I own nothing! All belongs to Stephanie Meyer._**

**Chapter 4  
****Who Dat?  
****By: Aaron Neville**

**The next few months went by in a blur. Halloween reared its ugly head as the museum held a fundraiser to benefit the preservation of St. Louis Cemetery #3, a costume ball of course. A new event coordinator had been hired to oversee all the engagements the museum was to hold in the months to come.**

**Angela Weber came to us eager and ready to take on the job. I liked Angela and we seemed to click right from the get go. She was a shy, quiet girl from Orlando, FL but she was a firecracker with party planning.**

**For the Halloween costume ball, Angela, Jacob and I considered going for a group theme but that turned out to be a battle of the sexes. Jake wanted to dress as Hugh Hefner and Angela and I would be his playmates. The idea didn't go over too well with us. So, he ended up playing homage to the lead character of his favorite movie, Teen Wolf. Angela went as Hermoine Granger from the Harry Potter movies, and I went as Sookie Stackhouse from the HBO series True Blood. At least we had some kind of relative theme.**

**Once Halloween passed Thanksgiving had arrived. Charlie worked through the holidays so there was no reason for me to go home. Angela and I decided that we would spend it together. She was going home for Christmas and to her it made sense to stay in New Orleans. Not to mention the Christmas Gala for the museum had her bogged down with work.**

**Charlie visited for Christmas and it was nice to have him with me. I took him through City Park where he fell in love with Louisiana's own version of 'Twas the Night before Christmas', appropriately called 'A Cajun Night before Christmas'. He teased me saying next year for Christmas he was going to have an eight-foot alligator in the front yard pulling a sleigh. That would surely get the small town of Forks to talk.**

**Jacob went home to Arizona to spend time with his family. He was upset he wouldn't get to meet Charlie, but personally I was glad. Not a road I was ready to travel down just yet.**

**Before I knew it the New Year had come and gone. Jacob was still in Arizona, although he had insisted on coming back to New Orleans to ring in 2009 with me. I was perfectly fine sitting on my couch with a bottle of wine and Ryan Seacrest; which is exactly what I did, plus I had the company of Angela.**

**So now the city started gearing up for the biggest party in the world. MARDI GRAS! New Orleans practically shuts down during carnival time. Everyone comes alive and they are in full on party mode. It's unlike anything I've ever witnessed. Every year it just seemed to get bigger and more chaotic. Even the year after Katrina hit, tourism had been down but the party spirit was at an all time high.**

**Today was the Friday before the 'Super Krewe' weekend. The biggest and best parades were set to roll and wrap up another Carnival season. Work slowed since everyone was experiencing Mardi Grasitis. Angela had arranged for everyone in the museum to attend the Krewe of Endymion Extravaganza on Saturday night and I couldn't wait! The Extravaganza was a huge ball held in the Louisiana Superdome. After the parade rolled through the city it continued on into the superdome. Some would say Endymion was the best parade to see of all the Krewe's in New Orleans. They always had a celebrity Grand Marshall and bands that played until the wee hours of the morning. Yeah, it was going to be a long, sleep deprived weekend and I had my party hat on ready to take the weekend by storm.**

**I called it a day at three. I typed my out-of-office reply for my email when Jacob walked in.**

**"Hey, Jake! Are you ready for this weekend?"**

**"Listen, Bella, there's been a change of plans."**

**I looked up at him not understanding what could possibly come between Jake, beer, boobs, and beads.**

**"What? Is everything okay?"**

**"Yeah, actually it's kind of a win/loss situation."**

**I scrunched my eyebrows together.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I just got a call from the curator at the Seattle Art Museum. I've been trying to persuade them to contract out some of their more rare pieces and they've finally agreed to it."**

**"Oh, Jake, that's wonderful!" I pushed myself away from my desk and made my way over to hug him.**

**"Yeah, it's kind of a huge break for me and for the museum."**

**"So if that's the win, I don't see where the loss is."**

**"I have to leave for the airport in about an hour and I won't be back until sometime Sunday."**

**Just because New Orleans had put the breaks on life during the Mardi Gras season didn't mean the rest of the world did.**

**"Well, it's alright. I mean, Mardi Gras comes around every year. Don't worry though; I'll rub it in how awesome REO Speedwagon is tomorrow night." REO Speedwagon was the big band that was to play at Endymion.**

**"I'm sure you will," he said as he smirked at me.**

**We made our way out of my office and down the hall towards the front door. I knew Jacob was talking because I could see his lips move, but I didn't register anything he said as I heard an all too familiar voice from the lobby.**

**Jake tried to get my attention by waving his hands in front of my face but I pushed them away as I tried to focus on the conversation that took place at Jane's desk.**

**"How you doing?" A man's voice asked Jane in his best Joey Tribiani impression.**

**"May I help you sir?" **

**She was unfazed by his pick up attempt.**

**"Is Bella Swan in?" **

**"Let me buzz her office. May I tell her who's here?" **

**At that moment I rounded the corner and stopped dead in my tracks.**

**"Emmett? Is that you?" I couldn't believe what I saw.**

**"Bel-la!" He moved away from the reception desk and made his way over to me.**

**I couldn't help myself. I ran to him and jumped into his arms.**

**"Oh my God, Emmett! What are you doing here?"**

**  
"Visiting you of course."**

**I couldn't believe it. Emmett was here, in New Orleans!**

**"Oh Emmett, that's wonderful. How long are you in town?"**

**"Till whenever. Football season is over with and there's not much going on for us until the draft is held in April. So I thought, you know, I've never been to Mardi Gras. I'll go down to the Big Easy and spend some much over due time with my favorite unrelated little sister."**

**I hugged his neck once again and I knew I had the cheesiest grin on my face but I didn't care. I had totally forgotten about Jacob until he cleared his throat.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry, Jacob Black, this is my very good friend…"**

**"Emmett Cullen," he said as he extended his hand to Emmett. "Bella's never mentioned that you are the Emmett Cullen."**

**Emmett shook Jake's hand while they both turned their heads to look at me.**

**"What? To me he's not the Emmett Cullen. He's just Emmett."**

**"So you work here with Bella, Jacob?" Emmett asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm the curator for the Indian Art Collection."**

**"That's awesome man."**

**"Yeah, I'm actually on my way out of town. Bella, since I'll be in Seattle tomorrow you should give Emmett my ticket to Endymion."**

**"Jake, that's a great idea! Em, we will have to get you a tux but it will be so much fun!"**

**I beamed at the thought of Emmett going to the ball with me.**

**"I'm game for whatever, Bells."**

**I smiled at him, still in awe that he was here, as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. Jake looked astonished that I had such a close relationship with Emmett. I mean, we had been friends forever, but Emmett had always been like an older brother.**

**"Hey, make sure you bring him out to the Super Sunday party, "Jacob continued on. "I should be back sometime around lunch, right around the time you'll be waking up."**

**"Oh yeah, Emmett, it's a huge party down on St. Charles Avenue where bands will be playing and the parades will be passing by." I said as I explained to Emmett what Super Sunday was.**

**"Sounds like fun," Emmett replied.**

**Jake extended his hand to Emmett again. "Well it was really great to finally meet you. I gotta run before I miss my flight."**

**"Yeah, you too, Jacob."**

**Jake walked towards me and leaned down to kiss me but I moved my face away and his lips landed on my cheek. He stepped back looking hurt and confused.**

**I tried to convey with my expression that I wasn't too keen on PDA in the middle of the museum lobby or in the company of my old friend who I hadn't had a chance to explain everything to.**

**"Have a safe flight. We'll see you on Sunday?" I looked up at him and half smiled as the last part came out more like a question.**

**"Yeah, see you Sunday."**

**Emmett waved as Jake made his way towards the door. He turned me around so that I was face to face with him and I knew the game of twenty-questions was about to begin.**

**"What was that, Bella?"**

**"What do you mean? That was Jacob, a friend, saying goodbye."**

**"No, Bella, I'm a friend. And I can count on one hand how many times I've leaned in to kiss you. Of course I never aimed for your mouth like he was."**

**"Emmett, that's just how people down here in New Orleans say hello and goodbye to one another. What can I say? I've picked up on the habit."**

**"Yeah, picked up the habit my ass."**

**I looked at him and laughed. Same 'ol Emmett.**

**"So, you free to leave for the rest of the day?" he continued on.**

**"Yeah, actually I was just about to head home. I have off until Wednesday."**

**"So then I guess I'll be staying until Wednesday."**

**I hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek. "You don't know how happy I am to see you."**

**"Ditto."**

**"Okay well let's go. Please don't tell me you're staying at a hotel. I'd hate to know you're spending $300 a night on a room when I have an extra bed."**

**Emmett gave me one of his wicked little grins and said, "Heck no! I'm crashing at your crib."**

**We made our way to my car and laughed like we were two school kids. We got in and headed for my apartment.**

**"How far is your place from here?" Emmett asked as he changed the stations on my radio.**

**"Only about five minutes away. So in other words, not long enough for you to find a hip/hop station on the radio." I glanced over at him and grinned.**

**My apartment was located a few blocks away from City Park in a neighborhood called Bayou St. John. It wasn't like the typical apartment complexes that housed several hundred units. Ville St. John was a smaller development that had four occupants. It was very Melrose Place and just the right size for me; two bedrooms, one and a half baths and great views of the bayou from every room. Not to mention it was within walking distance to the popular festivals New Orleans held and coffee shops. If there was one habit I had picked up while in New Orleans it was drinking coffee.**

**I parked the car and Emmett and I began to make our way upstairs.**

**"This is really nice Bella," he said as he stepped inside my quaint little home.**

**"Thanks. It's small but it's just me so it's not like I need some grand plantation." I took him on a tour of all 1100 square feet and he genuinely seemed impressed.**

**"It's so you," he gushed as he grinned at me.**

**I smiled back and walked towards the guestroom. "Here is your room. Just put your things anywhere and make yourself at home."**

**"Thanks, Bella. Hey, I hope you're not upset with me for just showing up. I know I should have called but..."**

**I cut him off. "Emmett Cullen! Are you kidding me? I'm so happy to see you. Don't ever think I'd be mad at you for just showing up."**

**I walked over and gave him another hug. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, everyone for that matter."**

**"Yeah, me too."**

**"So are you hungry? We can go grab something to eat and walk around the city some."**

**"Sounds like a plan. Do you mind if I take a shower first though? I feel like I've got airplane funk all over me."**

**"Yeah go ahead. I'm gonna get changed myself. Let's plan to head out at about six. Sound good?"**

**He nodded his head and took off for the bathroom.**

**If felt good to have Emmett around. I felt like a kid again. It was hard to explain but I had a different connection with each of the 'Sovereign Six'. With Emmett, he reminded me how to let loose and act crazy. Em was always the first one on the dance floor and some how I was always the one he pulled out there to join him. He never cared what people thought about him. Emmett had a saying, 'Opinions are like assholes, every one's got one some just smell worse than others.' What a simple philosophy for life.**

**I went to my room and changed clothes. It was February so the days were a little warmer than the nights. I went with an off the shoulder brown top that cinched at the waist, a pair of skinny jeans that were tight at the ankles and ballet flats, all courtesy of Alice.**

**I headed into the kitchen to make myself a drink when my cell phone rang. I dug it out of my purse and the caller ID showed it was Angela.**

**"Hey, Ang. What's up?"**

**"Hey, Bella. You cleared out of work early today."**

**"Oh shit! Did anyone say anything?"**

**"No, as a matter of fact everyone else left early too. I only noticed you were gone because I went to your office to see if you wanted to go out tonight."**

**"I've got an old friend in town. What did you have in mind?"**

**"House of Blues, Better Than Ezra is playing at 11."**

**"Yeah I'm totally in. I'll just have to make sure Emmett is cool with it."**

**"So who is this Emmett? Jane mentioned something when I asked her if she saw you leave but you know how Jane is. She was no help."**

**I laughed. Jane had the personality of a brick wall.**

**"Emmett's one of my oldest friends in the world. He came down to surprise me. This is the first time in years I've seen him."**

**"Awe, that's sweet! Okay, well talk to Emmett and let me know if y'all are in. I'll get the tickets and meet y'all at the door at say 10:30?"**

**"Yeah sounds good. I'll text you and let you know for sure."**

**"K. Bye, Bella."**

**"Bye, Angela."**

**I sat my phone down and went back to my drink. Emmett emerged from the shower dressed like a Banana Republic model. Or I guess in this case, a J.A.Z. model.**

**"I see Alice supplies your wardrobe too."**

**He laughed as he checked himself out in the mirror on the wall in the hallway.**

**"You know it. I don't mind though. You can't deny my little sister has style."**

**"No doubt. Hey you wanna beer before we head out?"**

**"Hell yeah! What are you drinking? A girlie drink?"**

**"Ha ha. No, well maybe. Its amaretto and pineapple. Hey Emmett, a girl I work with, Angela, has invited us to go see Better Than Ezra at the House of Blues tonight. You feel like going?"**

**"Kick ass! I haven't seen them play since I was in college. I didn't even know they were still around."**

**"Yeah we catch them just about every time they are in town."**

**"Kind of like a groupie?" He laughed at his own joke as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge.**

**"No asshat, not like a groupie." I slapped his arm as he walked back into the living room.**

**"So it's not like the insane obsession you, Alice and Rosalie had with New Kids on the Block when we were kids?"**

**I laughed at that. We did have a crazy thing for them. We all thought that we would marry them and tour the world forever.**

**"Ugh no. But hey did you hear they've reunited and have gone back on tour?"**

**"Well then I guess the dream can still live on for you three."**

**"Doubtful. The one I wanted to marry bat's for the other team, if you know what I mean."**

**"Oh well. You win some you lose some."**

**He didn't know how true that statement was. Maybe he did. He was just as in love with Rosalie as I was with Edward.**

**"So what's good to eat around here?" he asked as he rubbed his stomach.**

**"What's not good to eat?" It was true. New Orleans had some of the best food in the world. "I was thinking we'd go to Mothers. It's a little place closer to the river but it's got some of the best poboys in the city. After we eat we should be able to catch a couple of the parades pass by and then we can head over to the House of Blues."**

**"Does Bourbon Street factor into any of our plans?"**

**"Emmett, I love you and all but I'm not braving Bourbon Street during Mardi Gras."**

**He gave me a little pout but I was not going to give in. Bourbon Street mixed with elbow to elbow people would not make for a good time.**

**"We will pass right by it on the way to the House of Blues. You'll understand then why I won't go down it. I guess you will just have to schedule another visit, preferably when nothing is going on in the city, to experience the urine filled streets of Bourbon."**

**"All right Ms. New Orleans tour guide. I'll take your word for it. Hey stand over by the door. I want to get a picture."**

**I walked over to the door and struck my best vogue pose. He held his cell phone up and snapped away.**

**"Sweet. Now when you call this picture will come up."**

**He pressed a bunch of keys on his phone then slid it into his front pocket.**

**"Alright Bella, you ready to…."**

**"Emmett don't you dare say it."**

**I was not about to rock out with my cock out.**

_Chapter End Notes:_

_YEA!!! A tiny reunion of sorts! I know it's not the one everyone is patiently waiting for but c'mon it's Emmett! And Emmett is a barrel full of fun! __I know I left out the birthday reply Bella sent to Edward but did she even reply back? OOHHH!!_

_Okay please please please review!! Everyone's comments mean so much to me!! And join us over on the threads. We can speculate together!_

_Holly_


	5. Chapter 5 Extra Ordinary

**_Author's Chapter Notes:_**

**_The reviews have been unbelievable! Thank you so much!_**

**_Katy-thank you for being an ear when I was down last week. You really lifted my spirits! Micha- your amazlingly fast at validating. Thank you! I know you have so much on your plate right now._**

**_I think this chapter will bring smiles to everyone's face. It did mine when I wrote it. Jenlynn, there is a reference to a little old lady in this chapter. I'm sure you can only guess who I am referring to._**

**_Better Than Ezra is back for this chapter, with an oldie but a goodie._**

**_Stephanie Meyer owns all, I own nothing._**

**Chapter 5**

**Extra Ordinary**

**By: Better Than Ezra**

**Modes of transportation were not a problem in a city like New Orleans. You have the street cars that ran up and down St. Charles Avenue, the trolley that ran all along the river, taxi cabs that would take you anywhere you wanted to go and then you had the horse and carriage rides. Emmett and I choose the latter for our means to get to Mothers for dinner. There was no way we were going to take my car anywhere in this city until Wednesday when I returned back to work. First, you could forget about getting anywhere in a timely manner, most of the streets were closed down to make way for the parades. Second, even if you had managed to get somewhere it was impossible to find a parking spot. Oh yeah, and then there's the all important rule of not drinking and driving.**

**Typically a horse and carriage ride would seem more appropriate for a couple in love. Emmett, however, knew how to turn any situation into something just very Emmett like, funny, vile, and down right unromantic. I was so grateful that I loved the other Cullen brother. Not that I don't love Emmett, but I would have much rather been in that carriage with Edward.**

**"Hey, Bella? Do you think that the horse just craps in the middle of the street if he's got to go?" Emmett asked with what I think was pure seriousness in his voice.**

**"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they do, Em," I said as I shook my head and laughed.**

**"What? I'm serious. I didn't know."**

**"Emmett, how did Rosalie put up with you for so long? I mean, you're 29 years old and you still act like you're 17."**

**"The sex was amazing."**

**"Okay, not a conversation I'm comfortable having with you."**

**"I'm kidding, Bella. Well, kind of. The sex was amazing, but I wasn't really like that with Rose. I mean sure I kidded around and acted immature at times, but nothing like I do with you or the rest of the crew. I know I can get a rise out of you, but with Rose it was so much more. It's like we fed off of one another."**

**"Yeah, I know what you mean. So tell me, have you dated anyone else that compares to her?"**

**"Absolutely not. I mean, yeah, I've dated. I had a few girlfriends in college, none that were worth bringing home to meet the family and then when I went pro I didn't have time to date at all."**

**"Do you ever talk to her?"**

**"Not really. I mean we've tried to keep in touch, but I'm always in a different city and she's always on a photo shoot. Our lives just don't jive anymore. We email and text every now and then, but that's about it."**

**"Yeah it seems none of our lives jive with one another any more."**

**"Well, what about you? What's been your dating history?"**

**I sat there and thought about all my past relationships and how none of them added up to what I wanted, what I needed from Edward.**

**"There's not much of a history to tell. Like you, I dated a few guys in college, but none of them were right. I mean there's only so long a guy will stick around when you're not giving up the goods." I looked at him to see if he had registered what I had said.**

**He looked over at me and put both hands on either side of his forehead and sighed. "Not you too."**

**"What do you mean, not me too." I was utterly lost. "Emmett don't think for one second that I believe you've held out with anyone you've dated or causally dated for that matter."**

**"No I haven't. Just forget I said anything."**

**"Sorry, but you did say something. So… spill it Cullen."**

**I gave him a look that said I was not going to back down from this fight and that he needed to start talking quick.**

**"Okay, in the beginning of January, I was up in New York for our last game of the season. We had a few days before we had to get back to Chicago so I decided to spend that time with Edward. We met up after the game and went to some bar. Well, while we're there, this girl comes up and is all over Edward. Come to find out, he's been seeing this chick for a while now. Not once at Christmas did he mention her. But anyways, she was hanging all over him and I could tell he was really uncomfortable with it. At one point she even put her hand, like right on his inner thigh and he moved his leg away trying to get her to take the hint that he didn't want her hand there. But you know Edward, I mean he's not an asshole, so he's not going to flat out tell her, 'hey bitch, move your hand.'"**

**I nodded. Edward was always the gentleman. "Emmett, does this, 'chick' have a name?" I asked holding up my hands to make air quotes.**

**"Oh, yeah, Tanya. And I'm not going to lie, Bella, she's a real looker. She's no you, but she's cute. Anyways, well that just provoked her and she slid her hand further in between his legs. Well, Edward picks her hand up, places it on her leg and keeps his hand there for a second or two before letting go and picking up his beer. I really felt kind of bad for him. At first I thought maybe he didn't want to be all lovey dovey with her because I was there and he knew I'd give him all kinds of hell for it. I mean, I've seen the two of you all over each other before, but he genuinely was uneasy with it."**

**The driver of the carriage had come to a halt as he told us he couldn't go any further because the streets were shut down. Emmett tipped the guy and we walked down the streets of the French Quarter towards Mothers.**

**"So, what makes you think he's holding out on her?" I asked.**

**"Because I told him that the way she was touching him and how he kept dismissing her advances made it seem like he's never let her hold it. The look he gave me, Bella, could have cut though glass. Right then I knew that he hadn't had sex with her."**

**"Did you flat out ask him if he ever had?" I needed to know this. I needed to know if he was still waiting for me like I was for him.**

**"Who do you think I am, Bella? A guy that beats around the bush? Of course I asked him. And I couldn't believe what he told me. He said that he's never been with anyone, Bells, anyone."**

**I could feel my lips curve up into a smile but I was quick not to let Emmett see my happiness. Edward was waiting for me.**

**"Really?" I tried to sound truly surprised.**

**"Yeah, really. I told him he was full of shit. I mean, the two of you dated all through high school, didn't you ever get it on?"**

**I shook my head. "Nope. Not full on sex."**

**"That's just crazy. That's what he told me too."**

**"Edward talked about us in that way?" I had to keep this going. I had to know if he told Emmett everything.**

**"Yeah, some. He told me that it didn't matter who he dated, all he ever thought about was you and he couldn't fully bring himself 100 percent to any relationship because she would never amount to what you are. That's why he never mentioned Tanya. She's more or less a filler of sorts."**

**We arrived at Mother's and I was thankful the line wasn't wrapped around the building. We went inside and looked over the menu. After we placed our orders I went to find us a table and our food was out within 10 minutes.**

**"Bella, this is so good," Emmett said between mouthfuls.**

**"Glad you like it. They have the best breakfast here too."**

**"Okay, so tell me about Jacob and don't lie to me, I know something is going on there."**

**"There's not much to tell really. He started working at the museum last summer and we kind of started seeing each other. He's a great guy, smart, funny, nice and he seems to really like me."**

**"But? There's always a but, Bells."**

**I looked at him defeated. "He's not Edward."**

**"And you haven't slept with him right?"**

**I shook my head no.**

**"How does he feel about that?"**

**"He's okay with it. I know he wants more but he respects me and doesn't press the issue."**

**"Does he know why you're not having sex with him?"**

**"Oh sure, Emmett, I told him up front I wasn't going to be having sex with him because I vowed myself to my high school sweetheart. Are you kidding me? That would go over about as well as a turd in a punch bowl."**

**He laughed so hard he spit some of his beer out of his mouth. "That's a good one, Bella. I'm going to have to remember that one." He pushed his chair back and wiped his shirt with his napkin. "Does he know about Edward?"**

**"Yeah, he knows about all of you."**

**He cocked an eyebrow at me and I knew he knew I wasn't being truthful. "Yeah like he knew I was a football player?"**

"Okay, well he knows everyone's name and how they are related and who was with whom back in the day, but I didn't give specifics."

**"How come?"**

**"You really find out who wants to be your friend because you're you and who wants to be your friend because you're friends with the football great Emmett Cullen or Rosalie Hale, the supermodel."**

**"Can I tell you a secret, Bella?"**

**"Of course, I've spilled just about everything to you."**

**"I have every single magazine she's ever been in. Does that seem stalkerish to you?"**

**I laughed. "No I think that makes us hopelessly devoted to our past. You about ready to go?"**

**He nodded his head and we made our way out of the restaurant. We walked down Tchoupitoulas Street in search of an un-crowded area to watch the floats. We found a bar and Emmett ordered us a couple of drinks as I texted Angela that we'd be at the concert. We found a place and soon enough the parades began to roll by. Emmett was like a little kid at Disney World. I love to catch beads as much as the next person but I'm not about to tackle some kid or bring an old lady to the ground for a set of fifty cent beads. And believe me; I've seen some tough little old ladies who take their bead catching pretty damn serious.**

**Two hours, a few hundred strands of beads, and several drinks later, we began making our way toward the House of Blues. Emmett found a family with a couple of kids and gave them the beads he had caught and left the really good ones for us to wear. We made our way down Tchoupitoulas and Canal Street before we turned down Decatur. Angela had waited outside the bar for us with Ben, her boyfriend. Both of their mouths dropped when they saw Emmett and me as we approached them.**

**"Hey, Angela! This is my friend Emmett Cullen, Emmett this is Angela and her boyfriend, Ben."**

**Emmett shook Ben's hand and smiled at Angela as he said hello to them both.**

**"You're... you're... you're... Emmett Cullen!" Ben stuttered.**

**"Yeah, did you not hear me say that?" I asked Ben who was going to trip on his tongue if he didn't pull it back into his mouth.**

**Angela grabbed Ben by the arm and motioned for us to follow them in. She whispered something to him and he looked back as he attempted to put a more normal look on his face.**

**I looked at Emmett and laughed. "Do you get that all the time?"**

**"Every now and then, I'm used to it though. I just smile and nod and wait for them to realize I'm just a regular guy. Then that's when they want to talk my head off about football. It can get old but with the good comes the bad. I don't mind it so much but I'm not really in the mood to talk sports tonight. It'll ruin the buzz I've got going on."**

**Angela had led us over to the far side of the bar in a corner that had a great view of the stage and given how crowded the place was, it was relatively empty.**

**"This is a great place, Angela. Thanks for getting the tickets by the way."**

**"No problem, drinks are on you tonight though."**

**"I'll take care of the drinks. Anyone want one?" Emmett interjected.**

**He ordered us all drinks and a shot of something that was blue.**

**"What the hell is this?" I asked, not sure I wanted to take a shot.**

**"It's called a blue-eyed blonde." He smiled at me and I understood the hidden meaning behind it.**

**"So what are we toasting to, Emmett?" Angela asked and it looked like she was still trying to decide whether or not to take the shot. I gave her a look that conveyed, why the hell not, and we all raised our glasses.**

**Emmett began, "When I dream of Heaven, I dream of the past, Surrounded by good friends, and raising a glass."**

**We chinked our glasses together and threw our heads back as all four of us downed the blue liquid. I sat my glass back on the bar and winked at Emmett. He winked back and we both knew that he gave that toast for the two of us.**

**"What's in that, man?" Ben asked as he licked his lips. "That was some good shit!"**

**"No kidding." Angela chimed in after him.**

**"Creme de cacao, Bailey's, Blue vodka and Blue Curacao. Tastes like vanilla licorice huh?"**

**We all nodded and thanked Emmett for the shot. He promised that wouldn't be the last one. I could already foresee my head over the toilet later on tonight.**

**Better Than Ezra finally took the stage and we sang and danced along to all the songs we knew and all the songs we didn't. Emmett made several trips to the bar for more shots and after the fourth one I cut him off. I threatened him that unless he was prepared to hold my hair back for the rest of the night he might want to stop. Emmett may be a big and tough guy but vomit was one thing he could never stomach.**

**While the band played one of their newer songs, Emmett grabbed Angela's arm and asked her to take a picture of the two of us with his phone. It turned out to be a really cute picture. I had my leg thrown around his waist as he held on to me with our faces pressed together. I took the phone from Angela and handed it back to Emmett so he could get a picture of Angela and I and then Ben and Angela. Then we attempted a self portrait of the four of us.**

**At around two in the morning, Better Than Ezra wrapped up their show. We made our way out of the House of Blues and told Angela and Ben goodbye and that we would see them tomorrow night. I hailed a cab for Emmett and I and we sat in the backseat of the car and laughed the whole way home like two giddy teenage girls.**

**  
When we got back to my house it took us ten minutes to make it up the stairs because we both laughed so much we kept falling down. Once we finally got inside Emmett plopped himself on my couch and threw his head back.**

**"Bells, that was so much fun. I don't know how tomorrow night is going to beat tonight."**

**I sat down next to him and pulled my shoes off. "Just you wait, Em. Tomorrow night is gonna be amazing. You think you caught a lot of beads earlier, but you haven't seen anything yet."**

**He smiled and got off the couch headed for the bathroom. He took out his wallet and cell phone and set them down on my coffee table.**

**"If you think your gonna get sick later, do you think you might be able to turn the shower on so I don't have to hear it?"**

**"I can't believe you! You're the one who kept buying all those shots and if I get sick you're not even going to own up?"**

**"Nope. I love you Bella, but you know I can't do that."**

**"Yeah, yeah. Go take a shower and get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."**

**"Alright, goodnight. And thanks again for a great night."**

**"Night, Emmett." I walked over and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well."**

**I walked into my room to change into my pajamas before I headed back into the kitchen for a glass of water. Emmett's phone started vibrating on the table and I walked over to pick it up with the intention of knocking on the bathroom door to let him know his phone was ringing. I looked down to see who it was and it was a text message from Edward. Curiosity got the best of me as I opened the message to see what it said.**

**The text was a reply to a picture Emmett had sent him earlier. As I scrolled down through the message I noticed it was the picture Emmett had taken of me earlier in the night. Emmett had written, 'Do you see what you've been missing?'**

**I scrolled down further to read Edward's reply. 'She's even more beautiful than I remember.'**

**Tears formed in my eyes and a huge smile spread across my face as I read and reread the message. The phone vibrated again as another message came through. It was another reply from Edward but this time, Emmett had sent him the picture of the two of us at the House of Blues. Emmett wrote, 'Jealous little brother?' I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's attempt to antagonize Edward. I made my way down the message to see Edward had replied, 'For once I wish I was you.'**

**There was no doubt that tonight I was going to dream about my Edward.**

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

**_So yeah, most of you guessed right about Emmett sending the picture to Edward. And we learned a little about our boy Edward also. Seems he has kept his word as well! Yea!!_**

**_Okay so we are getting close to the reunion. Of course, the tragedy is also approaching. We still have a couple more chapters of Mardi Gras to go!_**

**_Your reviews are love!! They honestly mean the world to me! So thank you for reading!!!_**


	6. Chapter 6 Keep on Loving You

**_Author's Chapter Notes:_**

**_Y'all are effing amazing!! Thank you EVERYONE who has been reading. Katy and Micha y'all are both my saving graces. This story would sound like total poo if it wasn't for you both so thank you!_**

**_REO Speedwagon is on the dial for this one._**

**_Stephanie Meyer owns all, I own nothing!_**

**Chapter 6**

**Keep on Loving you**

**By: REO Speedwagon**

**I was having the best dream.**

**Edward and I were in a room, a very beautiful room. It was dark but the space was lit with tall tapered candles that hung from candelabras that were mounted on the wall. He looked very dapper, very 1800's. He walked towards me as my breathing picked up. I broke my gaze from him and looked down at my breasts that were heaving with each breath I took. Good Lord, I was in a corset! I looked back up to him as he smiled his crooked smile at me. He took me into his arms and turned me around so that my back was against his body. He started to undo my corset. He slid his arms around my waist and whispered into my ear.**

**"You are a sight for sore eyes, My Bella. Turn around for me so that I can see your glorious, naked body."**

**I did as he asked and longed for him to touch me. He kissed the side of my neck and down my collarbone all while cupping my breasts. My head fell back and I closed my eyes as I let him have his way with me.**

**I opened my eyes and we weren't alone. Emmett now stood inches from me, from my face.**

**I woke up to see Emmett was in fact just inches away from my face. I grabbed my sheet and pulled it up to my chin.**

**"Emmett, what the hell!?" I screamed. Oh, that was a bad idea. Note to self, take some aspirin ASAP.**

**"Bella, I can't figure out how to work that fancy coffee pot in there. I've got a headache the size of Texas and I NEED my coffee." His voice was extremely raspy this morning.**

**"Did it ever occur to you to knock on the door before you barge in on someone?" I threw the covers off and pushed him aside as I made my way to the kitchen at the slowest pace I think I had ever walked. I was going to need something stronger than coffee to get me through this morning. Oh wait, never mind. It's the something stronger than coffee that had me feeling this way.**

**Emmett followed me into the kitchen and took a seat at the bar. "I did knock. I only walked in because I heard you moaning and I thought maybe something was wrong. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"**

**I fiddled with the coffee maker and made sure it would brew at its strongest. I turned around and looked at him. I hoped I hadn't talked about the almost amazing dream I had been having.**

**"Yeah, I know. What was I saying?" If he had heard something there was no point in being shy about it.**

**"I couldn't really tell. You weren't making a lot of sense. I'm sorry about being all in your face. I didn't mean to scare you."**

**  
"You didn't scare me; you just startled me, that's all."**

**I looked over at the microwave and saw that it was 10 am. "I feel like hammered hell, Emmett. How are you holding up?"**

**He shrugged his shoulders. "Not too bad considering."**

**"I've got some aspirin in the bathroom if you need any. I know I do." I walked to the bathroom to take care of the necessary morning duties. When I made my way back to the kitchen, pain relievers in hand, the coffee was done brewing and Emmett was fixing us both a cup.**

**"How do you take yours?"**

**"Half coffee, half milk and four spoonfuls of sugar."**

**He set the mug down at the bar and I sat at one of the stools and sipped the sugary caffeine goodness. Emmett took the stool next to me and enjoyed his java as well.**

**"So what's the plan for today?"**

**"Well, first off, I need food. Second, we need to find you a tux. After we do that we can catch a few parades. We just need to be back here by five to be ready to leave by seven."**

**"Where are we going to find a tux at last minute? Does Alice have any contacts down here?"**

**"I don't know. Maybe I should call her and find out. That would really save us a lot of time if she could just direct us where to go. Does she know you're here?"**

**"Yeah I told her. I think she's a little jealous."**

**I retrieved my phone from my night stand and called Alice. If it was ten in the morning here, it would be five in the afternoon there. Perfect.**

**The phone rang twice before she answered. "So, are you having fun with my dear, older brother, Bella?"**

**"Well, hello to you too, Alice."**

**She huffed into the receiver. "Hello. So, what's up? Is Emmett driving you crazy yet?"**

**"Well let's see, he got me drunk last night and then I woke me up with him staring at me." Let me see what she made of that.**

**"WHAT?! Put that rat bastard on the phone. And you! I'll deal with you after I rip him a new asshole!"**

**I laughed as I said, "Alice, calm down. I'm kidding, for the most part. He did get me drunk last night, but he also got everyone else with us drunk too. And he was only staring at me when I woke up because he didn't know how to work the coffee pot. C'mon now. You know me better than that."**

**"I know. It's just been a long day. I love this city but I'm about done with the people here. Anyways, what can I do for you?"**

**"Well, we have a ball to go to tonight and since I wasn't expecting Emmett, nor was he expecting to be going to a formal affair, we kind of need to find him a tux. And instead of searching all over town trying to find one I thought of you."**

**"What, you think I can just have one sent to you by tonight? Honey I'm good but I'm not that good."**

**"No I just didn't know if maybe you knew of somewhere we could go."**

**"Oh yeah, there's a place in the Quarter called Jos. A. Bank. I'll call them and tell them to have something ready. Bella, whatever you do, do not let Emmett try on anything but what I've picked out. Do you understand?" Suddenly she was all serious.**

**"Yes, all mighty Alice. I understand. But can I ask why?"**

**"Two words, Bella. Senior Prom."**

**I had completely forgotten about Emmett's outfit for our senior prom. He thought it would be funny to go dressed like Lloyd and Harry from Dumb and Dumber. He tried to convince Jasper and Edward to do the same but Alice had threatened Jasper that she would cut him off if he did. Edward never thought it was a good idea to begin with but Emmett couldn't be stopped. I would never forget Emmett as he accepted his crown for Prom King in a baby blue, ruffled, straight out of 1978 tuxedo. It was horrendous yet it was so Emmett.**

**"Enough said. Thanks, Alice. I really appreciate this."**

**"Sure, sure. Now what are you going to wear?" I could tell the wheels in her tiny little head were turning.**

**"Well, an Alice Cullen original of course."**

**"Duh, but which one?"**

**"I'm thinking the yellow, strapless chiffon. What do you think?"**

**"Good choice. And shoes?"**

**"The gold, strappy ones that I could break my neck with."**

**"Excellent. Oh I wish I was there to help you. You're going to look so pretty!"**

**"I wish you were too and thank you. We'll take pictures and send them to you, okay?"**

**"Okay. Have fun tonight. I know you wish it was the other Cullen brother that was with you."**

**"Yeah, but I've had fun with Emmett. Its amazing how eleven years has not changed him one bit."**

**"Tell me about it. Alright, love you. I'll talk to you soon."**

**"Love you too."**

**I hung up the phone and told Emmett the plan. He had jumped in the shower while I was on the phone with Alice so I made my way to the bathroom to wash up myself. I didn't fuss over getting dressed up since I knew I would have to redo everything later on.**

**By 11:30 we were out the door and in search of food. We stopped at Cafe du Monde for beignets and more coffee before we found the tux shop. The man at the store had been expecting us. He had the tuxedo ready to go. Alice already knew Emmett's sizes so that made the transaction go by that much quicker. Once we had the tux in hand, paid for by Alice, we were out the door and on our way back to my apartment, via taxi, to drop the suit off.**

**Emmett had been exceptionally quiet the whole ride back to my apartment. I wondered if he wasn't having fun anymore.**

**"Emmett, you okay? You're really quiet."**

**"Yeah, just thinking. Hey, Bella, do you sometimes think about going home?"**

**"Like for good?"**

**He nodded. "Yeah, like do you think that sometimes the rest of the world is too complicated and that life was simpler in Forks?"**

**Wow, this was a deep conversation for Emmett. "Sometimes but what would we do up there? I mean, you for instance. You've been Mr. Football since college. That's your living. There's not exactly a professional team in Forks."**

**"Yeah but I have a degree in kinesiology. I could be a gym teacher at the high school or something. Coach little league, I don't know."**

**"You've really thought about this haven't you?"**

**"Yeah I have. But as much as I love my parents and would love seeing them more on a regular basis, it wouldn't be worth going back unless we all went back."**

**"You know, I've never admitted this to anyone but that's why I've never moved back."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, really." He looked a little relieved at my revelation but I could tell something still bothered him. "Emmett, you sure that's all that's on your mind?"**

**His tone became serious again as he looked at me and said, "I really wanted to get that blue tux at the store."**

**The only thing I could do was laugh. Leave it to Emmett to be deep one minute and totally ridiculous the next.**

*******

**Emmett and I decided not to watch any of the day parades. We were both still hung over and in need of a nap. And not to mention, tonight was going to be another long night.**

**Before I settled in for my nap, I called Jacob to see how things were going in Seattle. I dialed the number and I hoped I wasn't catching him at a bad time. He picked up on the first ring.**

**"Well, good afternoon. I was wondering when you were going to call."**

**I smiled. You couldn't help but smile at Jacob.**

**"You could have called too, you know."**

**"Yeah, but I figured you had a big night and you were sleeping it off. Am I right that you just woke up?"**

**  
"No, we've been up since ten. We had to go get Emmett's tux and now we're relaxing around the house before tonight. How are things in Seattle?"**

**"Great. The pieces are amazing, Bella. I can't wait for you to see them. I'll have to come back up in a couple of months to transport them to New Orleans, but in the meantime I'll start working with Angela on an unveiling party."**

**"That's awesome, Jake. What time do you leave in the morning?"**

**"Actually, I'm leaving tonight. The plane takes off a little after ten and we have about an hour layover in Atlanta, so that will put me back in town at around eight in the morning. Gotta get back to get my party on."**

**"Priorities, priorities." I said and laughed.**

**"Damn skippy. Is Emmett having a good time?"**

**"Yeah I think so. He got us all pretty liquored up last night. The effects still haven't worn off. But that's why we're not in the streets right now. We both need our rest if we're going to do it again tonight."**

**"And if you want to hang with the big dogs tomorrow."**

**"Hung over or not, we'll be there." I assured him.**

**"Good, well listen, I gotta run. The director of the museum is headed my way. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"**

**"Yeah. Have a safe flight." I wonder why people always said that. I mean, it wasn't like Jacob was flying the plane but I guess it was polite.**

**"Thanks. Bye sweetie."**

**"Bye."**

**I hung up the phone and curled up on the couch. It didn't take any time for my mind to settle down and wander. I could only hope if I dreamt that it would pick up where I had left off this morning.**

*******

**  
I woke up around 4:30 revived from my little cat nap. Emmett was still asleep. He snored louder than a freight train. I decided not to wake him. It would take me longer to get ready anyway. I jumped in the shower and stood there for a good twenty minutes before I actually bathed. In that twenty minutes I contemplated finishing what my dream had started earlier. What the hell. It wasn't like Emmett could bust in on me in here. The door was locked and the shower was going. If I kept my voice down he'd never know. Yeah, I deserved a little self gratification.**

**My shower had a panel with four body jets built in. When I adjusted the two lower jets hit me exactly where I needed them to. I fiddled with them until I got them right where I wanted them. I dropped my hand and started massaging myself while the spray from the body jets hit me. I thought of Edward from my dream earlier. I thought of him with his mouth on me there as he caressed my breasts while his tongue licked my wet folds.**

**I had one hand on the wall to brace myself up while the other hand rubbed my g-spot. I imagined that he told me that I tasted so good, that this was all he ever needed. I stroked myself faster, harder. The sensation from the water as it hit my exact spot was overwhelming. I needed him, more than I've ever needed someone. I've been without him for too long I told myself. I thought about him inside of me, something I had thought about a lot in the past eleven years. I was so close. I wanted to release myself around his cock. I would one day. I wanted him to release every drop of his semen into me. The thought of him as he thrust his manhood deep into me did me in. I moved my hand from the wall of the shower to the wall in front of me and let my head fall forward while my orgasm took over my whole body. I stood like that for a minute as I smiled to myself. It wasn't Edward but at least it was the thought of Edward that did that to me.**

**I finished my shower and stepped out with the towel wrapped around my body. I felt a little lighter on my feet. Maybe that's all I needed to cure my hangover, masturbation.**

**I ran to my room and hoped Emmett was still snoozing away. I dressed in a t-shirt and yoga pants and grabbed all the things I needed to get ready from the bathroom.**

**Emmett finally woke up around six. I was working on my hair when he came out of the shower with just a towel around his waist.**

**"Em, put some damn clothes on. Would you walk around Alice like that?"**

**"Yes, and she gets just as pissy as you do. It's all covered up; I don't see what the big deal is. Hey what are we doing about dinner? I'm H-U-N-G-R-Y," he said as he spelled the word out for me.**

**"We should have food trays at the table. Things like mini muffalettas, mini po-boys, finger sandwiches, fruit and cheese."**

**"Bella, I don't do mini. All that will be like an appetizer. You got anything around here I can make to tie me over?" he asked as he made his way into the kitchen.**

**"Yeah, I've got stuff to make Emmett size sandwiches."**

**"Sweet. You want one too?"**

**"No thanks. I can do mini."**

**"That's what she said."**

**We both laughed. Emmett had a funny line for everything.**

**I finished my hair and decided that I was going to wear it in a loose ponytail with my bangs swept over to the side. After Emmett finished his sandwiches he sat in the bathroom with me while I worked on my makeup. We chatted a bit about what he could expect for tonight. He was pumped up to see Kid Rock perform as well as REO Speedwagon.**

**Between applying my makeup and talking with Emmett, I hadn't realized it was 6:45. We had to be out front to meet the taxi in 15 minutes and since the streets were closed down around my house, we had to walk a few blocks over to get there.**

**I yelled for Emmett and asked him if he was dressed and ready. He hollered back that he was working on it so I ran to my room while taking clothes off. I hoped I wouldn't mess my hair up. It was amazing the talent Alice had with her designs. Sometimes I think she had things especially made for me. This dress for one, it clung to my body in all the right spots and it didn't drag across the floor once my shoes were on.**

**One last look in the mirror and I was ready to go. I grabbed my clutch and walked into the living room to transfer a few things from my everyday bag. Emmett stood in the kitchen with a beer in his hands as I walked in. He turned around and for once he was speechless.**

**"You okay, Em?"**

**"Bella, you look amazing. Wow."**

**"Thanks. You clean up pretty good yourself. You ready? We've got to walk a few blocks to hail a taxi. Oh I almost forgot can you drag this ice chest for me? It has all the liquor for tonight."**

**"There's not a bar there?"**

**I laughed. I was sure he had never dragged an ice chest through a city dressed to the nines. "No, it's a BYOB event. Look inside and make sure everything is to your liking." There was beer, pineapple juice, amaretto, vodka, water, and Malibu Rum.**

**"Yeah, I'd say so. Were you planning on drinking all of this by yourself?"**

**"No silly. The beer is for you, the pineapple and amaretto are mine and the vodka and Malibu are for Angela and Ben."**

**"Oh. They must be some hard core drinkers if they plan on drinking those straight up."**

**"There will be set-ups at the table. You know, cokes, tonic water, things like that."**

**"Oh, okay."**

**We made our way down Orleans Avenue toward Canal. I told Emmett that we would meet Angela and Ben at the front doors since they had our tickets. The cab ride took about 15 minutes to get to the Super Dome. And as promised, Angela and Ben were outside waiting. We walked in, grabbed our 'free' bead bag and found our table. All of my co-workers were there chatting it up amongst themselves. As Emmett and I approached, I noticed a few of the women looked at Emmett like he was a piece of meat and some of the men we walked past looked as if they were fucking me with their eyes. Some of them whispered to others, exclaiming that Emmett Cullen was here. I even heard a few say, Holy Shit! That's Emmett fucking Cullen.**

**I introduced Emmett to everyone there. Everyone seemed to know who he was and I was proud of Emmett for being on his best behavior. He promised Angela and Ben no shots tonight as we made small talk with everyone around. Emmett alone devoured a whole tray of mini muffs and half of a king cake before the parade made its way through at nine.**

**I wish I could have videoed Emmett's reaction to the floats. As I watched him take in the floats it was like seeing it for the first time myself. By the time the parade had passed through it was midnight and Kid Rock was on the stage. We made our way to the front and sang along to every song he sang. Emmett and I even did our own little duet to Pictures, dedicating it to the ones we loved and would eventually be with again.**

**By 1:30 a.m. REO Speedwagon was up and we were still jamming along. As soon as they started the intro to Keep on Loving You, I was beyond drunk and singing very loud, annoyingly loud. Emmett pulled out his phone and held it out in front of him as he captured my performance.**

**I grabbed his hand and asked what he was doing.**

**"I'm videoing you singing."**

**"Why?"**

**"So I can send it to Edward."**

**"Oh well in that case, 'and I meant every word I said, when I said that I love you I meant that I'd love you forever," I sang as I stared into what I thought was the lens. "And I'm gonna keep on loving you, cause it's the only thing I want to do. I don't want to sleep I just want to keep on loving you." **

**"Emmett, is this thingy here the lens?" I asked while I pointed to the round eye piece thing in the back of his phone.**

**"Yeah Bells."**

**"Oh, okay."**

**"You want to say anything to my little brother?"**

**"I think I just said everything I needed to," I said as I staggered and tried to keep myself upright.**

**"Alright I'm going to send this to him. You okay with that?"**

**"Why wouldn't I be? It's the truth and he knows it. I'll remember every bit of this tomorrow," I said before I even realized the words had left my mouth.**

**"Okie dokie."**

**He turned the camera around on himself. "Well there you go bro. You have confirmation of her true feelings. A drunk always tells the truth."**

**I stood next to Emmett and made sure I was in the shot with him. "Always, I hope you're doing well. I know I was earlier. Let's just say I was thinking of you in the shower."**

**Emmett cast a look over at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. "What? You were sleeping and besides you woke me up this morning, or I guess it was yesterday morning seeing as how today is now tomorrow, from what could have been an incredible dream."**

**Emmett laughed so hard I thought he almost dropped the phone. "Don't drop Edward, Emmett. It may hurt him."**

**"Okay dude, I'm going to end this message on that note. Talk to you later."**

**"Bye Edward!" I said before Emmett ended the video.**

**"Bella that was way too much information but now you can't get pissed at me tomorrow when you remember everything you just said. I have you, on video, telling me I could send that to him."**

**"Yeah, yeah."**

**We listened to the rest of REO Speedwagon and finally left the ball around 3 a.m. I don't know how we got home and at the moment I didn't really care. I wanted out of my shoes and in my bed.**

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

**_So does Emmett send the video to Edward? Oh course! But I'm saving all the morning after business for the next chapter! Go over to the forums and play! I'll be posting pictures of Kid Rock from this past years Endymion Extravaganza as well as all the beads my mother in law caught. It's just as many as Emmett said, too many in my opinion._**

**_Thanks again for reading & reviewing!! I can't wait for the next one!!!_**

**_Holly_**


	7. Chapter 7 Hey Love

_Author's Chapter Notes:_

_I want to thank ALL of you for the awesome reviews you left for the last chapter. I'm so glad you all liked it so much. Micha you're a gem for getting that last chapter out so quick. I mean that was lightening fast! Katy as always you are the bestest!_

_Two chapters in one day you say? Yes! I'm trying to get everyone up to speed so that and twilighted will update at the same time.  
__  
__I'm not sure how many of you are actually listening to the songs for each chapter but there are a few that are a MUST listen to. This is one of them. So go to or wherever and listen._

_Better Than Ezra is back again (I love these guys) for the dreaded morning after._

_Stephanie Meyer owns all, I don't._

Chapter 7

Hey Love

By: Better than Ezra

BANG, BANG, BANG!

What the hell? Who in the world would be banging around on a Sunday at, are you kidding me, 9:30 in the morning?

BANG, BANG, BANG!

There it was again! What the crap!

I sat up in bed and experienced a head rush in the process. BANG, BANG! Oh, it was just my head pounding. How much had I drank last night? I couldn't remember how I got my pajamas on. SHIT! Emmett.

As fast as I could move, given the state I was in, I got out of bed and went to the guest bedroom and looked for Emmett. Weird, he wasn't in bed. Had he gone home with someone? I walked into the living room and found him sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on my coffee table. My laptop sat on his legs, a pair of ear buds were in his ears. He looked up from the screen and smiled.

"Good Morning Sunshine."

"There is nothing good about this morning. What are you doing?"

I walked into the kitchen to start the coffee and found that it had already been done.

"I see you figured out how to work my coffee pot."

"Yeah, you had a pretty rough night, or should I say morning, so I educated myself." He laughed like this was some kind of inside joke. "What are you doing up so early? I figured you would sleep until noon at least!"

I poured myself a cup and headed back for the living room. "I thought I heard someone banging around and it woke me up. Come to find out, it was just my head pounding. Emmett, how did I get into my pajamas?"

He laughed again. Was I not getting something? "Don't worry, Bells. You changed yourself. I tell you what though, when you're drunk you go from happy, to sad, to down right pissed off in a matter of minutes."

Uh Oh. This couldn't have been good. "Emmett, what did I do? And why are you laughing? I can't, for the life of me, find the humor in any of this."

"Before I answer any of your questions, and I will answer them, tell me something. What all do you remember from last night?"

I thought back. I remembered watching the parade pass, I remembered watching Kid Rock. Yeah that was about it.

"The last thing I can remember is you and I singing Pictures. From the expression on your face I can see that's not a good thing."

"No, it's not. That was all before 1 a.m. You don't remember anything else?"

"Nope, sorry. Just tell me what happened. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"I don't know, Bella, it's pretty intense."

I gave him a look that said, don't fuck with me right now and he laughed again. What was it with the laughing? It was seriously beginning to get on my nerves.

"Emmett Cullen, you better start talking. If I made an ass out of myself I have a right to know."

"Okay, okay. Well, I'll start with how we got home first. We took a cab. I thought about walking but since I really didn't know where I was going and I didn't feel like carrying you and pulling an ice chest, so I called for a cab. Well, I didn't really have to call for one. They were all over the Super Dome."

I motioned with my hand for him to continue. How we got back to my apartment was the least of my concerns now.

"Well we got back here and I pretty much had to carry you up the stairs. You were laughing and seemed to be in good spirits. Then once we were inside you started crying. I won't go in to details about what all you were saying, I'll save that for later on, but then when I tried to get you to calm down and change clothes, you got really angry. Like, I was scared of you angry."

"Oh Emmett, I'm so sorry." Great, along with probably the worst hangover I've ever had, I also had guilt to deal with.

"No don't be. I knew you were drunk, and I also knew I was gonna give you hell about it today."

"So how did I get into my pajamas?"

I don't know why this occurred to me right then, but I noticed Emmett would look down every so often at the computer screen and smile. I would ask him about that next.

"After you got all violent on me, I left you alone in your room. You banged around in there for about 10 minutes before things got quiet. I opened the door and you were passed out laying all crazy like on your bed. So, I moved you so that your head would be on the pillow and covered you up."

"Thank you." I looked into his eyes and tried to tell him just how thankful I was.

"No problem. That's what friends are for. I figured it was the least I could do since I told you I wouldn't hold your hair back if you got sick Friday night. And believe me; I was praying that you wouldn't get sick this morning."

"Well, that makes two of us." He looked down at the screen and shook his head and smiled.

"Emmett, why do you keep looking at the computer and laughing. What am I not seeing?"

He took the ear buds out of his ears and unplugged them from the computer. "What you're not seeing Bella is that we have company." He turned the computer around so that I could see and I nearly fell off the barstool. Edward stared back at me with the biggest grin on his face.

"Good morning beautiful. Rough night?"

I gathered myself from my almost fall and walked over to sit next to Emmett on the couch. "Did you hear everything we were just talking about?" I would get to the 'hellos' in a minute but right then, I needed to know why Emmett was Skype-ing Edward in my living room.

"Yes, but since Em had the ear buds in, you didn't hear anything I was saying. Do you want to fill her in Emmett?"

"No man, I'll let you do that another time. Right now why don't you tell Bella about the interesting message you received last night." Emmett looked over at me and smirked.

"What message? Emmett, Edward, what's going on? I'm really not in the mood to play twenty questions with either one of you this morning."

"Should I play it back for her bro? Yeah, I think I should." Emmett said as he answered his own question.

Emmett picked up his cell phone that was next to his feet on the coffee table and pushed some keys and then handed me the phone.

"Bella, when you're ready, just hit this button here and you'll see the message Edward got."

I sat there for a minute totally confused. "Emmett did you get the message too or did Edward forward it to you?"

"Bella, love," Edward said from my laptop and it made my heart melt. "Just watch it and you'll understand everything." He was still smiling so I figured whatever it was couldn't be all that bad.

"Okay," I sighed hesitantly. I pushed the button Emmett showed me and all I could hear was muffled music. I looked at Emmett puzzled. Then I was on the phone, singing and dancing to REO Speedwagon as they played Keep on Loving You and it all came back to me. "I don't need to see anymore. I remember everything."

I was so embarrassed. I put my hands over my face and held my head down. I couldn't bear to look at either of them.

"Bella, there's no reason to be embarrassed. I'm actually quite flattered," Edward said in the softest, most polite tone.

The video kept playing. I heard myself ask Emmett what he was doing. He told me he was videoing this to send to Edward. I peeked out from under my hands and saw myself as I sang along to the chorus right into the phone. Oh I was so drunk, but on a positive note I looked amazing.

I took my hands away from my face and watched the rest of the video. Emmett was there so he knew what I had done. Edward had watched the video so there was no point in hiding from it.

Then I wasn't on the screen anymore and it was just Emmett telling Edward that this was his confirmation, then I was back to confirm what Emmett had just said. I told Edward I hoped he was doing well and then proceeded to tell him how well I had felt earlier in the day during my shower. Okay, that part I didn't remember saying.

I got up from the couch and made my way to the bathroom.

"Bella, you okay? You're not gonna be sick are you? If you are I can put the computer in there with you so it will feel like Edward is there holding your hair back." Emmett laughed but I could hear Edward as he told him to shut up.

I flipped Emmett the bird and closed the door to the bathroom and locked it behind me. Shit, shit, shit! I just needed a minute to gather myself. I had just witnessed myself re-confess my love to Edward in a drunken state. I had told him, without so many words, how I got myself off in the shower while I thought of him, damn it! I heard myself tell Emmett, as the video still played in the living room, that he had awoken me from a great dream, one that would most likely have been a wet dream.

Note to self. NEVER! DRINK! AGAIN!! This had been the worst kind of drunk dialing that there was. And the sad thing was I wasn't the one to call him. I just participated in what was probably a harmless message to Edward from Emmett to aggravate him. Well, there was no point in hiding out in the bathroom all morning. I was a grown woman. I could stand up for what I had said.

I unlocked the door and walked back into the living room and resumed my seat on the couch. I looked at Edward and smiled. He smiled back and Jesus, if that didn't get my panties all wet. Emmett threw is arm around me and pulled me to him. Edward's face dropped a little and I knew he didn't want Emmett to hold me like that. He wanted it to be him.

"You okay, Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, I'm great. I just needed to take care of morning duties. I was so caught up in other things when I woke up I forgot about peeing." I smiled at Emmett to let him know that I was un-phased by my actions from the video.

"Emmett, do you think you could give Bella and me a minute?" Edward asked while he looked at his brother and then at me.

"Yeah man, no problem." Emmett got up from the couch and went to the bathroom. I heard him turn the shower on.

"Hi," I said sheepishly.

"Hi. Are you okay? I mean, I know you were drunk last night so it's okay if that was just the alcohol talking."

"Edward, I meant every single word I said. I have nothing to be ashamed of. It's the truth and there is no point in denying it."

The smile that was on his face when he first saw me this morning was back. "I'm so happy to hear you say that. I've missed you so much. You looked amazing last night, by the way."

I smiled and bit my bottom lip. "Thank you. I've missed you too. So, how are you? What's new?"

"I'm good. Not great, but good. New York is good, again not great, but good. Work is going really well. You would think in this day and age everyone would already have a website, but it's not the case. What about you? How is the museum?"

Edward had originally attended Dartmouth to study music. Although he still studied music, he realized that in the coming years, the Internet was going to be the main search engine among people and he decided to become a web designer. He was extremely successful and was now running his own company. He designed the official Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale websites, along with Jasper and Alice's business sites.

"It's good, nothing exciting to really tell. We've got some new pieces for our Indian collection coming in a few months so that will be big, but other than that...."

I trailed off, unsure of what else to say. I wasn't really up for going into detail about the new art pieces because that made me think of Jacob and as heartless as it may sound, I wanted this moment to be about Edward and me. I didn't want to talk to him through a computer. I wanted him here, next to me on my couch.

"We should bridge this distance between us," I finally said.

"I know." He looked defeated. Like he had thought about this a million times, but never knew the right way to approach getting back to us.

"What can we do?"

"I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't."

"Humph. Well, it's been eleven years, what's a little more time right?" I could feel the tears as they swelled in my eyes. I didn't want to cry but this had been the closest I had been with Edward in a long time. And sadly, it was through a computer screen.

"Yeah I guess so. Bella, we will find a way. I don't know how or when, but we will. Do you have faith in us?" He pleaded with me.

"Yes."

He smiled at me again and put his hand up to the camera. I mimicked his movements and placed mine over his. I was touching my Edward. It may have been through cyberspace, but I was touching my Edward. I smiled at him and mouthed, "I love you."

"I love you too," he mouthed back.

We sat like this for a minute or two before I heard the water shut off. "Emmett's done with his shower."

"I guess you need to go then. Big day planned?"

"There's a party on the parade route that some friends here are throwing. We're gonna hang out down there. No drinking for me though."

"Oh, I don't know Bella, I kind of like it when you drink. You say everything you're really feeling." He smiled that damn crooked smile and I felt like I really needed to shower now.

"Well here's one for saying what I'm really feeling. Every time you smile at me like that, I need to go change my panties. Gotta go, Edward. I love you!"

I closed the computer up as I cast one last look at him to see his priceless reaction to my statement. He was speechless and kind of sexy when he didn't know what to say. I successfully shut everything off before he could get the last word in. Emmett walked out of the bathroom and stood in my living room, in yet again, nothing but a towel.

"You and Edward talk?"

"Emmett, please put some clothes on. And yes we did."

He walked to the guest bedroom to change as I walked into the kitchen to make myself another cup of coffee, when I heard my cell phone ring. It was a text message from Edward.

You're going to pay for that. Enjoy your shower. I love you.

I smiled. Oh how I hoped revenge would be sweet.

_Chapter End Notes:_

_I know a lot of you wanted Edward to fly down to NOLA and I'm sorry he didn't. I would have had to rewrite this whole thing for that to happen. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the morning after. We have two chapters left of Emmett and then the dreaded tragedy strikes. I know a lot of you think that Bella is being stupid and that she should get her butt in gear and get back with Edward already but give it time. Emmett still has some words of wisdom to instill._

_Thank y'all for the kind words! This has truly been an amazing experience for me!_

_Holly_


	8. Chapter 8 They all Asked for You

_Author's Chapter Notes:_

_I have the best readers ever!!! The best beta (Katy) and the best validater (Micha). I'm just an all around lucky girl!! Thank for all the amazing reviews for the morning after._

Our time with Emmett is winding down. This and one more chapter is all that is left of their time together. This chapter is titled after a classic New Orleans song. I don't know how it really fits with the theme of the story, but it's a fun song and I could see Emmett singing this.

_Stephanie Meyer owns all, I don't._

Chapter 8

They all asked for you

Buckwheat Zydeco

I got myself dressed and ready for another day of Mardi Gras festivities. Emmett and I stopped at Mother's on the way to St. Charles Avenue for breakfast. Thankfully we passed a Starbucks on the way for what was now my fourth coffee of the day. Everyone was in party mode when we arrived at the corner of St. Charles and Giraud Street. Jacob nearly ran a few people over as he made his way to us. He picked me up and twirled me around. I could feel my breakfast coming back up my throat. Thankfully, Emmett intercepted.

"Dude, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Bella had a rough night. And I don't know about you, but I'm not one for puke."

"Awe, did someone overdo it last night?" Jake asked as he smiled at me.

"That's an understatement," I said and wrapped my arms around my waist.

"Well, you know what you need?"

"More coffee? This is my fourth cup and I could use more," I said as I held my cup up.

"No, a bloody mary. It's the perfect cure for a hangover."

"Okay, I don't know how much you've had to drink already, but alcohol is the last thing I want in my body right now."

Jacob put his arm around my waist and led Emmett and I over to some chairs that were set up along the barricades. We took a seat and I propped my feet up on an ice chest.

"You're not going to be the hung over sour puss today are you?" Jake asked as he knelt in front of me.

"I told you we'd be here hung over or not. I never said if I was hung over that I would be in a good mood."

"Good point. Emmett, how are you feeling? You need a beer?"

"Yeah that would be excellent. I'm doing good actually. I was worse on Friday night. Unlike Bella, I only drank beer last night. She on the other hand downed a whole bottle of Amaretto and then moved on to the rum." He winked at me. This was the first I had heard about how much alcohol I had actually consumed.

"So how was Endymion? Did you enjoy yourself?" Jacob asked as he moved my feet off the ice chest to grab Emmett a beer.

"Man, it was awesome! I've never seen so many beads before in my life. If Bella would have let me keep all that I caught, I'd have enough to fill at least five or six sea bags."

"Good, I'm glad you had a good time. Today will be just as awesome. It's pretty amazing seeing it in the Super Dome, so up close and personal, but here out on the streets, it's something else entirely."

Emmett, Jacob and I sat around and talked as we caught each other up on the past couple of days. Jake told us all about the art pieces in Seattle and how he was to fly back in a couple of months to bring them to New Orleans. Emmett and I told him how awesome Kid Rock and REO Speedwagon were, but left out my little video dedication. The less Jacob knew about that, the better off we would all be. A few of our other friends began to arrive and Emmett was introduced all around by Jacob. I didn't know who was having a better time, Emmett or Jake.

Sam and his fiancée Emily arrived with Seth, Embry, and Paul. They were friends of Jacob's he had met at the gym. None of them were from New Orleans so they all naturally gravitated to one another. Jacob and all the boys stood around as they talked football, so Emily excused herself to come and sit with me.

We talked about her upcoming wedding and the craziness that surrounded Mardi Gras. Sam and Emily planned to get married in Las Vegas, where they were both from. They had lived in New Orleans for about a year. He was a zoologist for the Audubon Zoo and Emily was a marine biologist for the aquarium. Emily asked about Emmett and was surprised he was the football player, Emmett Cullen.

"Well, I guess that explains why they all seem to be kissing his ass right about now," she said as she smiled at me.

I laughed. They boys were all but asking Emmett to sign their foreheads. Emily finally motioned for the circle jerk to commence, and the boys filled in the empty chairs around us. Jacob took the chair to my right, while Emmett took the one on the left.

"So Emmett, please excuse me for not really knowing all your football stats. I mean, don't get me wrong, I know of you, but I'm not real big into sports," Emily said as she tried her hardest to get the conversation away from football.

"It's cool. Sometimes it's nice, no offense guys, to just be around people without having to talk about my glory days in college or the injury in the pros."

"Dude, I bet you score so much action being who you are." Seth said. "I bet you could have just about anyone you want."

"Yeah, I bet a good looking guy like you has the ladies taking numbers." Emily said as she smiled at Emmett and winked up at Sam.

"Did you just say he was good looking?" Sam asked and smiled back at her.

"Yup. You jealous?" she asked.

"No, just making sure I heard you right."

We all laughed. Sam and Emily were two of a kind. It was like they were bonded together by some sort of fate. When the two of them looked at each other it was almost as if they saw each other for the first time all over again. I had that once. Hell, I had that this morning.

Emmett smiled. "Yeah I've had my fair share of the ladies, but there's only ever been one for me."

"Really man?" Jacob asked as he looked between Emmett and me. "So who is she?"

"Oh, this girl I was hung up on in high school. We haven't seen each other since and I've been thinking about her a lot lately."

"Wait, Bella told me everyone in y'alls little group was all paired off, her name was Rosalie right?" Jacob asked. He looked over at me to make sure he got her name right.

"That's her."

"So, what are you going to do about it? I mean if you think she's the one for you, why let her get away?" Sam asked perplexed by the idea that you could find your one true love and not be with them.

"Bro, I don't know. She has a very busy life. She lives out in L.A. and she travels a lot."

"Well, you can't let her get away," Paul joined in. "If I ever found the one for me, I'd make damn sure I held on to her. I mean, don't get me wrong, I enjoy being single and all, but sometimes it sucks being out there in the dating pool."

"Believe me I know man, but try being me and wading around in the dating pool. It's hard to determine who likes you for you, and who likes you because you're some star athlete."

I patted Emmett's knee to let him know I understood all too well what he meant. I knew with this group they could care less that my best friends were famous. They had just proven that with Emmett, but a part of me still held back. Maybe it was because I didn't want to mix my past with my present. I guess I thought if I did, then a part of me would be letting a piece of Edward go. If I allowed Jacob in it would move Edward out a little. I still had faith in Edward and me.

"You know who I think of when I hear the name Rosalie?" Embry asked.

"Who?" We all said in unison.

"Rosalie Hale. She's fucking hot!"

Emmett and I looked at each other and grinned. If only these boys knew. They would be doing more than kissing Emmett's ass.

Jacob turned to me and rested his head on my shoulder. He looked up at me like a little lost puppy dog. I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

That would have to be the extent of our PDA for now. He grabbed my hand and held it. I looked over to Emmett who just nodded his head. He knew who I truly wanted, but he also knew that he wasn't here.

We sat around for a couple of hours and talked about nothing. Besides drinking, there was really not much to do while we waited for the parades to pass. A few here and there rolled by but the one everyone waited for was the Bacchus Parade. Like Endymion, it's one of the most anticipated parades each Mardi Gras season. By the time the parade made its way by us at around seven that evening, Emmett and Jacob were pretty wasted.

The severity of my own hangover seemed to have passed and I figured if you can't beat them, you might as well join them. I drank in moderation. I wasn't too hip on the idea of spending a third morning feeling like death run over. Between Jake and Emmett they caught so many beads you weren't able to see their necks anymore. Emily had constructed a ladder with a seat built in at the top to allow her to sit comfortably above the crowd. I was glad that the seat held two people. She and I sat there and caught doubloons, cups, beads, stuffed animals, you name it. Most of our throws we passed out among the kids along the parade route. I mean honestly, what was I going to do with a bunch of plastic beads and stuffed animals? The cups I held on to. They were like fine china.

A few beers, a crap load of beads and cups, and several drunken outbursts from Emmett exclaiming 'Its Mardi Gras bitches', we headed back to my apartment, via cab. Jacob caught a ride with Paul, Embry and Seth. I was glad to see that Seth had not been drinking.

As Emmett and I headed up the stairs to my door, it occurred to me that this must have been how he felt the night before. I was willing to bet that I was much lighter to carry up the stairs than he was. We finally made it inside and Emmett slumped onto the couch. I kind of hoped he would just pass out where he was. I myself was tired and ready for a good night's sleep, maybe one that included a few dreams. That was wishful thinking.

I was in the kitchen setting up the coffee pot to brew in the morning, when Emmett called for me from the couch.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah, Em?"

"Do you love him?"

"Who?" I was lost. He knew I loved Edward. Why would he ask me this?

"Jacob. I like him Bella, he's a nice guy. He's funny and he can drink with the best of them, I should know, I'm the best."

I stood there and thought. Did I love Jacob? I guess a part of me did, but I had never really allowed myself to. "Yeah, I guess I do. I mean, not like I love Edward."

"He deserves to know about Edward. It's not fair to him, ya know? I mean, you don't have to tell him about the whole virginity thing, but he has a right to know that you're still in love with him."

Damn Emmett for making sense all drunk. Why couldn't he just close his eyes and go to bed.

"That may be so, but I don't think I'm ready." I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Emmett. I pulled his legs into my lap.

"You're never going to be ready, Bella. You need to make a decision. Move on with Jacob, or pick things back up with Edward."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black. You could very well take your own advice you know."

"Yeah I know. And I'm going to sleep on it, as should you. In the morning I'll have a decision made as to what I'm going to do."

"Is that so? One drunken night and a few hours of sleep, and you think your going to have the next phase of your life planned out?" I was beginning to get a little annoyed with my dear friend.

"Yup. And I think you should too."

"Well, I'll just wait in the morning and see how this all pans out for you."

Emmett pushed himself up and laid his back on the arm of my couch. "He loves you, Bella. He told me so. He doesn't understand why you're holding back. And he knows more than you think. He remembers the conversation you had when you told him about all of us. He knows Edward still means everything to you, but he doesn't know what he needs to do in order to move himself up in your heart. Help the kid out, Bella. I mean, if you want to move things forward, them move forward. If you're not ready, at least tell him that. I don't know how he will take hearing it from you that you're still in love with your high school flame after eleven years, but at least he'll have some kind of explanation."

Emmet was right. I owed that much to Jacob. How or when this conversation would get brought up, was another mystery in itself. But I knew it had to be done. I hadn't even realized that I was crying until Emmett sat up and put his arms around me. He pulled me to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, it's fine. Your right though. I need to do something. It's just hard to hear it from someone else that's all."

We sat there for a while and I just let Emmett hold me. I wondered how drunk he really was. Maybe this was all just a ploy to get me to make a decision.

After Emmett let me cry it out, I looked up at him, as he dried my eyes with his thumbs. "You know I love him with all my heart. But how can this just fall on me? I mean, he's had the same amount of time and distance away from me. Why hasn't he come back for me yet?" The water works started again as I said this.

"I don't know, sweetie. I wish I did but I don't. I can tell you that he loves you more than anything too. I think maybe he's just scared that if he did come back he'd find you with someone else and you'd be in love and he'd be too late."

"That's chicken shit."

Emmett chuckled and I felt the vibration of his laugh through his chest. "Yes it is."

I gave Emmett a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. I needed this."

"You're welcome, so did I. And like I said, I'll have my decision made in the morning as to what I'm going to do."

"Hey Emmett, can I ask you something?"

He nodded his head so I continued on. "This morning you said that when I was drunk last night I went from happy to sad to angry. What was I saying when I was crying?"

"Pretty much everything you just said now. You wanted to know why he's never come to visit. Why he's let so much time go between the two of you. Why you just didn't go off to school with him. You know just the usual why, why, why."

"I'm assuming he knew I said all this." I looked up at Emmett but I already knew the answer to this question.

"Yeah he does, hence, what you didn't hear him saying while I had the headphones on."

I opened my mouth to ask what Edward had said, when Emmett placed a finger over my lips.

"Nope, I'm not going to tell you what he said. That's for him to tell you."

I nodded. "Well, I can't very well make a decision on the affairs of my love life without having all the details, now can I?"

"I guess not, but can I say this, Bella? If it's not Jacob you want to be with, please don't drag him along. He doesn't deserve that."

"You're right. Listen, I'm off to bed. You gonna be alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm right behind ya."

"'Kay, good night, Emmett. And thanks again."

He stood up from the couch and gave me a hug so tight it lifted me up off the ground. He placed a kiss on my forehead and whispered, "You're welcome."

I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. All I had ever wanted was Edward, but I never imagined I would have to hurt someone in the process. I wasn't sure if tomorrow or even next week would be the right time to have this conversation with Jacob. Maybe I was the one being chicken shit.

_Chapter End Notes:_

_Is Bella going to listen to Emmett? We'll have to wait and see. So one more chapter left of Emmett and then the tragedy occurs! OH NO! But then everyone will be together. It's a win/loss situation._

_Okay, this is the last chapter that will update on a daily basis. You are all now caught up to what is posted on . So now both sites will update on the same day and everyone will be on the same page. I'm hoping updates will come at about once a week._

_Everyone's reviews have been amazing. I can't begin to thank you enough for them!!! Keep up the good work everyone!!!_


	9. Chapter 9 Somwhere Over the Rainbow

_Author's Chapter Notes:_

_The reviews for the last chapter were amazing! Thank you all so very much! This is the last chapter before the tragedy and the last of Emmett, for now. I have a special treat for you ladies after the story so make sure you read the end notes!_

_As always, thank you Katy for being so patient with me after I changed the ending to this chapter. Micha you're wonderful as always!_

_This chapter is brought to you by the most beautiful version of Somewhere Over the Rainbow._

Chapter 9

Somewhere Over the Rainbow

By: Israel Kamakawiwo'Ole

For the third morning in a row, I awoke with a headache. This morning it wasn't due to a hangover, it was because I had cried myself to sleep. The conversation I had with Emmett the night before weighed heavily on me all night long. I was mad at Emmett for being right. I was mad at Edward for never coming back to me and most importantly, I was mad at myself for a number of things.

I was upset with myself because I had moved so far away from my family and friends. I was upset because I had no right to be mad at Emmett. I was upset because, like Edward, I could have done something in the past eleven years to be with him again. And I was upset with myself because I knew I was leading Jacob on. Eventually I would have to tell him that my heart had only and would only belong to another. I wasn't prepared to have that conversation yet, but I knew it would have to happen

I rolled out of bed and made my way into the bathroom. Emmett was still sleeping, so I decided to go ahead and jump into the shower and get cleaned up. I took one look at myself in the mirror and couldn't believe how red and swollen my eyes were. Was any guy worth this I thought? I sure as hell hoped so. No, I knew so.

After my shower, I walked into the kitchen to start the coffee pot. I could still hear Emmett snoring and I wondered how long he intended on sleeping. It was 9:30 and I wasn't sure what all he had wanted to do today. We had to take the tux back, but other than that, our day was clear.

I turned my computer on to check my emails. I hadn't checked them since Emmett arrived. I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat at the bar going over my messages. Nothing extraordinary was waiting for me. An email from my mom wishing me a happy Mardi Gras, a few regarding work that would have to wait until Wednesday and that was about it.

I went ahead and blow dried my hair, put my makeup on, and got dressed. It was a beautiful day so I took my second cup of coffee out on the balcony and called Alice.

"Hey, Bella! How's Mardi Gras going?" she answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hey, it's good. I'm not catching you at a bad time am I?"

"No. I couldn't find my phone in this huge bag of a purse. You okay, you sound kind of down?"

"Yes and no. I don't know. I just needed to have some girl talk I guess." I slumped back into my patio chair and propped my feet up on the one across from my bistro table.

"Too much time with the brute?" she asked giggling.

"No, Emmett's been great. To be honest though, I don't remember him being so insightful to things."

"Uh Oh. What's happened that's made him go all Dr. Phil on you?"

I laughed because that's exactly what Emmett had been doing. "He met Jacob yesterday, you know Jacob, the guy I've been seeing?"

"Yeah, you've mentioned him a few times. Did he not like him? He wasn't mean to him was he? You know how Emmett can get all territorial when it comes to his little brother."

"No actually, he liked him."

"So what's the problem?"

"Emmett's just made me realize that I need to choose one or the other. I just don't want to hurt anyone in the process."

"Bella, life's not about making everyone else happy. It's about making yourself happy. Sweetie, you don't have to decide anything today. I mean, you've lived without Edward for eleven years, what's a little longer?"

"Yeah, your right."

"I know I am. Just enjoy what you can. You'll know when its right for you to let one of them go. I just hope you choose with your heart."

"What about you Alice, I mean, what about your feelings for Jasper?"

"What about them? He knows how I feel, and I know how he feels."

"Wait, what? You two talk?" I wasn't sure if she meant their feelings from eleven years ago.

"Oh, yeah. I mean it's been a while since I've actually seen him in person, but we talk on the web cam almost every day. Bella, you didn't honestly think I could go without at least talking to him when he's been my boyfriend since I was six years old did you? I honestly don't know how you or Edward or even Emmett and Rose have managed."

"Wow Alice, I had no idea. I mean, how come you've never said anything?"

"You never asked," she stated bluntly.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Sure, Rosalie knows. Jasper is her brother."

I sat there and soaked in this new information. Maybe this was the answer I needed to bridge the distance between Edward and me, a web cam romance. I heard Emmett emerge from the bedroom as he shut the bathroom door.

"Hey Alice, Em's up. I guess I'll let you go so I can see how he's feeling this morning."

"Alright girl. And hey, Bella? It will all work out. Trust me."

"I do. I'll talk to you later okay? Tell Jasper I said hello."

"Will do. Love you sis!"

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and walked back inside to find Emmett in the kitchen where he was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Is it a good morning?" I asked as I faintly smiled at him.

"It's not so bad. I slept like a rock last night. What about you?"

"Not so much. Hey, you hungry?"

"Starving. Bella, it wouldn't hurt your feelings if I cut out of town today would it?" he said this like he almost felt guilty for wanting to leave two days early.

"Oh course not. I'm guessing a decision has been made then?"

"Yeah, it has. I'm gonna jump in the shower. Why don't you call Jacob and see if he wants to meet us. I'd like to see him before I leave."

"Okay."

I picked up the phone and called Jacob while Emmett got himself ready. It took several rings before Jake finally answered the phone.

"Hel-lo?" he answered sounding half awake.

"Well good morning to you. Feeling like shit?" I asked as I smirked to myself.

"Yes. What time is it?"

"10:30."

"Oh."

"Emmett has decided to leave today and we were wondering if you wanted to maybe meet us for breakfast. Do you think you can drag your hung over butt out of bed to see him off?"

I heard the covers rustle as Jacob moved around on the bed. "I think I can do that. Where and when?"

"Say, twenty minutes at the little coffee shop around the corner from my house?"

"I'll be there. I won't be pretty, but I'll be there."

"At least make sure you brush your teeth and put some deodorant on."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Hey, maybe after Emmett leaves you can rejoin me in bed. I doubt I'm doing anything else today."

Although the offer sounded tempting, I knew it wasn't a good idea. If I was going to choose one or the other, I'd have to start declining offers to snuggle in bed all day.

"Doubtful, Jake. But thanks for asking. I still have to get Emmett's tux back and see him off at the airport, so I'm sure by the time I'm done doing all that it will be too late to cuddle in bed."

"It's never too late to cuddle in bed, Bella, but alright. I'll see you in twenty. Bye baby."

Ugh. He wasn't going to make this easy. "Bye."

I hung up the phone and stared at the wall. What was I supposed to do? I knew what I wanted to do, but I had a great guy right here that wanted me to spend the entire day in bed with him and I knew if I could let go of Edward, I'd eventually give myself completely to Jacob. But that was the problem, I couldn't let Edward go. I needed serious help.

Emmett emerged from the bathroom, dressed, ready and all packed. He even had the bead bag we received Saturday night at Endymion full of 'good beads' as I liked to call them.

"I'm all packed. Is Jake meeting us?"

"Yeah. We're going to meet him in about 15 minutes around the corner."

"Sounds good. You okay Bella? You look kinda bummed about something."

"No, I'm fine. I just thought a lot about what all you said last night and Jacob just said some things that make my decision that much harder."

"Life's tough, Bella. And no one said love was easy." He moved over towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I looked up at him and smiled. "What is it with you Cullen's and your philosophies on life and love? Alice said some similar things to me this morning."

He smiled back and laughed. "I guess Carlisle and Esme just instilled some very meaningful advice to their young."

"I guess. Let's get your stuff in the car and head that way. Do you have the tux? I have to take that back today."

"All bagged up right here." He pointed to the hanging bag draped over his suitcase. He then turned around and looked over my apartment one last time. "Good bye Bella's apartment. I've had lots of fun this weekend."

I shook my head and laughed. "You're not right Emmett Cullen, you know that?"

"Yup. But you love me anyways."

We walked out of my apartment and towards my car. The cafe was about two blocks away and if it hadn't been for all of his luggage we would have just walked. I wasn't surprised when we arrived that Jacob wasn't there yet. We walked inside and grabbed a table and looked over the menu. About five minutes later, Jake walked in with a baseball cap on and dark sunglasses.

"Morning," Jacob said as he took the seat on my other side and sat down.

Emmett and I looked at each other at grinned. "Good Morning," we said at the same time.

"I guess last night proved to you that maybe you can't hang with the big dogs either." I nudged his leg from under the table as I joked with him. He took my hand and held it. I didn't move it away. Was that wrong of me?

He shrugged his shoulders and looked over the menu. "Bella, this place doesn't serve real breakfast food. All they have are bagels and muffins and shit. I need grease and fat."

"Dude, I think that may be the last thing you need." Emmett said to Jacob.

"Are y'all ready to order?" The waitress asked as she slid herself in between Emmett and Jacob.

"I think so. I'll have a large mocha frappuccino and a blue berry muffin," I said as I looked at her. I wasn't sure she even registered the fact that there were three of us who sat at her table.

"What about you sweetie?" she asked as she put her arm on Emmett's shoulder.

"Um, I'll have the same thing."

"And you sugar?" She removed one hand from Emmett and placed the other hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"A large black coffee and plain bagel with cream cheese."

"Alright, I'll be right back with those. If y'all need anything just let me know. My name's Kate."

The three of us sat around the table and rehashed the events of the night before. Jacob didn't know how he woke up in his own bed but was grateful for whoever put him there. I wanted to ask Emmett what he had decided to do but I thought it would be better to have that conversation without Jacob around.

About ten minutes later our food arrived, along with Kate and her 'accidental' butt graze against Emmett and Jacob.

The boys didn't say much during breakfast, so we ate in almost complete silence. I figured Jacob was trying to recover from last night, and Emmett, I assumed, was playing out the actions of his decision in his head. I was going to be sad to see Emmett go. This weekend made me realize that I needed him. The question I battled internally was did I need him and the others more than I needed my life and Jacob here in New Orleans.

When we finished breakfast, Jacob and Emmett told each other their goodbyes and exchanged cell phone numbers.

"Call me anytime, man. If Bella gets out of hand and you need back up just let me know." Emmett said as he looked over at me and winked.

"Sweet, I'm so glad I finally got to meet you Emmett. I'm sorry I wasn't able to hang out with y'all more."

"Duty called. I understand. Take care of Bella for us. She's like a sister to me."

"Will do. Have a safe flight. By the way, you headed back to Chicago?"

"No, actually I'm going to make a stop in Dallas first, then maybe L.A. I'm eventually going to find my way back home to Forks."

"Really? Like for good?"

"Yeah, I think so."

I looked at Emmett with tears in my eyes. I knew what his decision was now. He was going home and hopefully bringing Rosalie back with him.

"Well you ready to go? You still need to buy your plane ticket."

He nodded and shook Jacob's hand. "Once I get settled up there, you'll have to get Bella to bring you to Washington."

"Yeah absolutely. Bella, if you want, I can take the tux back for you. It's not on the way to the airport and that way you won't have to fight Lundi Gras traffic."

I walked over to Jacob and gave him a hug. "Thank you. That would be great. I just have to get it out of my car."

We made our way out of the restaurant and to my car. I grabbed the garment bag out of the back and handed it to Jacob.

"Thanks again for this."

"No problem." He leaned forward which caused my back to press against my car. "The offer still stands for cuddling if you want."

I kissed him softly on the cheek and hugged him again. "Thanks, but I think I want to veg out on my couch."

"Your couch works for me too," he said as he pulled me closer to him.

"I'll call you later, okay?" A part of me was all the more willing to cuddle and possibly move things forward with

Jacob. I am a woman after all. Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I don't have sexual urges.

He leaned down and kissed me more passionately than I had kissed him. "I'll be waiting."

I got in the car and left Jacob as he stood in the middle of the parking lot holding up the garment bag. I had almost forgotten Emmett was even in the car until he cleared his throat, which caused me to jump almost out of my seat.

"Did I startle you? You looked like you were in some deep thought there?"

"Sorry. I guess I was."

"Wanna talk about it? We've got the entire ride to the airport to lay it all out on the table."

"Em, I don't know. You know I want Edward, but Jacob is trying to get me to spend the day cuddling with him and I kind of want to. Is that wrong of me?" I glanced over at him to try and gauge his expression.

"No, Bells, that's not wrong. That's perfectly normal."

"I don't know what to do. I mean, Edward is in New York, with a girlfriend, I might add. Do you think he's pining over this like I am? And, this is going to sound so stupid, but I almost feel like I'm cheating on him by allowing myself to feel anything with Jacob."

"Bella, you need to stop worrying about things so much. Let yourself feel what it wants for Jacob. But, you need to make sure you're ready to take that next step with him. You've waited a long time. You don't need to give it up just because it feels right when you're in the moment."

"No, I know that. I still want to be with Edward for that."

"Well, what's the big deal then? Let yourself have some fun. Don't deprive yourself of a little nookie nookie." He nudged my arm as he said this.

"You can turn any serious conversation into something funny can't you?"

"Damn skippy. It's all apart of the Emmett Cullen charm."

We arrived at the airport and went through all the necessary security measures. When we got to the ticket counter, Emmett asked the lady when the next available flight to Dallas left.

"Sir, the next flight to Dallas leaves in thirty minutes. You would need to board the plane in ten. Would you like that flight?"

He turned to look at me, almost making sure it was okay for him to take a flight that was leaving so soon. "When is the next flight after that one leaving?"

"Not for another couple of hours."

"Emmett, take the earlier flight. It's okay."

"You sure? It doesn't leave much time for goodbyes."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like we're going to have a quickie in the bathroom, Em. Go. It's fine."

"Alright, I'll take the one that leaves in thirty."

Emmett took the boarding pass from the lady and we made our way over to the gate. I felt the tears as they brewed back up in my eyes. I wasn't sure when I'd see him again but I knew I wasn't ready for him to leave. Emmett pulled me into a hug and we stood there for a minute or so before I spoke.

"So Dallas, huh? Going to see Jasper?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd surprise him too. I mean, how can I be so close to him and not stop in for a visit."

"So, after Dallas, where to next?"

"Well, I think I might track Rosalie down. I'm gonna get as much information out of Jasper as I can before I throw my heart and soul into professing my undying love for her. And then, if she'll have me, I'm gonna see what she thinks about moving back to Forks. I figure I'll surprise Mom and Dad with a visit too. I mean, even if Rose isn't up for the idea of moving back home, I'm still going."

"Sounds like a good plan. You'll keep me posted and let me know how everything goes?"

"Of course."

"And work?"

"Well, seeing as how summer is right around the corner, I think I'm gonna talk to someone at the high school about working there. If not, well, I've got enough money to live comfortably."

"I hope everything works out for you Emmett. I really do."

"I hope the same for you too. Don't stress out over this Edward and Jacob love triangle you've created for yourself. It will all work out in the end. I promise."

"I know. I had fun this weekend. I wish it happened more often."

"It can, Bella."

They called for passengers to begin boarding the plane. "Well, I guess that's my cue. Take care of yourself. I'll call you and let you know how everything goes."

We closed the space that was between us and hugged one last time. I reached up and kissed Emmett on the cheek and he did the same to me.

"I'm picking up on this New Orleans custom of kissing on the cheek, huh?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I guess you have."

"And I guess you're full of shit sometimes too." he said. He winked at me because he knew I had been lying about the traditional greeting the natives from south Louisiana gave one another.

"Tell Jasper and your mom and dad I said hello. And if you see Charlie, tell him the same."

"Will do. Be good."

"Yeah, you too."

Emmett took off for the loading area and made his way on to the plane. I stood there and cried. I wondered why I couldn't conjure up the same kind of courage that he had. He was taking fate in his own hands and if it didn't work out, it didn't matter. I knew deep down that it would. I wasn't sure what I was about to do. I wanted Edward, but I wasn't sure if I was strong enough like Emmett to jump on the next plane to New York and confess my hopes and desires, in person at least. I wanted to call Jacob and take him up on his offer to lie around all day. I wanted the Sovereign Six back. I wanted my cake and I wanted to eat it too. But like Alice and Emmett both had said, life's not fair.

What was a sexually frustrated virgin, still in love with her high school sweetheart, to do?

I made my way back to my car and drove off for my apartment. My cell phone sat on the passenger seat practically screaming at me to make the phone call to Jake. I knew that wouldn't be right. Emmett had asked me not to lead him on and cuddling on the couch was a sure fire way to lead him on. I pined over what my next move was going to be the entire ride back to my apartment. As I pulled into the complex, I sat in the car contemplating whether or not I had enough strength to do what my heart told me.

As soon as I was safely inside my apartment I turned my computer on to check flight schedules. I knew what I had to do and regardless if Edward had a girlfriend, I knew he loved me and that was enough. But reality hit me square in the head as I realized that I couldn't be this carefree in my decision. I had work to consider and Jacob.

Rome, after all, wasn't built in a day.

_Chapter End Notes:_

_So everyone now knows that Alice and Jasper are still together, long distantly and Emmett is off to reclaim his love. Will it work out for him? And Bella, she's making a step in the right direction checking flight schedules, right?_

_Okay so here is my special gift to all of you, my wonderful- faithful- patient readers. The next chapter is the tragedy. I was thinking that I would post a poll on my profile for an extra chapter from someone else's POV. Go vote on who you want to hear from! Make sure you have me on your author alerts because it will be posted as a new story, The Sovereign Six Extra's and Outtakes. I can't wait to see who y'all want to hear from. _

_I also did my gig as an extra for the movie Straw Dogs. I have a full report posted on the forums if you want to hear about my experience._

_Thanks again for all the reviews and love you have shown me and this story!!_

_Holly_


	10. Chapter 10 I Run to You

_Author Notes:_

_So I'll try and keep this short, sweet and to the point. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for or dreading. But I have a few things first._

_Katy and Micha, as always, you're the best. Katy you've been so patient with me while I made some major changes to this chapter. Thank you. To all the new readers out there, thank you and welcome! I'm glad you've found the story and joined us!_

_Okay so enough of my rambling. Grab a box of tissue and get setteled in. Lady Antebellum brings you their southern goodness with 'I Run to You'._

Chapter 10

I Run to You

By: Lady Antebellum

Mardi Gras had come and gone and it had left its mark all over town. People in the city of New Orleans were never sad to see their beloved carnival pass by. If anything, they seemed to be more hyped up for its return. To any tourist, New Orleans would seem like Mardi Gras every day. Maybe that's what kept the people in this town in high spirits to revel year after year.

It was now the end of April and Jazz Fest was gearing up. The city of New Orleans never slept.　

Work kept Jacob and I both busy. He and Angela were in planning mode as they arranged a party to unveil the new Indian pieces he had acquired from the Seattle Art Museum. He was scheduled to leave sometime next week to bring them back. Since I wasn't showcasing anything new from the French Collection, I poured every free moment I had into helping them.

Emmett had called about three weeks after he left New Orleans to let me know he was officially a Forks resident again. He and Jasper had a good time catching up the few days he was in Dallas and he learned a little more about Jasper and his little sister Alice in the process. Apparently, Emmett walked in on Jasper and Alice having a 'web cam moment'. He told me this and swore that he would never speak of it again. I guess it burned some kind of visual image in his head that he never wanted to view again.

He had successfully courted Rosalie again and she had left LA behind to move back to Forks with him. The LA scene had run its toll on her and as she put it, 'All these young, fake ass bitches moved in and stole her spotlight'. I knew better than to think that anyone could steal her spotlight. I would most likely guess that it was just a more appropriate Rosalie excuse to bolt and be where she really wanted to be and who she really wanted to be with.

According to the newly reunited pair, Jasper was drawing up house plans for them to build, but for the moment, both were living with Emmett's parents. I could only imagine Carlisle and Esme were more than thrilled to have them both back.

My 'Rome Project', which I had dubbed my mission to New York, was put on hiatus. With the Gala just a few weeks away, I was unable to leave the city. Aro Volturra, the museum director, was adamant about no vacation time while we were knee deep in planning for the unveiling. And because I had offered to help in any way possible that meant that I had to put my life altering decision on hold for now. Aro pretty much said that someone in our immediate family would have to die in order for any of us to take time off. That was Aro, Mr. Compassionate.　

As far as Jacob was concerned I hadn't told him of my plans to visit New York. I had taken Emmett's advice about not leading him on. It was a lot harder than I had expected. I had a sinking suspicion that Jacob was close to telling me three little words I was afraid I couldn't say back the way he wanted me to. I wasn't going out of my way to avoid him, we did work together after all, but I tried my best not to convey any mixed signals. I don't think I was making it work.

I was getting myself dressed for work rummaging around for a clean pair of underwear. The pile of dirty clothes in the hamper reminded me that I hadn't done laundry in a while. In my defense, Alice provided me with a wardrobe that didn't require me to have to wash clothes on a regular basis.

If I didn't leave the house in the next two minutes I was going to be late for work. I guess I would just have to go commando.

It was raining outside so I grabbed my umbrella and made a bee line to my car doing my best to avoid water puddles on the way. Ironically today reminded me of home. The gloom overcast sky and rain. After eleven years, I think I had become home sick. As if the thunder Gods were speaking to one another, my phone began to ring. I grabbed it out of my purse and saw it was Charlie.

In the past six weeks, I had talked to Charlie more than I had the whole time I've lived away from Forks. I was beginning to wonder if something was wrong, but every time I would ask, he would assure me that all was fine. Other than his blood pressure being a little high, which according to him was just part of being the police chief, he said I shouldn't worry about anything. That's a little easier said than done considering I used to only talk to him about once a week and now I talked to him every other day. And the crazy thing was I had gotten so accustomed to talking to him, that if he didn't call me, I'd call him. I liked being able to talk to him all the time. I hadn't realized how much I really missed my dad. My mom, now that was another story. The last time I had talked to her she was backpacking through Europe with some of her book club buddies. For the time being she had given up men and was on a mission to find herself. I needed to check in with her to see how that was going.

I answered the phone with a smile on my face. "Hey Dad!"

"Hey kiddo! What'cha doing?"

"Oh, just driving through the rain on my way to work. Is everything okay?" Normally Charlie called me during his lunch hour or after I had made it home from work.

"Everything is fine. I just got off work from working the night shift so I thought I'd give you a buzz. Wait, did you say it was raining? Why are you answering the phone while trying to drive in the rain?" He asked in full on dad mode.

"Dad, seriously? Work is like two blocks away. If it makes you feel any better I'm parking the car right now."

"Bella, most accidents happen less than a mile away from home."

It was useless to argue with my dad. He was a police officer after all. I had to suppress a giggle as I sloshed through the rain to the front doors.

"Okay, sorry. So, what's new since I last talked to you?"

"Nothing much really, I ran into Emmett and Rosalie yesterday."

"Oh yeah? What were they out doing?"

"Grocery shopping for Esme. She's been a little under the weather so they were doing the normal household chores. That house of theirs is really coming along. You should see it. Biggest house I think I've ever seen."

Emmett and Rosalie had emailed me a copy of the house plans Jasper had drawn up for them and it was no doubt, one of the largest houses I had ever seen on paper. Emmett was going to have a room solely devoted to all of his trophies and football jerseys. Rosalie had a room that was going to hold every magazine cover she had been on. A media room was added for watching the Sunday games. Their outside patio, which included a grill, sink and mini fridge, was larger than my whole apartment. And because they both shared a love of cars, there was a three car garage attached to the house and another much larger garage in the back. It was still undecided as to how many cars it was going to hold. The swimming pool, which I thought was a little unnecessary for a place like Forks, was larger than anything I'd ever seen. It was going to be heated so that they could still enjoy it even on the chillier days. And then there was the all essential hot tub. It was a good thing the house was being built up off the main road; otherwise, people would break their necks looking at it.

I sat down at my desk and turned my computer on, waiting for it to wake up so I could begin my day.

"Yeah, I saw the house plans. I think I'd have to agree with you on that one. Have you gone and seen it yet?" I asked curious as to what my dad thought of it up close.

"Carlisle and Emmett took me by there yesterday. It's framed up and according to the foreman on the job… Tyler Crowley, remember him? You went to school with him."

"Yeah, I remember Tyler."

"Well, he says that they should be finished with it by October. Seems kind of fast to me, given the size of the house that it is, but Tyler says Jasper has crews working from sun up to sun down every day of the week. Guess it pays to know people in high places."

"Yeah, I guess so. So, what did you think of the house?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to tell anything with it just being framed up. It's hard to know what's going to be what. But they're real lucky to have such a nice piece of land, away from the highway and all."

Emmett and Rosalie were building on the Cullen's land. Their house, I was told, was going to sit in between Carlisle and Esme's house and the old tree house. The Cullen's had parceled out a portion of land to each of their kids. They had hoped one day that they would all come home and settle down there. I had always dreamed of what kind of house I would build on Edward's section.

"So, how has Tyler been?" Since he mentioned him, I might as well ask how he was.

"He's good, staying busy with the house. I've got to say, Emmett and Rosalie are sure laid back about everything. I would have thought their fame would have made them, excuse my language, real assholes to deal with but no. They just go with the flow of whatever. Must be nice, ya know?"

"Dad, I could have told you that their fame had never gone to their head. Believe me, I spent Mardi Gras with Emmett and he's still the same 'ol Emmett."

"Yeah, but at least now I'm not getting reports on him, or her for that matter, being pulled over because they were driving too fast. Hey did you know Emmett got a job up at the high school?"

"No, I didn't know that. What's he going to be doing?" Emmett had said before he left New Orleans that he was going to look into that. I was glad to see it worked out for him.

"Well, let me tell you. They were more than excited to have an ex-pro football star come and want a job. He's now the head football coach. Something isn't it?" It felt like Charlie was bragging about Emmett as if he was his own son.

"Yeah it is."

"Well, I'll let you run. I know you're about to begin your day."

"Alright, if you see Emmett and Rose again, give them my love."

"Will do. Have a good day Bells."

"Thanks Dad, you too. Get some sleep."

He chuckled into the phone. "Alright, hey Bella?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I love you kiddo. I feel like I don't say it enough. But I want you to know, I'm really proud of you. You've really made something of yourself."

A tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away before my face started to get streaked. "I love you too, Dad. And, for the record, I'm sorry I haven't come home as much as I should have. You deserved better than that from your only daughter."

"Whether I saw you every day, or only once a year, you're the best daughter I could have ever asked for."

The tears flowed out and no amount of wiping them away was going to prevent the blotching. "Thanks, Dad. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'll give you a call tomorrow, that okay?"

"You can call tonight and it would still be okay. I love you."

"Love you too, Bells."

I hung up the phone and covered my face with my hands. Charlie was never the sentimental type, and it had me really worried that something was wrong. I made a note to call Carlisle later in the day to see if he could tell me anything. I knew it would be a long shot, but maybe if he knew I was concerned he would be more willing to talk.

I touched my face up so I wouldn't get a million questions from anyone about why I looked as if I had been crying. When I was done, there was a small tap at my office door. I looked up and saw Jacob standing in the doorway holding a tall mocha in his hands. A smile crept over my face as I stood up to greet him at the door, eagerly taking the coffee out of his hands.

"You're a life saver! How did you know I hadn't stopped for one?" I asked him.

"It's raining," he answered, like it was no big thing.

I raised my eyes at him not understanding and he continued. "Bella, I've noticed a pattern with you. If it's raining outside you don't stop for coffee."

"Am I that predictable?"

"No, I'm just observant. Is everything okay? I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"You really are observant," I teased. "Yeah, I was on the phone with my dad."

"Kind of early for him huh? I mean it's what, six in the morning there?"

"Yeah but he had just gotten home from working the night shift."

"Is everything okay?"

"He says it is. He just wanted to touch base, that's all."

"Gotcha. Hey, don't forget about the meeting this afternoon. Aro is buying lunch beforehand so I'll come back later on and get your order."

"Thanks, Jake. And thanks again for the coffee."

He leaned over the desk and kissed me softly on the cheek. I didn't consider this leading him on. I considered this a 'friendly' gesture since he had brought me my caffeine fix.　

"No problem. Have a great morning, Bella."

I smiled as he walked towards the door. "You too."

I spent the rest of the morning doing my regular morning activities. Rainy days, like today, were slow around the museum. It gave me the opportunity to catch up on my work, rather than the gala. I knew this afternoon I would have to devote every second to helping Angela and Jacob finalize all the details.

All in all my day seemed to be going pretty good, other than the constant draft I had felt from the lack of panties. I promised myself that tonight when I got home I would do laundry. I even programmed a reminder on my Blackberry.

By eleven Jacob had taken everyone's lunch orders and by one I was stuffed and in need of a good nap. Between the weather and the poboy I had devoured I wasn't sure how I was going to be able to stay awake for my busy afternoon. From the looks on everyone else's faces they were in the same predicament as me. Wasting no time, Angela began to fill me in on everything for the gala. We spent a good hour nailing down all the final decisions. The food and decorations were all decided upon and it was my job to keep track of all the RSVP'd guests. We were going over the list of patron's that had been invited when Jane echoed over the intercom.

"Bella Swan, you have a call holding on line two."

I looked at Angela and Jacob and rolled my eyes. Jane knew we were in a meeting and that all phone calls were to be held. I picked up the receiver and dialed Jane to ask her to take message.

"Bella, I tried that but they are insistent on speaking with you. They say it's extremely urgent."

"Alright, I'll take it. You didn't get their name did you?" I asked hopeful that maybe if I knew who this was I could be a little more prepared for the so called urgent call.

"No, I tried and they wouldn't give me their name."

"Okay, thanks, Jane."

I picked up line two and answered impatiently.

"This is Bella. How can I help you?"

"Bella, its Carlisle. I'm so sorry to bother you at work."

"Carlisle, hi. No, it's fine. Is everything okay?"

Angela and Jacob stopped what they were doing and watched me.

"Actually no. Bella, are you sitting down?"

"Carlisle, what is it?" I started to shake. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

Angela and Jake never took their eyes off of me as I watched them stand like statues.

"Bella, its Charlie."

"What? What's happened? Carlisle, tell me what's wrong!" My voice began to rise and my hand that held the phone was shaking uncontrollably.

"He's had a heart attack."

Tears poured out of my eyes. Jacob walked towards me but I raised a hand for him to stop. I couldn't speak. I couldn't form any kind of words.

"Bella, are you there? Sweetie, say something."

"I... I just talked to him. Is he going to be okay? Carlisle, please tell me he's okay?" I pleaded with him.

He sighed and paused for a second before he answered. "No, I don't think so. Bella, I think it would be a good idea for you to come home."

I dropped the phone and fell to my knees. Angela and Jacob rushed over to me and I didn't even notice that Jacob was now on the phone talking to Carlisle. I couldn't stop from crying. Angela held me and asked me questions that I couldn't even make out.

It felt as if I had tunnel vision. It was amazing to me in times of crisis the crazy things that you think of. I thought of Charlie scolding me this morning for driving in the rain. I thought of how today reminded me of Forks. And the most disturbing thought going through my mind was that this wasn't how I had planned to go home. Then somehow in the mist of it all I thought of Edward. I had to talk to him. I had to call him. Would he come, now, after all this time to be with me or was I too late?　

Jacob came to my side and along with Angela helped me up to my feet.

"Bella, I'm going to take you home and help you get a bag packed. You're leaving for Forks now." He looked over at Angela who was mystified as to what Jacob had just told us.

"Angela, please let Aro know that Bella is going home. I don't know for how long. Tell him she has some family issues that have come up and she'll be out indefinitely."

"Bella, if you need anything call me," she said and hugged me.

I nodded.

Jacob led me to the car and we were at my apartment in less than a minute. I ran up the stairs and nearly ripped the door from its hinges. I packed the largest suitcase I had. I had no idea how long I was going to be there. Like I was in a mad dash, I grabbed every toiletry I had in the bathroom and threw it into the suitcase. I closed it up and tried my hardest to move it off the bed. Jacob walked into the room and took the bag away from me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Please just calm down and let me get this."

I wasn't in the mood to fight or even to talk. I let him take the bag as I made my way into the living room. I grabbed my laptop case and purse and held the door open for Jacob to get my suitcase downstairs. He loaded the car up and we drove in silence to the airport. We were there in record time.

The earliest flight, leaving for Seattle, was at 5:45 with one stop in Atlanta. It was a little after five once we got everything situated. I looked at Jacob and spoke for the first time since the phone call.

"What did Carlisle say to you?"

His head dropped and he stood there as he stared at his feet. I pulled his face up by his chin with my hands and held his gaze.　

"Jacob Black, you tell me right now what he said!"

"Bella, he didn't say much. Just that he was your dad's doctor and that he had suffered a heart attack. He asked me to make sure I got you on the first flight back to Washington because..."

"Because what? Damn it Jacob, tell me!" People looked in our direction as I yelled at him.

He hesitated before he spoke again. "Because he wasn't sure if your dad was going to make it. Bella, I'm so sorry."

I took in what he had just told me. My dad might not make it. I might not get to tell him bye. I released Jacob from my hold and started crying again. He walked over and held me tight against him as he pressed his face against my hair.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"Jake, this explains why he has been calling me almost every day, why he made sure he told me he loved me on the phone earlier. He must have known something was wrong." I cried on Jacob's shoulder. I couldn't stop myself. He held me tighter, shooshing in my ear.

"Bella, they're calling for your flight to board, you better get going."

I wiped away the tears with my sleeve and nodded my head against his chest.　"I'll call you once I get settled. Once I know something."

"Hey, you call when you can. No rush. Just get up there and be with your dad."

"Thank you for everything. Oh gosh, what about the party?"

He put his finger to my lips. "Don't worry about the party. The only thing you need to worry about is your dad. Everything will be fine here."

I leaned up on my toes and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thanks. Bye Jake."

"Bye Bells." He hugged me one last time and I turned to the gate and walked towards the plane.

***　

The flight from New Orleans to Atlanta had taken no time. I had an hour and a half layover before my flight to Seattle took off, so I called Carlisle.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, its Bella. I'm sorry for earlier. How's Charlie?"

"Bella, it was fine. You had a perfectly normal reaction actually. To be honest, he's not doing well at all. There are things I need to explain and over the phone is not the best way. When will you be arriving?"

"I'm in Atlanta right now. I should be in Seattle around midnight."

"I can have Emmett and Rosalie meet you at the airport."

"No, please. I'd much rather rent a car and drive alone. I need the time to think."

"I understand. At least let me have them drive one of our cars up there for you to drive back. Renting a car will just take that much longer and not to mention, you'll be arriving late and they may not be open."

I hadn't thought about that. "Yeah, that will be fine. What should I look for?"

"I'll have them bring you the Roadster. The keys will be left with the parking attendant. You're sure you don't want them to wait for you?"

"I'm sure. Thank you Carlisle, I really appreciate this."

"I'll meet you at the hospital. If you arrive around midnight, you should be in Forks by one thirty, given that you break the speed limit a little." I heard the hint of a smile in his voice. It almost made me smile. He continued, "Do you need me to call anyone?"

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, Carlisle, but my mom. I haven't called my mom. I haven't called anyone. Alice or Jasper, or..." I trailed off as I thought about the one person who had instantly entered my mind as I received the news, the one person who had always been with me during all my times of need. Edward was there when my mom left and I needed him now more than anyone, to help me through this.

"Bella, I can have Emmett and Rosalie call Alice, Jasper and Edward. Do you want me to call you mom?"

"No, I'll call Renee and I'd like to call Edward as well. If you don't mind, please have Emmett and Rose call Alice and Jasper. Carlisle, you told my friend Jacob on the phone earlier that I might be too late. Do you still think that's the case?" I wasn't sure I really wanted to know the answer to this, but I needed to prepare myself for the possibility that Charlie might be gone when I got to the hospital.

"Bella, I will do my best to keep his heart beating until you get here. I won't lie to you, he is unresponsive and there are things I want to talk about in person. But all I can do is my best."

"Okay. Thank you, Carlisle. I'm going to call Renee before I board the plane. I'll see you later on."

"Be safe, Bella."

I hung up the phone as I dreaded the next call I needed to make. I wasn't even sure my mom would even answer the phone, let alone care that my dad was barely hanging on to his life. I dialed her number and as expected I got her voicemail.

"Hey mom, it's me. Listen, I'm headed back to Forks. Charlie's had a heart attack and I've gone to see about him. If you need me call my cell. Love you."

I choked on my words when I said heart attack. This couldn't be. I had just talked to him on the phone and he sounded fine. I sat there and contemplated whether to make my next call now or when I arrived in Seattle. I decided now was as good as ever and I checked my watch to see what time it was. It wasn't late; I just hoped I wasn't catching him at a bad time. As I dialed the number my heart beat ninety to nothing. I didn't know why I was so nervous to speak to him. I was so lost in my own thoughts, I never heard him answer to phone.

"Hello? Bella, is that you? Bella, love, say something?"

"Edward." I croaked out.

"Bella, you have me worried, what's wrong. Where are you?" His voice sounded frantic.

My words were muffled by my sobs as I choked out my response. "Atlanta. Charlie's had a heart attack. I'm on my way to Forks."

"I'll meet you there. When will your flight get in?"

"Midnight. Your dad is leaving me a car at the airport. I'm meeting him at the hospital once I get into town. Edward?" I was crying so hard into the phone. It felt like as soon as I heard his smooth, calming voice, I let it all out of me. All the tears I had been holding back.

"Yes, love? Baby, please calm down and talk to me."

"Edward, I need you. I need you to be there with me."

"Bella, I'm packing a bag as we speak and I'll meet you in Forks. I don't know how soon I can be there, but I _will _be there."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

I hung up the phone before he could say anything more. They called for my flight to board and as I walked onto the plane, I received a text from Alice. _I'm leaving Paris and meeting Jaz in Dallas. We're coming to Forks. Love you. A_

I took my seat on the plane and found my iPod in my purse. 　It was going to be a long flight and I most likely had a long night awaiting me. I needed to try and get as much sleep as I could before I made the two hour drive, alone, back to Forks.

As the captain made his announcements to the passengers, I buckled my seat belt and settled myself in. Once we were at a steady, safe height, I turned my music on and closed my eyes. The decision that I needed to make, just a couple of months ago, loomed in my mind. I knew I would eventually make the step to move home and be with my friends again, but I never wanted it to be under these circumstances. But here I was, just hours away from seeing my best friends, the love of my life, and my dying father.

_Chapter End Notes:_

_Keep that box of tissue's next to you for the next few chapters. I'm not done making y'all cry just yet. So... what does everyone think? It's far from over. Carlisle has a lot to explain to Bella and the six have to reunite. That's up next bb's._

_Also, I rewrote this chapter about two weeks ago. The key points are the same, but I took out one scene and replaced it with another and ended up combining this chapter with what was supposed to be chapter 11. When this is all said and done, I'll post the original version of this chapter, but not until this is all over with. Also, originally, Chapter 9 ended differently so I'll also post the original version of that one as well._

_Okay show some love and review! The words and actions y'all have expressed thus far have been amazing. I can't begin to thank y'all enough! I'll be posting the outtake that won in the poll on here as well as . Keep me on alert in both places._

_Holly_


	11. Chapter 11 A Little Help from my Friends

_Author's Chapter Notes:_

_First off, the reviews for the last chapter were overwhelming. Thank you so much!! I seriously wish I could personally thank each and every one of you in this note but that would just take way to dang long. And not to mention, I'm sure most of you are more interested to read what this chapter has to say._

_Katy you're my ears and eyes. You listen when I need to vent and when I need to make crazy changes. Micha you pump these chapters out for me faster than you could say, 'It's Mardi Gras Bitches' (Emmett's words, not mine). All the while still working on your amazing story (Restoration by texbelle for those of you who aren't reading it- you should be)._

_This is the reunion_ _(FINALLY). Grab your handy kleenex box and get settled in. Joe Cocker lends his voice to this chapter with the song, With a Little Help from my Friends._

_I own nada that deals with Twilight. As for the rest of this lovely story…_

**Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, holly1980. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

Chapter 11

With a Little Help from my Friends

By: Joe Cocker

My flight arrived in Seattle ahead of schedule. I went to the luggage claim and found my suitcase with no problems. At least that was a good sign. I was usually the one whose luggage got lost. I walked towards the parking garage and found the attendant in his little hut. I tapped on the glass and the man looked over to greet me.

He smiled at me and being polite I smiled back. "Hi. I believe you're holding a set of keys for me. My name is Bella Swan."

"Oh yes, Ms. Swan. Dr. Cullen called and said we'd be expecting you. If you'd like, have a seat on the bench and I'll bring the car around for you." He made his way out of the booth as I took a seat on the bench. I pulled out my cell phone to find I had three new text messages and a reminder to do laundry.

The first was from Alice: Leaving Paris 9AM, arriving in Dallas 4:45. Leave Dallas 6:30, be in Seattle at 8:45. We'll drive like hell to get to Forks. Stay strong. I love you! A.

The second text was from my mom: Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm in Prague trying my best to get back to the states. Call me when you can. I love you. Mom. I wasn't putting money on my mom actually showing up. Maybe it was for the best. I'm sure we'd have some sort of knock down drag out if she did.

The third and last text was from Edward: Sitting at JFK waiting on my flight. Won't leave until 8:25, arrive in Seattle 11:45. See you soon. I love you. E.

I spotted Carlisle's BMW Roadster headed my way. I had always loved this car. Of course, this was a much newer version, but all the same, it was a fast, amazing car. Too bad it wasn't a night where I could enjoy it with the top down.

The attendant walked over to me and helped load my luggage in the trunk. I was surprised it actually fit. I tipped him a twenty and situated myself in the driver's seat. The car was equipped for blue tooth phones and a jack to plug my iPod in. I set both of them up and set off for the hospital. It had been a while since I had to drive a stick and I hoped it was just like riding a bike. After I stalled out twice, I finally got the hang of it and sped my way through the towns.

After I drove for an hour and a half, the Welcome to Forks sign greeted me back to my long lost home. I was only about ten minutes away from the hospital so I slowed the car down and took in the scenery. It was dark and hard to see much, but in the eleven years since I had been here, nothing had changed.

I pulled into the parking garage and found a spot on the ground floor. I left everything but my purse behind and sprinted into the hospital. Carlisle was waiting for me at the receptionist desk, intently looking through a medical journal. He looked up as he heard me approach.

"Bella, it's good to see you. I'm sorry it has to be under these circumstances." He held his arms out and I ran into them.

"You, too. Where is he? Can I see him?" I asked as I gasped for breath.

"I think it might be a good idea if I explained everything to you. I'm sorry for being so formal, but we really don't have much time."

"No I understand. Where to?"

"My office." I followed him to his office and he motioned for me to have a seat. I declined. I was tired of sitting.

"Bella," he began. "I'm going to cut straight to the chase. Charlie assured me he had told you about his high blood pressure."

I nodded. "Yes, he said it was caused by work."

"Yes and no. Bella, your father has been having some problems for a while now. He was diagnosed with high blood pressure a couple of years ago. We've been able to keep it somewhat under control with medication and proper exercise and diet."

"He's been keeping this from me? But why?" I asked as I stood in front of Carlisle with my hands on my hips.

"I'm guessing it's because he didn't want to worry you. But Bella, there's more."

"More? How much more?"

"Charlie had a minor heart attack earlier this year. Right after he returned from visiting you over Christmas."

I took the seat Carlisle had offered me just a moment ago. I was afraid if I stayed on my feet, I would end up on the floor passed out. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Same reason he didn't tell you about his high blood pressure. But Bella, I've been encouraging him to tell you. I've only thought it was in your best interest that you knew. He refused, thinking that it might make you feel guilty and you'd return home. He's been so proud of you and the life you've made for yourself in New Orleans. He didn't want you feel obligated to come back and take care of him."

"But I could have! I would have! I wouldn't have felt guilty. I would have made sure he did everything he was supposed to do, to get better." I honestly think I was in too much shock to actually cry. I could feel my insides as they cried out from the news, but my body wouldn't reciprocate.

"He didn't see it that way. I'm so sorry," Carlisle continued on as he took a seat behind his desk.

"So, the heart attack he had earlier, it's worse than the previous one?"

"Considerably, right now he's not breathing on his own. We have him hooked up to a ventilator, but it's against his wishes."

"What do you mean, it's against his wishes? He will be able to breathe again on his own, won't he?"

Carlisle looked defeated. He bowed his head and it looked as though he was praying for strength to tell me whatever it was that he needed to say. "Bella, your dad signed a do not resuscitate form after the first heart attack. He said if he couldn't breathe on his own, he didn't want a machine doing it for him. If it was his time to go, then it was his time. I have gone against Charlie's wishes, risking my medical license, to make sure you could see him one last time, alive."

I sat there speechless. My dad had been lying to me. Carlisle kept this from me, but he had said it was in my best interest to know, yet he never told me. I looked up at him suddenly angry.

"But he's not alive! Yes he might be breathing, but he's not the one pushing the air out of his lungs!" I screamed at Carlisle. I pushed myself out of the chair and paced back and forth in his office.

"Bella, I understand you're angry, but please know, I kept him on the ventilator for you. I didn't want the last time you saw your dad to be..."

"To be what? Dead? That's what he is isn't it?! How come you never called me to tell me? I had a right to know! I am his daughter! I could have made sure he exercised and ate right! He would still be here if you had done that!"

Carlisle walked over to me but I threw my hands up to stop him from coming any further. "Take me to him. I need to see him."

Without a word, Carlisle walked over to the door and led us down the hallway towards my dad's room. He paused at the door and looked at me.

"Bella, I'll be right outside. Take your time."

I didn't respond. I opened the door and let it close itself as I cautiously walked over to my dad's bedside. The man that lay in the bed couldn't have been Charlie. Charlie always looked full of life and strong. The man here looked weak and he had tubes coming out everywhere. I took a few more steps toward him and the tears started steaming down my face. I took his hand in mine and sat on the edge of the bed. How could this be? How could he not tell me? I could have done something.

I ran my hand though my dad's thick black hair and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I'm so sorry Dad. I should have never left. I should have stayed with you. I did exactly what she did and it was selfish of me," I whispered in his ear. I was hopeful that maybe if he could hear my voice he would respond. Nothing. I kept talking. "I'm sorry I didn't come home more. I'm sorry I never came back. I'm just so, so sorry." I was crying so hard now that I was hyperventilating. I lay down next to my dad and held his hand as I cried.

I wasn't aware I had fallen asleep until it was shift change and the new nurse on duty came in to check on Charlie. I sat up in the bed and looked at the clock on the wall, 8:00. The nurse checked all the machines, as I made my way to the bathroom without a word to her. I wasn't sure I could talk. I had cried so much that it felt like I had cotton mouth. I exited the bathroom and found that the nurse was still there.

"Ms. Swan, can I get you something?"

"Water would be nice. Oh, and ma'am, is Dr. Cullen still here?"

"Yes. He's right outside the door. I'll go get him and the water."

"Thank you."

The nurse let herself out and Carlisle stepped in. He didn't say a word. He waited for me to be the first one to speak. Before I could properly talk to him, I needed the water. The nurse stepped in not two minutes later and handed me the plastic cup. I took a sip and looked at Carlisle.

"I appreciate everything you've done and I don't want you to risk your career for me. I understand you have to do what you have to do."

"Bella, I am truly sorry. Your dad was a good friend to me and he will be deeply missed by everyone in this town."

I nodded my head and walked back over to Charlie. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I love you Dad." I turned back around to face Carlisle. "Carlisle, I think I need to get out of here and get some sleep. If you need me, I'll be at the house." I wasn't sure that was a good idea, but I didn't know where else I could go.

"Bella, Esme is waiting for you at our house. Go there and get some sleep. I'll take care of everything here."

"Okay, thank you." I turned around and walked out of the hospital to the car where I sat and cried. I didn't know what to do next. I had never been close enough to anyone to know how to go about planning a funeral.

I finally found the strength to turn the key over and I pulled out of the garage and followed the all too familiar route to the Cullen's house.

I drove down the long, winding driveway that lead to the house and parked the car in what I assumed was the roadster's spot. I got out and left my suitcase behind and walked towards the door. Emmett met me before I could even knock. He held his arms out and I stepped into him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'll get your things out of the car. Mom and Rose are in the kitchen. Go and say hi to them and then get some sleep."

I didn't say a word, I just nodded. I walked into the house and shut the door behind me. It had been eleven years since I had been in this house. It smelled exactly the same. I could hear noise coming from the back of the house where the kitchen was. I slowly made my way in that direction. I felt like I was having an out of body experience. I rounded the corner and saw Rosalie sitting on a bar stool as Esme cooked breakfast. Esme turned around and noticed me as I stood in the doorway.

"Bella."

Rosalie turned around at that moment and I couldn't help but feel a little happy to see them both.

"Hey." I crossed the path and headed for the bar when Rosalie stood up and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry about Charlie. You gonna be okay?"

I backed away from Rose when Esme pulled me to her and hugged me.

"No, I don't think so. Esme, thank you for letting me stay here."

She took my face in both of her hands. "Bella, you stay as long as you like. This has always been your home too."

"Thank you."

I took a seat next to Rosalie at the bar as Esme resumed cooking eggs. She kept conversation up as she cooked. "Bella, I have Edward's room set up for you. Since Alice and Jasper will be here later tonight, I'm sure they will take her room. Not to mention, Edward won't mind you sleeping in his bed." She winked at me as she said the last part. I must have been blushing because she smiled and continued on. "Bella, don't be embarrassed. You kids are almost thirty now. You're adults. I'm not going to tell you who you can and can't share a bed with."

I didn't know what to say, so I gave a half-ass smile.

Rosalie turned in her seat and positioned her body towards mine. "Girl, why don't you head upstairs and get some sleep? You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Rosalie, Esme? It's really good to see you both. I just hate it has to be like this."

They both nodded in agreement. I moved away from the bar and made my way upstairs. I passed Emmett on the way up.

"Bells, I left your luggage in Edward's room. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you. I will."

I walked past him and towards Edward's room. It looked the same as it had when we were in high school. The same pictures of us were still scattered around. I unzipped my suitcase and grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste and a pair of pajamas. The bathroom was right next door and it too looked just the same. I took care of necessary duties and went back to Edward's room and crawled in bed. I inhaled the scent of the sheets. They even smelled like him. I wasn't sure how that could be, but I didn't care. I let the scent of him take me way to my slumber.

***

My body woke up before I allowed my eyes to open. I hoped everything that happened in the last twenty four hours was all a bad nightmare. I faintly felt someone lying next to me and I was about to open my eyes, when I took a deep breath and smelled him all over the sheets. Instead of this being a nightmare about Charlie dying, I thought maybe I was dreaming about Edward lying in bed with me. I wrapped my arm around the body next to me and buried my head into his chest. He rested his chin on the top of my head and pulled me closer to him. I felt the urge to pee and decided that I wasn't dreaming. Edward was lying in bed next to me.

I opened my eyes and tilted my head up. There he was. It had been so long since I had been in his arms, and here I was as I held on to him for dear life. I couldn't hold back the tears. There was something about seeing him that caused me to break down. I didn't know if it was realizing that Charlie dying wasn't a nightmare, or the fact that Edward was here, holding me.

He held on to me tighter and kissed my forehead.

"He's gone. He's really gone," I croaked out.

"I know," he whispered into my hair.

"Edward, what am I going to do?"

"Baby, I don't know. But whatever it is, I'm going to be here with you, every step of the way."

I looked up into his eyes, touched his face with my hand and I guided him down to my lips and kissed him softly, giving him a silent thank you. He kissed me back and kept his hold on me.

"What time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon."

"Oh. OH! Edward, I have to call my mom and I have to call work. I have so much to do. I don't even know where to start."

"Bella, sweetie, calm down, Mom and Dad are taking care of all the funeral arrangements."

"They are? They shouldn't have to..."

"Bella, you don't need to. Let them handle everything."

I don't know what it was about Edward, but no one else could calm me the way he could. I don't know if it was the grief talking, but it felt right to be in Edward's arms. There was no other place I wanted to be. Just then, my cell phone vibrated on the night stand next to me. I reached over to see who it was and was surprised to see that it was my mom.

I moved myself up from the bed and looked over at Edward. "It's Renee."

He kissed me again on the forehead and raised himself from the bed. "I'm going to go downstairs and fix you something to eat. Take your time making your phone calls."

"Okay." I hit the answer button, at a loss as to what to say to my mom.

"Hey Mom."

"Bella, are you in Forks? How's Charlie?"

"Yeah, I'm at the Cullen's. Um, Mom…" The tears rolled down my face again. "Charlie didn't make it."

"Oh my God, Bella." We sat there in silence. Neither of us knew what to say.

After a few minutes she spoke again. "When will the funeral be?"

"I don't know. I got in about two this morning and spent the whole time at the hospital. I left around eight and came straight here to get some sleep. I've just woken up, so I haven't had the chance to speak with Esme or Carlisle about any of the arrangements."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"I guess there is nothing left to say. Will you be able to make it back?"

"Honey I don't think so. I wish I could, but I don't know when the next train is headed this way."

"I understand. It's fine." Actually, it was probably for the best. I didn't want to have to deal with my mother on top of everything else.

"I really am sorry, baby."

"It's fine Mom, really. Hey, can I call you later? I still need to call work."

"Yeah, keep me posted okay?"

"Yeah, sure Mom. Love you."

"You too, baby."

I hung up the phone and stared at the wall. Was it wrong of me to feel relieved that she wasn't coming to the funeral? I didn't know. What I did know was that I had a few more phone calls to make, work and Jacob.

I decided that work would be easier to talk to but I knew Jacob would be upset if he found out I called them before him. I dialed his number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Bella, how are things? How's your dad?"

"Um, not good. Dad, passed this morning."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. What can I do?"

"Nothing, the Cullens are taking care of everything for me. I don't even know when the funeral will be."

"You'll call me and let me know, right?"

"Yeah, but Jake please don't think you have to come. You didn't even know him." I wasn't sure how I would deal with having him and Edward together in the same room.

"Maybe not, but I do know and care about you."

"Okay, I'll let you know. Listen, I need to check in with work. Can I call you later?"

"Sure. If you need anything, I'm here okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Jake."

"Anything for you. Bye babe."

"Bye."

I made the last of my phone calls. Aro was gone for the day so I spoke with Jane. I had forgotten about the time change, so I was lucky she was still there to take the call. She assured me that all was fine and that it was understood that I was to take off as much time as I needed. After I hung up with her I decided that maybe I needed a shower. I rummaged through my suit case, unaware of anything I had packed. In the frame of mind I was in when I packed, I was surprised to see that I managed to include matching outfits. I pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a LSU t-shirt and set off for the bathroom.

I took a long, hot shower. As I stood there, I let the water run down my body. I took as much time as I could as I blow dried my hair. It was 4:30 when I made an appearance in the kitchen, where Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward all stood. They all acknowledged my presence, but no one said much. Edward was the first to speak.

"Bella, I've made you a sandwich, do you want to eat?" He pulled what appeared to be a chicken salad sandwich from the fridge.

"Thank you, but I don't have much of an appetite."

Emmett went to stand next to his brother. He looked up at me over the sandwich. "Do you mind if I eat it? I mean, it's the least you could do since you're wearing an LSU shirt."

"Good God, Emmett. You're going to eat your mother out of house and home. And, that was kind of rude," Rosalie griped.

"Yeah and in a few months, he's all yours," Esme joked from across the room.

"Emmett, go ahead," I said after I watched the playful banter.

"Sweet!" He took the plate from Edward and sat it on the island. It was gone in two bites. He took the plate to the sink and slapped Edward on the back. "Thanks, little bro, that was good."

"Sure, Em. Anytime." He smiled as he spoke to his brother.

"Esme? Edward told me that you and Carlisle were going to take care of all the funeral arrangements."

She nodded her head. "Is that okay?"

"Oh yeah, thank you."

"We spoke with the funeral director this morning, and if you're okay with it, the funeral will be in two days."

Two days. In two days I was going to bury my father. I stood motionless, in a daze. I didn't realize Edward had walked over to my side until I felt his hand on my back.

"Bella, we can wait. If that's what you want," Esme said as she came to my other side.

"No, that's fine. What about visitation? I'm sure people will want to pay their respects."

"Tomorrow evening. I've also asked that if anyone wishes to come by and give their sentiments to you, in person, to come here."

"Thank you. That sounds good."

"Bella, have you spoken with your mother?" she asked, and I felt every pair of eyes in the room on me.

"Yes, earlier upstairs. She's in Prague and isn't sure she'll be able to make it back."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sure you would have liked her to be here," Esme said as she gave me a half hug.

"Not really." They all looked at me shocked. "Don't get me wrong, I love her and all, but I haven't seen her in a long time. If she came it would turn into a huge fight and I just don't feel like dealing with her right now."

Esme rubbed her hand up and down my back. "What about anyone else, friends from New Orleans, co-workers?"

I looked at Emmett. He was the only person in this room who knew about Jacob. He had a look in his eyes that spoke a mixture of understanding and sorrow. I decided I might as well mention Jacob, seeing as how he might make an appearance.

"Yes, my friend and co-worker, Jacob. I spoke to him upstairs as well. He mentioned something about maybe coming up. I told him not to. There is really no point; I mean he didn't know Charlie."

Edward cut me off. "Bella, if he feels the need to be here, let him."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, and not to mention, I'd love to see the look on his face when he realizes who Rose is."

I had to laugh at that. It apparently eased the mood, because other than Emmett, who laughed right along with me, everyone seemed to relax.

"What do you mean, when he realizes who I am?" Rose asked, almost hurt.

I kept laughing as I said, "Rosalie, I'll explain another time. But I have to agree with Emmett, I think we need to have a camera ready to catch the look on his face."

We stood there for a few more minutes as we laughed. It felt nice. My laughter suddenly stopped when I realized that I had not been so nice to Carlisle yesterday. I needed to apologize to him for my behavior.

"Esme, is Carlisle home? I need to speak with him."

"He's in his office. Go on in, he won't mind," she said and leaned over to hug me again. "Bella, you didn't upset him. He understands better than you think," she added in a whisper into my ear.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Edward asked sincerely.

"No, I need to do this alone. Thank you though." I hugged and kissed him. If felt so easy being back with Edward. Almost as if we never had an eleven year absence from one another.

Carlisle's office was on the first floor of the house. I knocked and heard him from the other side of the door, asking me to come in.

"Carlisle, do you have a second?" I asked. I stood in the door of his office playing with my hands as I tried to keep myself occupied.

"Of course, Bella. Would you like to have a seat?"

"No, thank you. I won't be long. I know you and Esme are taking care of all the arrangements for me, and I really appreciate it. I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Bella, you're like a daughter to us. We would do anything for you. I know you may not believe me, after what I was asked to do for your father, but it's the truth." He walked around from his desk and stood in front of me.

"I know. That's the other thing. Carlisle, my behavior last night, well this morning, was completely inexcusable. I'm so sorry for lashing out at you like that. I realize you were only doing your job."

"Bella, you have no reason to apologize to me. I was prepared for it, for much worse. Actually, I would have been worried if you hadn't acted like that."

"Well, in any case, I'm still sorry. Thank you again for everything you're doing."

He walked over to me and gave me a hug. "If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to ask either of us. Okay?"

"Okay."

I left his office to find everyone was congregated in the living room. Edward motioned for me to join him on the couch, so I did. I sat next to him and leaned my body into his as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Everything alright?" he asked as he kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah."

Rosalie came and sat down on my other side. She patted my leg with her hand and I couldn't help but notice a huge, sparkly rock on her left hand, on the finger that was reserved for your wedding ring. I threw myself over towards her and landed in her lap as I grabbed her hand. I looked up at her as she bit her bottom lip.

"Rosalie Hale! Is this what I think it is?" I asked as I shook her hand in front of her face.

I felt Edward move closer to me to get a better look and I glanced up as Emmett moved closer to us.

"Well, what do you think it is?" she asked playfully.

"Don't play games with me! Are you two engaged?" I looked back and forth between Emmett and her.

"Yes, but Bella, we didn't want to mention anything just yet, with all that's going on."

"Are you kidding me? This is exactly what I need to hear!" I hugged her neck and took her hand back into mine. "It's huge! Emmett you did good!"

"No kidding man. How much did that set you back?" Edward asked as he got up from the couch to shake his brother's hand.

"There is no price tag on my love for Rosalie."

"Gag me, okay?" I jumped up from the couch to hug him. "Congratulations to you both. When is the big day?"

"We haven't set an exact date yet, but we're thinking the end of summer. I haven't told Alice yet."

I rolled my eyes at that. "She's going to shit when she finds out. And you know she's going to take over planning."

"Yeah, that's kind of why we haven't set a date. I knew if we did she would just change it. Bella, I want to ask you to be my maid of honor."

I pulled her up from the couch and hugged her again. "I'd love to!"

"Yeah, and Edward, I was kind of wondering if you would be my best man?" Emmett asked as he looked at his brother.

Edward reached out to him and they embraced each other. "I'd be honored."

"What about Alice and Jasper?" I asked. I wondered if they too were going to be a part of the wedding party.

"We're going to ask them to stand up for us as well. Emmett and I have both decided that we want this to be a small family affair, nothing too Hollywood."

"Here in Forks?"

"That's what we're thinking."

"I think that's a great idea."

"Yeah, well, I hope Alice sees it that way too."

"Speaking of the annoying little brat, does anyone know when they will be here?" Emmett asked.

"Oh yeah, she texted me last night, their flight will be in at about 8:30 or so."

Edward checked his watch, "Well, it's six now. If I know Alice, and I think we all do, she should be here no later than 10."

"Hey, Emmett, Rosalie, do you two mind taking me out to the house? I'd love to see how it's coming along?" I asked as I remembered that they were building right next door.

"Yeah, Edward, you want to come?" Emmett asked as he led us out the back door.

"Absolutely."

As we walked, Edward took my hand in his. Every so often, I'd turn to steal a look at him, and every time I did, he was doing the same thing. A part of me felt like a little school girl, and the other part, wanted to rip his clothes off. Was a heightened sexual desire one of the seven steps of grieving?

The house was framed up. Rosalie and Emmett took us room by room and described what everything was going to look like. It was going to be amazing and I couldn't wait to see what the final outcome was. The blue prints were with us, so it made it a little easier to see where the pool and hot tub, and landscaping were being placed. We had been outside for a couple hours, looking everything over when Esme called out to us.

"Hey kids, I've got some food ready in the kitchen if you're hungry."

Just then my stomach started growling. Edward looked at me and smiled. "You need to eat."

"Yeah, I do feel kind of hungry."

"Kind of hungry? Bella, I could have heard your stomach from across the field. When was the last time you ate?"

I thought back. It seemed like life in New Orleans was a distant memory now. "I guess it was yesterday at lunch."

"Yeah, let's you get some food. I can't have you passing out on me." He winked when he said this.

The four of us walked back to the house, each of us hand in hand with the other. Emmett caught a glimpse of me and winked once when he noticed the casualness between Edward and me. I smiled and watched my feet the rest of the way.

Esme had made salad, lasagna, and garlic bread for us. It smelled amazing and I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating. Then it seemed like I couldn't get enough. During dinner the six of us drained two bottles of wine. We were on our third bottle by the time Rosalie and I helped Esme clean up. It was nice to be back with everyone. It almost made me not want to leave. Maybe I wouldn't.

After dinner we all retired to the living room where we waited for Alice and Jasper to arrive. Like Edward had predicted, at ten that night, we heard the car pull into the driveway. Before I could look up, Alice sprinted into the living room and headed straight for me. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and wouldn't let go.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. How are you? I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner."

"Alice, its fine. I'm just glad you're here now. Where's Jaz?" I asked as I released myself from her death grip.

I heard him as he struggled with something in the foyer. Emmett, Carlisle and Edward all moved in the direction of the noise to see if they could help Jasper. Alice looked at me and rolled her eyes. "He'll be fine. You would think he'd remember how much luggage I travel with."

The boys returned to the living room, each with about four large bags apiece. They all stopped to glare at Alice.

"My God, Alice! You've packed like you're moving back in," Edward exclaimed as he dragged her suitcases up the stairs.

Jasper set down his load and walked over to me. He took me in his arms and hugged me much lighter than Alice had. "Bella, I'm sorry to hear about Charlie. How are you holding up?"

"Much better than I would have thought. Thank you for coming, it means the world to have all of you here."

He picked the suitcases back up and followed the other three up the stairs.

"Alice, are you and Jasper hungry? There's food left if you two want to eat." Esme asked as she picked up her empty wine glass.

"No, we've already eaten, but I see the wine has been cracked open. I'll take a glass of that."

We girls made our way into the kitchen for a refill of our wine. The boys rejoined us, all doing the same.

I stood back as I looked at everyone in the room. I was amazed that my best friends were all standing together laughing and joking. It made the mood much lighter.

Rosalie looked at me and winked. "I have an idea. Why don't the six of us have a slumber party in the tree house? I mean, this is the first time in eleven years we've all been together."

"That's a great idea babe!" Emmett said as he pulled Rosalie into him.

The rest of us nodded our heads in agreement.

"Grab the wine!" Alice shrieked before we headed out.

"I think we're going to need more than one bottle," I said as I went for not one but four more bottles.

Edward looked at me and smiled his crooked smile and took two of the bottles from me.

"Are you planning on getting drunk and professing your love to me again?" he asked.

I blushed. I had forgotten what I had done at Mardi Gras. Well, I would just show him. I set the bottles of wine down on the island and threw myself at him. I kissed him like this was the last time I'd ever have the chance to do so. I was fierce and rough. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body closer to his. I could feel his growing erection through our clothes as I fisted my hands through his hair. After a minute or so, I came up for air and smiled at him.

"Edward Cullen, I don't need to be drunk to profess my love for you. Now, did you get all that I feel from that kiss?" I asked, inches away from his mouth.

"Um... yeah."

"Good. Now let's not keep everyone waiting." I picked the two bottles back up and headed for the tree house. I heard him behind me as he jogged to keep up. When he finally did, he didn't say a word.

All six of us climbed into the tree house and sat down on the pallet Emmett had made for us in the middle room. Wine glasses in hand, and smiles on every one's faces; I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with joy. At the same time, I felt guilty for feeling so happy. This was all I ever wanted. The Sovereign Six back together. But why did we have to come back to one another because of a death. Why in the past eleven years, had we not found each other again under happier circumstances? I sat in between Edward's legs and leaned my body back against him. He was all I'd ever wanted and he was here. He kissed me along my collarbone and it gave me butterflies. I realized at that moment Jacob never did that for me and as hard as it was going to be to let Jacob go, I knew that I couldn't be apart from Edward again.

Just as Edward poured more wine into our glasses, Alice screamed. We all looked to see what had her so excited. She had her hand over her mouth as she pointed to Rosalie.

"You bitch! When were you going to tell me?"

Alice saw the ring. We were in for a long night of wedding talk.

_Chapter End Notes:_

_Well, it would seem Charlie kept a few things from Bella. Does anyone think Carlisle was in the wrong for not breaking Dr/Patient confidentiality?_

_So the six are back together. Will it be short lived? Or, in Emmett's words, will everyone decide to 'grow a pair' and decide they've been apart for too long? So many questions and so many answers still left to be revealed._

_Don't put away the box of tissue's just yet. I've got at least three more chapters that may require there use._

_Reviews are love and I know you girls love me because you show it in your amazing reviews!_

_Holly_


	12. Chapter 12 Hallelujah

_A/N- Wow! That's about all I can say in response to the reviews I received for the last chapter! Y'all continue to amaze me with your love and support._

_Thanks Katy for loving how I ended this chapter. I have to admit, even though it's kind of evil of me, I emencly enjoyed leaving it where I did. Micha, you continue to rock 'em out for me. Thank you!!!_

_To the girls over at the forums, you are the best!! If you haven't already, come over and join us! We'll come up with a nickname for you. Because let's face it, nicknames are endearing._

_Jeff Buckley sings the praises for this chapter. Grab your trusty box of tissue's girls! See y'all on the flip side!_

_I own nada that deals with Twilight. As for the rest of this lovely story…_

**Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, holly1980 on ff & holly16 on twilighted. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

Chapter 12

Hallelujah  
By: Jeff Buckley

We spent the whole night talking, laughing and crying. Every once in a while, when someone would say something really funny, I'd laugh like I'd never laughed before. Then, like the flip of a light switch, I'd start crying. Conversations ranged from our separate lives over the past eleven years, to Alice's impending wedding ideas for Rosalie and Emmett, and then each of us as we remembered something about Charlie. We finished off all four bottles of wine and at around three a.m. we all finally passed out.

The sunlight started shining though the windows of the tree house at 6:45. I rolled over to my side and saw that Edward was awake, staring at me. I smiled at him, and pushed my body closer to his. He wrapped his arm around me and held me to him. Before I knew it, I was asleep again.

I woke up for the second time to Edward lying next to me, with his arm wrapped around my body. I brushed my hand across his face and he opened his eyes. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I heard someone coming up the ladder and raised my head to look around. Carlisle stood there and grinned at all of us.

"I don't think I need to tell a bunch of grownups that it's time to get up for the day. It's 11:30, get your butts in gear. Esme has coffee and Advil in the kitchen for each of you. Now get moving."

I looked around and saw that all six of us were spread out around the large room, half-awake. Coffee. Yeah that sounded good. Edward sat up next to me and kissed my cheek lightly, before he brushed his nose across the side of my face. He whispered into my ear.

"Good morning, beautiful."

I turned to face him and smiled. "Morning."

Everyone sat up and looked around. The silence was broken by Emmett's booming laughter. "We got trashed last night and no one has a single crazy story to tell about it."

We laughed along with him when we all took in account the empty wine bottles, Kleenex and six turned over wine goblets. Rosalie was the only exception. Instead of laughing she hit Emmett upside the back of his head.

"Ow, woman! That hurt! Did Dad say Mom had Advil ready for us in the kitchen? Because if I didn't need it for my hangover, I sure as hell need it now!" He playfully pushed Rosalie back down on the floor and tickled her.

"Wow, all six of us are going to a visitation hung over. Now that's a first for any of us," Jasper said as he made light of the moment.

I smiled at him. It was kind of funny, yet kind of sad. Each of us picked up our trash and headed down the ladder towards the house. We disposed of all of our bottles and tissue in the garbage cans outside and once in the kitchen, we each placed our wine glasses in the sink. Esme had set out six coffee cups, along with sugar, creamer and milk. I made my coffee and sat at the bar and stared at the two Advil Esme left out. I thought to myself as I pondered the idea that maybe I was going to need something stronger than an Advil to help me through today. I looked up to see that Edward was watching me. He looked troubled. I felt my eyebrows furrow at him and he just shook his head. He came around to stand at my side and leaned in to me where he rested his head on top of mine.

"Are you going to be okay today?" he asked.

"As long as I have you standing next to me, I'll be fine," I said as I looked up at him.

"I'll be here. I won't leave you."

"Ever?" Maybe now wasn't the time to ask this, but I needed some sort of clarity from him.

"No, not ever." He kissed the top of my forehead and ran his hands up and down my back.

There it was. I had it. It didn't occur to me to ask if he was still seeing what's her name, the one that Emmett had mentioned when he came to visit me and frankly I didn't care. I still had my own issues I had to work out and if he was still seeing her, then he was going to have his own as well.

"I'm going to go up and take a shower. Emmett? Rose? Neither of you were headed that way were you?" Emmett and Edward had shared a bathroom growing up and I assumed that was still the case. Alice had her own bathroom, since she was the only girl in the family. I could have asked to use her bathroom, but the one the boys had shared was connected to each of their rooms.

"No, Bells. You go ahead. Rosalie and I will probably conserve water anyways."

"You don't plan on showering?" I asked.

They both laughed. "No silly. We'll just take one together," Rosalie answered.

"Oh. OH! Gotcha. Well, I'm going to go on up." I wanted to make a witty comeback directed towards Edward about conserving water, but I didn't have it in me, maybe another time.

I went upstairs and started my shower. I still hadn't processed that my dad wasn't with us anymore. I wasn't quite sure when it would sink in, but I knew eventually it would. I finished up my shower and stepped out. I reached for my clothes and realized that I hadn't brought any into the bathroom with me. I stood in front of the mirror and brushed my hair out and wrapped a towel around my body. I sprinted into Edward's room to grab some clothes and was shocked to see him sitting on his bed where he was looking through an old photo album. He looked up and saw me standing in the door way, in nothing but a towel. I stood there, staring at him not uttering a single word. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'll head back downstairs so you can get dressed."

"Edward, don't be silly. I'm just going to grab some clothes and head back into the bathroom. I'm not even sure what I'm going to wear yet, so a t-shirt and a pair of shorts are all I need. What are you looking at?" I asked him, as I took a seat next to him on the bed, still in just a towel.

"Just some old pictures." He looked over at me. "You're still just as beautiful as you were when you were seventeen."

I could feel the heat across my face. It didn't matter how long I had known him, or how many compliments he had given me, he still made me blush.

"God, how I've missed that," he said. He set the album down and ran his fingers along the side of my face and pushed my hair back.

"Edward, we're going to have to talk, about everything, but right now, it's not the time." I looked at him and began to get lost in his eyes.

He nodded. "I know. Whenever you're ready, I'll listen."

"I don't want you to just listen. I'm going to want your input."

"I know."

We both jumped a little when a knock rang out on the door. "Come in," Edward said.

Alice entered the room. She looked just as I did, except she was dressed. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, as she noticed my lack of clothes.

"No, no don't be. I was just grabbing some clothes and was about to head back to the bathroom."

"Oh, okay. Um, Bella? I know fashion is the last thing on your mind, but I was wondering if you needed my help putting together an outfit?"

How could I deny Alice her passion, her job? "Sure, Alice. I honestly don't know what all I packed. I just grabbed handfuls of clothes and threw them in my suitcase. Oh, there is _one_ thing I forgot." I remembered the laundry I still had to do before I left town.

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is, between Rosalie and I, we'll have it."

"Oh I don't know Alice. You're going to die when I tell you what it is and I highly doubt you'll let me borrow any of yours."

"Bella, we're practically sisters. I'm sure it's nothing."

"It's underwear, Alice."

I heard Edward choke on his own laughter. Alice on the other hand looked at me stunned. "Seriously, Bella? You didn't bring any panties?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I hadn't done laundry."

"For how long? Months?" she asked shocked.

"No, in about a week and a half. What? Don't look at me like that! You send me enough clothes that I really don't need to wash clothes for about a month, so sue me for forgetting to do it every once in a while."

"Well, you might have to go commando until I can UPS some in. I'll send an email to my assistant and tell her to mail some out ASAP! Well, let me see what all you brought. Oh, and it might be a good idea for you to get out of that towel. Edward looks like he's ready to attack you. No offense brother." She walked over to my suitcase and smiled at Edward.

"None taken little sister."

"I'm going to take Bella into my room to get ready. You should get going yourself."

"Yes, ma'am." He stood up and saluted her as he headed for the bathroom. He grabbed a pair of boxers and dressy jeans on his way out.

"Okay, let's see here. Oh this is cute. And it goes with these pants pretty well. Where are your shoes? Oh never mind, okay..." She looked over everything she had just laid out as she tapped her finger against her chin. She found a pair of black stilettos that had a pointy toe to go with the ash gray cap sleeved shirt and nice dressy denim sailor pants.　　

"This works. Did you bring any jewelry?"

I shook my head no.

"Well that's okay. I have the perfect necklace that will go with this." She stood back and admired her selection. "Now if I do say so myself, and I do because these are my creations, that's one hell of an outfit."

"I only own Alice Cullen originals." I winked at her.

"I know you have a lot on your plate right now, and I'm sorry if it seems like I'm being pushy with this, but let's face it, everyone in this town is going to come tonight. And the people in this town haven't seen you, or any of us, in eleven years. We need to look super hot."

"Hot? For the people of Forks? For a visitation?" I wasn't sure I wanted to look hot for any of my dad's friends or colleagues.

"Well, maybe hot isn't the right word. Maybe more like, hey look at me, I look..." She stopped mid sentence as she thought about what the right word needed to be. "No, damn it! Hot is what you are."

I laughed. "Thanks, Alice." I took her arm and turned her towards me. "Really. Thanks Alice. You don't know what it means to have you here with me."

She leaned over and hugged me. "Bella, I wouldn't be anywhere else. And just think, when this is over with we have a wedding to plan. And let's face it; wedding planning is so much more fun than funeral planning. Oh shit Bella, I'm sorry. That was really insensitive of me."

"Alice it's fine. You're right. The wedding will be a nice distraction."

She gave me a half smile and hugged me again. "Let's get to my room and get dressed."

"Okay."

I followed her into her room and amazingly just like Edward's, it looked exactly the same. I changed into my t-shirt and shorts to wear them while I did my hair and makeup so that I wouldn't mess up my good clothes. Jasper was already dressed and was downstairs where he was taking a tour of the progress of Emmett and Rosalie's house. I was about to take off my shirt when I realized I left my bra in Edward's room.

"Hey, Alice, I forgot my bra."

"Damn, Bella! Bra and panties?" she called out from the bathroom.

"No, I left it in Edward's room. I'll be right back."

I heard her utter something that sounded like she was going to start sending me more lingerie for everyday so I'd have enough to last a month. I walked into Edward's room and he wasn't there. I dug through my suitcase until I found my lacy black bra. Something on the bed caught my eye and I walked over to see that the pair of panties I had given Edward as his going away present were lying, neatly folded on the bed so that his name that I had monogrammed was face up. I smiled. He had kept them. I wondered if they would still fit. I quickly took off my shorts and put the panties on. Amazingly, they did still fit. Well, that was good to know. Now, I just hoped that they were clean.

I went back to Alice's room to get dressed. She loaned me a Tiffany & Co anchor necklace that according to her, perfected the look of the sailor pants. We made our way down the stairs, where Esme, Edward and Emmett were in a discussion over Edward's wardrobe.

"Edward Anthony! I raised you better than that. Go back upstairs and put something on underneath that shirt." Esme proclaimed.

"Oh, c'mon, Mom. This is the New York fashion. And if you want to be mad at someone, be mad at your daughter. It's her design."

"Well, guess what, Dorothy? You're not in Kansas anymore."

Emmett piped up and put his two cents in. "I don't know, Mom, I think he looks kind of sexy. Edward, I'd do you if I were a chick."

"What am I to be blamed for?" Alice asked as we took the last step of the stairs.

I took one look at Edward, as he turned around to face us and thought I was going to lose it. He did look sexy! His shirt had the top two, maybe top three buttons undone. I was speechless. He stood staring back at me with what I assumed was the same look I had given him. I was glad Esme took my arm and brought up something other than Edward's outfit.

"Bella, we need to get to the funeral home an hour or so early to go over the final decisions."

"Oh, okay. What all is there to decide?" I didn't even know what all she and Carlisle had already taken care of for me.

"Well, you just need to okay the casket, his outfit, his hair. Things like that. And honey, if you don't like anything say something. They will fix it so that you're happy with the outcome. And if there is anything that is too overwhelming for you, please let us know. That's what we are all here for."

"Right, I hadn't even thought of any of that. Thank you again for this. I honestly don't know what I would have done had the two of you not stepped in for me. I almost feel like I've just piled this on you."

"No, don't think that. I am sorry that your mom couldn't be here to help you with this more."

"I'm not. I'm sure she would have found some way to make this all about her."

"Okay, well is every one ready to go?" Carlisle asked as he looked around to find that we were all in the living room.

"Why don't Bella, Alice, Jasper and I all ride together, and Emmett and Rosalie ride with you and mom?" Edward asked everyone.

"That sounds good. We'll take my car," Carlisle said as he led us all out to the garage. Carlisle's car load filled into his S600. "Edward, why don't you drive the ML550?"

We settled ourselves into the car and set off for the funeral home. The whole ride there Edward held my hand. I was grateful to him for being so supportive of me through this. I had come to realize that he had been my rock through both of my hardships with my parents. I don't know what I would have done without him.

No one said much on during the drive. When we passed our old high school a series of groans erupted from the car. Jasper was the first to speak.

"I can't believe Emmett is going back in there. I mean, can you imagine?"

"Oh I don't know. I don't think it would be all bad." I said as I thought that maybe if I moved home I might consider teaching.

"No I mean there's bound to be one kid there that is like today's version of Emmett. Star athlete, cocky, king of the school. Do you think Emmett will mentor him on the ways of life?" he asked as he laughed. It lightened the mood in the car a bit we all chuckled.

"Do you really think everyone in town is going to show up for this?" I asked, suddenly aware that I was going to see people I hadn't seen in over a decade.

"Oh, no doubt. I bet Mike Newton is the first one we see. Him and his cronies. Hey Jaz, isn't Tyler Crowley doing some work for you on Em's house?" Edward asked. He looked at Jasper through the rear view mirror.

"Mike Newton. Now that's a name I hadn't thought of in a long time," I said as I looked out the window taking in the town during the day time.

"I bet he still has a thing for you, Bella. Imagine his reaction when he finds out you're still single," Alice said.

Edward squeezed my hand tighter. I felt a small smile spread on my face.

"Yeah Edward, Tyler is the foreman on the job for me. He's actually somewhat intelligent."

"Yeah, Charlie had told me..." I couldn't continue my sentence. It dawned on me that in the last conversation I had with my dad involved him telling me about Tyler. I started crying as I looked out the window and observed that we were pulling into the parking lot of the funeral home.

Edward parked the car and took both of my hands in his and pulled me into an embrace. "Shhh, it's okay."

"I'm sorry. I was doing so much better today. It's just that the last time I spoke with my dad he mentioned Tyler. I'm sorry."

"Bella, don't be sorry. You have every right to be upset," he said as he brushed my hair back off my shoulders.

"Edward, when I have to make these final decisions, will you be there with me?"

"Of course love. I'll be anywhere you want me to be."

He released his hold on me, got out of the car and came around to my side to help me out. Everyone followed us inside where the funeral home director sat waiting.

"Ms. Swan, I'm Laurent Denali. I'm the director here. It's a pleasure to meet you. I knew your father and I have to say he will be missed by everyone here."

"Thank you." Laurent was not native to Forks. He almost looked exotic, Jamaican maybe. I was curious as to how he ended up in Forks.

"Well, if you'll come this way, I'll take you to where we have everything set up."

I motioned for Edward and he was at my side. I extended my hand to him and he took it. Carlisle and Esme followed right behind us.

"Mr. Denali?" I began.

"Please, call me Laurent."

"Okay, Laurent, you're not from Forks are you?"

He laughed. Was my question funny?

"No, I'm not. I'm from Barbados."

"That's a long way from Forks. How did you end up here?"

"I went to college in Alaska. Change of scenery you know? Well after graduation, I interned here for a few years and when the former director retired, I took over."

I understood all too well what he meant about the change of scenery.

"Well, if you're ready, you can enter the room. I'll give you a minute to be alone. I'll check back in five minutes."

"Thank you." Edward held the door open for me and at the end of a short aisle was a black, simple, open casket. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to do this. I felt Edward behind me as he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Take your time. I'm right here if you need me."

I grabbed his hand and looked up at him as tears filled my eyes. "I don't think I can."

"It's okay. Do you want to have a seat?" Without having to answer him, he took me over to the last row of pews. We sat for what must have been five minutes in silence, because that's when Laurent came back to check on us.

"Can you give us a few more minutes?" Esme asked him.

We sat there for I don't know how long before I finally mustered up the courage to walk up the aisle. I looked at Edward before I stood up.

"I guess I should get on up there. People will be arriving soon and I need to make sure he looks like himself." I started sobbing. "Edward, what if he doesn't look like himself?"

He pulled me to him. "Then we will tell them and they will make him look right. Do you want me to go with you?"

"Yes, please."

We stood up from the pew and walked hand and hand up to the casket. I looked down at the frozen, lifeless body of my father and let it all out. Edward wrapped his arms around me to comfort me. "Edward, he looks like him. Oh God, he looks like he did when I last saw him."

He stood there as he held on to me. I cried all over his shirt. Esme and Carlisle joined us.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind his outfit. I thought it would be appropriate to bury him in his uniform. If you don't think so, we can..."

"No. It's perfect."

None of us noticed Laurent join us. "Ms. Swan?"

"Please, call me Bella."

"Bella, is everything okay? Is there anything we need to correct?"

I took a tissue from Esme. "No, everything looks fine. Thank you."

"People have begun arriving, I'm going to go ahead and open the doors so that they can come in. Is that alright?"

I wiped my nose as I said, "Yes, that's fine."

Laurent nodded and headed back down the aisle to open the double doors. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were the first ones in. Esme and Carlisle followed Laurent so that they could more or less be the welcome wagon to all of those paying their respects. The six of us stood there as a group. We held onto one another, not saying a word. Emmett of course broke the silence.

"Bella, do you know how many times your dad pulled me over? More times than I like to count and not once did he ever let me slide on a speeding ticket."

"He caught me and Alice in the backseat of my car junior year. Talk about embarrassing," Jasper said.

"Damn, I'm going to miss him," Emmett replied.

"We all will," Rosalie stated.

By this time, people had started to file into　the tiny room. Everyone, except for Edward, mingled with the mourners as he and I stood at the end of the coffin and accepted sympathies from those who passed. I hardly recognized anyone who stopped by. Either I didn't remember them or they had aged that much in the past eleven years. One face entered the parlor I did recognize.

Mike Newton stood in line behind ten or so people where he waited his chance to give me his sympathies. When he finally reached us, he leaned in to hug my neck.

"Bella, I'm really sorry for your loss. Your dad was one hell of a guy."

"Thank you, Mike. He'd appreciate you saying that."

He looked up at Edward, who half assed smiled at him. "Well, it's good to see that distance hasn't affected your relationship. I would have really thought that the two of you would never end up back together, but here you are just like old times." Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and smiled a little more meaningfully at Mike.

"No amount of time or distance could change the way I feel about Bella."

"So I see. Well, Edward, if you don't mind me saying your girlfriend is still one hell of a looker."

I could feel my face turn red at Mike's words. Edward pulled me closer to him as I placed my arm around him. "Thank you, Mike. That's umm, sweet," I said.

He nodded to the both of us as he walked away. I looked up at Edward who smiled at me and placed a kiss on my cheek. Our backs had been turned to the casket, so as I began to turn to see who was the next person in line was I almost lost my balance.

Jacob had been standing behind Mike and from the look on his face he had heard every single word.

_E/N- Don't hate!!! I'm sorry for leaving it where I did but c'mon, it's kind of fitting right? No? I think so. Then again, I know where this is going. I ask everyone to keep in mind that we are only seeing Bella's POV on things. We don't know what's going on in Jacob's mind nor Edward's. I promise, soon enough, you'll understand their sides as well. _

_And look what has come back into the picture!! A pair of panties! If you've read the oneshot of Edward's POV then you know they made an appearance there as well. He's a sneaky little devil isn't he? But oh gosh! Were they clean? You'll find out in the next chapter!! Heads up on the next chapter, I'm giving your box of kleenex a break. I think you girls deserve it! But don't discard them just yet. We still have the funeral to attend._

_Check out my author profile for the link that has all the pictures that have inspired me. Bella's outfit for the visitation as well as what RPatz photo I used for Edward and his "You're not in Kansas anymore outfit". _

_Much love to you all!!_

_Holls_


	13. Chapter 13 Ever the Same

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry to leave everyone with such a cliffy last time. I promise you won't be left hanging again. At least not with this chapter. Put your tissue boxes away, you won't need them. But don't let them wander off too far.**_

_**Thank you Katy for just being amazing! Micha for being you and to all you girls who leave reviews, you are the best!**_

_**Rob Thomas gets props this chapter because if I would have used Marvin Gaye's, Let's Get it On, it would have been too obvious**_.

**Stephanie Meyer owns all, I just own this little story.**

Chapter 13

Ever the Same

By: Rob Thomas

"Jake! Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" I asked as I released my hold on Edward and moved forward to hug Jacob. His hug suggested that he was not happy at all.

"I... um... came to pay my respects," he said and pulled himself away from me to look over at Edward.

"You didn't have to. I told you that. But thank you." I tried my best to smile at him. I knew that I had broken his heart.

"Well, they moved my trip to Seattle up to Friday. I figured I'd come up a few days early to be here for you. But from the looks of it, you've got one hell of a support system already." He was bitter as he said this. He kept his gaze firmly on Edward.

"I'm so sorry, Edward, this is my...um, friend from New Orleans, Jacob Black."

Edward held out his hand to Jacob, who took it with a sour look on his face. "Jacob, it's nice to meet you. I'm Edward Cullen. Bella's mentioned you. I'm glad she has such a good friend who would travel all this way."

They shook hands as the two of them kept up their conversation. "Edward. Yeah, Bella's talked about you. It's nice to finally put a face to a name."

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I didn't have the chance to let you know what all was going on. Things have happened so quickly. How did you know today was the visitation?" I asked, curious.

"The museum sent flowers."

I looked around and for the first time noticed several arrangements of lilies, ivies and ferns. I looked back at Jacob who pressed on.

"When we called the funeral home to set up the delivery of the arrangement, I asked when the funeral would be taking place. I just figured since I would have to be up this way on Friday I'd come to pay my respects."

"Oh. Well, thank you for the flowers. Please make sure you tell everyone at work I said thank you as well."

"Sure, sure." He lowered his head and looked down at his feet.

"Where will you be staying while you're in town?" I pried. I wondered if he would be staying in town or back in Seattle.

"Oh, well, The Quileute Indians have offered to let me stay on the reservation. Some of the pieces I'm in town for are from their tribe, so it will give me an opportunity to find more out about them."

"Oh that's wonderful!"

"Yeah, it is."

"When will you be leaving?" I hoped that it didn't sound like I was trying to push him out of town. I just needed to know how much time I had to work up the nerve to talk to him.　

"Sunday, I'm giving a lecture on Friday at the museum and Saturday we make the arrangements for the pieces to fly out. Then on Sunday I head back to the Big Easy. Um, Bella, I don't mean to hound you, but when do you think you'll be returning?"

"Oh Jake, I have no idea. I hadn't really thought much about it to be honest." That was a lie. I had thought about it.

Just then, Laurent made his way over to us. "Ms. Swan, the visitation is officially over now. I'm going to close the doors to the parlor. Whenever you and Mr. Cullen are ready, there are some papers I need for you to sign, as well as a few things I need to go over with you regarding tomorrow."

"Oh, sure, we'll be just a minute," I said.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way," Jake suggested as he leaned in for a hug.

"Jacob, why don't you come back to the house with us? I'm sure you're hungry. My mother has been cooking all day, and not to mention, all the food people have already brought over."

I looked up at him confused. I hadn't seen anyone come by the house today. Edward read my expression because without having to ask, he answered, "You were getting ready when they stopped by."

"Yeah Jake, why don't you come by the house. I'm sure Emmett would love to see you. Speaking of Emmett, where are he and Rosalie?"

"They left with mom and dad just a few minutes ago," Alice chirped, as she and Jasper walked over to us. "Hello. I'm Alice Cullen. Are you a friend of Bella's?" she asked as she extended her hand to Jacob.

"Alice, Jasper, this is my friend, Jacob Black. Jacob, this is Alice and Jasper."

"Oh, the happy couple since the age of six. It's very nice to meet both of you."

"Likewise," Jasper added as he took Jake's hand. "So Bella's told you about us, huh?"

"Oh yeah. I've heard how Emmett and Rosalie were the king and queen of Forks High, how the two of you have been bonded to one another since kindergarten, how Edward and Bella..."

"Jake, we have the rest of the night to catch everybody up on what all I've told you." I cut him off. I wasn't sure where he was headed with Edward and me. Edward noticed my behavior and gave me a look that suggested that he knew I was hiding something.

"I need to finish some things up here, why don't you head out with Alice and Jasper?" I asked. Edward and I will meet you outside." As much as I wanted to spend time with Jacob, I really just wanted to be alone and I didn't want him and Edward to spend too much time together.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Alice, Jasper, lead the way."

The three of them headed outside and Edward and I were left alone in the room with my father. I turned back to the casket one last time and reached for Charlie's hands that were folded over his stomach. I didn't say a word, I just cried while Edward held on to me. He didn't press me to talk. After a few minutes I took my hand away from the cold, clammy hand that was now my dad's.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to go. Thank you for standing next to me all evening. I don't think I could have done this without you," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his chest.

"Bella, I'll stand next to you for as long as you want me to." He kissed me gently on the mouth and led me down the hall towards Laurent's office.

The only things I had to do were sign a few pieces of paper regarding the body and some other documents that I had no idea what they meant. He explained that tomorrow we would meet here at the funeral home where a hearse would take Charlie to the grave site. A limousine would escort me and whomever else I wanted to ride along. Naturally I looked to Edward who nodded that he would be there with me. I asked about the tombstone and he said it would take up to six weeks for it to arrive. I looked over what Esme had suggested for the marker and it was perfect, simple, elegant and just so Charlie. All the plants that people had sent would surround the casket tomorrow and when the burial was over we could take them home. The police Chaplin was going to give the eulogy and if I wanted to, I could also say a few words. I declined the offer. I knew I wouldn't be able to stand in front of a lot of people and speak about my father. After fifteen minutes, Edward and I walked outside to see that Alice and Jasper were laughing at whatever Jacob had just told them.

As we approached them, Jacob looked up and his smile quickly faded. I was so comfortable with Edward, it felt like second nature to hold his hand as we walked. I had not, however, taken into account that it would hurt Jacob's feelings.

"Is everything set?" Jasper asked as he leaned against the car.

"Yeah, all done. Now I just have to get through tomorrow."

"Well, let's get going, I'm hungry. Jacob, why don't you follow us to the house?" Edward said as he opened the door for me.

Jacob nodded his head and never took his eyes off of me. Once everyone was settled into the car, we pulled out of the parking lot and headed back for the Cullen's. Jasper, who sat directly behind me, used the back of my seat to pull himself closer to Edward and me.

"Bella, Jacob's a funny guy. He was telling us about when Emmett came down to visit you during Mardi Gras and how drunk and stupid the two of them got."

Edward looked over at me and smiled. I knew he was remembering my own little drunken banter during Mardi Gras.

"Yeah, Jake thought he ran with big dogs before, but he didn't know how little of a dog he actually was until Emmett showed up."

Alice huffed and sighed from the back seat. Edward looked at her in the rear view mirror. "What's wrong baby sister? Does his outfit not match properly?"

"No," she said as she sulked in the backseat.

Jasper laughed. "Oh Alice just has her ego bruised a little. Jacob had no idea who she was. Baby it's okay. Most straight men don't know who you are. It's nothing to be upset about."

"That's not why I'm upset. Okay, maybe it is a little."

"Well, what is it then?" Edward asked.

"It's because, even if he didn't know who I was, he should have still heard of my company. And what bothers me is that he had no idea I even designed clothes. Would you care to explain why that is, Isabella?"

It suddenly became really quiet in the car. Edward looked over at me and he knew I was in trouble. I heard Jasper curse from the backseat. Alice only called me Isabella when she was pissed at me.

"Alice, I'm sorry but please try to understand." I turned around in my seat so that I could see her. "In college when I would tell people about any of you, it was hard for me to determine who wanted to be my friend because of me or because I knew a few famous people. I've kept the relationships I have with you all very guarded. When guys found out I was good friends with Emmett or Rosalie, they usually only wanted to date me to get closer to them. And most girls assumed that supermodels were fake and self righteous. They figured because I was friends with Rosalie that I must be that way as well. So it came to a point where I never brought up what any of you did. It was easier to make friends that way. And although Jacob knows about all of our pasts together, I never told him what each of you did for a living. He was shocked when he saw Emmett show up at my work. And he still doesn't know who Rosalie is."

"So that explains why Emmett wants to have his camera ready when he does realize who she is," Jasper added as he put it all together.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy Bella, but why would you keep what I do for a living a secret from him? I mean, like Jasper said, unless he's gay he wouldn't care who I was." The tone of her voice indicated that she was hurt. "I mean, how did you explain to people all your trendy clothes? Didn't anyone notice that every single tag said either J.A.Z or Alice Cullen Original?"

I answered in just barely a whisper. "Because I wanted people to think I had amazing taste in fashion."

"What was that? Bella Swan actually wanted people to think that it was her who choose all those clothes? I can't believe I'm hearing this! Oh you are a sneaky little bitch, you know that? You've been trying to take all the credit for my hard work." She laughed the whole time as she said this. Just the reaction I had expected to get from her.

I raised the level of my voice and added, "And, no one's been close enough to my clothes to read the labels."

Edward took my hand and kissed each of my knuckles. I added that last comment for his benefit. I wanted him to know, without having to say it in front of the others that I had waited for him.

We arrived back at the Cullen's and made our way inside. I resisted holding Edward's hand this time in lieu of walking next to Jacob. Edward didn't seem to mind, He was in a hurry to get inside and let the others know we had company, mainly for Emmett's sake so he could have his camera ready.

As Jake and I stepped inside, I nudged his arm. "Hey, thanks for coming. It really means a lot."

He smiled. "Sure. Hey, I think Alice may be a little upset with you. What's that about?"

I laughed. "She's fine. Her pride's just a little hurt."

As we made our way into the living room Emmett came strutting down the stairs, camera in hand. He took the last steps, two at a time and beamed when he saw Jacob.

"Hey, hey, Jacob. What's crack-a-lackin man?" He reached out and shook Jacob's hand.

"Oh, nothing much, what about you?"

"Just L.I.V.I.N," Emmett replied, quoting Dazed and Confused.

"What's with the camera?" Jacob asked and pointed to Emmett's hand.

"Oh, this? Mom just wanted me to get a few, um...."

"Pictures?" Jake finished for him.

"Yeah, pictures. Hey, come on in the kitchen. I'd like you to meet my fiancée."

"Oh really? So then I take it things are good with Rosalie?"

"Yup, really good. Hey, Rosie, are you in the kitchen? A friend of Bella's is here from New Orleans and I want you to meet him," Emmett called out as he alerted Rosalie and everyone else in the house of Jacob's presence.

"Yeah baby, I'm in here," she called back.

We followed Emmett and Jacob into the kitchen. Jacob stopped in the doorway as Emmett stepped in front of him. He tried to be nonchalant about the camera. Rosalie turned around from the stove and smiled at Jacob. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought Jake was frozen. Emmett snapped the picture and began hysterically laughing.

"Dude, your face is priceless!" Emmett boomed between fits of laughter.

The rest of us stood back and quietly laughed at Jacob's reaction. Rosalie walked over to Jacob and closed his mouth with her finger. "If you keep your mouth open like that, flies are bound to enter," she said as she winked at him. She reached out to shake his hand. "Please excuse the ape, I'm Rosalie H..."

"Hale. You're Rosalie Hale. Holy shit!" Jake exclaimed. He moved from where he stood frozen for the first time to look, or actually glare, at me.

"Well, come July 4th, it will be Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry; I don't think I got your name."

"Jake, Jacob Black," Jake stuttered out.

"Well, which is it? Jake or Jacob?" Of course Rosalie had to give him a hard time.

"Whatever you prefer."

"Okay, who's hungry?" Esme called out to each of us. "Jacob, it's nice to meet you. I'm Esme Cullen and this is my husband, Carlisle. Please make yourself at home."

"Thank you," he said as he finally came out of his daze.

We sat around and had a nice dinner. Esme offered the spare guest room to Jacob before he had the chance to tell them that he was staying with the Quileute tribe. That peaked Carlisle's interest. He had always had a good relationship with the tribe. I was relieved that most of the conversation at dinner had been the discussion of Jacob and the art he had acquired in Seattle. After dinner, Emmett and Jasper took Jacob on a tour of the house under construction. Edward had excused himself to make a few phone calls. I had almost forgotten about all of our separate lives. Alice and I sat outside at the patio table and sipped on our wine. She finally broke the ice with the question that I knew had been eating at her all evening.

"So, Bella, I've seen how you and Edward have been the past couple of days. What are your plans?"

I sighed. "Well, I've still yet to talk with him about anything. Sure we've made a few comments here and there, but we haven't actually hashed anything out yet."

"And Jacob?"

"Well, even with everything that has gone on; I still feel this kinetic energy towards Edward." I looked over at her. "I just don't have that with Jake."

"Well, when you do you do and when you don't you don't. He'll understand Bella. It'll hurt him, but he'll understand."

The boys made their way back over to us. They were still talking about the house. Jacob walked over to my chair and rested his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. He stepped away and approached Emmett and Jasper.

"Well, it's been nice, but I think I need to be on my way. Thank you for a wonderful evening," Jacob said as he shook both of their hands. Alice hopped out of her seat and hugged him.

"It was a pleasure to get to know you Jake. I'm sure we'll see you tomorrow."

Jacob nodded and I got up out of my chair and excused myself to walk with Jacob to his car.

"Where's Edward been?" he asked as we walked down the gravel driveway.

"Upstairs making a few phone calls, it's been easy to forget about the rest of our lives when we're here."

"So it seems."

"Jake, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry."

"Bella, don't be. I mean, the six of you haven't been all together in a long time. It's understandable."

We didn't say much else as we walked towards his car. He opened his door and climbed into the driver's seat. "If you need me, I'm just a phone call away," he said it as though he was reassuring himself. I just nodded. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay." I leaned into the car to give him a hug. "Drive safely."

He pulled out of the driveway, and down the long, winding road. I didn't want to go inside. It was beginning to sink in about Charlie, about Jacob, and my impending feelings toward Edward. I walked to the tree house. I didn't tell anyone where I was going. I climbed up the ladder and once inside, I walked around and took everything in. I went to Alice's side to see that things were left just the same as they were when we were kids. I walked back into the main room, Emmett's room, where we all spent our first night back together. Before I knew it, I stood in Edwards's room of the tree house. The last time I was here, Edward and I had shared something with one another, something that I had never felt with anyone else. Sure, I'd been with others like I had that night but none of them made my stomach flutter. I had never wanted to stay locked up in a room, for days, with anyone but Edward. And most importantly, I wasn't in love with any of the others. I was so lost in my own thoughts I never heard Edward as he entered the room.

"I figured I'd find you here," he said as he stood against the door frame.

I looked directly into the depths of his emerald green eyes. "I've waited this whole time for you."

"So have I."

"Edward, I don't want to wait any longer."

He slowly made his way over to me never letting his eyes leave mine. He wrapped his arms around me and I fisted my hands through his hair, while we passionately kissed one another. I knew I'd eventually have to come up for air, but if I never did, what a way to go.

He pulled away from our kiss and took my face between his hands. He brought our foreheads together and whispered, "Bella, I've waited so long to be with you. Please tell me you really want this, that you really want me."

"I do, Edward. I've only ever wanted you."

I kissed him again and used my tongue to part his lips as his hands felt around my backside. He used his hands to pull my shirt out of my pants and in one swift movement my shirt was on the floor. I stepped out of my shoes and flung them off to the side. I un-tucked his shirt and began to undo the buttons taking my time. I wanted to savor every moment of our first time. I pulled away from our kiss, slowly; as I let my hands trace the outline of his shoulders and removed his shirt with my movements. He ran his fingers across my lips and dragged them down my chin to the crevice of my cleavage. I moaned at his feather light touches. He kissed me along my collarbone and nipped at my ear before he brought his kisses back down to the swell of my breasts.

I worked to get his belt undone and his pants removed. He kicked his shoes off and they flew across the room. He mirrored my actions as he removed my pants and let them fall to my feet. I stepped out of them and tossed them aside with my foot. His hands ran up and down my hips and backside, up to the clasp of my bra. He unhooked it and it fell between us as I took my hands away to let it fall to the floor. He stopped what he was doing and took a step back to stare at me.

"I see you found the gift I left for you." He smirked as he acknowledged the underwear he had left for me on his bed.

"They were a gift to you. Have you kept them here this whole time?"

"No. They've been with me in New York."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, really. It's nice to see that they still fit." He stepped closer and knelt before me. He kissed along my stomach and placed his thumbs on either side of the elastic band as he pulled the panties off of me.

"And they've still held the same meaning this whole time. I've never been anyone else's the way I've always been yours," I said breathlessly. I was suddenly nervous. I could feel my heart as it pounded in my chest.　

He kissed the inside of my thighs and rubbed his hands over my bottom. I ran my fingers through his hair. I moaned his name as he crept closer to my sex.

"Edward, I don't mean to ruin the mood, but please tell me they were clean."

He laughed as he looked up at me. "Yes baby, they were clean."

"Ok. Good." I placed a finger under his chin to motion for him to stand up. He ran his hands up the sides of my body as he guided his way back up to me. I grabbed a hold of his boxers and took them off of him. He stepped out and kicked them over to the side. Then there we were, both naked, and both hot for one another.

He closed the gap between us and guided me gently towards the couch along the wall. He laid me down and pressed his body to mine. I could feel his erection against my stomach. I wanted him more than I wanted air at that moment. I gently traced the muscles in his back with my fingers while he kissed along my neck and massaged my breasts. Our mouths met again as we gave each other long, sweet kisses. He stopped our kissing and balanced himself on the couch with his left hand, as his right hand smoothed the contours of my face.

"Bella, if I do anything to hurt you, please tell me and I'll stop."

I nodded. "Make love to me," I whispered as I moved closer to him.

He kissed me again as I reached down between my legs and held on to his member. He took my hand in his and together we guided him into me. It was slow and for that I was grateful. I was doing my best to memorize this moment. I had waited so long to be like this with him. I knew that there could not have been a more perfect place for this to happen. This was where we started and ultimately where we ended. Now eleven years later I felt like we were at a point where we were about to start over.

The act was purposely slow at first. He inched his way inside of me to allow my body to grow accustomed to his. Everything about Edward, about this moment was perfect. Even the sharp pain I had felt was perfect. I tensed as he pushed himself deeper inside of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Please, just go slow."

Just as I had asked, he slowly moved himself in deeper. I never took my eyes away from his. The love that I saw from him was overwhelming. Eventually it seemed as if he was fully inside of me. Edward ran his hand along the side of my face and I leaned into it and kissed his palm. He began to pull himself out and slowly pushed himself back in again. I kissed his lips letting him know that I was okay. I didn't want him to spend the entire time worrying that I was in pain. The fact was that after the first few initial thrusts the pain had subsided.

We used no words as we made love to each other for the first time. The look in his eyes told me everything I needed to know. This was the love of my life. The man I had saved myself for and the man I wanted to spend every waking minute with. He was my home and home was exactly where I felt with him.

The sweat had built up along Edward's forehead and from his erratic breathing I knew he must be close. He never uttered any indication that this was the case but the single word that did manage to escape his lips told me everything.

He brushed his lips against mine and moaned my name as he released himself into me. In that moment everything made sense. I knew that I would never be able to walk away from Edward Cullen again and I never had any intention of doing so.

I fell back against the couch, with Edward still wrapped in my arms. He looked over at me and gave me the most breathtaking kiss. I held his face in my hands and smiled at him.

"That was well worth the wait," I said. "I love you."

"It most defiantly was. I love you too."

We laid there, naked and sweaty in each other's arms. After what seemed like an eternity, Edward pulled himself off of me and grabbed the nearest clothing item he could find to clean us off. It just so happened, that it was my shirt he grabbed. It wasn't until after he had used it as a towel that he realized that it was mine.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. No one said I needed to sleep in a shirt anyways." I smiled so he understood I was comfortable just like this with him.

"Well this couch is kind of small. Why don't I grab the blankets from the other night and make us a pallet on the floor?"

"That sounds good." I stood up and moved our clothing to one pile in the corner of the room. Edward returned with a couple of pillows and a huge down comforter. He laid the comforter out across the floor where he and I settled in to each other's arms.

"Edward?" I asked as I looked up at him from our embrace.

"Yes love."

"Was that what you had expected for your first time? I mean, was it good for you?"

"Bella, did you not hear how good it was for me? I mean, that was you I just made love to, wasn't it?" To hear him say he made love to me sent shivers down my body.

"Yes, I just... I don't know."

"Sweetie, it was better than I could have ever imagined. What about you?"

"I wish we would have never waited so long. That was the most beautiful thing in the world." I grinned at him and kissed him on his lips.

"Even though it seemed to hurt in the beginning?"

"It never really hurt, it was just uncomfortable,but only for a second. After that, it was amazing." I smiled up at him.

He smiled back at me. "That it defiantly was."

My eyes began to get heavy and I started to fall asleep. Before I finally gave in, I heard Edward whisper into my ear.

"I never want to be apart from you, ever again, my love. Will you be mine forever?"

I wasn't sure if I answered him or not. My head screamed out yes, but I wasn't sure if I actually said it out loud. I made a subconscious note to tell him in the morning.

_**End Notes:**_

_**I want to say one thing. I know Bella hasn't "officially" called things off with Jacob yet. She's going to, soon. Her mind has been made up, she wants Edward. And cut the girl a little slack, she's been waiting so long to actually do the deed with her one and only. I think a technicality of ditching Jacob could easily be put on the back burner.**_

_**Okay, now that my little rant is over with (sorry), the tissue's will be needed next chapter. And your girls might want to wear that little black dress we all keep for special occasions.**_

_**Thank you again for all your amazing reviews. I'm honestly touched by each and every single one of them. A oneshot in Jacob's POV is in the works. I'll hopefully get it posted after chapter 15.**_

_**Thanks again, and don't forget to drop me a little love in the box below**_!


	14. Chapter 14 Hear You Me

_**Author's Chapter Notes: **_

_**I'm going to try and keep this short, but that's not likely. Again I know I may sound like a broken record, but thank you to all of you who constantly send in reviews. A smile spreads across my face everytime I see one in my inbox. I know I thank these two every single chapter but in all honestly, this story wouldn't be what it is without them so thank you Katy & Micha.**_

_**A special thank you to the ladies at The Fictionators. Chapter 12, Hallelujah, was chosen as the music for the week on their blog. I kid you not when I say I squealed like a fangirl when I found out.**_

_**Now onto the service. I hope you BB's are wearing your favorite little black dress or taking the more comfortable route and donning your PJ's. Whatever works, just have those tissue's handy. I promise this will be last you need of them. And let the intro of Jimmy Eat World's, Hear You Me, carry you over the hill to the gravesite service.**_

**I own nada on these characters, Stephanie Meyer gets that credit. I just own this little story line.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 14  
Hear You Me  
by: Jimmy Eat World

I woke up for the second time in a row on the floor of the tree house. Tonight I was definitely going to sleep on a mattress. I barely opened my eyes and found that I was still wrapped in Edward's arms, naked. The events of last night flooded back to my mind. We had finally made love to one another and it was amazing. I smiled as I remembered everything. I didn't realize Edward was awake until he spoke.

"Good morning my love." He returned the same smile I had on my face and kissed me on the lips.

"Yes, it is a good morning to be waking up next to you. It's not however a good morning knowing what today is."

Today I was burying my father. Thursday, April 30th, 2009. "What time is it?"

"Nine. We should probably make our way to the house and get ready."

"Yeah I guess so. I'm sure everyone is worried about us." I remembered I had not told anyone the night before that I was headed to the tree house after I said goodbye to Jacob.

"They know where we are," he replied, still smiling at me.

"They do? How?" Oh my gosh, if anyone heard us last night, I was going to be mortified.

"Yes, Dad came out earlier to see if we were up here." My mouth fell open and I felt my checks become flush.

"Don't worry, he didn't see anything. He never even saw you for that matter. I met him in the main room and he

never even poked his head through the trap door."

"Oh, okay." I sat up. I kept the covers pulled over me but my back was exposed to Edward who was still lying next to me. I had goosebumps all over my arms as he traced patterns up and down my bare skin.

"Are you cold?" he asked and rolled onto his side so that his head rested on his hand.

"No, that's just what you do to me." I slightly turned my body so that I could see him.

He sat himself up and kissed me. "I love you so much, Isabella Swan."

"I love you too, Edward Cullen."

"Well, I think we need to head back to the house before we have an audience waiting for us on the back patio, because you know they will be."

"Yeah, I can already see all four of them,"

"Six," he corrected me. "Don't think for one second Esme and Carlisle won't be right there with them."

"Okay, six. All of them standing outside clapping for us."

He placed soft, short kisses on my shoulder. "Let's get dressed."

He stood up and walked over to the pile of clothes in the corner of the room. He handed me my pants and kept the underwear for himself. I noticed he had his boxers on, which made sense because he had greeted his dad earlier. I had my pants and bra on as I searched for my shirt. I found it crumbled on the floor next to the couch. As I went to pick it up, it stuck to itself. Oh that was right! He had used my shirt to clean us up. I looked over at him as I waved the shirt in my hand.

"Um, Edward? I can't exactly wear this shirt in the house."

He smiled at me as he put his shoes on. "I'm sorry about that. Here, take mine." I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?

Your only other options are to walk inside with a cum stained shirt or no shirt at all."

"It's the lesser of two evils I suppose." I reached out and took his shirt.

"Either way, you're going to take hell from Emmett if he sees you."

I stepped into my shoes and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. "It was worth it."

He crushed his lips against mine. "Yes it was."

Edward stepped down the ladder first and helped me on my way out of the tree house. Before I could reach the last step, he took me in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held his face in my hands. He parted my lips with his tongue as we stood there tasting one another. Our kissing suddenly came to a halt. We heard a car driving along the gravel driveway. Edward set me down and we both looked around to see if we could find the unexpected visitor.

Not wanting to be discovered out in the yard, we walked into the house, through the back doors that led straight into the kitchen. Esme stood at the counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She turned around when she heard us enter with a grin that spread across her entire face.

"Good morning you two, coffee's ready."

"Thanks mom, but I think we're going to head upstairs and get cleaned up," Edward said as he took my hand and led me into the living room, towards the stairs. "Oh, hey mom? I think we just heard a car coming up the drive way. Are

you expecting anyone?"

"No, not that I know of." She walked with us into the living room, going to the front door to take a look outside. Edward and I waited at the foot of the stairs to see who it could be.

Esme turned around and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, no one's out there now."

"Hmmm, did anyone just leave then?" Edward asked.

"No." She walked over towards us with her hands on her hips. "You two need to stop being so paranoid. Now get upstairs and get ready."

Edward and I looked at one another. We weren't being paranoid but neither of us could understand who would have pulled into the driveway. It wasn't they type of driveway that you used to make a u-turn and this car was almost to the house.

I began to think we had made it back into the house, unnoticed, when as we reached the top of the staircase, Emmett stood there. The only thing I heard was the flash of his camera and his booming laughter.

"Oh you two are so busted! This camera has proven to be my best friend the past couple of days. First, the look on Jake's face, and now, the two of you and your walk of shame. Oh this one might get made into an 8x10. What do you think, Edward?"

"I think if you don't start running now, I'm going to kick your ass." Edward pointed his finger at his brother.

"Oh, you want to start shit with me? Bring it little brother. I would have figured that you would be in a better mood, since you've finally gotten laid now!"

Edward turned to face me and kissed me on the cheek before he whispered in my ear, "I'll be right behind you in just a minute. I just have to take care of Em."

I smiled and walked into Edward's room. I could hear what sounded like someone being tackled on the landing. Esme began shouting, "Boys!! Quit acting like you're ten. Don't make me come up there!"

The wrestling stopped and Edward walked into his room, his hair even more out of place than it was.

"Who won?" I asked as I gave him a half smile.

"I'd call it a tie." He went and sat on the edge of his bed and took his shoes off. "Why don't you go ahead and jump in the shower first."

I glided over to him and straddled his body. "I think, in the future, we'll have to try out that water conservation thing."

"Oh, there are a few things we're going to have to try," he said as he gave me a devilish little grin. He pulled me onto him and we fell back against the bed.

"As much as I'd love to go for round two, three or even four, I need to get moving," I said. I wished like hell that this could have taken place on any other day than that of my father's funeral.

"Like I said, things to try. Just one of the many things I hope to do with you," he said, He said the word hope as if he was asking my permission.

I nodded my head and removed myself from his hold. I grabbed the same t-shirt and shorts I wore yesterday and walked into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and looked myself over in the mirror. I decided that I wasn't going to wash my hair. It looked clean enough. I started the shower and took my clothes off.

The shower felt nice. I let the warm water run over my body, as I stood there in the quietness of the bathroom.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I got dressed in the clothes I had brought with me and walked into Edward's room to find that it was empty. I bent down and went through my suitcase only to realize that I had not packed anything appropriate to wear to a funeral. Just then, I heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I shouted.

The door crept open and Alice stood against the door. "Bella, may I come in?"

"Sure. I need your help anyway. I didn't pack a single thing that I could wear today," I said as I threw things out of my bag, cluttering up the bed.

"Oh yeah, well that's kind of why I'm here. This is for you." She held out a garment bag and I looked at her as I cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you come prepared for everything?" I asked as I unzipped the bag.

"It's just a simple black dress. A girl should never leave home without at least three or four."

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

It was just that, a simple, black dress that cinched around the waist with a thick patent leather belt.

"What about shoes?" she asked.

I looked through my bag again and found a pair of black pumps that buckled around the heel. She nodded her head in approval and continued on.

"Bella?" she asked with a mischievous look on her face.

"What do you want to know Alice? Or should I be asking, what have you heard?"

"Nothing. Okay, that's a lie. A birdie told me that you came in this morning wearing Edward's shirt."

"Would this birdie's name be Emmett?"

"No, Esme."

"Are you kidding me? Your mom told you?" I couldn't believe Esme would mention something like that in casual conversation.

"Well, not exactly. I overhead her talking to Edward when I went downstairs a minute ago. She wasn't mad, quite the opposite actually. And Edward… I mean, I know today is not the happiest of days, but you would have thought he just won the lottery."

That made me smile. I felt the same way but I also felt guilty about it. Not because I wasn't elated that our relationship had progressed to that level, but because every time I thought about him or last night it made me happy. And here I was, happy because I finally had sex with my one true love, on the day I was putting Charlie into his final resting place.

Alice walked over to me and gave me a hug. "I told you everything would work out, that you just needed a sign. I'm sorry it had to happen this way though."

"Yeah, me too."

"So, have you given any thought as to what you're going to say to Jacob?"

"Not really, but I know I'm going to do it today. I don't want to wait any longer."

"Well, when you're ready. I'm going to go get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay. Thanks again, Alice."

She nodded her head and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I walked back into the bathroom to put my face on and attempt to do something with my hair. Edward walked in a few minutes after Alice had left and stepped into the bathroom with me.

"Do you mind if I share the bathroom with you?" he asked as he got himself undressed.

"Not at all," I said and smiled at him in the mirror.

He walked up behind me with nothing on and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. We looked at ourselves in the mirror, smiling like two teenage kids in love.

"I know under the circumstances that surround today, I shouldn't feel happy, but I can't help that I do," Edward said into my ear.

"Me too. It's almost like I feel guilty for feeling so happy."

He kissed the nape of my neck and stepped into the shower. I finished up my hair and make up and walked back into the bedroom to get dressed. The dress Alice loaned me fit perfectly; as did everything she gave me to wear. I left the room before Edward emerged from the bathroom. I walked downstairs to find everyone congregated in the kitchen. It was now a little after ten and I was in desperate need of coffee. I was too concerned about coming in unnoticed this morning that I overlooked my craving for caffeine.

As I entered the kitchen everyone turned in my direction and greeted me with hellos. Emmett was the only one in the room with a shit eating grin on his face. Only Emmett could make light of a day like today. The twisted part was he actually made me feel better. I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down at the island next to Rosalie.

"Bella," Carlisle said as he looked at me. "As soon as Edward comes down, we're going to leave. Like last night we'll take two cars to the funeral home and the rest of us will follow behind you and Edward on the way to the cemetery."

I nodded my head.

"Also, two of your dad's friends from the police department will be helping Emmett, Jasper and me as pallbearers."

"Thank you, Carlisle. You and Esme have really thought about everything. I don't how I could ever repay the two of you."

"Nonsense, that's what families do for one another. And even though you're not blood to us, you're as close as it gets," he said wholeheartedly.

Just then Edward appeared in the kitchen looking like he should be on the cover of GQ. Alice had amazing taste and Edward wore her designs well, too well.

"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle asked as Edward came to stand next to me.

We all replied in various forms of yes and made our way out to the garage. We took the same two cars as the night before, except this time, Edward and I rode with Carlisle and Esme.

When we arrived at the funeral home the hearse was outside parked in front of the limousine. Carlisle and Esme stayed in the car as Edward and I walked over to the front doors. Laurent was there waiting for us when we arrived.

"Hello, Bella. Edward. The car is waiting for you whenever you are ready."

"Thank you. I think we're ready," I said as I took Edward's hand.

"Please follow me."

Laurent took us outside and opened the limo door for us. "I'll be driving the two of you while my assistant, James, drives the hearse."

Edward and I took a seat in the car and sat in silence. He never let go of my hand and I never wanted him to. I was glad to see a box of tissue sitting beside me. I reached for a few to stuff into my purse and handed Edward a few as well. I didn't know if he'd need them but I might.

Ten minutes later we were at the cemetery. I was shocked to find that cars were lined up and down the small road and that there were people standing around the grave site. From what I could tell, it didn't look like there were enough seats to accompany every person there. Laurent came around and opened the door for Edward and me. We stepped out and met up with his family, while the pallbearers unloaded the casket.

Esme came to my side and gave me a hug. "Bella, Alice, Rosalie and I are going to take our seats."

"What? No, I want the three of you to walk in with Edward and me. Family, remember?"

She kissed my cheek. "Absolutely, we'll be right behind you."

Edward took a hold of my waist as we walked up the hill behind the casket that carried my dad. It wasn't until we were at the top of the hill that I noticed that the entire town of Forks had come out for Charlie. I couldn't hold back my tears at the sight of so many people who were going to miss him. Edward held me tighter as we walked past the rows of people. Most of the faces I recognized. Friends from school, co-workers of Charlie's, even the waitress from the diner we used to eat at every Sunday, were here, all for him. One face I spotted in the crowd dropped his head as soon as I looked at him. Jacob stood alone next to a huge oak tree. I sobbed harder because I knew I was going to break his heart today. It wasn't fair of me, but it had to be done. My savior walked next to me as he helped me through one of the hardest things I had ever faced and he was who I wanted to be with. Come hell or high water, I was going to make it right with Edward.

We took our seats and the chaplain began his sermon. It was very short, sweet and to the point. Charlie would have appreciated that. After everyone had bowed their heads for the final prayer, the chaplain walked over to me and handed me a single rose. I looked up at him and I knew what to do as if we had rehearsed it. I took my hand out of Edward's and walked over to the casket. I stood and held the rose, crying. I carefully laid it on top of the casket and spoke so that no one could hear me.

"You're going to a much better place, dad. I'm going to miss you like you wouldn't believe. Please watch over me and keep me safe." I choked on my words. "I love you."

I turned around and took my seat between Edward and Esme. Edward wrapped his arms around me and Esme took my hand. They slowly lowered him into the ground as we all sat there mourning. I could hear sniffles from people in every direction. The chaplain, once again, walked over to me, this time he carried a small black box. I looked up at him as he held the box out to me.

"Isabella, please accept this on behalf of the entire town of Forks and the police department. Your father was a great man and will be missed by everyone. Our condolences are with you during this difficult time."

I took the box from him and opened it to see my dad's badge nestled inside. Tears streamed down my face when I looked back at him.

"Thank you."

He looked up to everyone there and spoke again. "Ladies and gentleman, the Cullens have asked that anyone interested in stopping by to please come by their house. I would also like to ask everyone to take the time to reflect on how precious life is. We take for granted those who surround us, family members, friends, loved ones. It is in times like these when we are reminded how short our time here on Earth is. I ask you all to spend every minute you can with those you love, as if it's your last day with them."

This man was preaching to the choir.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter End Notes: **_

_***sniff sniff* The tragedy has occured and is behind us now. Where do we go from here you may be asking? Keep with me. We are at the halfway point of this little gem so a lot is still on the horizon.**_

_**Pictures of Bella and Edward's outfits can be found via link in my profile on ff. Also if you're curious as to what kind of monstrosity of a house Emmett and Rosalie are building, it can be found there as well.**_

_**Hint for Chapter 15... the talk with Jacob.**_

_**Love you ladies!!!  
"Hollister"**_


	15. Chapter 15 Breathe

_**Chapter notes:**_

_**This is the half way point ladies!!! As always, thank you Katy and Micha for being you and super fast at what you do.**_

_**This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. It's short and for that I'm sorry. The notes at the end will explain how I plan on making this short chapter up to you.**_

_**Tay-Tay Swift lends me her angelic voice for the breakup.**_

**_Stephanie Meyer owns all, I just own Jacob's heart ache for this chapter. Oh and a cat named Weasley. YES! After THE Ronald Weasley._**

Chapter 15

Breathe

By: Taylor Swift

The funeral ended and people started to make their way back to their cars. I stayed seated. I wanted to have a few minutes of quiet here at my dad's grave. After what seemed like forever, everyone was gone except for myself and the Cullens. Esme and Carlisle excused themselves to wait in the car as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all

followed. I heard Emmett from behind say hello to Jacob.

JACOB!

Edward stayed at my side, like he said he would as Jacob walked up to us. He reached his arms out and I walked into them. I embraced him in what I knew was to be our last hug.

"I can't tell you enough how sorry I am and that you are having to deal with this," he said as he hugged me.

"Thank you. And thanks again for coming."

"No problem."

I looked over at Edward as I wiped my tear streaked face. "Edward, would you mind giving me a few moments with Jake? I'd like to talk to him."

"Sure." He kissed the top of my forehead and headed off towards the car to find the others.

Jake and I stood there completely alone in the cemetery as we stared at each other in silence. Finally he spoke.

"Bella, if you start this conversation off with 'It's not you, it's me,' I'm going to walk away and not give you the chance to speak your piece."

"Jake, I'm so sorry," I said as I sobbed. What was I supposed to say? The one line, the one notoriously bad, overly used break up line, and he told me I couldn't use. I stood there and thought of how I wanted to phrase what I had to say.

"Damn it! Fine, Bella, if you have to use that line, then use it." He huffed and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"It's the truth though. It's not you," I said as I wiped my eyes.

"But it's him isn't it?"

I nodded my head. "Jake you have to understand. Edward's been the love of my life since I was fifteen. He's all I've ever wanted. Please believe me that I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for this to happen."

"For what to happen? To be with him again? Bella, I may have been born at night, but it wasn't last night. I've seen how the two of y'all have been the past couple of days. He's head over heals in love with you and I can tell you feel the same way about him."

His voice became louder as he talked. He was mad and I didn't blame him. I was a horrible, selfish person who didn't deserve even Jacob's friendship after this. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he continued talking.

"Bella, how long have you known?"

"Known what?" I asked through my sniffles.

"Known that you were eventually going to do this?"

I stood speechless. What was I supposed to tell him, oh a few months now? Yeah, let me twist the knife some more. My silence must have been enough of an answer for him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He turned away so that he wasn't directly facing me anymore.

"Jake, please," I pleaded. "You mean the world to me but my heart has always belonged to him."

"Your heart as well as your body," he said this barely above a whisper.

"Excuse me?" I wasn't sure what he was getting at, or if he was trying to give me a low blow for completely shitting on him.

"Bella, I saw the two of you this morning. I saw you, in his shirt, leaving that tree house in the Cullen's back yard."

"That was you? You were the one we heard on the driveway? Were you spying on me?" It was my turn to be mad now.

"No. I came to see how you were, if maybe you might need me. I should have known yesterday that you didn't need me anymore but instead, I listened to my heart instead of my head and came to see you. As soon as I saw you wrapped up in his arms I left. I knew right then that you would never be mine that you never really were."

Could this get any worse? Jacob saw me the morning after I lost my virginity and he knew. He knew when he showed up here today that this would happen.

He turned back to face me. "Can I ask you one question though?"

I nodded my head, unable to speak.

"I'm going to try and phrase this without sounding like your typical chauvinistic, only ever thinking about one thing, man. Is he the reason why we never had sex?"

Yeah, this had just gotten worse. Well, now all the cards had been laid out on the table. I might as well fess up.

"Yeah, this morning you saw me after my first time, ever."

"Ever? Wow. And here I was just thinking that you were a prude."

If I would have had something close enough I would have thrown it at him. I seriously contemplated picking up one of the chairs and bashing it over his head WWF style. Instead I regained my composure.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't thinking. I mean, I'm mad as hell and hurt. I swear I'm not trying to bring you down with me."

"No, it's okay. I deserve everything you're throwing at me."

"No you don't. It's just that, well, I don't think it would hurt as bad if I didn't love you. I love you, Bella. I've wanted to tell you for a while now."

"I know. And I'm sorry that I can't love you back the way you want me to. The way you deserve to be."

He looked at me with his eyes glazed over from the water that had built up. "I guess I kind of knew it was coming. I guess I just thought that maybe I'd have a fair shot."

"I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you." I knotted the tissue in my hands and kept my eyes focused on it rather than the hurt that was in Jacob's eyes.

"Yeah. Me too."

We stood there for a few more minutes in silence. I didn't know if he was waiting for me to be the first one to break away or what, but I continued to stay firmly planted to the ground.

"So.... what's your next move? Have the two of you talked about that yet?" Jacob finally asked.

"I'm not sure. We haven't worked out any of the specifics yet."

"I'm not going to ask if he makes you happy. I can see that he does and that's all I want for you, Bella. I just want you to be happy. I wish it could have been with me, but I guess you can't change fate can you?"

"No. You can't."

"Well, I guess there's not much left to say." He walked over to me for the first time since we began talking and took me in his arms and gave me one last hug.

"I wish the two of you nothing but the best. Please know that. And as much as I'm hurting right now, I'm not mad at you. You did what you had to do. I'll get over it," he said as he pulled away.

"Thanks, Jake. And I am really sorry."

He put a finger to my lips to shush me. "Don't be. Take care Bella." He leaned over and gave me one last kiss on the cheek.

"You too, Jacob."

And just like that he was gone and I was left, all alone next to my dad's burial spot. I took a seat in one of the chairs and let the teardrops fall. I didn't care how loud I sobbed, for all I knew it was just me and my dad there. I didn't just cry because I had hurt Jacob's feelings, I also cried for the loss of my father. I had never let myself really cry it out so I took this opportunity alone with him to do just that.

Out of no where I felt a hand on each of my shoulders. I wiped my eyes with the disintegrating tissue and looked up to see who was there. Rosalie and Alice stood on either side of me. They didn't speak and it was nice that they knew that they didn't need to. I stood up and pulled them both into a hug. We stayed like that, in each other's arms, for I don't know how long. I finally found my voice and spoke to them.

"He's gone. I've hurt him and he's gone."

"He'll be okay," Rosalie said as she rubbed my back.

"Yeah he will. But Bella, now you can start over. You and Edward can make things right between the two of you now. You have found each other again and you can finally be together," Alice said as she brought me back to what I still had to face.

"I know. I just hate that I had to hurt someone else in the process. I'm not a heartless person and right now, I feel like a cold hearted bitch."

"Join the club honey," Rosalie said as she gave me a half smile.

And just like that I was brought back home and I knew that this was where I was supposed to be and who I was supposed to be with. Just as the chaplain had said earlier, I was going to live each moment with them as if it were our last.

The three of us walked hand in hand over to the rest of the family, our family, my family. They always had been and in the last few days they proved that they always would be. Edward stood against the car and watched us walk towards them. He pushed himself off the car as we got closer and pulled me into his chest just as Alice and Rosalie let go of my hands to join Jasper and Emmett.

Without crying, I looked up at him and simply stated, "I'm staying in Forks and I want you to stay with me."

He ran his hand along the side of my face and brushed my hair back. "I'll go where ever you want me to. It's you and

I for good this time, forever." And then he kissed me.

"Forever," I breathed into his mouth.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

_**End Notes:**_

_**It looks like Edward and Bella are staying in Forks. What about Alice and Jasper? Chapter 16 and beyond will kind of be like the next phase of their lives. Picking the pieces back up, dealing with loss and moving forward.**_

_**I'm planning on doing an outtake from Jacob's POV that will post sometime in the next week or so. It will only be found of so if you haven't already, but me on your alerts (holly1980). With that being said, you won't see chapter 16 until after the extra goes up.**_

_**Thank you girls so very very much for your continued love and support. Without you my little story wouldn't be here!**_

_**Holly**_


	16. Chapter 16 Silent Lucidity

_**A/N:**_

_**Hell-O Ladies!!! Much love for all the fantasmic reviews that you have been sending. All the love and the support makes me giddy. To all the new readers out there that are reviewing and adding me & this story to their favorites & alerts, THANK YOU!**_

_**Katy you are my most favorite beta (and I'm not just saying that because you're my only beta) and Micha you are the most kickass val-i-dator (I say that in my best Darth Vader voice).**_

_**So because I just love this song, I give Queensryche the chapter that happens to be my favorite number and in also welcoming an old classmate into the story.**_

**Stephanie Meyer owns all. I own nothing, not even this characterization of Lauren.**

*******

Chapter 16

Silent Lucidity

By: Queensryche

The decision to move back to Forks was surprisingly easy for everyone. Edward immediately began making the necessary phone calls to relocate his business. It wasn't difficult for him to just pick up and move it since he owned his own company. The few employees he had were going to stay in New York to keep clients and meetings available in the city.

Alice and Jasper also made the decision to move back. Both were going to operate from home. Jasper was actually going to open a second location in Forks, but keep his main office in Dallas. For Alice, she would still design her clothes, while she ran a small boutique in town.

Esme and Carlisle were beyond ecstatic that their entire family was moving home. They offered to let each of us stay with them until we could make further arrangements. Rosalie and Emmett's house would be done by the end of summer and Jasper and Alice were drawing up plans to build their own house as well. That only left Edward and me with no definite plans. We had spoken briefly about our living arrangements but decided for the time being we would continue to shack up together in his room at his parents. We had too many other things to worry about.

One of those was for me to find a job. I was the only one who wasn't self employed. Emmett had mentioned to me that the school was looking to hire a few teachers for the upcoming school year and one position they had available was in the history department. I had an interview set up with the principal to discuss me taking on the job.

The other thing that had me stressed out was packing up everything in New Orleans and moving it all back to Washington. Edward was going to accompany me to Louisiana to help pack and to also attend the Gala for Jacob's art pieces. It had been four days since the funeral and four days that I hadn't spoken to him. I had talked to Angela and Aro and informed them of my plans to quit work and stay in Forks. Angela was sad, and as much as I was going to miss her, this was where I wanted to be. Aro was much more understanding. I had even offered to come back and give a proper two weeks' notice, but he refused. He said that he only requested that I be present for the gala.

Edward also had the task of hauling his belongings from New York. After our trip to New Orleans, we planned on spending a few days there to pack his things.

All in all everything was beginning to look up. I was home with my best friends about to start a life with my soul mate.

***

I was awakened Tuesday morning by Edward who was kissing every inch of my stomach. I smiled at the thought of waking up like this every morning. I ran my hands through his hair as he blew his breath against my skin.

"I'm sorry I woke you. You just looked so inviting laying here with your stomach all exposed. I couldn't help myself," he explained as his mouth never left my body.

"Did it sound like I was complaining?" I asked as I became aroused by his touches.

"No," he breathed. He ran his hands up my torso and pushed my shirt further up to expose my breasts. I lifted my body so that I could pull my t-shirt over my head.

He ran his kisses up my body but stopped when he took my breasts into his mouth. He sucked on one while he caressed the other. I moaned and whimpered in expression of how good he felt against me. He inched his way closer and threw a leg over to my other side and I felt him press his pelvis into mine. Oh God, how I wanted to feel him! I took my hands out of his hair and placed one under his chin to lift his face. I guided him closer so that he would kiss me. He took my bottom lip in his mouth as I took his top lip into mine. We kissed for several minutes. We came up for air every so often but ultimately we were enjoying the taste of one another. Occasionally he would grind himself against my lower half and I could feel the rock hard erection he had. I used my hands to slide them on either side of his boxers as I tried to take them off. Instead of breaking our lip lock, I used my feet to slide his boxers down his body. We hadn't been this close to one another since that first time. I needed him and he knew that as he placed a finger along my slick folds, inserting one, then two fingers inside of me. I groaned as he thrust them in and out.

"Edward, I want you inside me. I need it baby." I moaned and pulled his face away from mine.

"But we missed all the fun foreplay the other night," he teased as he placed kisses along my stomach. He stopped just below my belly button and looked up at me with a smirk on his face. "I haven't tasted you here in a long time, Bella. Let me have just a moment."

Before I could say a word, he kissed and licked his way down my stomach. I grabbed for the back of the headboard and felt the lower half of my body buck up from the contact of his tongue as it flicked against my sensitive spot. His fingers continued to work me.

"Oh my God, Edward! That feels amazing!" I hissed out.

He kept going up until the point where I was about to combust. He must have known I was close. I cried out his name and he abruptly stopped. I looked at him bewildered. "What the hell?"

He laughed. "I'm not going to get you off that easy."

Okay, well two could play this game. I sat straight up and pushed him onto his back.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked, taken aback from my actions.

I smirked at him, "I'm reciprocating foreplay. You don't mind do you?"

Like he had done earlier, I didn't give him a chance to answer. I lowered my mouth over his bulging cock and moved up and down, sucking the head at every encounter. He moved his hands so that they were on the back of my head as he guided me along his shaft.

"Fuck! My God, Bella! I've never felt anything so good."

That made me stop. "Oh really?" I asked as I raised an eye to him.

"What the fuck?"

"You've never felt anything as good as that? Well, let me remind you of something that I think might feel a little better."

With him still on his back, I positioned my body so that I straddled him. He smiled at me and gripped my backside. Together we lowered my body onto his. We both groaned as he entered me. We quickly found a pace that suited us both. I rocked back and forth as he gripped my thighs tighter.

"I take that back. This most definitely feels better than anything," Edward said between ragged breaths.

I leaned down but kept the motions going and whispered into his ear. "That's what I thought." I nibbled at his ear lobe and kissed him along his collarbone before I finally settled on his face. I teased him with my tongue as I allowed it to run across his lips before I plunged it into his mouth. His pace picked up. He used his hands that cupped my bottom to push himself further into me. I groaned out to him. It felt as if I could feel him through my stomach. I sat straight up again and ran my hands over his chest. He moved a hand away from my bottom and used the thumb from his free hand to massage my clit. I kept riding him. I was about to blow on the spot.

I kept up our rhythm as I rode my orgasm out. As it took over my body, my head fell back. Edward pushed himself up and gently laid me on the bed. I wrapped my legs around his body as he continued to press into me.

"My turn." He breathed into my mouth as he teased me with his tongue.

He thrust himself further into me. I wasn't sure how much deeper he could go but I didn't really care. It felt too damn good to wonder about the anatomy of my nether region. His breathing picked up and I could feel himself harden even more so within me. He thrust himself into me three more times before he came, calling my name out as his own orgasm took over his body. In that moment I think both of us had forgotten that we weren't alone in the house.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he asked as he brushed stray hairs off my face and kissed the tip of my nose. "I can't wait to make up the last eleven years to you."

"I know. Me either."

We laid there for a few more minutes with our bodies still connected. I looked over at the clock and nearly jumped out of bed. His juices, our juices, ran down my leg.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I exclaimed as I sprinted to the bathroom.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Edward asked as he sat up on his knees.

"It's eight-thirty! I have my interview with the school today at ten!" I kept the conversation going as I closed the bathroom door. "I have no idea what I'm going to wear, oh my God, this is bad. I can't be late for this!"

I turned the knobs on the shower and began brushing my teeth. Edward opened the door and leaned against the frame with a grin on his face.

"Whas ssso unny?" I asked through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Nothing, you're just cute when you're in a hurry."

I glared at him. Now was not the time for endearments. "Do me a favor and go get your sister and tell her to find me something to wear while I shower."

He walked over to the sink and kissed the back of my neck. "Yes, ma'am."

I took the shortest shower I think I had ever taken. I walked back into Edward's room wrapped in a towel and found a complete outfit lying on the bed. God Bless you, Alice.

The dress was cute and simple. It didn't scream look at me I left this dirt hole of a town when I was 17. It was classic and modern and comfortable. That summed up Forks in one word, comfortable. It was a khaki dress that cinched at the waist with a black tribal design rounding out the neck. The shoes were brown sandals and had a strap that led up the front of my foot and buckled at the back.

After I put my makeup on and fixed my hair I ran downstairs to see Esme, Edward and Alice sitting around the breakfast table.

"Good morning family," I said as I walked over to fix myself a cup of coffee.

Edward walked over to refill his cup and whispered into my ear. "I like the sound of that, although, I'm a little partial to what you were screaming out this morning."

I kept my head down so that he wouldn't see the blush that had no doubt covered my entire face. I heard him chuckle as he took his seat.

"You look amazing if I do say so myself," Alice said as she admired another one of her flawless creations.

"Alice, thank you so much for this."

"Uh-huh. By the way, what had you running behind this morning?" she asked as she was barely able to contain her laughter. Esme slapped her arm while Edward just sat there and smiled at me.

"Bella, don't mind her. You look beautiful. Are you nervous?" Esme asked as she smeared jelly on her bagel.

"A little, it's been a while since I've been on a job interview. I've only really ever worked at the museum, so this is kind of all new to me."

"You'll do just fine. They'd be stupid not to hire someone like you."

I smiled at her. I wished I had her confidence. I looked at the time, nine thirty-five. I needed to leave.

"Well, I guess I need to run. Alice thanks again for dressing me."

"Anytime my little Barbie doll." She winked at me as Edward made a move to leave the table. He grabbed a set of car keys hanging on the hook on his way out.

"Good luck, Bella," Esme called as we left the kitchen.

Edward walked me out to the garage and handed me the keys to the ML550. "I'll be here waiting to hear the great news," he said as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

He opened the door for me and I slid in, rearranging the seat and mirrors to fit me. I backed out of the garage and set off down the drive way. _I can do this. I can do this._ I kept repeating that in my head the whole way to the school. When I pulled into the parking lot, a million memories came flooding back. It had been so long since I'd stepped foot in this school and I was suddenly overcome with butterflies as I set off towards the office.

Once I walked into the doors a familiar older lady sat behind the counter deep in thought at something on her computer. She had never heard me enter and I hated to distract her from whatever it was that had her so enthralled.

"Excuse me," I said as low as I could. She looked up from the screen and clasped her hands over her mouth.

"BELLA SWAN, my goodness, look at you, all grown up now!" It was the same red haired lady from when I was in school here. Crap what was her name?

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled as I tried to figure out her name. They should have worn badges or something.

"Sweetie, I am so sorry about your father. He was a good man and a fine cop."

My smile quickly faded. "Yes, he was."

"Well, what can I do for you? Here to see your old school while in town?"

"Oh no, I actually have an appointment with the principal at ten."

"You do? Oh, well let me tell her you're here. Just have a seat." She indicated to the chairs behind me.

Cope! That was it. "Thank you, Mrs. Cope."

She turned back to me and smiled, apparently pleased that I remembered who she was. A few minutes later Mrs. Cope returned. She opened the small door that led to the back.

"Bella, come on back. Ms. Mallory will see you now."

I stood up and followed her down the hall. I'd never had to go to the principal's office during all four years I had attended Forks High. I was glad that she led me down the hallway or I would have had no clue where to go. She paused as we reached the office door and moved to the side so that I could pass her. I was utterly shocked to find an old classmate of mine behind the desk.

"Well, well, well. Bella Swan. Have a seat, please."

Lauren fucking Mallory! Why didn't I register the name when Mrs. Cope said it. Damn it all to hell!

Lauren and I were never the best of friends in high school. If anything it was quite the opposite. For some reason, still unknown to me to this day, she despised me. I had never been mean to her. I had never talked bad about her behind her back. I had never done anything to make her hate me. But she did. And now here I was, at her mercy for a job. What the fuck was I going to do?

I smiled and extended my hand to hers. "Lauren, it's great to see you. I had no idea you were the principal here."

She took my hand and smiled the fakest smile I'd ever seen on someone. "Oh, Emmett didn't tell you?"

"No, actually he didn't." That asshole I thought to myself. "How have you been?"

"Oh just great. I'm sorry about your father. I know this must be a difficult time for you."

Okay, so far she was playing nice. I knew she wouldn't keep the act up forever. "Yes it is but I'm just going to take it one day at a time."

"Well, I guess on one of those days you made the decision to leave your oh-so-wonderful life behind to return here."

"Yeah, something like that." No more Mr. Nice Guy.

"So, you're here for the job in our history department. Do you have any experience in teaching Bella?"

"No, I don't. But I did major in history in college and I've been working at the New Orleans Art Museum since my senior year."

"But you've never taught a classroom full of high school seniors before?"

"Um, well, no."

"Humph."

Humph? What the shit was that supposed to mean? So what? I didn't have any experience teaching kids, but I'd been the assistant damn curator for a museum in a big city. Shouldn't that have counted for something?

"Lauren, I understand that I've never actually taught in a classroom but I did teach at the museum." She raised her eyes to me, interested in what I had to say. "After people took tours within my department, I'd answer questions and teach them about the work of the French and how it was crucial to the birth of New Orleans and Louisiana. I realize I'm not in Louisiana anymore, but it is a form of teaching."

She sat there for a second as she contemplated her next move. Finally she spoke. "I guess to a certain degree your right. But, Bella, you can't just walk into a school with no teaching experience and expect to get a job."

"I understand that I have to get certified and I'm ready to enroll in night classes to make sure that happens."

"Okay, well that's a step in the right direction. When did you expect to start these classes?"

"This summer, Peninsula College is offering the classes I need to get certified and I could take them at the Forks extension location."

She seemed surprised that I had done my research on the subject. At least it let her know that I was serious.

"Bella let me ask you a question. Why would you go from an assistant curator to a high school history teacher? I mean, why leave the life you've built for yourself behind, to come back and teach?"

I knew the answer to this but how much did I really want to tell her? I decided I had nothing to lose and told her everything.

"Lauren, I couldn't get away from this place quick enough. I left everyone I loved to go off on my own. I've lived the past eleven years without my dad or my friends. There are decisions in those years that I would make differently if I could. But I can't. It took coming home for my father's funeral to realize that life here wasn't all that bad. That the people I loved the most, the same people I left, were the ones that meant the most to me. I've lost eleven long years with them and being with them again has made me understand that I needed them, that I needed to be here."

I couldn't read her facial expression at all and it honestly had me worried. I knew I had blown this interview. Just as I was about to get up from my seat and graciously walk away from this disaster, she began speaking.

"Bella, I've always envied you. I've envied everything you've ever had."

I looked at her bewildered. She was the popular girl in school, the cheerleader, the homecoming queen. I was the girl with her nose in the book.

"What do you mean, Lauren? You had it all. Well, other than prom queen." That of course had gone to Rosalie.

"You had true friends, people who knew you inside and out and didn't judge you."

"Lauren, you and Jessica were friends." Jessica Stanley was more like a frenemy to me. She was fine being my friend as long as it suited her. But she and Mike dated on and off and well Mike wasn't exactly mute on his feelings for me.

Lauren just shook her head. "No, that wasn't a true friend, Bella. Yeah I'll admit, I wasn't the nicest person back then, okay, sometimes I was downright mean, but I had my reasons. Reasons I couldn't express to anyone without being judged."

"Lauren, you can't go your whole life caring what people think about you."

"Yeah, I know that now. But I do have to apologize to you for being so…, well for being a bitch."

"It's okay. It's not like you made high school hell for me."

"Yeah, I guess."

While she had been talking, I noticed a few personal pictures on the table behind her desk. One in particular had caught my eye. It was her and someone, a guy maybe, on a boat and she looked genuinely happy. Like, really, really happy.

"Well, it looks like from the pictures that you've found someone who you can totally be yourself with. Is that your boyfriend?"

She turned her chair around to look at the picture I was talking about. "Um...no, that's my life partner."

Okay, maybe she called him that because she had kept her maiden name. Or maybe they were like Goldie Hawn and Kurt Russell and didn't believe in getting married.

"Not a big fan of marriage, huh?" I asked.

"It's not legal for us to marry."

She must have noticed the completely perplexed expression on my face. "Bella, I'm a lesbian."

"Oh. OH!" Wow, totally didn't see that one coming.

"Yeah, so you see. Kind of why I was such a bitch in high school."

What do you say to something like that? Oh that's wonderful? There is no appropriate thing to say when someone blindsides you with information of that caliber. So we sat there in an awkward silence. Neither of us knew what to say to the other. I looked around the office and tried to think of something to bring up but I kept coming up with nothing. The only thing that ran through my mind was I can't wait to get home and tell the others. Oh how they were going to have a field day with this. Not that I was going home to gossip, but they knew what she was like in school. They all knew how she had always come across like she was better than us. And every time my eyes scanned her room, it always fell back to the picture of her and her life partner. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to break the silence.

"So, about the job."

She looked relieved that I spoke first. "Yes. Well Bella, if I'm being honest, we don't have an influx of applicants coming through the door. You're obviously very qualified in the subject matter and since it will be your first time teaching, you'll have the AP class. As long as you enroll to get your certification done, I don't see any reason not to hire you."

Thank you, Jesus!

"Thank you, Lauren. I appreciate you giving me this opportunity." I held my hand out again and this time she took it with a more genuine smile.

"It's my pleasure. I'll be in touch with you over the summer regarding teacher workshops and such. If I'm not mistaken, the certification program should only take you the summer to complete, so by August you should be good to go. Do you have any questions?"

"No I don't think so. Thank you again. I'm really glad we had this opportunity to clear things up."

"Me too."

I walked out of her office with my head held a little higher. One major obstacle was out of the way. I took the drive home slower this time and admired the town of Forks. When I got back to the house, Edward was waiting for me in the living room. He looked up and smiled as I entered.

"So... how'd it go?" he asked as he set his laptop down on the coffee table and walked over to great me.

"I'm now a teacher at Forks High." I beamed at him.

He stood up and pulled me into a hug that lifted me off of the ground. "That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, it is. Hey is Emmett around? I need to talk to him?" I figured I would start with him first. He had known I would interview with her and he had not warned me.

"They're all at the new house. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, you might want to come along and hear this."

I took his hand and lead him out towards the job site. When we got there Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett all stood around talking to Tyler Crowley.

"Hey Bells, how was it?" Jasper asked as he stepped away from the blue prints that were laid out.

"Oh it was interesting, to say the least." I saw Emmett crack a smile as he held back his laughter.

I pointed at him and held a stern look on my face. I tried to tell him with that look that he was in deep shit. "You, I can't believe you didn't give me the heads up. Do you know how big of an asshole you are for that? Oh, hello Tyler." It would have been rude to lay in to Emmett in front of Tyler without greeting him first.

"Hey, Bella." he replied and waved to me.

"What is she talking about?" Alice asked as she looked over to Emmett.

"You didn't tell her? Emmett, that's just mean," Rosalie said. She walked over to him and smacked him upside the head.

"No, he didn't tell me."

"Okay, fill us in, what didn't he tell you?" Edward asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Does anyone know who the principal of Forks High is? Anyone? Bueller, Bueller?" Tyler was the only one who didn't shake his head no.

"Well for those of you,,who don't know, let me tell you. Lauren Mallory."

Alice gasped when I said her name. "No, she's not! Oh shit, Bella. She didn't like you very much."

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock. Imagine the surprised look on my face when I walked into her office."

Emmett was laughing out loud now. Rosalie looked none too pleased at her future husband's antics.

"So you didn't get the job then I take it," Jasper said.

"Oh no, I got the job. But it would have been nice to have been informed before I got there."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I honestly forgot," Emmett said between fits of laughter.

"Forgot? How do you forget something like that?" I wasn't mad but I wanted him to think I was.

"I don't know. I mean, she was nice to me during my interview. I just figured she didn't hold a grudge anymore."

"Yeah, well you're a guy Emmett," Alice replied. "It was obvious she had a thing for all three of you back in the day."

"Oh I don't think so, Alice. Lauren's not about the cock."

***

While I had been at my interview, Edward had booked our flight to New Orleans. We were scheduled to leave tomorrow morning at the butt crack of dawn. He also arranged for a car carrier to pick my car up and bring it back to Forks. On Friday a moving truck was to meet us at my apartment and load all of my things to bring back. I was grateful to him for doing all of this. The less I had on my plate, the better off I would be.

We spent the rest of the day packing our bags for our four day trip. I didn't have much since most of my clothes were still at my apartment and Edward only had the one suitcase he had brought from New York. I told Alice about the gala at the museum and she had a tux shipped to us for Edward along with extra underwear for me. So it seemed we were ready to go.

Edward and I decided to call it an early night since our flight was leaving at six forty in the morning. We lay in bed, cuddling, when he spoke.

"Bella, this will be first time I've been to New Orleans. The first time I've been to your house."

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I laid with my back to him. I knew our 'reunion honeymoon' was about to end and I knew that the conversation that had been eating at me for the past eleven years was inevitably going to come up soon. The problem I had was that it just wasn't his fault, I was also to blame.

_**End Notes:**_

_**First off, Lauren- I did not come up with that. When I first ventured into the fandom world, which seems like many moons ago even though it was only back in April, I stumbled upon a little fic called "Two Weeks" by Muffnbutter. I fell in love with her portrayal of Lauren. It totally made sense to me that Lauren was a lesbian. I mean, that could have been the reason why she hated Bella so much… right? I liked it enough that I wanted to use it. So if you get a chance, check out Muff's story. It's still a WIP but it's really cute.**_

_**Second- So it would appear that the whole crew has decided to stay! I couldn't have them separated after being reunited. That would just be wrong of me. **_

_**Thrid- (I promise this is the last one) it would appear that trouble is brewing in paradise. *bites nails* Oh no!! It's not a long drawn out scrabble, I can assure you. But this is the beginning of their growing pains so to speak. And let's face it, this shit needs to hit the fan. They both have kept their mouths closed long enough.**_

_**Okay enough rambling, drop me a line & I'll drop you a thank you! And because I'm having too much fun playing on twitter, how do the kids say it? Oh yeah, follow me! My sign on is Hollister_1980**_

**_Also three amazing ladies have formed, 'The Fandom Gives Back'. Our little Twilight community as a whole is raising money to help fight childhood cancer. Check out their site, www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com and help support in any way you can!!_**

Holly


	17. Chapter 17 Your Winter

_Author Notes:_

_Hello all you wonderful ladies!! I'll be honest with you, I'm kind of nervous about this chapter. A lot has to be said and I hope I haven't left anything out. I'm seriously like biting my nails as I type this. Well, not as I type this but I stop occasionally and nibble. ANYWAYS…_

_Moving on._

_**katydid2363** (Katy) is my rock. You know this. **GxMx **(Missy) I 3 U sister- you know this. **Dinx** (Lashawn) you keep me focused. Now I need for you to focus!! You know what I'm talking about. **Idskbell, Ipunchwerewolvz, mel24fan, rondellm, shellwrx, bellamarie117**- you are my twitter twits. That's a good thing, I promise. **nicholsond & twilightfan104**- thank you girls for providing the extra help I needed for this chapter. And to the girls who post on the forums- I freakin love each and every single one of you!!!! To all my new followers on twitter, welcome & to all you new kids who are adding me to your alerts- thank you and welcome._

_Now here is the much awaited talk._

Chapter 17

Your Winter

By: Sister Hazel

Carlisle took Edward and me to the airport to catch our flight. He had been awake that morning, when we left the Cullen's house, because he had worked overtime at the hospital the night before. I slept most of the drive to the airport. Once we arrived we checked our bags and set out to take our seats on the plane headed for our layover in Memphis. During the flight from Seattle to Memphis I remained relatively quiet. The words Edward had spoken the night before weighed heavily on my mind. _'This will be my first time I've been to your house.'_

Why? That's I wanted to know. I had every intention of asking him, but on a plane full of passengers or an airport full of travelers was neither the time nor the place. It would have to wait until later.

Edward seemed oblivious to my mood. He yapped on and on about places he wanted to visit during our short trip. I think I had caught most of it. The French Quarter, Bourbon Street, The Market, your typical tourist places. All the while, I kept thinking, we could have been doing all of this for the past eleven years. I was only getting myself worked up. I knew in the back of my head that I was just as much to blame for not visiting, but being a woman, I wanted to put it all off on him.

We arrived in New Orleans around four that afternoon. For the past twelve hours I had either been in a plane or in a car. I wanted to lie down and go back to sleep. We caught a cab and headed for my apartment. At least the drive wasn't too long.

The cab dropped us off in front of my building. My car was here, that was a good sign. I wondered who had brought it back from the museum the day I left. Probably Jacob. I had no idea what kind of mess I had left my place in. I had come and gone in such a blur the last time I was here, I was afraid Edward might think I was a slob. We walked up the stairs to my door Edward smiling as he took it all in.

"It's very Melrose," he said as he pulled our suitcases behind him.

"Uh-huh." Yeah, I wasn't in the greatest of moods.

We stepped inside and I was glad to see that, although I may have been behind on laundry, my apartment was tidy.

"Bella, this place is so quaint. I love it," he said as he moved around the living room. "The view is amazing."

"Yeah, it's been home for the past seven years. Make yourself at home and help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

"Do you mind if I give myself a tour?" he asked as he made his way over to me while I pressed play on the answering machine.

"No, go right ahead."

While Edward familiarized himself with a place he'd never see again after Sunday, I listened to all five messages. I'd been gone over a week and I only had five messages. My life was pathetic. Every single call was a hang up.

Edward walked back into the living room and took a seat on the couch. "Bella, this place is really great. Are you sad to be leaving it?"

"Maybe a little. Are you hungry? We could go grab something to eat around the corner if you want." I was famished. Airline food was not the greatest.

"Yeah, I'm getting there." He patted his knees, gesturing for me to sit. "Come here."

"Why don't we go ahead and go. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can start packing things up around here." I wasn't in the mood to be all lovey dovey with him. I still wanted my answers and I was going to be sour until I found a way to bring up the subject.

"Bella, what's wrong? You've been extremely quiet all day. And don't tell me it's because you're tired. I know you better than that."

"Do you Edward? Do you know me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I know you. Why wouldn't I?"

I ran my hands through my hair working up the nerve to have this conversation with him. It had been a long time coming, eleven years to be exact. "Edward, how can you say that? We haven't seen each other and we have barely spoken in eleven years. Don't you know that we are not the same people we once were?"

He stood from the couch and slowly made his way over to me. I held up a hand to stop him. We needed to have this out. We both needed answers. Right now was not the time to have him wrap me up in his arms. He looked as though I had slapped him across the face when I gestured for him to not come any further. The hurt and pain were evident in his eyes.

"Alright. I see how this is going to be. Bella, do you not realize that I know that you are not the same person you once were? Do you think that I am the same guy?"

"No I don't. Which is why it's so hard for me to understand how you and I could have fallen back into such a familiar pattern with one another after so much time apart. How could that be possible? How is it that with all the distance we've had from one another, it has come so easy for us to tell each other we love one another?"

"Because you can't just fall out of love with someone Bella. I know that we have a lot of lost time to make up for and I vow to you to spend the rest of my life making that up to you."

"But Edward, it's so natural for me to say that I love you. I don't even know who you are any more. Could it be that we're only in love with who we remember and not the people we are now?"

He sighed and paced back and forth across my living room. He gazed out of the windows that overlooked the pool for a moment before he spoke again. He never turned to face me. It was as if he didn't want to look me in the eye to say whatever it was he had been mulling over. I took a deep breath. I knew whatever he was about to say couldn't have been good. Internally, I was preparing myself for the worst.

"Bella, you're right. I am in love with who you were. It's the only Bella I remember. But I can tell you this much. As much as I love the girl I fell in love with in high school, I'm so ready to learn and love the woman she has become. It's like falling in love with you all over again and that excites me. It doesn't you?"

I thought for a moment. The possibility of falling in love with Edward all over again was exciting. It would be new and trying at times. I knew I wanted that more than anything but that still didn't answer why we couldn't have learned of these people in the past eleven years. Why had it taken such drastic measures for those two adults to find one another again?

"Bella, are you going to answer me?" Edward asked. I had been so lost in my own internal battle of questions that I had ignored him completely.

"Edward, I'm just afraid that you won't love the person I've become as much as the girl I was. What if I'm not what

you remembered? What if I'm not what you want in a person anymore?"

"Bella, that's not going to happen," he answered as though he knew it to be true. I on the other hand still had reservations.

"How can you be sure though? I mean what if you wake up one morning and realize that you can't take it anymore? What if the fact that I squeeze toothpaste from the center bothers you?"

"I don't care how you squeeze a tube of fucking toothpaste! Do you know that I don't put the toilet seat down half the time? Or the fact that I don't replace the roll of toilet paper and when I do I always manage to put it on backwards? Do you think that it doesn't worry me that those little quirks will push you over the edge? But that's just it, Bella, they're little things that you and I will just have to work through and get past. They don't mean anything. They don't change the fact that I love you and I want to love the new you or the new you to love me. I finally have you back in my life. Do you know that when we went our separate ways eleven years ago, we may have been out trying to find ourselves, but along the way I lost a part of me? I lost the most important part of me. You. I won't lose you again. We were so stupid, Bella. We thought we had it all right back then. We thought that if we made something of ourselves, if we took a journey alone that we'd become better people because of it, but in reality, the best part of me has always been you."

I started crying at this point. As much as it made my heart skip a beat to hear him say these things, it still left so much unsaid. "Edward, you say that you lost a part of yourself in the last eleven years. If you lost it, how come you never went to find it?"

He looked down as he stared at his feet. He never looked up at me while he spoke. "Bella, I don't know. I guess maybe I was scared."

"Of what?"

"That you'd have moved on and there wouldn't be a place for me in your life anymore."

"So instead of finding out you did nothing about it? That's a piss poor excuse, if you ask me."

"Maybe so. But I could easily turn this back around on you. You never did anything either. You're not exactly saying how you feel about things. All you keep doing is asking me questions. Well let me ask you one Bella. You work for a museum. Do you know how many museums we have in New York? Any one of them would have been lucky to have you work for them, but instead you stayed here. Why is that?"

Fuck! He had me backed into a corner now. He was right and I knew it.

"You're right, Edward. I won't lie to about that. I guess when I think about it I only have the same piss poor excuse that you have. I was scared."

I couldn't bear to look at him. I was a terrible person for trying to put this all off on him. I knew better than that. I knew I was just as much to blame for our missing time, yet I wanted him to have an answer for everything, when I hadn't provided any.

"You never came home for the holidays," I stated through my sobs.

"Sure I did, but every time I was there you weren't. It became a stalkerish habit when I'd return to Forks. I'd drive by your dad's house as soon as I got into town to see if you were there and every day after that," he admitted.

"Don't you see?" I asked. "It's like fate has been against us. When I would go home, Charlie would tell me that your family was in either New York or Chicago or Paris, and then when you would come home, Charlie left to visit me. Don't you feel like it's the world versus us? I just feel like everything is against us."

"It's only against us if we let that happen. I don't intend to let that happen. We're both here now and I don't know about you, but I'm going to make damn sure that we work out. I have found you again. I don't plan on letting you go." He paused as if thinking is words over. "Bella, do you know how stupid we are?"

"What? How so?" I knew that my seventeen-year-old self was a pretty big moron, but I couldn't see how he could think that my twenty eight-year-old self could be stupid.

"I make my living off of the Internet. Do you know how many social networking sites there are? Hell, even Alice and Jasper figured out how to keep in touch with Skype. Why didn't either of us think to do anything like that? I mean when I think about all the times Alice asked me to follow her on Twitter or to set up a Facebook profile and become her friend, I never did."

I laughed for the first time since our conversation began. Alice had, on more that one occasion, asked the same of me.

"What?" Edward asked, trying his best to smile with me.

"Nothing, it's just she asked the same of me. God, we are stupid! Just think if we had done that we would have seen one another and been able to keep in touch better."

"Exactly. Listen baby, the thing is, we've been dealt the hand we've been given. We have to make do with that and hope that we win the pot. I don't know about you, but it's all or nothing for me this time."

"As much as I'm trying to be as optimistic about this as you are it still doesn't answer why we never kept in better contact with one another." I drew in a shaky breath before I continued. "I mean the only correspondence we've had with one another is the occasional email. We could have done so much better for two people who seem to still be madly in love with one another."

"I agree with you one hundred percent. And do you know what pisses me off more than anything? The fact that you were able to keep in close contact with my sister. My sister, Bella! How is that? How come you jet setted off to Paris to spend time with her and you couldn't make one lousy trip to New York to see me?"

He had pushed a nerve now. So I did the only thing I knew to do. I turned it back around on him.

"You know what Edward? The same could be said for you. Your brother hopped on the first plane to come and see me for Mardi Gras. Your brother Edward? How come you couldn't have done that? I can turn the tables just as well as you can. This isn't entirely my fault. You are just as much to blame," I said, my voice rose with each word.

"Edward, I have to ask something else. Like you just said earlier, you make your living off of the internet which means you could have up and moved whenever. Why are you doing this now? Why after I told you that I was staying in Forks, without any hesitation, did you say you'd be there with me? So, now, after all this time, you're moving everything? Eleven years is a long time to build relationships with people. A lot longer than say, five or seven. Tell me how your friends took the news of you leaving New York."

"Bella, I don't have that many friends. Sure I have the people that work for me but it's not like I care for them like I care for you. We don't exactly hang out on the weekends or anything."

"What about the people there that care for you? What about Tanya? How did she take the news of you leaving?"

I had pulled the big guns out. I hoped like hell that I knew how to shoot. A part of me never wanted to know how she took it. I never wanted to ever have to picture her with my Edward but the jealous side of me was coming out. And I wanted him to know I knew about her. I knew that he had chosen to stay with her, when all along, he could have been building a life with me.

As soon as I mentioned her name, his face twisted with anger. He apparently had no idea I knew about her, let alone, what her name was. I could tell he was pulling himself together. He was trying to find the right words to say without hurting me; going over in his mind how I knew another woman existed. By this time I was crying again. With the mere mention of her name I had become angry with him and myself because I had let this build up for so long. Finally, when it seemed he had found the words he was searching for, he spoke.

"I'm assuming she took the news about as well as Jacob did."

I so didn't see that one coming. I felt my stance give way a little. It was like a huge tidal wave had come through my living room and knocked me off my balance. How did he know about Jacob? My face must have told him exactly what I couldn't say. I felt my mouth drop open and the crying stopped as I stood there speechless. Edward had stopped pacing long enough to assess my reaction. We were at opposite ends of the room, like we were preparing to battle one another.

"You didn't think I knew about him did you? Do you think I'm blind, Bella? The first time I laid eyes on him at the visitation I knew that he was more than just a friend, a co-worker. He looked at you the way that I look at you, with nothing but adoration. Why do you think I didn't correct Mike when he referred to you as my girlfriend?" He was animated as he spoke to me. He used his hands to do most of the talking.

"I... I... I don't know. Because it felt right? Because it was right? Or maybe because it was Mike?" I had not corrected him because they were all true. It felt right to be called Edward's girlfriend. I was right to be considered that. And I didn't want Mike to think I was fair game. But here I was, questioning the one man who had ever loved me. The one man I had ever loved.

His tone softened and his body relaxed. "Well, yes to all of those. But also because I didn't know who this guy was, but I _did _want him to know that you were mine, that you always were and everyone in town knew that. Bella, I'm not sorry for that. I saw the hurt in his eyes when neither of us, do you hear me, NEITHER of us, corrected Mike. And while yes, a part of me felt bad for him the other part was elated that you didn't say anything either. It was then that I thought maybe that this guy had just _wanted_ to be more than a friend to you. I didn't know for sure that he was more than that until I had Emmett confirm my suspicions."

I was about to mouth off a few choice words about Emmett until Edward stopped me.

"Bella, don't be mad at Emmett. I pushed him to give me answers. And I know that I should have come to you but I couldn't. Not with everything that you were dealing with. And then, that night after the visitation, Bella, that was the best night of my life. We had finally joined our bodies and souls as one and I had never felt so complete, so whole, with another person. I knew right then that I wasn't going to let you go that I wouldn't give you up without a fight. I was going to move heaven and earth to be wherever you were. But then, after the funeral when you asked me to give you a few minutes with him, I knew that I wouldn't have to fight for you. Oh believe me, I was prepared to and I wasn't going to fight fair either. Hell, to be honest, I had started fighting dirty the minute I saw him and every time he was around after that. I mentally was letting him know that I was staying. Whether he liked it or not, I wasn't going anywhere this time."

He moved towards me and took me in his arms as I cried all over his shirt. I couldn't speak. It was childish, but also completely romantic what he had done. I couldn't believe I'd started this fight with him, but I was glad that we had it.

"Bella, if you want to know the truth, I've been planning a visit down this way for the past couple of months now."

I looked up at him, bewildered. "You have? Why?"

"After I saw you on the web cam, the weekend Emmett visited, I knew I couldn't wait any longer. I might have been too late, but I had to know. You looked so beautiful that morning."

"Edward, I was hungover."

"Yes, but still, you were beautiful. I was so mad at Emmett for not taking better care of you. I was so jealous of him for being here. I wanted it to be me. So that's when I decided to start making plans to visit. You seemed okay with him surprising you, I figured you'd react the same way to a visit from me. Then I could determine if I was in fact too late. If I'd lost you forever."

"That would have never happened."

"I know that now. And you'll never know how sorry I am for the reason as to why we were brought back together. I would have never in a million years wished for it to happen this way. If only I had come back sooner then it would have been me here with you when you got the news. It would have been my shoulder you cried on. I would have been the one with you. Hell, honestly if we would have gotten our heads out of our asses a long time ago, I would have been with you much longer than just the past few months. We could have already begun starting our life over. But I swear to you, I'm going to make up for lost time. I'm going to do everything to never have you question my love for you again. The old Bella or the new Bella."

I placed a finger over his mouth to silence him. "Edward, you were there with me every step of the way. You were the first person I called and the only person I wanted to comfort me. Please don't wish things any differently. It has always been you and it always will be. It's going to take time that's all. I know that I don't want to ever have you apart from me again. I want to relish in making the past up to you. But Edward, that's one thing that you and I are going to have to learn. It's the past. We can't change it. All we can do is make the future better."

He leaned down and placed a small, soft kiss on my lips. "You're the only person I've ever loved, Bella. You're the only person I ever want to love. But we need to be able to talk to one another. If something is wrong with you, you have to tell me. Don't let it build up. Communication is key in relationships."

"I know. The same goes for you too."

I felt him nod against my head as we stood there and held each other. This was right. I was wrong to pick a fight with him, but I knew it would have happened eventually. He was my soul mate, my life partner and my best friend. He always had been. There was no way for either of us to change the past. The only thing we could do now was to pick up the pieces and move forward as one. We were going to have rough patches ahead but I knew that if we faced them together, then we would be able to get past anything. If we had survived the past eleven years without one another, then surely, together as one, the future would be a cakewalk.

Our moment was broken up by the sound of my stomach growling. We both laughed. "I think we should go grab something to eat," he said as he pulled away from me.

"Yeah, I guess we should. Any particular place you want to go?"

He cocked his head into the direction of my bedroom and smiled at me. "Oh no, Edward Cullen! As much as I'd love to have make up sex with you right now, I'm exhausted and starving."

He slumped his shoulders and stuck his bottom lip out. "I guess you're right."

His frown quickly faded and was replaced with the most mischievous grin, "Maybe instead of make up sex we could try that water conservation thing Rosalie and Emmett are always talking about. I hear, from a very reliable source, that your shower sets just the right mood for it."

I rolled my eyes and punched his arm affectionately. He seized the opportunity and pulled me closer to his body. We didn't say a word to one another. We just held each other as if our lives depended on it. I wasn't entirely sure what kind of conclusion we had come to with our talk. I knew that I loved the Edward I remembered from high school and the prospect of falling in love with the new, older Edward was promising. There was no doubt in my mind that I was going to love him as much, if not more, than that of the person I remembered.

It was going to take time to realize that he in fact had never fallen out of love with me, just as I had never fallen out of love with him. We were going to have to overcome our fears but I was hopeful that we would overcome them. We were in this together. I wasn't going to walk away from him again. He was my everything and I wanted to spend forever with him. An eternity is forever, and forever with Edward would be a dream come true.

_End Notes:_

_So? What did I leave out? I know I left some stuff out. Don't hold back. Here's the thing. This is one of my most favorite chapters. Why? Because I love Edward and he showed Bella (in my opinion at least) that hey- I'm not the only one at fault here. You can bring up Tanya but guess what? I know about Jacob too- so ha! Okay, maybe that's me being childish but it's true._

_On a positive note, I'm almost done writing this little gem! Whoo hoo!!! Story #2 is a brewing in my head. Yes you heard me correctly._

_Thanks again for all the reviews, the love, the tweets, the everything! I respond to every single review if you've never left one before (just so you know). And we need to do something about ff(dot)net getting caught up with the number that is so overwhelming to me on twi._

_You gals are the best!!! See you next time._

_XOXO_

_Holly_


	18. Chapter 18 In Your Eyes

_**Chapter Notes:**_

_**How was everyone's Thanksgiving? Mine was good, thanks for asking. Too much food, too much shopping on Black Friday... you know the usual. Oh and I'm now a year older. This will be the last year I can say I'm in my twenties. :(**_

_**I know you've all seen New Moon; how much did you love it? I thought it was amazing!!!**_

_**Okay, so this was originally chapters 18 & 19 but I thought 18 was too short and 19 worked well with it, so I combined the two (you're welcome). This is more or less a filler chapter. The good stuff is coming up but we've got to spend a little time in the Big Easy before the Gala and the reintroduction to Jacob and his lady friend. That's chapter 19, so it's not in this one.**_

_**Okay, much love to my beta extrodinaire Kathryn. To Micha who validates really fast (we all love her for that right?).**_

_**So like I said, this was really 2 chapters so therefore I had two songs. I choose the one I liked best, because who really doesn't love a little boom box love (that was a Say Anything reference for those of you who didn't catch it). So for Chapter 19 who's song isn't the title, it was Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat.**_

I do not own Twilight. But it would have been nice…

Chapter 18

In Your Eyes

By: Peter Gabriel

Edward and I had spent the entire day on Thursday packing up my tiny apartment. The movers and car carrier service were scheduled to arrive at seven on Friday morning to load it all up and take it back to Forks. All that was left unboxed were a couple of pillows, a blanket and our carry on bags for the plane-oh and a little piece of lingerie I was given for my birthday. I had completely forgotten about it until I cleaned my closet out and found it stuck in the back. This was the perfect time to model it!

Edward sat in the living room in front of his laptop going over a few places he wanted to visit tomorrow when I strutted in wearing Alice's creation. He had his head bent down as he looked through a brochure of the Louisiana State Museum. He never noticed me as I stood before him.

"Bella, I was thinking we could get going right after the movers leave. I want to walk around the quarter first and then I want to check out the Jazz Collection at... the..... Holy Shit you look amazing!" He looked up from the computer and set his eyes on me.

"You like?" I asked and turned in a full circle so he could see it from every angle.

"Very much. Remind me to send Alice a very special gift." He moved the laptop away from him as I made my way over. I grabbed his hand to pull him up.

He took me in his arms and our hands began to explore each other's bodies. Edward was in a pair of pajama pants and it took no effort to remove them from his body. He neglected to remove the negligee. I assumed he wanted to enjoy making love to me, dressed to impress.

"Bella, do you know how incredibly hot you look in that? If I could lock you up I'd keep you dressed like this forever." He rasped and kissed me all over while his hands palmed my breasts from underneath the lingerie.

"I guess it's a good thing that we have exactly that much time together. Just imagine all the stuff I can get from Alice. I'm sure she has much more provocative things in her collection."

My head was thrown back as I allowed him to have his way with my neck. "Bella love, please don't mention my sister's name when I'm about to completely ravish your body."

I laughed. "Whatever you say, baby."

We had moved onto the floor as Edward continued to fondle my body, over and under, the skimpy piece of material.

We were positioned so that I was on top of him. Without even asking, I lowered myself on top of his rock hard erection, as he lifted his hips to push himself into me. It took no effort. It was like our bodies were pieces of a puzzle. We just fit together perfectly.

As soon as he entered me, a collective moan brushed past both of our lips. Edward held onto my hips as he guided my body back and forth to a steady rhythm. It never ceased to amaze me how complete I felt with him while we were like this. This was the man I wanted to spend forever with. I knew that eleven years ago just as I knew it right now at this very moment. I took my hands and ran them up and down his torso. His moan became louder as I lightly pinched his nipples.

"Bella, do you know what you do to me? Oh God, baby, do you have any idea?" he asked. He gasped for breath as I rode him.

"Tell me. Tell me how good I feel to you."

"So good, baby. So fucking good. And in that lingerie. Oh my God! You feel amazing."

I leaned down and kissed his neck right behind his ear. "Good. I love knowing that I'm the only one who has ever made you feel like this."

"Only you. Forever. Oh God, Bella! I'm almost there. Cum with me."

I rode him harder as I picked up the pace. I felt his cock harden even more so inside of me but it was the look on his face that put me over the edge, a look of pure, raw love. A look that said that I was his forever, that he wanted me, all of me, like this for the rest of his life. I screamed out his name as my orgasm took over my body. My head fell back as he dug his fingers into my thighs while he moaned my name.

I sat there, on top of him while we both caught our breath. We smiled at each other. I loved that we were the only ones who had ever made the other feel like this. He pulled my body down so that I was now lying on him and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I love you, Bella Swan."

"And I love you, Edward Cullen."

"Can I ask you something?" He continued on. He almost looked like he was embarrassed to ask me whatever it was he had on his mind.

"You can ask me anything. My life is an open book to you."

He smiled as I said that. "I was just wondering. I mean, I've never been with anyone else and you've never been with anyone else and every time we've made love we've never used any sort of protection."

I looked up at him not understanding what he was getting at. "What are you saying?"

"It's just, aren't you afraid that… I don't know."

"Edward, what?"

"Well, aren't you afraid that we might end up pregnant?" The word 'we' was symbolic for me. He hadn't said 'you' he had said 'we'. It told me everything I would ever need to know about how he might feel if that ever happened. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he would use that word. I guess my smile must have caught him off guard.

"What? Why are you smiling? Do you know something I don't?" Now he was smiling at me.

I shook my head. "No. It's just that you said 'we', like it would be 'us' that it would happen to. Not just me."

"Well, it would be."

I brought my forehead to rest on top of his. "No, I don't worry about that. I have no doubts that you and I are going to be together forever. Carrying your baby would be a symbol of our love." He grinned and kissed me again. "And besides that, I'm on the pill."

"Wait, what? Why?" I threw him for a loop with that one. Most guys think that the only reason to be on the pill is to avoid getting pregnant. Since I had never had sex, up until a week ago, I had other reasons.

"Cramps, bloating, you know, your typical every month occurrence. And besides, it helps me know exactly when I'm going to start. No guessing games, no counting every 28 days on the calendar."

"Oh, okay." He held on to me as we lay on the floor of my living room. "You don't mind if we order in for dinner do you? I'm not exactly done admiring you in that outfit." He smiled seductively as he said this.

"Of course not, pizza?" I asked as I tried to think of something that would deliver.

"Perfect." He kissed the tip of my nose as I slowly pulled myself off of him.

I walked to the bathroom to clean myself up while Edward called the pizza place. I had a magnet on my fridge that kept the number handy. I heard him on the phone as he ordered bread sticks and a large supreme; hold the black olives and mushrooms. I smiled that he remembered what I liked on my pizza.

I reappeared in the living room to find he had slipped his boxers back on. I looked at him questionably. "Well, I can't exactly answer the door in nothing and don't think for one second you're going to the door dressed like that. That's for my eyes only." He smirked as I walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist as our bodies molded together like the puzzle we were earlier.

"Only yours, forever." I whispered into his chest.

"Can I ask you something else?" He looked down at me, almost afraid to ask.

"Edward, you never have to ask if you can ask me something. There are no secrets between us."

"Okay. When did Alice send you this?" He motioned towards the lingerie with his hands.

"For my birthday this past year. Why?"

He hesitated for a second before answering. "So, this is your first time wearing it?"

"Yes, it's been in the back of my closet. Edward, I've never had anyone close enough to see this side of me."

"Not even Jacob?" I could tell he didn't really want to hear my answer to this but to him, he needed to know.

"No, not even Jacob."

"So you two never...."

"Never what? Edward, there are other ways to please someone without having sex with them. I've always been saving myself for you. And I'd be a fool to think that you didn't get yours in the same sort of fashion." I looked up at him and took his face in my hands. "Neither of us needs to know specifics of what has happened in our relationships in the past eleven years. All that I need to know you've already shown me. I've never pranced around in anything remotely like this for anyone else. This has and always will be yours. Do you understand?"

He lowered his head in defeat. "You're right. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to pick a fight. It just eats at me knowing that other men have made you climax, that others have made you feel good like that."

I cut him off. "No one has ever made me feel the way you have. I've never known ecstasy quite like what you've given me."

He held me tighter, almost to the point where I gasped for breath. "Me too baby. It will only ever be you."

The pizza man arrived about twenty minutes later. My bar stools were still placed under the bar so we sat at the counter to eat our dinner as we went over the plans for tomorrow. I had told him that at some point after our sight seeing, that I had to pack up my office at work. He seemed reluctant. He knew that there would be the possibility that we would run into Jacob. It wouldn't have mattered if we saw him tomorrow or not. The gala Saturday night was in honor of his new collection pieces and we would inevitably run into him then.

After dinner we resumed our positions in each others arms on the pallet that served as our bed for the next couple of nights. We didn't say much to one another for a while. It was nice being able to be with Edward. With him I knew that conversation didn't have to dominate every second. After a while, the silence began to wear on me. I had to know what was on his mind.

"Edward, what are you thinking about?"

He was brushed his fingers along my jaw line. "Well.... I was thinking about our living arrangement in Forks."

"What about it?" We hadn't really talked much about this but Esme and Carlisle were thrilled to have us at their house.

"I know my parents love us being in the house, but I can't help but enjoy this time we've had, just us. I mean like waking up with just you in the house. Spending all day together without having to worry about anyone else bothering us, hearing you scream out my name when I make you cum." He smiled his crooked grin at me.

"So what are you getting at?"

"I think we should find our own place, together. I guess what I'm saying is, Bella, would you move in with me?" He looked at me like he was afraid I would say no.

I contemplated the decision for a moment before I answered him. Deep in my heart I knew I wanted to move in with Edward. I knew I wanted to take that next step with him. I had waited this long to be with him, I didn't want to waste any more time. But in reality, I had never lived with anyone before. In college I had a few roommates early on but I quickly became an RA and that allowed me to have my own room. Would I be a good roommate? Could I coexist with another person, a man none the less? I was being stupid for questioning myself. I had every intention of spending forever with Edward. At some point, that would require us living together.

"Edward, I'd love to move in with you, for us to have our own place." I smiled at him and kissed him long and hard on the mouth.

"Great! So, should we have Jasper draw us up some plans or do you want to find a place in town?"

"I like the idea of building something together. It's kind of representative of us. But Edward, I'm the complete opposite of Rosalie and Alice. I don't want a huge mansion. I don't need 5000 square feet to call a place home. I mean, with what I have in mind, our house will look like the guest house."

He laughed at my comparison to his sister and future sisters-in-law. "Bella, we can build whatever you want. I don't care if it's grass hut or a plantation home. As long as you're there with me, that's all that matters. Whatever we decide, it will be ours."

"Ours, I like the sound of that." I sighed as I pushed my body closer to his.

"Well, then I guess it's settled. I'll call Jasper in the morning and tell him to draw up some plans. This is going to be wonderful Bella, the start of our future together."

I savored his words. His optimistic view of our future was intoxicating. He made me believe that everything was going to be perfect and I knew deep down that it would be. We lay there for the rest of the night and made love two more times before we succumbed to sleep. There was no way I would ever get enough of this man. He was mine for all eternity. I was going to love him, cherish him and worship him for all the days of our lives. And one day, I would share his last name and raise his children in the house we were going to build together. I couldn't wait for all of it.

***

The movers arrived right on schedule. By 8:30 the life I had built for myself in New Orleans was packed away in a moving van. The car carrier service showed up on time as well to transport my Jetta back to Forks. After it was all said and done, Edward and I sat in the middle of my empty living room as we contemplated our next move. Today I was going to take him on a tour of the city and then it was off to the museum to pack up my belongings.

If I was being honest with myself, I was really going to miss this place. The city and its people held a special place in my heart. I knew this would not be the last time I was here. Edward and I would have to visit often, at least every February.

If Edward really wanted to experience the great city of New Orleans, then it would have to be done right. We had breakfast at Cafe du Monde like every other tourist in town and then we headed for the State Museum and Cabildo. That had taken up most of our morning.

It had been a long time since I had really just enjoyed what the museum and Cabildo had to offer. So much of Louisiana's history was housed in these buildings. Edward was particularly interested in the Jazz Collection. It had never occurred to me to ask why he had not pursued his musical career until I saw the spark in his eyes as he looked at Louis Armstrong's cornet on display.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "You miss it don't you?"

He looked down at me and smiled. "Yeah, I do."

"Do you still play?" Edward was a master at the piano.

"A little. I have a piano at my apartment in New York."

"How come you never pursued it as your career?"

"Well, I don't really know. I guess I thought of it as more of a hobby than a job. And let's be honest, I needed to make money, not be a starving musician." He smiled at me but I knew it wasn't genuine.

I reached up and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. "You wouldn't have starved. If I remember correctly, you were amazing behind the keys."

His smiled a little more meaningfully at me. "You're just partial."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe. Maybe not."

We stood there for a few more moments while Edward educated me on all the musicians and the instruments that were displayed. He looked as though he was in his element.

By the time we had left the Cabildo and The Louisiana State Museum it was time for lunch. We stopped by the French Market Cafe where we enjoyed the sounds of a live jazz band while we ate our lunch outside on the patio.

In the seven years I had lived in New Orleans I had never allowed myself to really enjoy all the city had to offer. It was possible that I allowed myself to do so now because I was with someone I loved. Sure I had partied and shopped, but never did I really just stop and look at things. It felt like our day in the city was my first time here. I noticed things I had never noticed before. I looked at couples as they held hands and walked through the city in a different light. If New Orleans had this effect on me, I couldn't imagine what my first trip to New York would be like.

After lunch we walked down to the Market where we shuffled through rows and rows of vendors. After we had spent two hours in the heat we hopped back onto the street car headed for my work. We had a wonderful day as we both enjoyed the city. Although we never made it to Bourbon Street, I knew eventually we would return. The next time that happened I would have to make sure Emmett was with us. I laughed to myself at the thought of Emmett and Bourbon Street. I thought I had laughed only to myself until Edward looked over at me with a grin and a confused look on his face.

"What are you laughing at?"

"It's nothing. I was just picturing Emmett partying up and down Bourbon. He wanted to visit there when he came to see me for Mardi Gras and I wouldn't take him. I was thinking that the next time we came down here we might want to invite him so that he could live out his dream."

"Well, maybe we can make a trip back soon."

"Oh Edward, I don't know. I mean, we still have to get you moved and then I start summer school. The wedding is

less than two months away and now that we've decided to build our own house, I just don't see when we would have time."

"Bella, you won't have school on the weekends and if I'm not mistaken it will only take you the month of June to get your certification. You'll still have all of July and part of August before school starts."

"Yeah, I guess."

He continued on as if I had never spoken. "Don't forget, you and I have wedding duties that we are responsible for."

"Wedding duties? What wedding duties?"

"Um, Bella? Did you forget that you agreed to be Rosalie's maid of honor?"

"No I haven't forgotten, but what does that have to do with the price of tea in China?"

Edward laughed so hard that people on the trolley started to look at us. I politely smiled at them and focused my attention back on him. We had arrived at our stop and Edward laughed the whole way off of the street car.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, that was funny," he finally said as he regained his composure.

"Well?" I continued on. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Bella, as the maid of honor and as the best man," he pointed to himself, "we have to plan the bachelor and bachelorette parties."

"We do?" I had never been in a wedding, much less had to plan a party for it.

"Yes, we do. And I was thinking that we'd combine the parties instead of doing them separately. We'd have to run this by Rose and Em first, but I don't see where they are going to have a problem with it."

How come Edward knew more about the formalities of weddings than I did? I was a girl; I was supposed to be the one who mentioned this kind of stuff!

"So... what we are you thinking?" I asked.

"Well, Forks is obviously out of the question. Seattle could be an option but really, where is the fun in that? Of course we could go to LA, New York or even Vegas. The only problem with Vegas is I'm afraid someone in our little six pack might get too drunk and decide to take their respected partner through a drive thru wedding chapel."

He looked over at me and winked. "So, I had thought maybe we'd come here to the Big Easy."

I contemplated that idea for a second before I spoke. "You know? You're right. I think that's a wonderful idea!"

"We should start planning it as soon as we get everything settled."

I nodded my head as we approached the front doors of the art museum. Jane, as usual, was behind her desk looking as though she would rather be anywhere but there.

She looked up from her magazine as Edward and I approached.

"Hey, Jane! How are you?" I asked.

"Oh hello, Bella. I'm fine. And you, who is your friend?" she asked in her typical dry tone as she looked Edward up

and down.

"I'm great, really great!" I reached for Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Edward, this is Jane, Jane this is Edward."

"Pleased to meet you, Jane," Edward said as he curtly nodded his head to her.

"Likewise, so Bella, what brings you by today?" She continued on as Edward's hold on me had become tighter.

"I've come to pack my office up."

"Oh yes that's right, you're leaving. So sad."

I looked at Edward and just rolled my eyes. I fixed my gaze back on Jane. "Yes, I can imagine it is for you. Okay well, we're just going to head to my office."

She never acknowledged my reply. She continued to look through her magazine as if we had been a bother to her.

When we were far enough out of her ear shot Edward spoke.

"Bella, who was that?"

"Oh that's just Jane."

"Does she practice voodoo or anything?"

I laughed. "No, not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"I don't know. The way she was staring at me made me think that she was trying to curse me or something."

As we rounded the corner I heard a familiar squeal erupt from down the hall. I looked up to see Angela in a full on run towards me.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! When did you get back into town?" she asked as she all but attacked me with a hug. "Oh, hello," she said to Edward in a tone that suggested that she approved.

"I've been in town for a couple of days. I'm sorry I haven't called you I've just been super busy. The movers arrived this morning and I've spent the rest of the day pretending to be a tourist." I looked up at Edward and winked.

"Angela, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is my very good friend Angela."

"Angela, it's great to meet you," Edward said as he smiled his panty dropping smile at her.

"Yeah, you too." She looked back over at me and I could tell she wanted to gossip. "So you're coming to the Gala tomorrow night right?"

"Most definitely. We wouldn't miss it." As soon as she mentioned the gala my thoughts drifted to Jacob. I wondered if he was here.

"Bella, if you don't mind I'm going to walk around for a bit so you and Angela can catch up," Edward said. I was all too grateful to him for that.

"Yeah that's fine."

He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. "Is there another way around so I don't have to pass the creepy receptionist?"

Angela snorted. We both looked at her and laughed. "Sorry. That happens when I get tickled over something."

I showed Edward the back way into the Gallery and he headed off to tour the museum. As soon as he was out of sight, Angela grabbed me by the back of the arm and pulled me into my office. Before I could ask what she was doing, she spoke.

"Okay spill. I want to hear everything. Jake wouldn't tell me anything. The only thing that he said was that it wasn't working out between the two of you." She had her hands firmly on her hips as she spoke.

"That's all he said?" I don't know why I was concerned with what he had said.

"Yeah and something about a pretty boy and Rosalie Hale, what's all that about? I can understand the pretty boy comment, I mean HELLO that's one fine piece of work you've got for yourself Bella."

"Oh Angela! There is so much I haven't told you and it's not that I didn't want to because I didn't trust you, it's just that it has become habit for me over the years to not divulge too much information about my friends from Forks."

"Wait just one second! Are you telling me that you're friends with Rosalie Hale? The supermodel?"

I nodded. "She and Emmett are getting married in a couple of months and you're looking at the maid of honor."

"Shut the fuck up! Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm really sorry, Ang, really."

"It's fine. I'm not upset. Okay so back to man candy. Is that the Edward? The one and only Edward?"

"The very one."

"My God, Bella. You know how to pick the lookers don't you? Okay so I totally see why you're moving back to Forks and with a hot piece of ass like that how can I be mad at you?"

To anyone else this reaction from Angela would have been completely out of character but to me this was just the reaction I had expected to get from her.

"You were mad?" I asked as I playfully stuck my bottom lip out.

"Um... yeah but it's okay. I'm so over it now."

"Hey, Edward and I have to plan the bachelor and bachelorette parties and we're thinking of coming back down here

for them. You have to come!"

"Absolutely!"

My mind wandered back to Jacob. While Edward was gone, I decided to ask Angela about him.

"Angela is Jacob here?"

"No, he left early. He said something about picking someone up from the airport. He's been acting weird this past week."

"How so?" I inquired. I had just broken his heart when he made an effort to try to console me at my father's funeral, of course he was weird.

"Well one minute he's all fine and dandy and then the next he's Debbie Downer. I swear, Bella, I think he's become bi-polar. So are you going to tell me what happened between the two of you?"

I filled Angela in on everything that had taken place between Jake and me. Not once was she judgmental. She nodded her head and understood where I had been coming from. As soon as I finished explaining what had happened, Edward reentered my office.

I looked up and couldn't suppress the grin that was on my face. "So, did you successfully bypass 'She-Man-Hater' out there?"

"Yeah," he said as he laughed. "You have some amazing pieces out there. It's all very informative."

Angela and I both smiled. "Thank you."

"Well I'm going to get going. Edward, it was a pleasure to meet you. We'll have all night tomorrow to really get to talk," Angela said as she began to make her way out of my office.

"You too, Angela and I'm looking forward to it."

"Bye, Bella. See you manana."

"Alright, bye," I said and chuckled.

Edward handed me a box that sat by the door and we began packing things away. For the most part we were both relatively quite. I wasn't quite sure of his reasons for being quite but for me I was thinking about everything I had built for myself, for the museum. This was my first and only "real" job and here I was packing everything up in two cardboard boxes. Really? That's all I had. I had worked here for seven years and all I had to take with me was two boxes? I looked around the room to make sure we hadn't missed anything and then looked over to Edward who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"What?" I asked as I tried to gauge his odd look.

"Nothing."

"Really? Nothing?" I asked and I knew he could tell I wasn't buying it.

"Well, no. It's just, you look really sad. I don't want to feel like I'm taking you away from anything," he spoke almost reluctantly.

"Edward Cullen! How dare you! I was the first to say I was moving back to Forks. I asked you to stay with me. How can you think your taking me away from anything when all I want is to be with you?" I could feel my blood pressure beginning to rise.

"I know I'm sorry. You just looked so deep in thought while you were packing things up."

I took a few steps toward him and placed my hand over his heart. "Baby, please. I want to be with you and only you. Got it?"

He bent his head down before he spoke. "Yeah, I got it."

I pulled his face back up so that our eyes could lock onto one another. "Say it again."

"I got it. I love you, Bella, but what were you thinking about?"

"Honestly, I was thinking that it's pretty pathetic that seven years of work fits into two boxes."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're a funny girl, Bella Swan and I love it."

I kissed him on the lips. "And you can be a little paranoid, but I love it."

He kissed me again but before we could really get into the moment we both jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. We both turned to look at the door and found Angela with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry guys. I just realized I forgot to tell you about the driving plans for tomorrow."

I took myself out of Edward's embrace as I waved my hands in front of my body as I tried to let Angela know that there was now need to be sorry.

"Angela, it's fine. What's the deal for tomorrow?"

"Ben and I have arranged for a limo to pick us up. We were kind of wondering if the two of you would like to join us. I know that your house is only a few blocks away and I don't really see you walking all that way in heels."

I looked over at Edward who smiled. "That sounds great. What time?"

"Well, the Gala begins at seven and I was actually going to arrive earlier, so how about we say six?"

"Six it is. Oh and Angela, do you mind giving Edward and me a ride back to my apartment? They took my car this morning."

"Sure, I was just about to leave. Are you all packed up?"

I inclined my head over to the two boxes that sat on the desk. "Yup."

We loaded Angela's car up with my belongings and headed for my apartment. She didn't linger as she dropped us off. A part of me was almost sad because I hadn't been a very good friend to her lately but the other part of me wanted to continue to spend as much time as I possibly could with Edward. I realized that I could never have too much alone time with him and now I would never have to be away from him again. The thought of building a house and settling my life down with Edward brought a smile to my face. He was my everything, my best friend. I had to be the luckiest girl in the world to be in love with her best friend. I was so deep in my own thoughts that I had never heard Edward speak.

"Bella? Earth to Bella?" Edward asked as he waved his hands in front of my face.

I looked up with the smile still plastered on my face. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Are you okay? You seem to be off in your own little world."

I shook my head while still smiling. "I'm fine. Just daydreaming in our own little world."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled back at me. "Oh yeah? Care to inform me?"

"I was just thinking about how I'm the luckiest girl in the world and how I get to have you forever now."

"You've always had me forever. It just took us eleven years to get back to that."

"Yeah, I know. So tell me, what you were saying while I was in Edward and Bella land."

"Jasper just sent me an email. He has a few house plans he wants us to look at."

I kissed him on the lips and held on to him. We were beginning our forever now, a forever that had been eleven long years in the making. I truly was the luckiest girl in the entire world.

_**End Notes:**_

_**So we're building houses!!! I can't wait to show y'all the house plans I have found for these kids. I'll post them on the forums. Before anyone asks about Charlie's house, that is an entire chapter all on it's own. I have not abandoned his house. We will visit it.**_

_**So the Gala is up next where we meet up with Jacob again and his new lady friend. And what's this about revisiting the Big Easy? Oh yes, chapter has been written and it's probably the funniest thing I've written so far.**_

_**Thank you girls so much for reading and reviewing. You can't even imagine how big of a smile it puts on my face!!**_

_**I'd like to take this time to rec a couple of fics. I know I normally don't do this, but I love these two so freakin much. First up, I know most of us are Edward and Bella lovers, but this little gem will have you rooting for Carlisle (that is until Edward appears). It's called, What Happens at Charlie's Wedding, and it's hot!!! Go read and tell her I sent you!**_

_**Second rec is Facebook Friends. Greenpuma is a lover of my story and I'm an equal lover of her story. She incorporates music into it as well and I swear to all that is Edward, she is like my musical soul sister. You'll love it I promise!!!**_

_**See you gals next time!**_

_**Holly**_


	19. Chapter 19 Love Song

**Author Note:**

**Hello my good ladies!!! Sorry if this chapter seems kind of short. It's simple and to the point if I do say so myself. Katy- thank you fo all that you do! And believe me when I say she did A LOT to this chapter. When I got it back this afternoon it literally looked like her red pen took a shit on my work. But that's why you are so wonderful! You make everything sound so much better and take away all the comma's I feel are necessary when they are not.**

**I'd like to ask everyone to keep fellow reader and my friend Lashawn (dinx219) in their thoughts and prayers. Just yesterday her house was broken into. She has no idea I'm including this in my note, but I personally think that it's really shitty of someone to do such a thing, a week before Christmas. Just know that if I lived in the same city as you, I'd help you chase them down. We could use Katy's red pen because it causes serious damage. ;)**

**I quick shout out to all the ladies on The Lost Boys forum. We're a bunch of wild and crazy girls and I seriously have so much fun will all of you. And if you're not reading The Lost Boys, then I'm not quite sure we can continue this relationship. j/k but really, EVERYONE should be reading this story!!! And one more- GreenPuma because the gals got stellar musical taste and she has allowed me to become a prereader for Facebook Friends. Total fangirl moment when she asked. Not gonna lie.**

**Okay I know, I know, enough already. Here is the Gala. I hope you've had time to get cleaned up (if not it's okay- Edward will help you & maybe help with a little more, he he). Find that perfect dress and put your good girl faces on. We're meeting a new friend. And we're totes rockin into this party to the kick ass intro of Tesla's Love Song. Strut it because I know you've all got it!**

I own nothing Twilight related. Which sucks.

Chapter 19

Long Song

By: Tesla

Edward and I spent the entire evening looking over house plans Jasper had sent to us. We found things we both liked and a few things we disagreed on. I could tell this was going to a tedious process, one I was all the more willing to go through. We had finally come to a decision on one set that showed our love for both New York and New Orleans. It wasn't huge by any means, but it was us. I think what captivated us both about the house was the music room. I wanted Edward to have his own place just as much as he did. I wanted him to play again, to play for me.

We woke up early on Saturday morning and went for a run around City Park. Running was something that I loved to do. Every morning I would get up and take a jog around the park grounds. I had been out of commission for a few weeks and it showed. Edward laughed as I tried to keep up with him. I knew I needed to get back in shape. Edward had explained to me that he also ran every morning before work. I was amazed at the similarities of our daily routines. It was like we had never left each other's lives, almost as if we had done things in the past eleven years completely unaware that the other also did them. Running was sure to become something else we would enjoy doing together. I couldn't wait for him to take me around Central Park. I was giddy at the idea.

We arrived back at my apartment after we had a light breakfast at the cafe around the corner. As we headed inside all I could think was that I wanted a shower. It was like a light bulb had gone off over my head; now would be the perfect time to conserve water.

"Edward, I'm going to jump in the shower. Care to join me?" I asked and winked.

"Trying out Rosalie and Emmett's theory on saving water I see."

"Are you denying me?" I playfully asked.

"Get your cute ass in the bathroom," he joked back.

He followed me to the bathroom and I started the water. With the way we were acting you would have thought there was a limit on hot water. We both threw our clothes off in a hurry before finding each other's bodies in the scalding shower.

"Too hot?" I asked him in between kisses.

"Never," he replied and I knew he didn't mean the water. "Do you want to bathe first or would you prefer if I just take you?"

"Take me now or lose me forever." I didn't realize what I had said until the words were out of my mouth. Once they were out there and I saw the fire in his eyes, I knew he had caught on.

"Top Gun, I like that. Well in that case, show me the way home, honey."

We started out wild and hot for each other with desire as we kissed each other's bodies all over. I turned my body so that my back was against his chest as I fumbled with the knobs to turn the body jets on. Edward took it as an open invitation to perform a position we had yet to try. I could feel his cock against me as he slowly guided it in between my legs. With one hand he positioned himself to enter me from behind and with the other hand he felt his way around to my breasts. I couldn't concentrate on anything but his touches. After what seemed like forever, I finally had the body jet positioned right where I wanted it.

He nipped at my ear lobe and spoke seductively to me. "Do you mind if I'm behind you?"

"Not at all," I said between heavy breaths.

He kissed all along my collarbone as he thrust himself into me. I moaned loudly from the contact he made inside me and also from the body jet that was hitting me right on my clit. I threw one arm back so that it wrapped around his neck. My head fell to one side as he rocked himself in and out of me, caressing my breasts with his free hands. He kissed and sucked from my ear lobe to my shoulder.

"I'm so close baby. OH, I'm so close," he said as he pinched a nipple.

"Me too, Edward. Oh yes, baby, more! Give me more!"

He pumped himself into me harder. I groaned at each deep push. I knew this was it. I was about to explode.

"God, Edward! Please baby, cum with me. Jesus Christ, you feel so good."

"Bella! Oh shit, Bella. I'm cumming baby. I'm cumming hard in you."

"Yes! Oh please, yes!!"

He pushed himself deep into me as my body milked his for all he was worth. We stood in each other arms for a few minutes to allow ourselves a chance to catch our breaths. I turned back around to face him. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me long and hard. I jumped back around forgetting the body jets were on. I was being hit in the middle of my butt.

"Getting hit somewhere uninvited?" Edward asked as he laughed at the way I moved to turn the body sprays off.

"Yeah, you could say that," I said laughing along with him.

This had to be the best shower I had ever had and that included my little self indulgence act I performed a few months back. We washed each other's bodies to a point where I was sure we had never been so clean. Edward washed my hair and the feel of his fingers massaging my scalp was bliss.

When we finished our shower and dried each other off we retreated to the living room, naked and laid around on the floor as we talked about the plans we had for our house. Before I knew it the time said five o'clock. We had to get moving if we wanted to be ready for the Gala by six fifteen. It took Edward no time to get ready and within fifteen minutes he was dressed. I heard him on the phone with Jasper while I was in the bathroom fixing my hair and applying my makeup. I decided to wear my hair in an up do. There was something about having my shoulders and neck completely exposed to Edward. It was almost animistic they way he would kiss and gape at my neck.

By six I was dressed and ready. I took one last look at myself in the mirror before I headed to the living room. Alice never ceased to amaze me. This dress was typically not something I would have worn. It was red, fire engine red. The front looked like any old regular formal gown but the back, now the back was another story. It came together in the middle of my back just like my bra would have and it dipped low; very, very low. I would have to be careful not to bend over. One wrong bend and I would show plumbers crack to the high society of New Orleans.

As I made my first appearance in the living room, Edward stood up from the bar stool with a lustful, adoring look on his face.

"You look stunning. Breathtakingly beautiful," he said, almost whispering.

I bent my head down blushing. "Thank you."

Edward walked over and took my right hand in his as he wrapped his free arm around my waist. His eyes suddenly became huge. I could feel his hand as it moved along the exposed part of my back.

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that?" he said as he leaned over to kiss the nape of my neck.

"Do you think you'll be able to make it all evening?" I teased.

"Doubtful. But knowing that you get to leave with me and that I'll be your arm candy all night helps."

"Always," I whispered into his mouth as I placed a delicate kiss on his lips.

Our intimate moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. I grabbed my purse from the bar and could hear Edward curse from behind me as he saw for the first time the back of the dress. I turned to smile at him as I opened the door. The limo driver stood at my doorstep. After we locked up my apartment we followed the driver to the limo. Angela and Ben sat in the backseat with an open bottle of champagne. Once we were all situated inside the limo, Ben poured Edward and me both a glass. As he extended the glass to Edward he introduced himself.

"Edward, it's a pleasure to meet you. You're Emmett's brother right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah I am and thank you for the champagne."

"Hey, no problem. If you're a drinker like your brother then I'm afraid I'm in for a long night," Ben said and chuckled.

"No, I'm nothing like Emmett. So Ben, what do you do?"

Edward and Ben talked about each other's jobs. Angela and I took the time to complement each other on our dresses. She looked unbelievable! Her hair was left down in long, spiral curls and her dress was a halter design in a lavender shade. She began to tell me about all the trouble she had gone through to find the dress when Edward joined our conversation.

"Bella, we should have had Alice send something for Angela. Don't get me wrong, you look beautiful but it would have just given Alice another reason to play dress up for someone else. Bella here has been my sister's own personal Barbie doll since they were five."

Angela looked confused. "Alice? Alice who?"

"Cullen, Angela. Duh! Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen. If Alice is their sister then I'm assuming her name is Alice Cullen," Ben sarcastically said as he huffed and rolled his eyes.

"ALICE CULLEN OF ALICE CULLEN ORIGINALS AND J.A.Z.? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" she screamed out.

I bit my lip and hung my head. "Yeah, Ang, Alice Cullen."

I looked out of the corner of my eye at Edward and saw that he had the most mischievous grin on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me Bella! First we find out your friends with Emmett Cullen and then I find out you're friends with Rosalie Hale..."

Ben cut her off before she could continue. "Wait a minute. You're friends with Rosalie Hale?"

"She's about to become my sister-in-law," Edward stated.

Ben threw his hands over his face and leaned his head back against the seat. "I can't believe this. I didn't think it could get any better with Emmett, but now Rosalie and they're going to be married. Holy shit he's one lucky guy."

Angela slapped Ben across the arm and looked at him hurt.

"Baby, you know I love you but it's Rosalie Hale. Cut me a little slack."

"Okay fine. Anyway, Bella, so now I find out that you're friends with Alice Cullen. That totally explains why you always have the latest styles. I always wondered where you got them. I've never seen or heard you actually talk about shopping."

"I'm sorry, Angela, really I am," I said to her hoping she would hear the sincerity in my voice.

"It's fine, it's just overwhelming."

We arrived at the museum and waited for the driver to open the car door for us. Angela and Ben exited the car first and as I was about to make my way out, Edward grabbed me by the back of my arm.

"Let me," he said before he kissed me.

He stepped out of the car and held his hand out for me to take. Once I was out, I laced my arm with his and we made our way inside to the Gala. We were early so not many people had arrived yet. Most of the staff had already shown up so I took the opportunity before the patrons arrived to introduce Edward to everyone. Jane was the first one I saw and I felt Edward tense at my side. I smirked to myself as I bypassed her. It was going to be uncomfortable as it was to see Jacob for the first time since we had broken up without Edward having to feel like Jane was trying to cast daggers at him with her glare.

Aro approached us as one of the servers came around with a tray of champagne. Edward took two glasses from the tray and handed me one.

"Bella! So lovely to see you and so stunning in red. Very saucy if I might say," Aro said as he lifted my hand to place a kiss on my knuckles.

If there was one thing I had learned about Aro in the seven years I had worked at the museum it was that it was almost like he was from another time. A time where the women curtsied and the gentlemen bowed to the ladies.

"Thank you, Aro, you're too kind. Aro, this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen. Edward this is the director of the museum Aro Volterra," I said as I introduced the men.

"Edward, very nice to meet you. So you're the one that is taking my protégé away from me?" Aro asked Edward.

"Well, sir, I'd like to think of it as fulfilling a destiny."

Aro laughed at Edward. "Edward, my boy, I like you. You've got spunk. But I dare say I'm going to miss Bella here. She's been a wonderful collection to my gallery. You're a very lucky man, a very lucky man indeed."

Edward pulled me closer to him. "Thank you. I also consider myself extremely lucky."

I looked up to Edward and could feel that I was about to start crying. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Well, I won't keep the two of you. Bella, make sure that you keep in touch with us. I may even make a trip up to Washington myself just to check in on you," Aro continued on.

"That would be wonderful, Aro. I think I'm going to take Edward over to the pieces on display before the crowd arrives," I replied.

"Oh yes! The reason we are all gathered tonight. Jacob has done a remarkable job acquiring these."

I smiled at Aro and led Edward over to the center of the room where the art was being shown. I explained to the best of my ability the history of each piece. I knew that the only person who could really explain this was Jacob. I highly doubted Edward would be someone he would be interested in educating.

After a few minutes of small talk with a few of the other museum employees, Edward excused himself to find the nearest bathroom. I saw him pass Jane on his way and I couldn't suppress my laughter. She honestly did look like she was trying to hex him.

"If the back of your dress looks this amazing, I'm almost afraid for you to turn around." A voice behind me said. I knew that voice. This was the voice of the man of the hour, the one I almost dreaded talking to.

I slowly turned around and saw Jacob looking as handsome as ever in his black tuxedo. I smiled at him. It was only natural.

"You look amazing, Bella," he said shyly.

"Thank you, Jake. So do you."

"Are you alone? What am I saying; of course you're not alone. I'd be a fool to think you were."

I hung my head. "Um... no. Edward should be back in a moment."

"Right, it doesn't matter anyway. It's not like I came alone either." I heard Jacob say almost as if he were talking only to himself.

"You're not alone?" I asked.

"No, I have a date. Would you like to meet her? I know it may seem awkward and honestly I shouldn't be this frazzled to see you. It's just you look like a million bucks. I'm assuming Alice is owed credit for this?"

"Or the one to blame," I retaliated. "But yes, I'd love to meet your date. Where is she?"

"Are you sure? Seriously Bella, I don't want this to be awkward for you."

I laughed. I knew if anyone was going to feel awkward tonight it wasn't going to be me. "Jacob, I think I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll be just a minute. Stay right here."

"Alright."

I watched Jacob as he bobbed and weaved his way through the crowd. There was something different about the way he walked. He seemed to have found an extra skip in his step. Edward returned after I saw Jake disappear into the crowd. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I comfortably reclined my body into his.

"Miss me?" he asked while he traced a circle with his thumb on my exposed back.

"Naturally." I turned so that I was facing him and continued talking. "I spoke to Jacob."

"Did you? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I think so. He's gone to fetch his date. He wants me to meet her."

Edward smiled and kissed me, carefully parting my lips with his tongue.

"Ah-hem." I heard someone to my left as they cleared their throat.

I pulled myself away from Edward and faced the person responsible for the distraction. It was Jacob and the most stunning woman. She was just as tall as Jacob with long, silky black hair. Her complexion was flawless and her smile was breathtaking. Compared to myself, Jacob had really stepped it up a notch.

"Bella, this is Leah. Leah, Bella," Jacob said as he introduced me to his exquisite date.

"Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you," Leah said and extended a hand to me. I took it and smiled at her.

"Leah, the pleasure is all mine. Jacob, you remember Edward? Leah, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

"Edward, yeah, it's good to see you again." I could tell Jacob had not meant that but was playing nice for the sake of Leah and me.

"Likewise Jacob and it's nice to meet you, Leah," Edward said, extending his own hand to Leah.

"So, how did the two of you meet?" I asked cutting right to the chase.

Jacob wrapped his arm around Leah and looked at her mesmerized. "It's a funny story actually." She smiled at him and it was almost like the two of them were sharing some sort of inside joke.

"Remember when I came up to Forks for your dad's funeral?" he asked me, like it had happened months ago and not just last week.

"Yeah Jake, I remember. It was just last week." I wanted him to know I was perturbed by the comment.

"Well you know how I stayed with the Quileute Indians?"

Edward and I both nodded our heads.

"Well, Leah lives on the reservation. That night after the funeral I went back to the house I was staying at and she was there visiting her sister. We just kind of hit it off."

"That's great, really great!" I was genuinely happy for him. He deserved to be happy.

"Yeah it is. We spent all night talking. We have so much in common, it's almost like we were made from the same mold. I know that might sound crazy..."

Edward interjected. "No, Jacob. That doesn't sound crazy at all."

For the first time Jacob took his eyes off of Leah and looked directly into Edward's. I could tell Edward was trying to tell him, without actually saying the words that this was how he felt about me. How he had always felt about me.

"I know. I guess it just takes someone else who understands to get what I mean." Jacob said as he glanced in my direction. I smiled at him and tried to let him know how truly happy I was for him.

"So, Bella, what about you and Edward? Jacob tells me that you're moving back to Washington." Leah asked, speaking for the first time since Jacob all but professed his undying love for her.

"Yeah, we leave in the morning."

"I have to say, what you two have is true love. I can see that. Jacob tried to tell me but now I really see it. It's amazing how you've been apart for so long but now you can start over. It's wonderful how you two have been given a second chance at love with one another."

I looked up at Edward and smiled. "You are absolutely right."

I turned my gaze back to Leah and Jacob. "So how are the two of you going to fare with a long distance relationship?"

"Oh you haven't heard?" Jacob asked. "Leah is renting out your apartment."

"Really? Well that explains why I didn't have to pay a fee for breaking my lease agreement. I guess I should thank you for that."

"It was Jacob's idea. He took me to see the display unit and I fell in love with it. I can't wait to be down here for good."

"Yeah, Leah's going to be working alongside Brad Pitt's organization, Make it Right. They help restore houses in the lower ninth ward," Jacob proudly said.

"Wow, that's wonderful Leah," I replied.

"Thank you. It's something I'm very passionate about."

"As you should be," Edward added. "I had always wanted to teach children piano but I never followed through with it."

"Well Edward, you're getting a second chance at love. You should give yourself a second chance at your dream too," Leah poetically stated.

Edward and I were both quiet for a moment. Maybe she was right. Maybe that was something he should consider doing once we were settled down.

"Leah, I'm guessing you're an expert on the art pieces Jacob acquired from your tribe?" Edward asked.

She nodded her head so he continued on. "Would you do me the honor of telling me a little about them?"

Leah looked over to Jacob. He smiled and nodded his head. They shared a kiss and Leah took off with Edward to the display. Jacob and I were alone. I opened the floor first.

"Jacob, I'm really happy for you, really."

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you. I know I may seem a little bitter towards Edward but I can only chock that up to being a man."

I laughed. "I understand. No hard feelings?"

"Nah, I won't lie, it still stings, but I see how happy he makes you and I'll be honest, Leah makes me pretty damn happy myself."

I smiled at the thought of Jake's happiness. "I knew love would find its way back to you."

"I'm glad you did. I wasn't so sure. I have to tell you, when I visited with the Quileute Indians they told me all kinds of legends about their tribe. Did you know they are supposedly descended from wolves?"

The reservation was only about twenty minutes from Forks and I was ashamed to admit I knew hardly anything about them.

"No, I didn't. Like real wolves?"

"Yeah, like wolves, wolves. Anyway, they told me this story about when they find their mate so to speak. They say it's like this uncontrollable urge to automatically want to be with that person. It's like when you see them for the first time, like really see them, you don't register anyone else that may be in the room. It's really fascinating stuff, Bells."

"So it was like that with Leah?"

He looked down at his feet and slowly raised his head and looked at me directly in the eyes. "Yes. If I'm being honest with you, I wanted to feel it so much with you. I thought maybe if I could open my heart and mind up to allow myself to see if I could feel that with you. Don't get me wrong Bella, I did love you, still do but when I saw you at the funeral and the way Edward was comforting you, I knew that you already allowed yourself to imprint on someone else."

"Imprint? I don't understand." He had utterly lost me.

"I'm sorry; it's what the Indians call it when they find their soul mate."

"Oh okay."

"So anyway, I knew right then that you would never be mine. I knew that you and I would never be soul mates. You had already found yours. I wanted so badly to be selfish and keep you for myself but I knew that wasn't right. You deserved to be with him and I deserved to be with my one and only. I was hurt, really hurt Bella. I mean, you broke my heart."

"Please Jacob, don't hold anything back."

"I'm not trying to make you feel like shit but after I left you in the cemetery I thought I might have lost my one and only. Even though I knew I wasn't yours, deep down I thought that you were mine. I was mad because it didn't seem fair. How could one girl be the love of two men's lives? But then when I returned to the reservation and I saw Leah, I knew she was the one."

He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, I'm glad me breaking your heart allowed you to find your soul mate," I teased.

"You know it's not like that. I love you Bella but not like how Edward loves you. I love you like my best friend."

I wrapped my arms around Jacob's waist and hugged him. "Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that."

"Well, just know that if he ever does anything to hurt you, I will kick his ass. I don't give a fuck who his brother is. I'll always look out for you."

I kissed him on the cheek and felt the tears as they left my eyes.

"Awe shit, Bella! I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry."

"No don't be. That was really sweet."

"Hey and think about it like this. You're moving to Forks, Leah is from up that way. We will see each other all the time!"

"That's true," I said as I wiped away the tears. "You'll have to call me when y'all come to town. I know everyone else would love to meet Leah."

Edward and Leah rejoined us. Edward looked at me worried. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear. "Everything is fine."

He smiled back and held on to me. The Gala was in full swing and Jacob's attention was brought to every patron in attendance. The party was a success. It only helped matters that he was dating a Quileute Indian. Leah captivated the audience as much as he had. The two of them were really special and perfect for one another.

Edward and I snuck out of the party early. We took a cab home and as we made our way inside Edward grabbed a hold of my arm and swung me around so that I was face to face with him. He ran his fingers along my jaw line and kissed the base of my neck.

"You were crying inside. Why?" he asked as he seduced me with his kisses.

"I was just happy that everyone is happy. Jake is happy, Angela is happy and as soon as I get your pants off and I'm out of this dress, I'm going to be very happy."

"Well, please don't let me keep you from your happiness, Ms. Swan. Do you know what would make me happy?" he asked while unzipping the back of my dress.

"No, Mr. Cullen, what would make you happy?" I asked as I undid his pants and removed his jacket.

"Making love to you all night long. I don't want to sleep; I just want to ravish your body until we have to leave in the morning."

And so we did.

**End Notes:**

**I guess I should have warned you about the shower scene. I kind of did.**

**So yeah, Leah. A lot of you guessed it would be her, and to be honest, I didn't get creative with new characters. Sorry if they gala wasn't what you might have all been wanting, even though I'm not really sure what that would be. But--- New York is up next!! I think we'll spend a total of three chapters there. It's fun, for almost, everyone. lol **

**I've spent the past two weeks really trying to finish the story up. I'm currently in the midst of writing the last chapter. I've been in the midst for a week now. I'd say I'm about half way done with it. And as the closer we get to the end, the chapters get pretty lengthy- like 10,000+ words lengthy. **

**If you check out the forum on twilighted, I've posted pictures of everyone's houses. I'll add a picture of Bella's dress also. It's saucy as Aro said. **

**I'm not sure if another chapter will be posted before the new year, so if not- HAPPY "HOLLYDAYS" TO YOU ALL!!! And have a very happy New Year!! **

**Holly**


	20. Chapter 20 Your Song

A/N

How was everyone's new years? Mine was a nice night at home, with the hubs, watching The Hangover. Funniest movie ever! Okay, so we're finally in New York!! The next three chapters will be devoted to the Big Apple. It'll be slow going at first, but don't you fret my lovies, Tanya will make her appearance soon enough.

**Katydid2363** you are my beacon of light and grammatical errors. Without you I would sound like shit. To all you new readers, welcome! **Angstaddict09** you are my sister from a different mister- thank you for listening the other night and gabbing with me over our hatred of clowns.

Please make sure to read the a/n at the end. Important info will be revealed!

Chapter 20

Your Song

By: Elton John

The time we had spent in Forks upon returning from New Orleans was short lived. We were only in town for a few days before we departed for New York. In those few days we had successfully stored all my belongings in a storage center and finalized house plans with Jasper. My car still had not arrived but I was told up front that it could take a week before I had it back.

Everyone was excited for Edward and me and our future house. All of our houses, from the one huge blueprint that Jasper had drawn up, were situated in some sort of circle. Carlisle and Esme's house was in the front and to reach any of our houses the same driveway would be used, but it would eventually fork off to lead in one direction or the other. The tree house served as the central point around all of our houses. It was special to each and every one of us. From the back of each our houses, the lookout was the tree house. It was almost as if we would all share one huge backyard. The main house sat on the side of our little cul de sac with an unobstructed view of the tree house as well. The only request that Carlisle and Esme had was that they wanted to keep their view of our little hide out for their future grandchildren.

Esme had also reminded me that the contents of my dad's house would need to be sorted through once I had returned from New York. I knew eventually I would have to venture over there and bring myself face to face with the last place Charlie had been. It had seemed in the week that followed the funeral that I had kept myself hidden away in my own little bubble. It was sure to burst as soon as I entered my childhood home. I wasn't in the frame of mind to conquer that task yet.

I had been keeping myself so busy with both Edward's and my move that I rarely allowed myself the time to grieve. Maybe staying busy and keeping my mind focused elsewhere was my way of grieving. I knew I would have to face the reality of his death soon enough. For the time being I was going to engulf myself in as many projects as I could. The wedding was also proving to be a great distraction.

Alice had arranged for a dress fitting in New York during our stay. I just added that to the list of things to do while we visited. Of course most of the things on my list were places to see. It was my turn to be the tourist and not the tour guide.

Edward and I had flown to New York on a Thursday and our trip would extend until that Monday. I had asked him if he thought that would give us enough time to see everything and he assured me it would. I wasn't too selective on the places I wanted to visit. They only included the Metropolitan Museum of Art, Times Square, The Empire State Building, Ground Zero, Rockefeller Center, The Statue of Liberty, and Tiffany's. Oh and of course I wanted to ride the subway. Okay so maybe I was a little selective but it was my first time in the Big Apple! I still wasn't convinced we'd be able to see and do it all. Edward also had to go to the office and settle a few matters before he left. I had even gone as far as compiling a schedule so that I made sure I would see it all.

As soon as we landed at the airport, with my trusty agenda in hand, Edward snatched it from me and threw it away.

"What the hell was that for? I worked really hard on that!" I shouted and began to dig through the trash can.

"Bella, please don't dig through the trash. I promise you will get to do it all. And besides it's not like this will be your only time in the city. We can come back as often as you want," he explained as he pulled me away from the trash receptor.

I gave him the little pout he reserved for when he didn't get his way. "Fine, but if I don't get to see Tiffany's because we're behind schedule I'm going to be super pissed."

We had made our way outside with our luggage where Edward hailed us a cab. He turned and looked at me with a smug look on his face. "You still think you can get rid of the 'mean reds' by visiting Tiffany's?" he asked.

I loved the movie Breakfast at Tiffany's, hence my favorite color Tiffany Blue. I had always imagined New York and the people that lived there to be just like in the movie. When Holly Golightly would become suddenly afraid for no apparent reason her remedy was to jump in the first taxi headed her way and go to Tiffany's. I had never had the luxury of a Tiffany's being so close. The tree house was my Tiffany's but I always preferred Holly's approach to it.

I looked up at Edward and smiled. "I guess we will see won't we. Besides, I just want to be able to say that I've actually been inside."

We settled ourselves inside the cab that had stopped for us. The cabbie turned around and asked where to.

"15 Central Park West," Edward replied.

Thank God I was wearing my seat belt. I thought that the cabbies in New Orleans were erratic drivers but they didn't compare to New York cab drivers. I clutched the side of the door and Edward's hand as tight as I could for the duration of the drive. From the corner of my eye I could see Edward wore an amused smile. I didn't see where any of this was funny. How this man could bob and weave through traffic was beyond me. I knew one thing; I wasn't going to get back into a cab for the rest of our trip.

We finally arrived at Edward's apartment or hotel. I wasn't sure which it was. The building itself looked like a hotel but he had told me that he had an apartment. Tired of the internal debate that took place in my head, I finally asked him as he retrieved our luggage from the trunk.

"Edward, I thought you said you have an apartment."

"I do, love."

"This doesn't look like an apartment building. This looks like a hotel."

He laughed at my ignorance. "Bella, most apartments on the Upper West Side look like this. Do you see what is right in front of us?"

I looked across the street and saw bushes. I looked up at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"Central Park."

"Really? You live across the street from Central Park?" I asked, feeling excitement come over me.

"Yup. Get ready for our run in the morning."

We walked under the awning that lead into a grand open lobby. A polite man held the door open for us as we entered and greeted Edward like they were long lost buddies.

"Edward, back so soon?" the doorman asked.

"Felix, it's good to see you. Yes, only for a few days though. Felix, this is my girlfriend, Bella, Bella this is Felix; the greatest doorman in all of New York City," Edward boasted.

I extended my hand to Felix. He took it in his and kissed the top. He reminded me of Aro. "Ms. Bella, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Is this your first time in New York?"

"Yes it is."

"Well welcome to my city. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you."

"So Edward, word is that you're leaving. I can only assume this little beauty has something to do with it."

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled at me then at Felix. "Everything."

Felix winked at Edward as we grabbed our bags and made our way to the elevators. I couldn't believe Edward lived in such a beautiful place. This complex had a doorman and marble floors. My humble abode back in New Orleans had an electronic gate that had to be fixed once a week and a view of the community swimming pool. I let my mind wander to what the view from Edward's apartment looked like as we waited for the elevator doors to open. As soon as they did, I was beyond shocked as to who stepped out. Denzel Washington waltzed out of the elevator like any old regular human being. Well I guess he kind of was a regular old human being, just a really famous one. I was completely star struck. Edward nudged my arm and I followed him into the elevator. I let the doors close before I spoke. Thank goodness we were the only ones inside.

"That was Denzel Washington! Oh my gosh, he just walked right past me!" I squealed.

"Yeah," Edward dryly replied.

"Yeah? You say that like it's no big thing. DENZEL. WASHINGTON. Edward!"

"Bella, lot's of famous people live here. I see him all the time. It's no big deal really."

"No big deal? You're off your rocker."

He looked at me and wore an expression of disbelief. "Bella, you're best friends with two of the most famous people in the world, three if you count Alice, and you're star struck over Denzel Washington?"

This must have been what Jacob and the other's felt like when they meet Emmett or Rosalie.

"Yeah, but they're not really famous in my eyes."

"But to everyone else they are."

The elevator doors opened and I followed Edward down the hall to his door. "What floor are we on?" I asked as I realized I hadn't paid attention when he pushed the button in the elevator.

"Eleventh. Most of the upper floors are the penthouses. That's where most of the rich and famous reside."

He turned the key in the knob and walked inside. I stood frozen outside in the doorway. The view as he opened the door was magnificent! Edward noticed I wasn't behind him and turned around to see what had held me up.

"Baby, you okay?" He walked towards me and took my bags out of my hands.

"It's... well... the view... WOW!" I couldn't form a complete sentence.

Edward came to stand beside me and helped me inside the apartment. This made my apartment look like the slums. I looked around at the marble floors and black granite countertops and the openness of the living room. I couldn't believe he was giving all of this up to live with me in tiny, rural Forks.

"Edward it's amazing. Absolutely amazing. Are you sure you want to move?" I asked.

He reached for my hand and led me into the living room. His piano sat in the far corner with a remarkable view of the park. I couldn't take my eyes off of the landscaping. How did he sleep with a view like this? My face would have been glued to the windows. Gently, Edward placed his hands on either side of my face and brought my gaze to meet his for the first time since we walked in.

"Bella I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. Would you like a tour of the rest?"

"Yes please."

We softly kissed and when we drew our lips apart he was smiling. He grabbed my hand again and led me around all 1100 square feet. In size it was very comparable to what I had. Where I had two bedrooms and one and a half baths, Edward had one bedroom and one and a half baths. Just as I thought the view from the living room couldn't be topped I saw the view from his bedroom. I looked up at him still awe struck.

"You get to wake up to this every morning?"

"Yes but now I have something even better to wake up to."

I blushed and lowered my head. Edwards placed a warm finger under my chin and brought my face up to his. "I love you. Have I told you that today?"

"Maybe a few times. But I'm not counting."

"We better start your tour of New York if you plan on seeing everything you have on your list." He said as he teased me with his tongue, lightly brushing it along my jaw line.

"Hmmm yes I suppose we should."

He pulled himself away and I could feel the wetness that had pooled in my panties. "Where did you want to start?"

"This bed looks interesting. I don't think I've quite seen one like this before. How about you tell me a little about it."

"Ah, a four poster bed," he said as he pulled my shirt over my head, while I worked on his own, "has been a sign of wealth. The richer the man, the better the bed. The four poster is the bed of kings and the king of beds."

Who knew that the history of a bed could be so stimulating? Edward could have made anything at that point sound seductive.

While I worked to get his pants off, I whispered into his ear, "So does that make me your queen?"

He stepped out his pants while he removed my own. He picked me up and carefully laid me across the bed, the curtains open so that all of Central Park could be seen. "For the rest of my life."

***

After our little afternoon delight we laid in each other arms going over the plan for the next few days. Since we still had time left in the day for a little sightseeing, tomorrow would be reserved for all the errands we had to run. That left Saturday and Sunday to enjoy the city together.

Edward had excused himself to take a quick shower so I leisurely strolled through the apartment. When I came to his piano, I sat on the bench and stared out into the city. People walked up and down the street, carrying on with life. I hadn't heard him enter the room until he was sitting beside me.

"If you like the view during the day, I think you're going to be blown away when it's all lit up at night."

I turned around to face him. I looked down at the keys on the piano and then back up to him. "Will you play something?"

He smiled and asked, "Any requests?"

I shook my head. "Whatever comes to mind."

I recognized the tune as soon as he began playing. It was Your Song by Elton John. I smiled when he started singing the lyrics as well. I rested my head on his shoulder and placed my hand on his thigh. When he got to the chorus I felt his body shift and looked up to see that he was starring and singing directly to me.

I was quiet the whole time he serenaded me. The song itself spoke volumes. If Edward would have been a man of few words, much like Charlie, he could have handed me a note with these lyrics and I would have understood how he felt. Instead, he sang them to me, only to me. This was my song, his song to me, our song to each other.

When the song ended, Edward wiped away tears that I didn't realize I had cried. "Bella,"

"Edward that was the most beautiful and romantic thing I've ever witnessed."

"I know it's unoriginal but it's the truth, every word of it."

I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster up and laid my head against his shoulder while he held me. "I love you more today than I did yesterday Edward Cullen. And I'm pretty sure I'm going to love you more tomorrow than I do today."

He kissed the side of my neck and whispered, "Me too baby."

***

By four that afternoon we were headed for one of the places on my list. Edward had suggested we go to Tiffany's first since he knew that I wouldn't need to spend all day there, unlike the other stops I had wanted to make.

From the outside of the store on grand Fifth Ave it looked very basic. A limestone, granite and marble facade simplified the building. The only thing that alerted you that you were about to enter greatness were the words, Tiffany & Co, over the entrance. I stopped and stared at the simplicity of the building. Without a word, Edward took my hand as he led me into the store.

There were two guards on either side of the door as we entered. They were intimidating to say the least. We walked around the first floor gawking at all the celebrated jewels from various designers. Edward had suggested that we start from the top floor and work our way down. The top two floors held no interest for us. I had no reason to speak to customer service nor was I planning any kind of special event that would require the use of Tiffany's. Although how great would it be to actually have breakfast there?

We took the stairs as we descended to each level. The fourth floor held all of the gifts for the home. Neither of us seemed to keen to spend an hour looking over utensils or place settings so we retreated to level three. The third floor was a little more my speed and budget. Case after case displayed every infamous signature Tiffany charm, necklace and bracelet. The sales girl behind the display case was more than happy to take anything out that Edward or myself liked. I kind of felt bad because I knew that we wouldn't be buying anything. She never seemed to mind though. She took out each piece we asked to look at and never once looked put out. Maybe Tiffany's trained their employees to treat each person as if they were going to buy the most expensive thing in the building, even if they never bought a single thing.

I wandered away from Edward while I browsed the aisles and aisles of jewelry. I had been in my own little world when I realized that ten minutes had passed and Edward was still talking to the sales lady. I strolled back over to them to see what could have kept him.

"Everything okay?" I asked eyeing the sales girl.

"Perfect. Irina here was just explaining to me the type of metal that they use for their signature pieces," Edward said, never taking his eyes off me.

"Oh, that's nice. Have you learned enough? I'm ready to see what else there is."

As if I had spoken to her, Irina chimed into our conversation. "Which floor are you headed to next?"

"The second one," I replied dryly.

A huge smile spread across her face. "Oh! The second floor is our most coveted floor. That's where all our engagement rings are."

I looked at Irina, who still had her goofy grin on her face and then to Edward who seemed to be wearing one just as silly.

"Did you hear that Bella? Engagement rings," Edward said like I was slow.

"Yes I heard. Ready?"

"Absolutely."

We headed for the staircase and made our way down to the 'coveted floor'. Secretly what went on in my head was the scene from Sweet Home Alabama when McDreamy surprised Reese Witherspoon with a proposal in this very room. I imagined that when we opened the doors that it would be completely dark and then all of a sudden the lights would come on and sales person after sales person would be awaiting our arrival as I was allowed to select my own ring. Cheesy I know. But I had spent a lot of time on the couch watching movies. Things tend to play out in your head after awhile.

Much to my dismay, which I would never have admitted to Edward, the room was brightly lit and we weren't alone. Nor was I going choose my engagement ring today. Hell, Edward hadn't even proposed. Not that I didn't think he would. We were building a house together and moving our lives and jobs to be together. But a girl could dream right? This was Tiffany's after all.

Edward took my hand and led me to the nearest display case. My face must have been just as bright as the lights that lit up the room. Edward smiled and kissed my forehead as the first of many sales people approached us.

"Are we looking for anything particular today, sir?" The gentleman asked.

Edward looked to me and I answered for the both of us. "No, I don't believe so. But thank you."

The man smiled at us and continued on. "Well if I can be of any service to either of you, please let me know."

"Thank..."

"Well, there is one thing you could help us with," Edward said to the man. "I was wondering if you might have a ring sizer handy. I'm ashamed to say I don't know what my girlfriend's ring size is."

The man smiled at Edward. He apparently understood the mishap that could happen to anyone. I looked at Edward, as the man went to find a ring sizer, shocked.

"Edward, don't you think that's a little unnecessary?"

"Bella it occurred to me upstairs that if I ever wanted to get you a ring of any sort that I don't know your size."

"Of any sort? So not just an engagement ring?"

"No, not just an engagement ring. I mean let's say for Christmas I were to get you, oh let's say a promise ring, wouldn't you be a little disappointed if I got the wrong size? I mean you would have to wait to wear it until we could get it resized."

"A promise ring, Edward? We're not sixteen anymore," I said and laughed as the salesman made his way back over to us.

"Well I couldn't come up with anything else. But do you see my point?"

"Yes, I see your point."

Edward focused his attention back on the gentleman. "Excuse me for being so rude. My name is Edward Cullen and this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan."

The man's smile grew. "Edward, Bella it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Marcus. I could tell as soon as the two of you entered the showroom you were something special."

I looked at Edward and smiled. Okay maybe the sales people at Tiffany's were also trained on being great ass kissers.

Marcus took the ring sizer and gently placed a ring on each of my fingers. Edward asked for each size, for every finger, including my thumb. Once we were done, we walked the aisles of the most beautiful rings I had ever seen.

We both pointed out rings we liked and the ones we didn't. One in particular had caught both of our attention.

Marcus had followed us as we looked through the cases. He noticed how Edward and I both had become speechless when we noticed the most exquisite ring.

"Ah, you both have excellent taste. Do you mind if I tell you a little about this particular one?"

Still unable to speak, we both nodded our heads.

"This is the Tiffany Novo. It is a brilliant cushion-cut creation with spirit, fire and style. This dazzling ring was inspired by the famous 128.54-carat Tiffany Diamond. It gives a nod to the past and a glimpse of the future," Marcus explained.

I knew from the moment I saw this ring that it was made for Edward's and my relationship. I mean, how could a ring be described as 'a nod to the past and a glimpse of the future' without it being fate? Tiffany's was truly a magical place.

"Bella would you like to see how it would look?" Marcus asked as he lifted the ring from its place holder.

"Oh no, I don't think so."

Edward placed his hand on the small of my back. "Are you sure?"

I looked at him surprised. "Of course, I mean, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen but I don't think it would be right to put it on."

Marcus stifled a laugh. I looked at him with the same surprised look I had given Edward.

"Pardon me, it just seems most women can't wait to get a Tiffany's ring on their finger and here you are declining to

try one on."

Was Marcus subtlety daring me try it on?

"He's right, Bella. Imagine how horrified Alice would be if she found out about this," Edward added.

Now he was challenging me! Fine! I decided I wasn't going to be silently challenged by both the salesman and Edward so I extended my left hand to Marcus. He took my hand in his and shared a smug smile with Edward.

Lucky for me, the ring was a perfect fit. I held my hand out in front and stared at the diamond as it sparkled. The way the light reflected off of it, the way it sparkled on my finger and the way it made me feel like a million bucks made me smile.

"Bella, you look extremely happy to wear it," Edward chuckled.

I was so busted! I looked up at him still smiling.

"It's amazing, don't you think?"

Marcus replied first. "Yes it is."

"Bella you could wear a ring from a Cracker Jack box and I would think it looked amazing on you," Edward whispered into my ear. It was loud enough for Marcus to hear because I heard him snort at the thought.

I took the ring off and handed it to Marcus. "Thank you very much. It really is beautiful. Edward, I think that's all I want to see for now."

Edward extended his hand to Marcus as I began to walk away from the counter. I thought I saw Edward wink at him but then again, I could have been seeing things. I was still somewhat blinded by the diamond.

We made our way out of Tiffany's and back down the street before we spoke to one another again.

"Hungry?" Edward asked.

"Actually yes, what did you have in mind?" I replied back, not mentioning the fact that my hand felt a little lighter without the ring on my finger. It was crazy to think that in the one tiny minute that I wore the most beautiful ring

that I would miss it.

"Chinese?"

"Ooh! That sounds good. Lead the way Mr. Cullen," I said feeling giddy. I hadn't had Chinese in forever.

There was a small Chinese restaurant not far from Edward's apartment. He suggested that we take it back to the apartment to eat. It sounded like a perfect plan to me, all the more time to spend planning the events of tomorrow and the rest of the weekend.

Within fifteen minutes we were headed back into the elevator for the seclusion of Edward's apartment. No celebrities were seen this go round. We sat at the bar eating our dinner when it occurred to me that Edward hadn't packed a single thing. I looked around and noticed that we would have our work cut out for us and then there would be no time to sight see.

"Hey, Edward, when do you suppose we're going to start packing things up around here?" I asked between mouthfuls of sesame chicken and fried rice.

"There's not much to pack. I have my clothes, the piano and a few things here and there but that's about it. A courier service will stop by on Saturday morning to load up the things that can't be transported on the plane."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you have an entire apartment full of things. Do you possess magical skills I don't know about yet?"

He smirked and turned his head to face me. "Bella, none of this stuff is mine. It all belongs to the owner of the apartment. I rent it out from one of my clients. It came fully furnished." He moved his body towards mine so that my legs were settled in between his and purred into my ear, "As far as magical skills go you've yet to see what all I can do."

I blushed and was thankful he couldn't see my face. "Is that so?"

"You bet your sweet ass it is and I'm going to savor every minute showing you."

"I'm holding you too that Cullen."

We finished up dinner and cleaned up the kitchen. Neither of us seemed tired so we took a bottle of wine out on the terrace and enjoyed the bright lights of the city together. The hustle and bustle of New York reminded me of New Orleans. Almost as though they were kindred spirits, much like Edward and me.

We finished off the entire bottle before we called it a night. At this point both of us were too tired to engage in any kind of sexual activity and I was content just to have him hold me all night long. And that's just what he did.

A/N-

Like I said, New York is slow going at first. The next chapter will pick things back up and from here on out, things are going to get crazy. Personally, the last half of this story is better than the first half. But that's just my honest opinion.

Okay news. I have been writing a new story, **Fierce**, and it is residing with my beta now. When she gets it back to me, I'll be posting the first chapter. The first five chapters have already been written and I'd love nothing more than for you all to check it out. It holds a special place in my heart and I can't wait to share it with all of you. So if you don't already, put me in your author alerts so you'll be notified when it posts. I'm taking extreme measures with Fierce because I want it to be stellar. We're talking two prereaders and a beta. I won't default on Sovereign Six at all! For three weeks I've been trying to write the final chapter so most of this story is complete.

I encourage all of you to check out this little tid bit of awesomeness! The girls & I over on The Lost Boys forum (Muselettes) put together a guide for our dear husbands. If you're not reading The Lost Boys, again, I encourage you to do so. Check out the link for the guide and the epic party we had afterwards. I heart these girls big time! http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net /s/5626624/1/

One of my muselette sisters, **Nikkijoy10 **recommended this story to all of us on twitter this weekend. **Wicked Angel **It's only two chapters in but it's amazing! It's dark and twisted but oh so good! Can we say, Hitward = a hit!

Okay, with all of that being said, drop me a line. Here's hoping we all have a fantastic 2010!!

Holly


	21. Chapter 21 Hot Child in the City

_A/N- Hello!! How is everyone this Saturday night? First off, I'd like to start off by saying, GEAUX SAINTS! Sorry, the game has been on for the better part of the day and we won after losing two in a row. _

_I have been getting lots of new readers on this story this past week! Welcome to all you. I'm excited that you are joining us!_

_Okay, so __**Katydid2363 **__I adore you. I've been working her overtime this past week. Thank you bunches!!! Now, let's move along because I know you're all excited to see Tanya. _

Stephanie Meyer owns all. I own a Tiffany Dog Tag necklace.

Chapter 21

Hot Child in the City

By: Pat Benetar

As promised, the next morning Edward and I went for a run around Central Park. Perfection. That was about the only word I could come up with to describe the park, the man, the situation. In all honesty, City Park didn't hold a candle to the size of Central Park. Both were equally lovely and both held special places in each of our hearts. I knew we'd hold these places forever close to us.

Upon making our way back to Edward's apartment we stopped at the local bakery around the corner for breakfast. Today was what we had called our 'work' day. We both had a lot to do in order to get back to my sightseeing on Saturday. First up was a trip to Edward's office. I was excited to be able to meet the people he had worked with, the people that worked for him and the ones that would keep his business afloat here in New York while he began his life with me in Forks.

I also had the daunting task of being fitted for my dress for Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. I didn't understand why Alice just couldn't have fitted me when we returned from our trip but she insisted that we had no time and the boutique in New York that held an exclusive on her collection would honestly be my best bet. So an appointment had been made at eleven that morning by the Queen B herself. I wondered if the boys were having as many fittings as the rest of us with the whole fitting of attire for the wedding, most likely not. Alice, I would have put money on it, had picked out a suit and sent their sizes along with it. Men sometimes had all the luck.

By eight that morning we were back at Edward's apartment preparing for our day. We had gone over our time frame over and over again until I was sure I knew exactly what was to be expected today. We had intended to leave the apartment by ten, take the subway (which allowed us to scratch one of my 'to do' things off) to his office and then he would accompany me to the dress shop. Then the rest of the day would be spent back at his office where Edward wanted to wrap a few loose ends up. I honestly didn't mind hanging out with him while he worked. There was something sexy about a man in his work element. Call me crazy. Hell, I was crazy, crazy in love.

After we had taken showers and dressed for the day we made our way out towards the subway entrance. I was excited to actually be able to ride the famous New York Subway. It was a total 180 from the street cars in New Orleans.

After the five minute ride in the subway which was uneventful to say the least, we had arrived at Edward's work. A very plain, drab building from the front but once we stepped inside it came alive with vibrant colors. Art Deco pictures hung on the walls as it had a very modern feel to it. A spiky pink haired girl sat behind the receptionist desk and immediately stood up from her chair.

"Edward!" she exclaimed, running towards him with her arms wide open.

He stepped into her embrace laughing. "Vicky. It's nice to see you too." Stepping back, he pulled me towards him. "Vicky, this is my Bella. Bella this is Vicky."

We both extended our hands and shook them with pleasant smiles on our faces. "It's nice to meet you Vicky."

"Likewise Bella. So stopping by to collect your belongings boss man?" Vicky asked.

"Yeah. How has everything been? Has Riley been keeping the fort down while I've been gone?"

"Well, we haven't set fire to the place yet," she joked.

Just then a young boy appeared from the back. "Edward, thank God you're here. We have a situation."

"First off, this is Bella. Bella this is Riley, my second in command."

"It's nice to meet you and put a face to a name," he said with a smile. "I'm so sorry for my abruptness but we have an emergency brewing."

Edward's demeanor changed. When we first stepped in he was calm and casual. Now he was all business. "What's the problem?"

"The Saks account. We have a conference call set up at eleven and they won't settle for just talking to me. They are insisting that you be present for the call."

"Riley, I have plans at eleven. I'm sure you can handle it, besides; I won't be here every day to step in. You're going to have to manage without me," Edward stated.

"I know and I've explained that to them, but they aren't letting up. I'm sorry."

"Edward, it's fine. I'm sure I can manage alone. Go, this is work. It's important," I said, knowing I could handle the dress fitting on my own.

He turned to face me cupping my face in his hands. "Are you sure? I can have Vicky go with you if you want."

"No can do boss man, I have a hot date at eleven. I've been working the internet dating pool and I've got something set up then."

"Really? Internet dating? What is this 2001?" he asked with a smirk.

"Edward, really, I'll be fine. Just give me the directions and I'll be on my way so you can take care of your call."

"Are you sure? If anything happened to you..."

"Edward, I've managed just fine for the past eleven years. A couple more hours should be alright," I said, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Possessive much?" Vicky mumbled from behind her desk.

Edward looked at her with his brows furrowed. "I heard that."

"Yeah, yeah. Look I'm just happy for you. Possessive, controlling, dominating, submissive, whatever floats your boat. You seem really happy there."

He looked at me and smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes baby, I'm sure."

Edward wrote the address down on a piece of paper and gave me directions to the shop. It didn't seem too difficult to find. Three blocks up, turn right and then two more blocks.

"It was nice to meet you both," I said, turning towards the door.

"Same here," Vicky and Riley stated.

"Edward, I'll be in the conference room," Riley said and with that he took off down the hall.

"Keep your phone on you. Call me if you get lost or you feel uncomfortable."

"Edward, I'll be fine." Just then my phone began to ring. I didn't have to look down at the screen to know who was calling. My phone instantly began to chirp. _Shine on me sunshine, walk with me world, it's a skippidity do da day. I'm the happiest girl, in the whole U.S.A._

"Who is the ray of sunshine that's lucky enough to have that ring tone?" Vicky asked, apparently disgusted with Alice's self appointed tune.

I laughed. "See, I'll just talk to Alice on my way over."

Edward groaned. "Alright love. Be careful. I'll meet you over at the dress shop when my conference call is done."

I leaned in to steal a kiss. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

I headed out the door and picked up the phone as I walked. "Hello Alice."

"So how is New York?" she asked.

"It's good. Everything has been perfect so far. How is home?"

"Good, you know, same old Forks. Rosalie and I have been going round and round on her wedding dress but other than that everything is good."

"Round and round huh? Well it is her wedding Alice. She should hold the majority vote on what she wears."

Alice sighed. "I understand that and like I told her, this isn't 1987. I don't see why she's still hung up on the idea of having a November Rainesque dress."

I laughed. "Does she really still want that?"

When we were younger, the three of us each had our own ideas of the perfect wedding dress. Where Alice's was huge and poofy just like a princess, mine was simple and elegant. I didn't want the big train or the petticoat. Rosalie on the other hand was in love with the dress from the November Rain video. Puffy sleeves and all, she swore to us that she would walk down the aisle in that one day.

"Yes!!" Alice screeched! "I'm telling you, Bella, it's like pulling teeth trying to get her to change her mind. So far the only thing I've been able to convince her is that the puffy sleeves don't work. She seems to handle that one okay. Now if I could just get her to decide on the length. I mean, pick long or short, but damn it, you can't have it both ways!"

"Alice, it's her wedding," I said, trying to reason with her.

"I know but my name is going to be associated with this. My name is going to be all over the fashion magazines and not to mention every other magazine out there because of who she is and Emmett for that matter. I'm sure they will have a section of the wedding devoted to him in Sports Illustrated."

"Al, if anyone can make that dress so now then it's you. I have faith you can pull it off."

She sighed again. "You're right. What are you doing by the way?"

"I'm headed for my fitting. Edward had to take an important call so I went on without him." I said, proud of myself that I had successfully talked to Alice for the entire walk.

"Alone? Have you found it yet?" she asked.

"Yeah I just got here. Wow, this place is fancy Alice. I'm glad I opted to wear a dress today. My normal jeans and t-shirt would have made me feel a little out of place in here. You know this morning after our run, while I was getting ready, I had a sudden urge to feel very Mary Tyler Moore today."

"Oh so you opted for the navy shirt dress that flares up if you were to spin around?" I could tell she was bouncing up and down as she said this.

"The very one. Okay, so who do I ask for again?"

"Maria. She's very nice and not all hoity toity New York. You'll like her."

"Okay, thanks Alice. I'll call you later and tell you how it goes."

"K, you're going to love the dresses. Bye."

I laughed. I had hoped so. "Bye."

I stuffed my phone back into my purse when a dark haired woman approached me. "Can I help you miss?" She asked with a pleasant smile.

"Um, yes, I'm here to see Maria."

"I'm Maria, you must be Bella." I nodded. "Alice has told me so much about you. Come right this way and I'll start getting your measurements. Would you care for something to drink? We have water, mimosa's..."

"Thank you a mimosa would be nice." Wow. I had never been to a fitting where they served you alcohol. I immediately wished that Alice and Rosalie were here so that we could get drunk and try on all kinds of clothes.

Maria nodded her head and a well to do looking gentleman appeared with a tray that held a mimosa. I thanked him and he was off quicker than he had arrived.

"Wow," I muttered to myself.

Maria laughed. "It's okay. It's a little overwhelming at first. Okay so, Bella, let's just get your basic measurements and then I'll find the prototype for the dress Alice had sent over so you can try it on."

"Okay."

I took a sip of my drink before setting it down and hopping up on the platform so that Maria could get her numbers. We made idle small talk about New York and New Orleans. Alice was right, I did like this gal. She was very down to earth in the most pleasant way. Before we had gotten into the conversation of why I had chosen to move back home, the doors to the boutique flung open. I spun around to see who would make such an entrance while Maria groaned at the woman standing at the door.

"Ladies. It's wonderful to see you all this fine Friday afternoon." The blonde woman called out like she owned the place.

"Maria, who is that? Is she the owner?" I asked.

"No. I can promise you that woman has never worked a day in her life. She's a New York socialite. One of the foulest around. Watch yourself Bella; she can spot out of towners a mile away," Maria warned me.

Before I could ask any more questions, the blond socialite stood next to Maria.

"Hello Maria." She leaned in and the two exchanged a set of air kisses to each other's cheeks. "Have the alterations been made to my gown? I have the party tomorrow night and I can't afford not to look my best."

"Yes, they are done. Just let me finish up with Bella here and I'll go grab it for you."

"No rush. I have all the time in the world." She smiled at Maria and then inclined her head to me. "I'm sorry, we haven't met, and you are?" The woman asked in what I could only tell was a very condescending tone.

"I'm Bella, and you are?" I asked in the exact same tone.

She snickered. "My friends call me T. You're not from here are you Bella? You see, I can spot out of towners quite easily. Although, the only thing that gives you away is your accent. The clothes are pure heaven. Who are you wearing?"

"Alice Cullen. And no I'm originally from Washington State, although for the past eleven years I've been living in Louisiana," I replied.

"Louisiana huh? Well that's nice. And did you say Alice Cullen? Please excuse me for being so rude, I do hope she's not a personal friend of yours but I've never been a fan of her designs. There is something too cheery about her style, too bright and happy. And not to mention the woman herself, I mean at Fashion Week last year, she skipped down the runway; seriously, she skipped like a damn child." T laughed like it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever seen.

I smiled to myself. That was just like Alice. T, I could only assume thought my smile indicated that I agreed with her.

"So Bella, what brings you to the great state of New York?" she asked.

"I came with my boyfriend. We're packing his belongings and moving back to our home town."

Maria looked up at me and smiled. "That is too sweet. Tell me the story," she gushed.

"Oh yes, please do tell," T began, "but if this is some sappy story about long lost loves reunited..."

I cut her off. "Actually yes, that's exactly what it is."

She gave me an incredulous look but I ignored her. "We were high school sweethearts that chose to take different paths after graduation. We only just reunited a few weeks ago."

"Oh did he fly across the country realizing that he couldn't live without you one second longer?" Maria asked with hope lacing through her words.

"Actually no. Our reunion wasn't under the best of circumstances. My father just recently passed and all of my friends gathered to be with me during my time of need. He arrived and we both realized that we couldn't be apart any longer," I said, recounting the lost connection Edward and I had restored.

"Isn't that just so special," T remarked. "So now you're both off to restart your lives with one another? Honey that's really grand but that kind of love only exists in the movies. Do you honestly think that with all the time you've spent apart from him, that your once upon a time love is going to be enough to have an adult relationship with the man?"

"Actually, yes, yes I do. We are both different people now. We've both grown and we've learned from our mistakes. The moment I saw him I knew I didn't belong anywhere but with him. He's my soul mate, my better half."

"Well, I think that's wonderful. Love like that doesn't happen often," Maria said as she finished taking my measurements. "Speaking of love," she turned, facing T, "what about your boy toy? Will he be accompanying you to the party tomorrow night?"

T rolled her eyes. "Of course. Actually, we've decided to take a little break from one another. He's been out of town and I heard he just got back today. I've decided that we've had enough of a break and I'm going to surprise him with breakfast in bed tomorrow morning, if you catch my drift," T said, very sure of herself.

"So let me get this straight," I said, focusing my attention on her. "You are going to surprise him with a visit in the morning in hopes that he is over his break from you, by seducing him? Now that sounds like something straight out of a movie."

Maria snorted at my forwardness with T. Who was I to care who she was.

"A lady never kisses and tells," she stated.

"Bella let me go grab the dress from the back and T I'll get yours as well," Maria said and left the two of us alone.

I didn't like this woman that was for sure. She was cocky, arrogant and had way too much make-up on for my liking. There was such thing as natural beauty and this gal didn't posses it.

T stood up from the chair she had taken and walked around me in circles. I was getting the impression that she was like a cougar about to attack its prey.

"Bella you're a very beautiful girl, very natural looking. From one woman to another, how much work have you had done?"

"Excuse me? Work? Oh I'm afraid I've had no work done." I was floored that this woman who knew nothing about me except what I had just told her, thought I had to have help to look this way.

"C'mon. You can tell me. Botox, lifts, boob job? Those things are entirely too perky to be real." She indicated towards my breasts.

"I'm afraid everything you see on this body is direct from the good Lord himself."

She stepped closer to me and whispered, "Whatever you say. I can keep your secret. It's fine."

I was at a total loss for words. How could this woman think she knew it all? I sure as hell hoped that her boy toy had a brain and didn't cave when she showed up at his house in the morning. But from this stand point, I had to assume that the man had no brain at all to even put up with her. To each his own. If he decided to reenter a relationship with a mule like this then he deserved the misery life had in store for him.

Maria returned a moment later with Alice's prototype dress and a garment bag. She extended the bag out to T who took it while leaning in for another air kiss from Maria.

"Thank you dear. I must be on my way now. Bella, it was such a... pleasure to get to chit chat with you today. I hope it all works out in your favor."

I put on the fakest smile I could conjure. "Thank you T. And for you also, I hope that guy wakes up soon."

She returned my smile but I was pretty sure she thought I was on her side with her man issues. I didn't mean for him to wake up and realize what a gem she was, I meant for him to wake up and realize what a phony she was.

"Goodbye T," Maria said, and with that, she exited the boutique.

I let out a breath as Maria handed me the dress. "Bella, I'm so sorry. She can be kind of a bitch."

"No it's fine. I just feel sorry for the poor bastard who has chosen to spend any kind of time with her."

Maria laughed. "Well I have it on good authority that she doesn't kiss and tell because there is nothing to kiss and tell about."

My mouth fell open slightly and Maria nodded. "Yup, I heard from my hair dresser, who is also her stylist that the guy hasn't given up the goods yet. I'm not sure what he has been waiting on. I think that she's planning on trying to convince him tomorrow. Poor guy, I hope he runs for the hills."

"No kidding," I said. Humph. Well we all had our little secrets and it seemed to be that T wasn't getting her O. I laughed at my little joke and brushed it away as Maria tried to ask with her facial expression what I had found to be so funny.

She handed me the dress and I was off to the fitting room to try it on. I put the dress on and smiled to myself. T was right about one thing. Alice's designs were bubbly and happy, much like Alice. I personally believed that your style should be a direct reflection of who you are. What she said about Alice fit her to a tee. But from the looks of what T herself had on, one would be led to believe that she was cheap and skanky. I'll take bright and happy any day of the week.

Once I had stepped out and back onto the platform my phone began to beep. Maria handed me my bag. I had a text waiting from Edward. _Meeting's over with. I'm headed your way. Missed you! E_

I smiled and Maria caught on. "The boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Well, let me get this over with quickly so you can run right back into his arms."

Maria worked her magic with the measuring tape and in no time had all the information she needed. I dressed quickly and stepped back out into the lobby.

"Maria, thank you so much. You've been so kind. Alice was right about you."

"You too Bella. One question though. How come when T was talking about Alice you didn't step up and say you knew her personally?"

I thought back. "Well, I didn't want to give her the satisfaction. Alice could care less what people thought about her and I figured it would be better than having an all out girl fight in the middle of your store."

She laughed. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome. Thank you again. You've been so kind."

"Any time Bella. Good luck with everything, I mean that."

And I knew she did. I smiled and waved before leaving the store. Outside the building, making his way towards me was the man of my dreams. He seemed to have an extra skip in his step as he trotted down the street in my direction. I smiled so big I could barely keep my eyes open. I took off down the street, running into his arms. He met me half way and scooped me up as soon as he was close enough. We kissed as he spun us around in the middle of the street.

"I missed you. How did everything go?" Edward asked, setting me down on my feet.

"Good. It went good. Maria was super nice and I met my very first socialite." He cocked an eye at me and took my hand as we walked down the street.

"Did you, now?"

"Yes and I hope I never meet one again. She was awful. Can you believe she asked me if I had gotten a boob job?"

Edward laughed but I continued on. "I mean, the very thought of it. She was just terrible. And she told us of this poor guy she's been seeing and how she plans to seduce him back into her heart. It was just disgusting."

"Poor guy." Edward said.

"Yeah, no shit. I hope he kicks her skanky ass to the curb when she shows up."

"Very eloquently put my dear."

"So how was your call? Did everything go okay?"

"Oh yeah. They just wanted to run through some final details of their site. Nothing Riley couldn't have handled on his own and they understand that now."

I nodded. "So, where to now?"

"Back to the office to grab a few files and then we'll be off. The work part of our day is over much quicker than I had originally thought. We still have the whole afternoon to do whatever it is that you want."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "Okay well, I want to hit up Times Square. Do you think the Naked Cowboy will be around? And then I want to go to the Met and don't forget we still haven't ventured over to the Statue of Liberty or Rockefeller Center..."

"Slow down baby. We still have two more days. I swear," he said shaking his head from side to side while I swung our hands back and forth between us, "you're more like Alice than you realize."

I smiled. Bright, happy, cheery. Yup. Today I was proud to be just like his sister, my best friend.

***

We had a long, eventful day but by nine that evening Edward and I were settled back in his apartment. After we left the boutique we had headed for his office to find that the office staff had brought in lunch for everyone. We had a nice lunch with Edward's employees where I was able to hear all about Vicky's lunch date with the guy she met off the internet. From the sounds of it, he sounded like a winner.

After we left his office we made our way over to the ferry that would take us to The Statue of Liberty. The view from the base, where her feet were planted was breathtaking. You could see all of Manhattan. It was nice to be in Edward's element for a while. He was able to point things out to me, as I had done for him while we had been in New Orleans.

After we left Lady Liberty, we headed over to Ground Zero. From someone who had experienced Hurricane Katrina, I understood all too well the loss of this particular site. We sat on a bench for a little over an hour, lost in our own thoughts. I took the time to recollect mine and everything that had happened in the last few weeks as well as everything that had happened in the last eleven years. I knew Edward and I had moved past the whys of how neither of us had returned for one another but I couldn't help but feel a loss for all the time we had missed with one another. I vowed in those moments of quiet that I was going to do everything in my power to make up the past to him. I'd give him everything he ever wanted and I'd allow him to do the same for me.

As quickly as the thoughts came regarding my past and future with Edward, they also drifted to my dad. I couldn't help but feel the loss, even more so as we sat at the site where so many service men and woman lost their lives during the call of duty. My dad would have been proud to stand here and reflect on those people.

I also felt the loss for missing so much time with him as well. I took for granted so much and now I had no means to make any of it up to him. It wasn't fair that he had been taken away from me so quickly. It wasn't fair that I wasn't the one with him when it happened. It wasn't fair that he wouldn't be able to walk me down the aisle when I married, and it wasn't fair that my children would never know their grandfather. I promised myself in that moment that I would make sure any children I had would know what an amazing, kind, generous man he was.

Edward, on several occasions, would wipe away the tears I let escape. He never uttered a single word. He knew without having to ask, what was going on inside my head. I would be forever grateful to him for understanding, for knowing that he didn't need to pester me with a hundred questions. He just knew. And that was comforting. That was home. That was the reason why I didn't suggest he move to New Orleans with me or for me to offer to go to New York with him. Forks was our home, our beginning and our end, our rebirth.

After stopping for a quick bite to eat, we made it back to his apartment, exhausted from our long day. Tomorrow he had promised me Times Square and Rockefeller Center. Then on Sunday it was the Met. Monday we would return home and begin our life together.

I crawled in bed and laid my head on Edward's chest. We held each other for a while before either of us dared to speak.

"Thank you for everything Edward," I muttered into his chest while I rubbed small circles across his bare skin.

"For what love?"

"For being you and loving me unconditionally and for never giving up on us, I love you."

He placed a finger under my chin motioning for me to lift my head. I did and was met with his loving gaze. "I have and I always will."

I nodded and leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. What awaited me was the unexpected passion and longing he conveyed as he took my face in his hands, carefully guiding me back along the bed. We kissed for several minutes letting each one express the love, desire, hope and fire, we didn't need spoken words. Before long, I laid in his arms, fully nude, as he kissed every inch of my skin. In his own way he was memorizing me. The different places he would touch or kiss would gain a reaction. Once he was completely satisfied with all he had done, he guided himself into me without a single word. There was no need for words. The look in our eyes spoke volumes.

He gently moved himself in and out, filling me even more so than the time before. The only sounds that came from either of us were the occasional sighs or moans. There was no loud calling out this time. We just needed to be with each other, to be filled to a point of completeness. I was beyond complete when I was with him. I could not, nor would I ever love another as I loved Edward.

He continued moving himself as I hitched my hips up to meet his with every thrust. Our breathing had become labored and I knew neither of us were going to last much longer. Edward pulled back far enough to look directly into my eyes. He was asking me to cum with him. His expression said it all. Whatever Edward wanted, I was all the more willing to give. So I did. And so did he. We came together that night both of us calling out to the other as our climaxes overtook us.

We lay in each other's arms as we came down from our high. Edward reached over the bed towards his nightstand where he retrieved a box.

Jokingly I said, "Baby, it's a little late for the condoms don't you think?"

He smiled and rolled back over to face me. Tracing his finger along the side of my jaw, he whispered, "You do realize that I'm going to marry you, don't you?"

I nodded my head unsure of where he was headed with this conversation. I could feel my breathing pick up as he handed me what he had taken from his night stand. "Breath Bella," he whispered again. "I said I plan on marrying you. I didn't say I planned on asking you today. And for the record, when I do and I'm going to do it soon, I won't start my proposal off with those words."

I looked from the box back to him. It was evident where the item had come from. I would have recognized that box that color anywhere. I ran my hand over the white satin ribbon that held the box together. A part of me was almost disappointed that this wasn't what I had hoped it was. But the other part of me was curious as to what it was. Noticing my hesitation, Edward motioned for me to open it.

"It's not going to open on its own Bella," he said with a smirk.

I nodded my head and untied the ribbon, carefully setting it aside. I opened the lid off the radiant Tiffany's box where it revealed a pouch in the same color as the box. Opening the snap, I reached inside the bag and pulled out a beautiful sterling silver necklace. A simple circle for a charm, the pendant bore an elegant script, _Tiffany & Co. 727 Fifth Ave New York, New York. _

I looked up at Edward with tears in my eyes. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

He smiled sweetly. "You're welcome. May I?"

I held the necklace out to him and turned so that he could place it on me. I pushed my hair to one side as he slid the necklace on. I felt the cold of the silver as soon as it hit my chest and I instinctively placed my hand over it. As soon as it was secured, Edward ran his hands down my bare arms and started placing kisses along my neck and shoulder blades.

"I meant what I said, Bella. I am going to ask you to marry me, very soon," he said between kisses.

I turned around so that I was facing him again and threw myself at him. "I know," I said softly in his ear. "I can't wait."

_A/N-_

_So yes, "T" is Tanya. I'm sure you all figured that out without me having to tell you. And Edward, so many of you thought he had an engagement ring for Bella! Don't rule it out yet. You heard the man! He plans on asking her to marry him. But when? Here's one for you, if you review and guess when he's going to propose (chapter wise) I'll send you a teaser for the next chapter. Fair enough? Hell, even if you don't get it right I might send a teaser. Review and find out. That's all I'm saying._

_I know last chapter I advised everyone to put me on author alert for my next story and I had planned to post it before this one but I think I may hold off for a little while longer. Or better yet, you tell me what you want me to do. The first chapter is ready to go. All I have to do is hit that little submit button. I just don't want to get in a pickle where the chapters drag with updates because my writing is slow. So, I can submit it now and updates may be every couple of weeks, or I can hold off until I have several under my belt and updates can come close to once a week. I'm game either way. Take the decision out of my hands._

_Last thing, I promise. Some of you may have seen and possibly already read/reviewed the o/s I did for the PPSS "An Officer and A Gentleman" contest. The link is below if you are so inclined to read it. Voting starts Monday and I'd love nothing more than your support. The story really means a lot to me._

http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5650266/1/Sincerely_Edward


	22. Chapter 22 Crazy, Possessive

A/N- I had some amazing response to this last chapter! I mean, you ladies broke me over the 400 mark! Thank you! So everyone is ready for this beat down right? Lol "T" is about to be in for the shock of her life. I just hope I don't disappoint.

There were lots of guesses on when the proposal would happen. A lot of you suggested the treehouse. I commend you for that. Only six people got it right, so I dedicate this chapter to them. **Midnight Serenade**, **Sherilynn, My Friend Alice, Pavelowwife53, PoorJacobBlack, & Pril. **Awesome job at guessing ladies! You all what chapter it takes place in correct, but some of the how's and where's were off.

My beta, my friend, **katydid2363** turned this chapter out with lightning speed. I heart you!

The song choice is iffy for me. I couldn't get this song out of my head for the longest time and it seemed appropriate so I went with it.

Stephanie Meyer owns all. I however, own a few "Dirty South" tendancies.

* * *

Chapter 22

Crazy Possessive

By: Jesse James

The sun had begun to rise as I opened my eyes. The morning glow shown through the large windows in Edward's bedroom. I lay awake in his arms, the feeling of his lips against my skin. I would never tire of this. Never in all my years to come would I grow weary of waking up next to him. After his admission last night I knew that was exactly how long I had to enjoy him, forever.

"Good morning beautiful," he said against my neck. "Sleep well?"

I rolled over to face him and brought my lips to his. "Yes, when you let me."

"I don't recall you complaining last night. If anything I remember you asking for more," he said with a devilish grin on his face.

"And I remember you complying all too well."

"Now that I most certainly did."

"What time is it?" I asked unaware of how long we had slept.

"Nine. Are you hungry? I could make you breakfast," he asked, brushing loose strands of hair out of my face.

Before I could answer him a knock rang out against the door. "Who in the world is here at nine in the morning on a Saturday? Don't people sleep in?" I asked put out that someone was ruining our morning wake up.

Edward kissed me softly on the forehead and rolled out of bed, throwing on a pair of faded blue jeans and nothing else. "It's probably the people here to pick up the boxes and the piano."

"Ahh, I had forgotten they were coming this morning," I said, making my way out of the bed also.

Before I could reach the side Edward placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me lightly back on to the mattress. "No you don't. I'm not quite done with you yet. Stay put."

I saluted him. "I kind of have to pee though."

The knock on the door was becoming more urgent. "Geez, go on," I said, motioning towards the door. "Get rid of them. Quick!"

He mocked me by saluting back. I laughed and crawled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. After taking care of nature, I stood, still totally naked, in front of the mirror. The shiny sterling silver charm reflected back at me. I traced the never ending circle with my finger tips, admiring the beauty and the simplicity of the necklace. Edward's words from the night before rang heavily in my ears. _I am going to ask you to marry me soon, very soon. _

I smiled at the thought. Soon he had said. How soon was soon I wondered? It didn't matter. It could happen in the next five minutes or the next five months, my answer would be the same whenever he decided to do it.

I walked back into the bedroom when I heard a heated conversation taking place just beyond the doors. It was Edward and a woman. Hmmm, I guess they were having a disagreement over his belongings. I decided to take a peek as to what was being said. I threw on the nearest clothing item I could find. It just so happened that it was Edward's button down white oxford shirt. I found my underwear and dressed. The shirt was long enough that it covered anything of interest to anyone outside of Edward. I opened the door enough so that I could hear.

"Let me in Doodle. I know you didn't mean what you said. I'm ready to accept your apology," the woman's voice said.

Doodle? What in the hell kind of name is that?

"I meant every word I said to you. I'm asking you nicely to please leave," Edward said to her.

Okay this was so not the moving service. I opened the door so that it was wide open. The hall lead to the front door. I could make out Edward as he stood in the entry way blocking the woman from entering. I needed to make my presence known. Whoever this woman was she was clearly trudging on unwanted turf. I would just show her how unwanted she really was.

"Edward? What's going on? Is everything okay?" I asked.

He turned his head towards my direction and anger flashed across his face. I had never seen that look on him and after today, I never wanted to see it again.

"Who the hell is that Edward?" the woman said; as she pushed the door fully open.

She stepped in and turned to the direction of the bedroom. There I stood in nothing but Edward's shirt, which I now realized, was a good thing. Whoever she was she needed to be reminded that I was now his and he was not hers.

Hers? Who in the world could think Edward belonged to them? And then it dawned on me. I recognized her face at the same moment she recognized mine.

"T?"

"Bella?"

"What?" Edward asked joining our conversation and looking back and forth between us.

"What the hell is she doing here?" we both asked at the same time.

I moved further down the hall as she moved further into the apartment. Edward remained by the door. He tried to assess the situation but with no luck he decided to shut the door. It was better than having his neighbors hear our argument.

"Hold on one second?" he began. "How do you two know each other?"

"She was at the boutique yesterday." T and I both said at the same time again.

"Okay, one at a time. Bella, love..."

"Love? What is with this love crap? And why the hell is she wearing your shirt Edward?" T asked stamping her feet on the floor.

"Tanya! Shut it! I'm talking to Bella."

Tanya? Tanya? Oh shit! T was Tanya! I never occurred to me to ask Edward for straight forward answers on how he had ended things with Tanya. The only time it was mentioned was when we had our first, and only, fight in my apartment in New Orleans. We had discussed the situation with Jacob but I never mentioned her again. From the look on her face and the conversation yesterday at the dress shop, it was safe to say she didn't believe the relationship to be over.

Then I remembered the conversation all too well. I began laughing as I thought about the poor guy Tanya was going to try and woo. It was Edward. He was the poor bastard. Edward and Tanya both looked at me with different looks. Edward was confused, not seeing the humor in any of this, but doing his best to try to. Tanya on the other hand looked pissed. Good, by the time I was done with her, she was going to see a whole new level of pissed.

I finally tore my gaze away from the hussy standing in the middle of Edward's apartment long enough to look at him and answer his question. "Tanya, or T, since that was how she introduced herself to me yesterday, was the New York socialite I told you I met yesterday."

Realization hit Edward as he began remembering our conversation from yesterday. I raised an eye to him that said yup buddy, you're the poor bastard she was trying to seduce.

Unhappy that she was no longer the center of attention, Tanya decided to interrupt our silent exchange. "Hold on. So Edward is your long lost love you talked about yesterday, the one that is moving back to your hometown with you to start over?" She turned to Edward. "Doodle is it true? You're really leaving?"

"Okay you can leave that 'doodle' shit out the door. Seriously, I'm about to vomit just at the mere thought of a grown man being called that," I said growing angry and disgusted at her nickname for Edward.

"I didn't ask you, did I?" She sneered.

Oh hell no. I honestly was going to be nice. I was going to give her the benefit of the doubt. She was trying, bless her heart, to win back the heart of a man that she loved, the man that I loved. But when I thought about it like that, he was mine, only mine to love, no one else's. I'd be damned; I wasn't going to play nice. I was going to play dirty, dirtier than Edward had with Jacob.

Game on bitches.

I took a few deep breaths before I spoke to her. I was going to give her a chance, one chance that was all. "Tanya, I'm going to say this to you one time and very nicely I might add. I think you need to leave."

"Fuck you. I'm not going anywhere," she spat back.

"Tanya, I really don't think that kind of language is necessary," Edward protested.

It was better if he left this to the two of us. There was no need for him to get in the middle.

"No it's fine, Edward. It really shows the kind of class she has. Go ahead call me all the names you want, but at the end of the day, and as soon as you leave this building he will still be mine. Not yours mine. Forever I might add. So once again I think it would be best if you left on your own free will before I physically remove you from my sight."

She walked closer to me as if she was daring me. "I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere," she said stressing every word.

"Are you that deluded? I mean really? You seem like an intelligent person. All except for the fact that you don't like the fashion designs of Alice Cullen. Who I might add is my best friend and Edward's sister."

Her mouth dropped open and she looked over to Edward. "Alice Cullen is your sister?"

He nodded his head.

"So I can't for the life of me understand why you would continue to stand here and fight for a man who has no interest in you whatsoever." The words seethed from my mouth.

"Because no one tells me no, I always get my way!" she shouted like a child.

I stepped closer to her just as she had done moments ago. "Well consider me popping your cherry on that one. And speaking of popping cherries, Tanya do you know what it's like to wake up in Edward's arms?" I moved closer making sure she would catch everything I was saying. "Do you know what it's like to make love to him all night long? To have him fill you so completely? To scream his name or have him scream yours as he releases everything he has into you?"

I didn't give her the opportunity to answer. "I do. Only me. Do you understand that? It will only be me for the rest of his life. Now again, you need to leave."

The shocked look on her face was priceless. Yes maybe it was childish of me and a little wrong to go down that road with her. I had dropped to her level to play but it had seemed that this was going to be the only way I could make her understand. I could only assume that Edward had tried to end things with her before we arrived in New York. She was hard headed at best and she needed to understand that I wasn't just some fling. I was here to stay. So I had to bring out the big guns. 'Dirty South Bella' had to come out and play.

I looked at Edward who looked slightly amused and turned on? He licked his lips as he stared at me. Well I do believe my guy was getting hot and bothered watching a little bit of a cat fight. He wasn't going to get off that easy. This was his dirty laundry to get rid of. I wasn't going to be the one to do the work for him. I only initiated the fight.

Tanya turned away from me and slowly began to walk towards Edward. Her voice was soft, just barely above a whisper as she inched closer to him. "Say it isn't so Edward." She reached out to wrap herself in his arms.

That did me in. No way in hell was some skank going to lay her hands on my man! But before I could charge across the room and rip her bleached blond hair right out of her scalp, Edward grabbed her by the wrists so that she couldn't latch on to him.

"Tanya. You're making a fool of yourself. I told you on the phone it was over. I told you that I was only coming back to New York to get my things and then I would be gone, for good!" Edward said as she began to sob. Jesus, I hoped she wasn't one of these girls who thought they could cry and instantly change someone's mind.

"But I thought when you said you were coming back to get your things that might have meant me," she sobbed.

"I never once told you that. I told you I had moved on, that my life and my love were in Washington. What part of that didn't you understand?"

"Apparently all of it," I said from behind her.

"But Edward..."

"No. I don't know how to make this any clearer to you."

"I can think of a few things," I said thinking that my foot up her ass might make her understand.

Edward looked at me, his expression full of anger. "Bella," he said it cold, not loving like I was used to.

I knew I was wrong for going there but she obviously wasn't seeing the big picture. He had told her he had moved on. He didn't want her anymore. Yet here she stood begging him to change his mind.

"It's over Tanya. Please leave. This is the last time I'm asking you. If you make me say it again, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop Bella from forcefully removing you from the building."

I mentally high fived him. I had never fought another person before but I was all for doing it now.

She backed away from him. "You're going to be sorry Edward Cullen. Do you hear me? You and your two bit whore here are going to be very sorry."

"I'm afraid the only thing I can be sorry for is not finding my way back to Bella any sooner," he said, as he watched her move past me with an 'if looks good kill' glare. I wanted to slap her for calling me a whore but I knew I had already done enough damage to her ego. Her words didn't hurt me. I, unlike Tanya, had the prize. His admission this morning was all I needed. That was until the ring was on my finger and my last name had been permanently changed.

I never moved as she left the apartment. The slam of the door was the only thing that had alerted me that she was in fact gone. I took several deep breaths as I tried to calm myself. When I felt as if my blood pressure had returned to normal, I looked at Edward who had a firm gaze on me, a burning in his eyes. It was wild, something I had never seen from him before. Lust. I immediately felt it too.

He tried to speak. "Bella..."

I ran towards him and threw myself into his arms, breaking his balance as his body hit the wall. I feverishly began to kiss him, hard and passionate on the mouth. My hands were fisted in his hair while my legs were wrapped around his waist. He pulled me closer to him and stumbled off the wall where he turned us around so that it was now my back that was pressed firmly against the door.

"Bella... I..."

"No. No talking. Just fuck me, Edward. Don't make love to me like you did all last night. Just fuck me," I said between the rough kisses I had placed all over his mouth and face.

He worked to get his pants undone and in an instant they fell to his ankles. He made no motions to remove his shirt from my body. Instead he gripped the bottom of my panties and pulled at them until they ripped off of me. Like he had last night he didn't ask when he entered me. Unlike last night, he wasn't slow and meaningful. Now he was rough and raw. He pressed himself into me with a hard thrust that sent my body hard against the wall.

He pounded into me over and over again. I tightened my legs around his waist to keep a firm grip on him.

Everything about this was animistic. Raw and primal. Even the noises coming from our mouths were those of growls. Edward nipped at my neck, never kissing, just biting.

"Do you know how turned on I was when you told her about us?" he asked as he continued to slam my body against the wall. "Do you how bad I wanted to take you when you stepped out of the bedroom in just my shirt?"

"Uh huh. I could tell. My god, Edward, you feel so good."

"Did you like her calling you a whore? My whore?"

I pulled at his hair tighter. "No. I wanted to beat the shit out of her."

He groaned into my neck as he thrust into me. "When you cum love I want you to scream out my name. I want you scream out how good it feels. I want everyone in this building and everyone in a ten mile radius to know that I do this to you."

"I'm so close baby. So close. Oh God, Edward, yes baby." And then I screamed. I screamed out my pleasure just as he had asked. He let out an inaudible grunt and clamped his mouth into my shoulder and bit down as he released into me.

We stood against the wall for a minute or two to regain our breathing. Edward kissed the spot he had bitten and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"For what?"

"Taking you like this, biting you. I don't know what got into me."

"Edward, I asked you to take me like this. You have nothing to apologize for. We do need to talk about Tanya though. As much as I want to forget about her, we need to discuss things. We need to get everything out in the open if you intend for me to say yes when you propose."

He tilted his head to look into my eyes. He nodded, his only response. I kissed him on the forehead and slid myself off his body.

"I'm going to take a shower. We have a lot to do today." I said knowing that all my sightseeing was put on the back burner until the air was cleared.

As I began to make my way down the hall someone began knocking on the door again. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to Edward.

"I swear to God if the bitch is back I can't promise I won't go to jail."

Edward checked who was at the door through the peep hole. He placed his hand on the knob and turned to face me again. "It's the movers."

Before he let them in he bent down to retrieve something that was on the floor. He smiled as he picked them up and without warning he tossed them in my direction. As luck would have it I caught them and noticed they were my ripped panties. I smiled and looked up at Edward who winked and then turned the knob to let the moving people in.

I showered quickly, too quickly for Edward's liking. He had come to the bathroom just as my shower finished up expecting to join me. While I stepped out of the shower and as he stepped in he stopped me long enough so that he could kiss the mark he had left on my shoulder. The gesture was sweet and as much as I was ready to start round two with him, we needed space for the moment. I needed to gather my thoughts and try to think of the best way to approach the Tanya issue. I wasn't expecting to start a fight. We had that out of our system, but I needed to know how and when he had called it off with her. I wanted to know how she took it. I knew the answer to the latter. She hadn't taken it very well at all.

I dressed in a hurry and went into the kitchen where I began a pot of coffee. I popped a couple of pieces of toast into the toaster and waited for the coffee to finish brewing. When it was done, I took my cup to the window and silently looked out upon New York. Several minutes passed by before Edward emerged. I heard him in the kitchen pouring his own cup of coffee before he silently took the space next to me. We stared out into the city while I worked up the nerve to begin my interrogation.

"Tell me everything, Edward. I want to know how it ended." I turned to face him for the first time since he had pinned me up against the door.

He sighed before he began his story. "I made the first phone call to her as soon as I saw you in Forks."

I looked at him like he was insane. "Edward, when you first saw me I was asleep in your bed."

"No Bella that was the first time you saw me."

"So you're telling me that you called her as soon as you saw me asleep in your bed?"

He took a sip of his coffee before he continued. "Love, do you want to hear the story or not? Because I can't have you interrupting me after every statement I make."

I nodded and took a sip from my own cup.

"Okay, so as soon as I arrived at the house mom explained to me that you were asleep in my room. Naturally I was ecstatic that you were in my bed. It wasn't exactly the way I had intended to get you there but whatever."

I smiled at the innuendo's he was using to try and make light of the situation but I wasn't about to interrupt him again.

"As soon as I saw you lying in my bed I knew that I would never be able to leave you again. Not in this lifetime or any other. It has always been you and I knew in that moment that it always would be. I didn't want to wake you." He looked over at me, his eyes so soft and full of love. "You looked so peaceful. So I walked outside to retrieve my bags, I was in such a hurry to get inside to see you that I left everything out in the car, and I called Tanya. She didn't answer so I left her a message telling her that I needed her to call me as soon as possible. I wasn't going to put off ending things with her even if you headed back to New Orleans without me. There would never be another you. I don't know why I even let myself continue to have a relationship with her. I wasn't fully in it. I never had been."

I looked at him with my mouth half open ready to ask him why he had but he held a finger to stop me.

"I stayed with her because I was lonely. It was wrong and I know that. I know you don't want to hear these things but she could be fun at times. She ran in the same circles as some of my clients so it was always like a business meeting for me. I was always meeting new people, very successful people who had heard of me and my work. They all seemed so eager for me to work with them. It never failed after every time we went out I'd come to work on Monday with a full list of new business prospects."

His face fell and he now looked ashamed. "Bella, it became like a drug to me. All the work I had, there were so many high profiled names attached to my work, it kept me climbing up the social ladder. Eventually that's how I looked at it when we would go out. Who could I sign next? Who would let me build their internet name? It was wrong and I knew it but I didn't stop."

He took another swig of his coffee and let out a deep breath. "When you called me I about Charlie…"

I immediately flinched and felt my insides begin to swell. Edward noticed my change in demeanor and moved to stand closer to me. He moved his hand up and down my back making slow circles as he continued to speak. "I had been here at the apartment working on a new site for a new up and coming bar in town. I quickly packed everything up and headed for the airport. I called Tanya as soon as I booked my flight to let her know that I was going to be out of town for a few days. An emergency had happened and I needed to return home. She insisted that she come with me. She had been so eager to meet my family especially after Emmett came to visit."

I laughed as I recalled Emmett telling me about his time with Edward. "What's so funny?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It's nothing. Emmett kind of told me what happened when he met her." I looked at him and laughed again. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh it's just funny how he described her practically throwing herself at you."

Edward didn't smile; it was more of a sneer. "Yeah, that happened on more than one occasion."

My laughing immediately stopped and I became very tense. I didn't like picturing her trying to seduce my Edward. I asked the question I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to but I had to ask. "Edward? How did you explain to her, you know about your virginity and all?"

"It was a lot harder than you think."

I stepped away from him as soon as the words left his mouth. I had to be stupid to think that Edward could hold out as willingly as I had and I'd be lying if I said those words didn't sting. Edward felt my hesitation and pulled me closer to him before I could step any further away.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that. That was actually very easy to resist it was the explaining that was hard."

I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "Oh okay."

"She would constantly try to get me drunk at the parties and thinking she was being suave, try to get me to bring her up to my apartment or get me to come and stay with her. It never worked. I guess she thought if I were wasted then it would be easier for her to have her way with me. I looked at these parties as business meetings so I never consumed too much alcohol."

I nodded my head against his shoulder and felt much better about my assessment of Tanya. She was a bitch indeed.

"Okay, so continue to where she wanted to come to Forks with you," I said in an attempt to pick our conversation back up.

"Right, so I was at the airport waiting to board the plane when I called her. I intentionally waited until the last minute because I knew she'd try to pull some shady shit and I was right. I told her that she didn't need to be there that it really wasn't her place. She of course got mad but to try and appease her, I told her I'd call her as soon as I got into town. Well, I did, it just so happened that I was calling her to end things rather than to tell her that I had made it safely."

"After I made the phone call I spent a few minutes with mom and Emmett and Rose before I made my way back to you. I wanted to be the first face you saw when you woke up. I wanted it to be me you needed. So I crawled into bed with you doing my best not to wake you. I laid with you for a couple of hours before you began to stir. Once you woke up and I left you alone, I texted her asking her to please call me that it was important and I needed to talk to her. Instead of calling me, she texted me back that she was on a spa trip with her sisters and that she would call me in a day or so. So to make a long story short…"

"Too late," I said, exhausted at how lengthy this conversation was.

"Ha, ha. Anyways, it was after the visitation that she finally called. I could have been a dick and texted her that it was over and I considered it a few times but I thought doing it over the phone was heartless enough. Not that I cared or anything, I knew where and with whom I wanted to be with so it really didn't matter to me what she thought. It could have been worse I guess."

"How so?" I asked because in my opinion ending things with Tanya wasn't that bad no matter how he would have done it.

"I could have broken with her on a post it like Jack Burger did to Carrie Bradshaw."

I looked up at him and I couldn't stifle my laughter. "You watch Sex and the City?"

He looked at me like I had a just grown a third eye. "Well yeah Bella, I mean it does take place in this city."

I shook my head. "You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"All the more reason why you love me."

"True, okay so finish because I really hope you're getting close to the end of this story."

"I am. Okay, so she called after the visitation and I let the first few times go to voice mail but when everyone went outside to show Jacob the new house I excused myself to call her back."

I nodded my head remembering that he wasn't outside with us.

"It took forever to get a word in with her. She kept going on and on about her trip to the spa like I really cared what kind of massage or facials she had done. Finally she asked how things were here. I told her that was why I needed to talk to her. I explained that someone very close to my heart had just lost their father. She seemed genuinely concerned and then I dropped the bombshell on her. I told her that we needed to end things. I told her that my love was here in Forks and that I may or may not be coming back to New York. I told her that it was possible that I may only be back in the city to gather my things before I would be leaving for good."

"And, I'm assuming she didn't take it very well?"

"That's an understatement. She told me that I was going through denial for the loss of a loved one. I really don't think that she had been listening to me. I tried to remain calm with her but I couldn't and I lost it with her. I was yelling and cussing. I said some pretty hateful things to her but I didn't care. All I could think about was being with you and starting a life with you. I didn't care if you wanted to move to Timbuktu, I was going anywhere you were. She cried and cried into the phone and I had had enough. I couldn't take it anymore. I told her that I wasn't in love with her that I never had been. I told her I had only ever loved one person and that she was who I was going to be with from now on. Unfortunately, I think she was the one in denial. After the crying subsided she kept saying that I would come to my senses soon enough and that she may or may not be here when you do."

He huffed a little and seemed exasperated by the lengthy retelling of his conversation. "And that was it. I called the office and told them of my plans to relocate here and Vicky had told me she had been by the office a few times trying to get information out of them but they honestly didn't know anything. I told them that if she showed up again to tell her that I was coming home only to collect my things and then I'd be moving to Washington."

We stood in silence for what seemed like forever before I spoke. "She's nasty Edward. I mean a socialite, really?" I looked at him at a loss for words. This wasn't the guy I had known all those years ago. Then again, I wasn't the girl he had known either. I think slowly we were both beginning to realize that about one another.

"I know and believe me I'm not proud of it. Like I said, it was more like a business arrangement than anything. I was a coward I really was. I know that now. I should have been on the first plane down to Louisiana after we talked on Skype, hell sooner than that but I was a coward. You'll never know how sorry I am for that." He turned my body so that I was standing directly in front of him. He laced his arms around my back while he intertwined his fingers together. He bent his head down so that it was buried in the crook of my neck.

"I'm so, so, sorry Bella for everything. We've lost so much time sometimes I feel like you're a completely different person than you were."

"I am," I whispered into his ear. "We both are. But that's not a bad thing Edward. We've had eleven years to grow as people, as two individuals rather than Edward and Bella. I'm ready now to begin the transformation back to Edward and Bella."

I felt him nod his head into my shoulder. "Me too."

We stood wrapped up in each other's arms until it became too much to stand. "Are you ready to finish showing me your city?" I asked eager now to finish my sightseeing.

"I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you." Edward stood up and a looked at me a glimmer of hope and wanting in his eyes. "Stay right here. Don't move, okay?"

I nodded completely taken aback by his actions. What was he doing? A second or two later, Edward reappeared in the living room and took my hand and lead me outside onto the terrace. He fumbled around the terrace almost like he was nervous but before I could ask what had him so worked up he was down on one knee. My heart stopped. It literally stopped beating for a second as I watched Edward kneel in front of me.

"Bella," he began, "I had intended to do this much differently but I know that this is going to burn a hole in my pocket and quite honestly, I just don't want to wait anymore." He took a deep breath before he started again. "I love you with all of my heart. I always have and I know that I always will. You are my everything and I'm just so sorry that it's taken us so long to find our way back to one another. You are my world and everything I want in it."

He pulled out the familiar blue box from his pocket. Inside laid the ring I had tried on while at Tiffany's. I threw my hands over my mouth and stood gaping at the beautiful diamond. If Edward had been talking, I wasn't hearing anything coming out of his mouth. He had just told me last night that he intended to ask me to marry him and I believed him. I just thought that he would wait a little longer. Not that my answer was going to be any different I just assumed that he would not do it after I nearly ripped his ex-girlfriend to shreds.

"Bella?" he asked and I took my eyes off the ring to look into the depths of his emerald green eyes.

"Yes?" I asked because honestly, it was the only answer I had to anything that he was about to ask.

"Will you marry me?"

Tears immediately filled my eyes and a smile over took my face. I reached down to Edward, cupping his face into my hands and kissed him.

"Yes! Oh my God, yes!" I said full of all the excitement I was feeling.

He returned the smile and proceeded to take the ring out of the box. I held my shaky hand out to him and he slipped the diamond on my left hand where it would now stay for the rest of my life. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him all over while I repeatedly told him I loved him.

I knew it was going to take a while at least a few weeks for me to come down off of this high, but I had to throw my next comment out at him. "Edward, can we wait until we get home before we tell Alice?"

He laughed, picked me up and kissed me soft on the mouth. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

A/N- So he asked. I really was going to have him do it in the treehouse but he's a little impatient, as you can see, and he had to do it sooner. MEN! Oh well. It was happy and romantic none the less. Was justice served to Tanya? I think so. And yes, that's the last we'll see of her. She won't keep on her "threat" so to speak.

Things are fixing to get fast paced and fun from here on out. We now have two weddings in our future, a bachelor/bachelorette party in NOLA… among other things!

So drop me a review because you rock like that! Also if you haven't voted yet for the PPSS "An Officer and A Gentleman" contest, it ends tomorrow and I'd love your vote for my little o/s. It's called Sincerely, Edward. Here is the link. http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2165797/


	23. Chapter 23 Love Game

A/N-

Hello everyone! So we're past all the dramz now. YAY! Good, fun times ahead! **Katydid2363** you continue to rock my socks off. Thank you! **Hibbleton** the "Clue" is for you! And for those of you who aren't reading her story, _Sway_, then get to it! It's wonderful!

I'm not entirely sure why I choose this song for the chapter but I did. This is the longest "regular" chapter I have written to date. Expect them from here on out to be just as long and wordy as this one. I'm sorry in advance for those of you who don't like 10,000 word chapters. There is too much to fit in and it doesn't feel right breaking them up.

I own nothing Twilight but I do own a VHS copy of Clue that I've watched more times than I can count.

Chapter 23

Love Game

By: Lady GaGa

I was engaged! I was engaged to a man that I never thought I'd have another chance with partly due to my fault but the fact was we had been reunited and now we were officially going to be married. It was everything I had ever dreamt of. The only downside to being engaged and planning a wedding was the said wedding. Realization hit me and it hit hard when I realized that Charlie wouldn't be walking me down the aisle.

Edward and I finished our tour of all the places I wanted to see on Saturday and Sunday. By Monday we were patiently awaiting our flight to take off when I broke down. I wasn't sure what sparked it but something did. Edward was wonderful as usual. He said we didn't have to have a huge extravagant wedding. Something small and intimate. I loved this man more and more every single day if that were possible.

We had no layover during our flight. It was relaxing to know that in six short hours we'd be arriving home. Finally, the two of us would be home. No other houses to our names just the one that was currently being built for us. I had received a phone call from the car courier service that my car would be arriving in Seattle the same day that we would be back and they offered to leave it at the airport for me with the parking attendant. That excited me to no end. Piece by piece things were beginning to appear more normal in my every day life. Being able to drive my car was one of those things.

Edward had called Carlisle to inform him that we wouldn't need one of his cars or Emmett to pick us up. As soon as we touched down, bags in tow, we were at the parking attendant hut. I felt a huge sense of deja vu come over me. The same man that was in the booth when I had arrived back in town was there again. Funny how the circumstances had changed. He remembered me immediately and smiled as Edward and I approached his hut.

"Ms. Swan. I had wondered if it was just a coincidence. Give me just a second and I'll bring your car around for you," the parking attendant said, rushing out of his booth to retrieve my car.

Edward leaned over and set his luggage on the ground. "You know him?"

I nodded. "He was the same guy who was here when I first arrived back." I felt the tears as they began to roll to the surface of my eyes.

"Hey, hey," Edward said and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "It's okay. Things are different this go round."

I nodded into his shoulder as he held me. "I know."

I pulled away and wiped the tears away with the back of my hand. "I'll be fine."

Edward continued to look at me, almost as if I had grown a third head. "What? I will be, Edward. It's just going to take some time."

"I know. Just, Bella, promise me something. If things get to be too much, tell me okay?" he pleaded with me, his voice full of strain.

I leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek. "I promise."

The parking attendant came back a moment later with my car in tow. I beamed at the sight of my little Jetta as the engine purred. Edward made a move to open the passenger side door for me just as I walked around to the driver's side. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say that he was driving when I gave him a look that said _I dare you_. I had been without my car for too long. I needed the release of being behind the wheel even if Edward thought I drove like a maw-maw.

We drove along the roads, enjoying our last moments of quiet bliss. Before too long we would be back with the company of our family and the impending details of the house to finalize. Not to mention, summer school was scheduled to start in the next week.

"So," I began, "I have been thinking about the wedding."

I chanced a look out of the corner of my eye to find him smirking. He reached over and grabbed my hand and began drawing circles on my palm.

"Have you now? And just what pray tell have you thought about?"

"I want something small." I started simply.

He nodded. "I agree. What else?"

"Edward you can't tell me I'm the only one who has given the wedding any thought."

He laughed and squeezed my hand. "You're right. I have."

"Okay so why don't we play a game. I tell you something I want and then you tell me something you want. Or I can say what I don't want and you can name something you don't want. Now, since I just told you I want to keep it small, it's your turn."

"But I said that I agreed with that, so there went my turn."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay jackass, that's not fair."

"Fine. Let's see... I want the day to be unforgettable," he said while looking over at me.

I sighed. "I think that's a given."

"Okay, what's something you don't want?" Edward asked, getting our attention back to the game.

I thought for a moment. I wasn't sure if there wasn't anything that I didn't want. As long as by the end of the day I was Mrs. Edward Cullen, I didn't care what transpired. I thought of one thing that I knew I didn't want and it played perfectly with something that I did in fact want.

"I don't want us to wear shoes."

Edward was quiet after my admission. I knew I had him stumped. I was eager to hear how he had perceived this bit of news.

"I don't want to wear a tuxedo," he shot back.

Touché my friend. He was playing fire with fire.

"Why no tux?" I questioned.

"Why no shoes?" he retorted.

"How about we skip over those questions and move on to another want."

He nodded his head.

"I want to feel the sand between my toes." That took care of my want and my reason for no shoes.

"You want to get married at First Beach in LaPush? Well, I think that's a great idea, Bella. I was thinking of somewhere a little more exotic but hey, if you want First Beach then I'm all the more inclined. Whatever my baby girl wants, my baby girl will get."

I knew he was being sarcastic. I slipped my hand out of his and lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Exotic huh?"

"Yes, exotic. I think a destination wedding would be nice."

"So how does that play into not wearing a tux?"

"Because that might look kind of funny. Don't most beach weddings have the groom in khaki's and a white button down or something?"

"True. God, Alice is going to kill us, you realize that don't you?"

He turned his body towards mine and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "I could care less what my sister thinks. If she wants a big to do, then she needs to have her own damn wedding."

The thought of an Alice and Jasper wedding was a story worthy of Instyle magazine. I knew that when the time came for it to be her turn, she would march down the aisle in some type of Cinderella ball gown, while Jasper waited for her in tails and a top hat.

I could see the 'Welcome to Forks' sign off in the distance. We had finally made it home.

"One more?" I asked Edward, hoping he'd be up for one more round of our little game. He nodded so I continued on.

"What's another don't?"

"I don't want you to wear your hair up. I think you should wear it down so that way as the breeze comes in off the water it will sweep your hair along with it."

We neared the driveway off the main road when I thought of the perfect don't for our wedding. I turned down the driveway while I took in the beautiful words Edward had said.

"I don't want to wait. I want to get married before the school year starts."

Edward said nothing as I pulled the car behind the others that were not nestled inside the garage. I was about to ask why he had been so quiet after my last admission when my door opened. Edward had somehow managed to bolt from the car and be at my side just as I had turned off the engine. He wasted no time and apparently thought I was slow at removing my seat belt because he did that for me. Once I had been freed of my restraint he lifted me out of the car and held me in a tight embrace.

"Are you serious Bella? Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked as he breathed heavily into my ear.

"Yes, more than anything. I want to be your wife as soon as possible. I love you, Edward and I don't want to wait."

"That is music to my ears baby."

He pulled back and set me down on the ground. He cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. We stood in the driveway and kissed one another like it was going to be our last time. The only reason we stopped was so that we could both catch our breath.

Edward grabbed my hand and began to lead us towards the porch. He stopped just short of the front door where we could hear muffled voices from inside. Cautiously he opened the door where we were met with shouting from our family. We both stopped and looked at each other, confused as to what could cause everyone in such an uproar. Edward kept a hold of my hand as he lead me down the hallway. We found our family gathered in the living room, Rosalie at one end and Alice at the other. Emmett and Jasper took firm positions behind their loved ones as Esme and Carlisle stood in the middle acting as some sort of mediators by the looks of it.

No one seemed to have heard us enter the room because the shouting never ceased. Edward and I stood in the entrance of the living room as we watched the battle unfold.

"I told you Alice. I. Do. Not. Care. What You. Think. This is my wedding and this is what I want," Rose huffed.

Emmett continued to stand behind his soon to be wife. I could not decipher his facial expression. He didn't look upset that Rosalie was sparring with his sister but he didn't look like he wanted to high five her for her last comments either.

"And I told you, Rosalie, it is my name and my reputation at stake if you wear something like that down the aisle," Alice bellowed. Jasper wore the same expression as Emmett while he kept a firm hold on Alice's shoulder.

"Who gives a rats ass, Alice? Seriously, I'm the one who is going to be wearing it and I've already said we don't have to say you designed it."

Alice stomped her foot and let out a loud huff. "And how would that look, Rosalie? Huh? Emmett Cullen's bride to be doesn't have the sister design the wedding gown. The sister who is a world renowned fashionista."

Our attempt to go unnoticed went out the window as a small giggle escaped my lips when Alice described herself as a fashionista. Every head in the room turned to gaze at us as Edward and I just stood there awestruck at everyone else. I smiled a nervous smile and offered a weak wave. Edward gripped my hand tighter because he knew what was about to unfold.

Esme was midway in route to greet us when Alice barged in front of her taking my free hand and leading me over to the front lines of the battle.

"Bella, tell her that a November Rain dress is not going to look good. Tell her she needs to pick long or short. I mean, it's like the mullet of all wedding dresses!"

"Oh no Alice, I'm not getting in the middle of this. This is your battle with Rose."

For the first time since we had been watching them fight, I saw all the boys in the room with smiles on their faces. Emmett couldn't contain his anymore and let out a belly laugh loud enough to shake the entire house. Rose turned to him with her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"What do you find so damn funny?"

Emmett did his best to compose himself before speaking. "It's just that, oh God, Alice just described your wedding dress as a mullet. What Rose, is it all business in the front and a party in the back?" he asked, doubled over at this point now from laughter. Edward and Jasper were right behind him both falling over from the madness of the description of the dress.

"You know what Emmett, fuck you," Rose stammered.

"I'm sorry babe but that was pretty funny."

He regained his composure and placed a hand on each of Rosalie's shoulders. "Baby, I don't care what you get married in. It could be a garbage bag for all I care. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. The rest is just details."

"And Alice," Jasper began, holding each one of her hands in his, "this is their wedding not yours. If that's what she wants, then you should be proud to stand by her and support her. You'd want her to do the same for you, right?"

The look that was exchanged between Alice and Jasper may have gone unnoticed by everyone else in the room, but it didn't escape me. There was something behind the look they shared that told so much more than what they were actually saying. Something was going on with those two. We had only been gone a few days but something had happened for him to bring her out of a fight to the death over fashion. Alice was never one to back down when it came to her designs. But with the unspoken words between those two and the mullet comment, everyone was brought back to the heart of the matter. It was Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. It was their, or her, decision, no one else's.

Rosalie and Alice met each other half way and embraced in the kind of hug only sisters could give one another.

"I'm sorry Alice, Jazz is right. If the tables were turned I'd support you no matter what," Rose said.

"No, I'm sorry, Rose. It's your wedding. I should be excited to be able to turn an old dress into something modern."

And like that the argument was forgotten. I walked over to join the girls in their embrace. We hugged for a few moments until the boys thought it was necessary to join us. I had a fleeting reminder of the last time all of us had been in this type of embrace. It was the day we had all left for college. My how the times had changed. Then we were saying our good-byes now we were planning weddings. Which reminded me that Edward and I had big news to tell everyone.

I broke the group hug first and caught Edward's eye. Now was the perfect time to tell everyone. He silently shook his head no and it left me a little worried as to why he wouldn't want to tell everyone. With a shift of his eyes and a slight head nod, he averted his gaze to his sister. Jasper still had a hold on Alice but his arm was hanging loosely over her shoulder. I didn't think anything of the type of embrace he had her in until I noticed something on his hand. Well, his finger, more like it. And it was his wedding ring finger to be exact. How anyone else in the room had not seen it was beyond me, unless everyone knew except for Edward and I. Surely they wouldn't do that to us. Would they?

I looked back to Edward who wore an amused questionable look on his face. I knew there was no way my expression matched his, seeing as how my mouth had formed a perfect 'o' shape, and it wasn't from the kind of 'o' Edward had supplied me with. He walked away from everyone and pulled me by the back of my arm into the hallway, shouting over his shoulder to his family that we were going to get our bags. We made sure we were out of earshot from everyone before we started talking.

"Was that what I think it was?"

He nodded. "I think so. I can't believe them!"

"Oh, well, if your sister thinks she's going to have any kind of say in what goes on for our wedding, she has another thought coming. I mean, who gets married and doesn't invite their friends? Unless we were the only ones who weren't invited," I said suddenly feeling sad that my best friend in the entire world would up and get hitched without me there.

"I don't think so. If Rosalie had known what those two had done, she would have used it as ammunition earlier when they were fighting." He paused and ran his fingers through his hair. "No, I think they were sneaky about this."

"How do we find out?"

Edward stood quiet for a moment. "You want to have a little fun with them?" he asked. I nodded as a mischievous grin spread across my face. "Okay, just follow my lead. Go with whatever I say to them. But know what you and I talked about earlier is what holds true. I want to marry you on a beach with your hair down and no shoes on, okay?"

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him gently. "Got it. Let's go have some fun."

We walked back into the living room hand in hand. Edward cleared his throat to gather the attention of everyone in the room.

"Bella and I have some news," Edward stated in a very serious tone. He looked over at me and I nodded my head. I wasn't entirely sure what he was about to say but I had agreed to go along with whatever it could be. Everyone gave us their undivided attention. It had become so quiet in the house you could have heard a pin drop.

"We are getting married," he said again in the same dry tone as before.

"Edward, this wasn't exactly how I had intended us to tell everyone," I said, still a little unsure of his tone. He squeezed my hand for reassurance. In that one squeeze he was asking me to trust him.

All at once everyone rushed over to us. Between all the commotion I couldn't make out what anyone was saying. It was a mix of congratulations and squeals. The squealing I could make out was from Alice.

"Edward, Bella, your father and I are so happy for you two. I knew this day would come," Esme gleefully said as she pulled us both into a hug.

"Thank you," I said, because I was thankful. I was just still uncertain as to how this played into us toying with Alice and Jasper.

Alice jumped over to me asking to see the ring. As soon as I held my hand out all of the girls gasped at the sight. Esme had her hand over her heart while Rosalie held hers over her mouth. Alice looked from me to her brother.

"Edward, this is the Tiffany Novo," Alice commented, stating it as a fact rather than asking him a question.

"I'm very well aware of what it is Alice," he replied back in a snarky manner.

"It's just that this is a very beautiful and meaningful ring. You do know the meaning behind it don't you?" she asked.

Edward nodded his head without uttering a single word. "It's like this ring was made for the two of you. It's just so exquisite in person," she added carefully inspecting my ring with only her right hand. I had noticed Alice was very careful not to let her left hand been seen. It seemed odd to me. Why would they keep the fact that they were married? We should have been rejoicing not skirting around the issue.

Edward gently took my hand out of Alice's and placed a kiss on the ring. He looked up at her and smiled. "Much like the Cartier Solitaire 1895 emerald cut diamond."

Alice took a step back as if she had been knocked down a peg or two. The only conclusion I could come to was that

Edward had seen the ring and somehow recognized it. How in the world would he have known who made her ring or what kind it was?

"Edward, when in the hell did you become so knowledgeable in diamonds?" Emmett asked before I could further question the matter.

He smirked and moved his gaze to his brother's. "I run a few website ads for Cartier. I'm well aware of their line."

Emmett seemed pleased enough with Edward's answer but Alice on the other hand still looked like a deer caught in headlights. She was finally able to look somewhat normal again as she proceeded to pound me with a million and one questions about the wedding.

"Have you set a date yet? Will it be here at the house like Em & Rose? I'm designing the dress right?" Question after question popped out of her tiny little mouth. I opened mine to speak when she finally allowed me to get a word in for what seemed like the first time since we had started this little game.

"Edward and I want to get married soon," I said relieved that in all actuality that was not a lie.

"How soon?" Alice asked. "Because details take time. I've be running around like a chicken with my head cut off with Rose's dress."

I looked at Edward for the answer. In reality we hadn't discussed how soon. I had ideas of my own but I wasn't sure if now was the time to divulge those ideas. We were playing a game with Alice and Jasper for the moment. Relieved that I wouldn't have to be the one answer that question, Edward chimed in.

"We're not sure Alice. We haven't set a date, nor will we. I think we are going to fly by the seat of our pants on this one. You know, just wake up one morning and say, 'hey today's a good day to get married'. Sounds like a good idea doesn't it?"

Alice, for the second time since this conversation had started, looked like she was at a loss for words. Edward was playing this game so much better than I had been.

"You can't do that," Alice proclaimed. "Bella, you have to have a wedding. I mean, you just have to," Alice pleaded as she struggled to get the words out. She looked as if she were on the verge of tears.

"I don't have to Alice. I mean, Edward and I want it small."

"Very small," Edward added.

"How small?" Alice asked.

I couldn't help but find the humor in our little three-way conversation. Everyone around us seemed to be in awe of the verbal tennis match that was taking place in front of them. No one uttered a single word. I had a feeling that Rosalie was glad that the focus was now off of her and now on me. For the time being anyway, that was until Edward and I busted Alice's little bubble of secrets, then the focus would be on her.

Edward smiled and squeezed my hand. "Like two people small, Alice."

Alice choked out a strained laugh. "Edward, I know math was never your best subject but there are eight people in this room."

Edward nodded. "Yes, Alice, I can do basic elementary math and that's six people too many."

The water works were seconds away from spilling out of Alice's eyes. Her bottom lip began to tremble when she spoke. "But... but Edward that would mean that none of us would be there to see you two get married."

"So it would seem. That would suck wouldn't it, Alice. To not have your family and friends around to witness the most important day of your life. I know that if it were any of you, my feelings would be severely hurt. Don't you agree?"

That was all it took for Alice to crumble. She burst out in tears and turned to Jasper for comfort. I suddenly felt bad for the little game we had decided to play. Like Jasper had said to Alice earlier, if it was their choice to get married without us around, who were we to judge? It still hurt not being able to see her on her wedding day, but ultimately, it was her day.

Jasper stroked the back of Alice's hair as he tried to get her to calm down. Esme moved closer to her daughter and rubbed her back in small circles.

"I told you that it wasn't a good idea to hide it from everyone. I think you two need to explain to the rest of the family what has happened," Esme spoke softly but loud enough for all of us to hear.

Alice turned her head and all I could see was the face of a little girl who had been put down by her older brother. Growing up with everyone, I had seen that look from Alice on more than one occasion. She sniffled and wiped her eyes before she glared at Edward.

"Oh I think Professor Plum has it all figured out. Please, enlighten the rest of us with what you think you know."

Edward laughed a genuine laugh. "First off, if we're playing Clue, then I want to be Mr. Green. Would that be okay

Ms. White?"

Alice smiled and I nodded.

"Definitely Mr. Green," I said. "I had a thing for the nerdy one."

He looked over at me and winked. It was fun how we could turn this around into something as juvenile as a game of Clue.

"Hold up," Emmett piped in. "If we're playing Clue then I want to be Wadsworth. Rose baby, you get to be Evette."

"Why do I have to be the maid? She gets killed."

"Because Evette had a rocking body."

"Can we just let Mr. Green and Ms. Scarlet tell us their theory?" Alice asked annoyed that we were prolonging this.

"Fine. Here's what I think," Edward said, letting go of my hand so he could pace back and forth between everyone.

"I think, somehow in the few days that Bella and I have been gone, you two went and got yourselves hitched."

Emmett and Rosalie busted out laughing. "Dude you can't be serious? How in the world would they have pulled that

over on us?" Emmett asked still trying hard not to keep from falling over from his laughter.

"That's what I'm confused about. Did you happen to go out of town while we were gone?" Edward asked, directing the question at Alice and Jasper.

"They couldn't have," Rosalie said. "We would have known. We've seen you every day. Well except for Sunday when Jasper sent us to Seattle to pick out... Oh my gosh! You two went somewhere while we were in Seattle! But where? It couldn't have been far."

"Hold on. Dad, you and mom were in Napa this past weekend. Did they join you?" Emmett asked filling in the pieces that Edward and I had missed.

"Alice, I think you and Jasper need to tell everyone. It wasn't fair to keep it from them," Carlisle said, taking a firm tone.

"Tell them baby. It's your story to tell," Jasper said and kissed Alice on the tip of her nose.

"It's _our_ story," she corrected him. "Okay, so yes, Jasper and I got married yesterday. Wait, if you want to hear the story then you need to hold your questions until I'm done."

We all nodded in agreement. Alice took that as her cue to continue. "Jasper had a meeting Sunday in Vegas with some suppliers. We left Saturday night but we already knew that we were going to do this. We called mom and dad and told them what we had planned to do and they left Napa on Sunday morning and met us at the chapel when they arrived in town. We were married and back here by dinner."

"Okay so I'm a little confused," Emmett said. "How did we not know that you left on Saturday? We talked to you both on Saturday."

Alice laughed. "Dear brother, a damn tornado could have come through the house and you two would have been none the wiser. The fact that while doing the deed you sound like a tornado has hit the house. You knew of nothing that took place outside your bedroom past six that evening. I swear if your house doesn't get finished soon, Jasper's going to have to build mom and dad a new one. At the rate the two of you go at it, you're going to bring this one down to the ground."

Rosalie blushed and Emmett pumped his fist into the air before he had another thought. "Did you just say you were married in Vegas? Wait just a damn minute. I can get over the whole not being there, I mean I'm kind of hurt about that but it's your day so whatever, but if you tell me you were married by an Elvis impersonator then I'm never speaking to you again."

Alice laughed. "No we weren't married by Elvis, nor did we opt for the Stars Wars wedding but we did get a free buffet when it was all said and done."

"A free buffet Alice? Really? I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be the bitch here, but that just sounds so unlike you. I mean, I always figured you'd have the big ball gown wedding dress and you would make us wear pink dresses with little hats, not a quickie wedding to Vegas." It was a mouthful to get out but I needed her to know that I didn't quite get the concept.

"Bella, I'm sorry, really I am. It's just that I didn't want to wait, I mean..."

"Bella, I think what Alice is trying to say is that we've been in a long distance relationship for eleven years. Eleven

years worth of sporadic visits, phone calls, emails and skype calls," Jasper said. I saw Emmett wince with the mention of the Skype calls. "It's been hard and now that we're back together, in the flesh, we didn't see the point in prolonging what we knew was going to happen."

"Surely you can understand that right? I mean, we're all in the same boat. You and Edward don't want to wait, Rosalie and Emmett haven't exactly had a long engagement, why put off what we all want? I think that's why I want to put so much into your wedding and Rosalie's."

"I understand Alice. Really I do. I'm really happy for the two of you. But I need for you to hear me out on something. I stand behind what you and Jasper have done and all that I ask is that now you stand behind what Rose and I want. Mullet wedding dress, no shoes and all."

"Who said anything about no shoes? Oh no, Bella, really? No shoes?" Alice asked.

Edward had resumed his spot next to me and placed his arm around my shoulder. I smiled at Alice thinking about how much fun this wedding planning was going to be. "Yes Alice, no shoes."

"Or tux," Edward threw in.

Alice stomped her feet and huffed out a breath of air. "FINE! But you two better get to explaining."

"Well, if we are going to have a discussion of weddings I think we need to take this out to the treehouse. Who's with me?" Emmett asked excited.

"I'll go get the wine," Alice screeched.

"I've got the glasses," Rose added.

Jasper and Emmett followed behind Alice and Rosalie. "Just let Edward and I change clothes and we'll meet you out there," I said, wanting nothing more than to be in a comfy pair of sweats.

The four of them took out towards the yard while Edward and I began to make our way upstairs. An incoming phone call pulled Edward away from me as he excused himself for a minute to take the call. He left with a quick kiss on my forehead. I hadn't realized Esme had been following us until she lightly tapped me on the back of the shoulder.

"Bella, can I have a word with you please?" she asked in a small voice.

"Sure, is everything okay?" I asked.

"Oh yes, it's just that the lawyers that are handling your fathers will called this morning. They would like to meet with you as soon as you can."

"Charlie left a will?"

Esme nodded. "Bella most people do leave some sort of will when they get sick. Your dad was no exception."

"Oh well okay. I didn't know Charlie really had any possessions to leave. I mean, I guess there is the house..." I said trailing off remembering that I hadn't been back to the house since… well I guess it had been a few years since I had been home.

"Yes Bella, the house is the majority of the will not to mention everything that he had inside of it. I know that you are the sole beneficiary so whatever you choose to do with everything will be up to you. I'm sure that's what the lawyers want to discuss with you."

"Okay. I knew I would have to go over there eventually. I guess I've just been trying to put it on the back burner. So much has been going on that I feel like I really haven't let myself grieve."

"I know, Bella. I want you to know that when you decide to go over there and sort through everything, I'm here if you need any help. I'll be more than welcome to assist you in packing things up or just sitting and crying with you."

"Thank you. Do I need to call them? The lawyers?"

"Yes, but it can wait until tomorrow. They know you were out of town so I told them it might be a couple of days before you got in touch with them. It's going to be okay, you know that right?"

"I know. Thank you again, Esme. You and Carlisle have been more than I could have ever asked for during all of this. I don't know how I could even begin to repay the two of you."

"Bella, you already have. You're making my son the happiest man in the world. You two, all of you for that matter, are so lucky to have a second chance with one another. Carlisle and I couldn't be happier to call you our daughter. As for the wedding, don't let Alice run things. She got hers now you make sure you get yours. I know it wasn't ideal for the rest of you what she and Jasper did. She truly wasn't trying to hurt anyone."

"I know, it just kind of came as a shock. I mean, Alice was supposed to have the big fairytale wedding. Not the Vegas quickie. That sounds more like something Edward and I would have done."

Esme laughed and pulled me into a tight embrace. "If that's what you two end up doing then just ask us to be there.

That's all I want is to see my children, all of them, marry their soul mates."

There was no way I could stop the tears as they trickled from my eyes. I hugged her back just as tight and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome, now go and drink lots of wine!"

I wiped the tears away and smiled. After everything that had happened, I was so blessed to have such an amazing family. I walked up the stairs to Edward's room and shuffled through clothes until I found my black yoga pants and a tank top. From out of nowhere the most amazing set of arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Your ass looks amazing in those pants..

I giggled. "Why thank you." I turned my body around so that I was facing him. "What was the phone call about that you got before we walked upstairs?"

He ran his hands through his hair before he answered me. "I have to go to Seattle on Friday. I have a meeting set up with a potential client. I'm sorry, Bella. I don't want to go. I feel like I just got your back and now I have to leave."

"Edward don't be silly. It's work, you have to go. Besides, we have forever. Not to mention, it's just a day trip. I'm sure I'll be able to find something to occupy my time."

Edward sighed and took both of my hands in his. He led me out of the bedroom and down the stairs towards the backyard. We walked, hand in hand, in silence until we reached the steps of the ladder. He gave me a little unneeded boost up the stairs.

"I know, but that's the problem. It won't be just a day trip. I'm going to have to stay overnight. It's the whole wine and dine deal. You could come if you want."

I stopped once I had made it inside and waited for him to join me. "Edward, don't be silly. It's fine. I've got everyone here to keep me company. I need to spend some time with everyone else. It'll be good."

He kissed me on the cheek and took a hold of my hand again as we joined our family in the great room of the tree house. Everyone was already sprawled out across the room.

"It's about time. Damn!" Emmett playfully said.

Rosalie handed me a glass of wine and I took it from her and sat down between Edward's legs. Much like we had done our first night back.

"Now, who are we going to start with first?" Alice asked.

"Not me!" Rosalie adamantly said. "This is about the two of you. Emmett and I are so out of this one."

"Fo sho," Emmett said, tossing a beer to Edward.

"I'm kind of curious about this Vegas wedding. Why don't we start there?" I said to Alice.

She complied but only before she said that she wanted details on everything that had happened while we were in New York.

"Okay," she began reaching for Jasper's hand. "So, we had talked about it for a while and thought it was perfect timing when he had to meet with his suppliers. Mom and Dad were in Napa so we called them and asked them to fly to Vegas to be our witnesses. They did and we got married. End of story. So Bella, on to you. How did Edward ask you?"

"Wait just one damn second. That's it? You talked, called your parents and eloped in Vegas? There has to be more to it than that," I said not one hundred percent convinced that that was all that had happened.

"Really Bells, that's how it happened. Alice wore one of her own dresses, in white of course, and I wore one of her suits. It was small and they took a few pictures and then we went to eat at the buffet."

Everyone was silent for a moment. We were all digesting the news of the small, very informal wedding Alice and Jasper had. It was so unlike them, yet so them at the same time. I couldn't make sense of any of it but it was their wedding, not mine, which apparently was now the source of discussion.

"So," Alice impatiently said. "Are you two going to keep us in the dark on all the deets? I want to know everything."

"Well, Alice, I talked to you on Saturday," I began.

"Yeah, yeah I know you were headed to your dress fitting. Nothing happened before then or you would have said something, get to the good stuff!"

I rolled my eyes. At this rate I was never going to get the story told.

"Fine, but if you want to hear all about it, you're going to have to listen. No interrupting. Got it?" I asked firmly.

Alice pretended to lock her lips and made a movement like she was throwing the key away. Everyone else nodded their heads but never took their eyes off of Edward or me.

"Bella, I think Saturday at the dress fitting is the perfect place to start. I mean, so much happened in that one quick little visit. Don't you agree?" Edward asked coyly.

I laughed because I knew all too well what he was talking about. He wanted me to relay the Tanya incident to everyone. I complied with starting the story off there, recalling the entire trip to the boutique. Alice kept her word and never interrupted. Her gasps couldn't have been helped when I reached the part about Tanya insulting her line. When I finished telling them of my meeting with the enemy, who I hadn't even realized was the enemy at all, I moved on to Edward giving me the necklace the next morning. It soon evolved into Tanya's visit to Edward's apartment which spurred laughter from Emmett and Jasper. Alice and Rosalie on the other hand looked as though they had wished they could have been there to help dig their claws into her.

I could tell Alice was getting antsy on how the actual proposal happened because her tiny little foot tapped on the floor at an alarming rate. I skipped over the whole hallway scene in Edward's apartment and jumped straight into him getting down on one knee and popping the question.

"It wasn't exactly how I had planned to ask her but it seemed to be the perfect time," Edward said as soon as I was done.

"Okay, let's back up a bit. I'd like to ask a few questions," Alice said. It had been killing her not to interrupt me and ask.

I motioned with my hand for her to ask away and she did.

"Okay first things first. Edward, how dare you date someone who has no respect for good fashion. I mean, do you have no respect for your only sister?"

"Alice, I swear I had no idea she felt that way. If I had known I'm sure I would have ended it with her sooner."

"Whatever, I can get past that but why didn't you just let Bella rip her to shreds? That bitch deserved it!"

"Hold up a minute. I'm not trying to stick up for Tanya but how come no one here seemed to give Jacob a hard time? How come it was all, oh hey Jake, what's a crack-a-lackin when he was around?" Edward asked and from an unbiased point I could see his case, but let's be honest, I was about as biased as they came on this subject.

"First off, Jacob didn't come across as if he were better than anyone. He was just some poor love struck fool who thought he'd get the girl. He was a pretty decent guy," Emmett concluded. "Now, you're forgetting Edward, I met Tanya before I met Jacob and I was all for giving her the same treatment. But dude, she was out there! I mean, like really out there. And you know me, I'll befriend the fucking wall."

We all laughed at Emmett's phrasing. "I know, you're right. Believe me, if Tanya would have continued taunting me or Bella any further, I may have had to bail Bella out of jail."

"True dat," I said, reaching across the room to fist bump Emmett.

"That's my girl!" Emmett said, meeting my fist.

"Okay, let's move past Tanya, I'm so over her," Alice said. "Bella, did you try the ring on before Edward proposed or did he just go on good faith that this was the ring for you?"

"No we went to Tiffany's," I said but was interrupted before I could explain any further.

"Didn't you just love it Bella?" Alice and Rosalie both asked.

"Oh my gosh yes! It was magical." I replayed our shopping trip to the girls while the guys grumbled in the background.

"When I was living in Paris, sometimes, I would actually have breakfast there," Alice exclaimed, nodding her head up and down like we didn't believe her. "Yeah, I really did. I mean, okay not really in the store but there was this little cafe next door and I would sit outside at one of the bistro tables and sip my coffee and eat my pastry and it felt like I was having breakfast at Tiffany's. Some mornings, I even dressed in my best little black dress and oversized hat. I was really channeling my inner Audrey when I was there."

I laughed so hard at what Alice had told us. It seemed like such an appropriate Alice thing to do.

"Speaking of magical places, Emmett and I decided on where we are going to honeymoon," Rosalie said.

"It's going to be the bomb diggity! I'm serious!" Emmett bounced up and down as he told us.

"Where?" The rest of us asked.

"We're going to Disney World bitches! The happiest fucking place on Earth!"

"Em, I'm sure that kind of language is frowned upon at the Magic Kingdom," Edward teased. "What in the hell possessed you to want to go there?"

"Well, nothing was on TV one night so Emmett and I watched Pirates of the Caribbean. I mean, you know the thing I have for Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom?" Rosalie said, looking at Alice and me for confirmation on her feelings for Captain Jack Sparrow.

We nodded and she continued on. "Well, I said to Emmett that I had never been."

"And I couldn't believe it! I mean, when I was in college down there we went all the time. So I said to my Rosie, Rosie, let me take you to the second most magical place in the world."

"What is the first?" Jasper asked. I had a feeling none of us wanted to know the answer to that.

"Mike Cock," Emmett replied.

I rolled my eyes and I heard Jasper say under his breath that he was sorry he even asked.

"Sometimes you have no couth Emmett," Rosalie said as she pinched the backside of Emmett's arm.

"Ouch! Well, it's true. Am I wrong?"

Rosalie didn't comment and I think we were all grateful for that.

"Okay, I'm done hearing about your cock, Emmett. Tell me about how you determined that this was the ring for you," Alice said, cutting off all conversational ties to her brother's manly parts.

I recounted for everyone the story of how we had come about the ring. I was almost in tears as I told them how Marcus had told Edward and I the meaning behind it. Alice on the other hand, _was_ in tears by the time I had finished.

"Bella, that is one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard. I'm so proud of you Edward for going back and getting the ring. You have made me the proudest fashionista in all of the world right now," Alice said as she wiped away her tears.

A thought occurred to me. How did Edward get the ring?

"Edward? How did you manage to get the ring? I mean, we were together the entire time."

He laughed. "Not the entire time love. Do you remember the oh so important phone call Riley told me about when we stopped by my office?"

I nodded my head, and then realization hit me. "There was no important call was there?"

"Oh there was, it was just Marcus from Tiffany's. He told me the ring was ready to go and that I could stop by and pick it up whenever I got the chance."

"You planned it all?"

He continued laughing and nodding his head. "I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not. I would have hated to plan another trip to New York just to have to pick up the ring. It worked out perfectly, don't you think?"

I smiled and turned my body so that I was face to face with him. I cupped his face in my hands and pulled him towards my lips. I gave him a long kiss full of passion. The kind of kiss that told him just how truly lucky I was to have him. He pulled away from our kiss first and whispered an almost silent you're welcome.

Now that all of the details of how and where the proposal had taken place, I knew it was only a matter of minutes, seconds really, before Alice began phase two of her interrogations. I counted down mentally.

_Five._

_Four._

_Three_.

"Okay, so you said something about no shoes and Edward not wearing a tux. I need for the two of you to elaborate on that for me."

I laughed at her straight to the point tactics. It had only taken her three seconds to begin the second round of 'Alice wants answers'.

"Bella and I talked some in the car ride home about what we wanted,"

"And what we don't want for the wedding," I finished for him.

"So we are thinking about a beach wedding," Edward said, continuing the conversation.

"LaPush?" Everyone said at the same time.

Edward and I laughed. "No not LaPush."

"Well where then? Oh Bella, I know of some wonderful places to consider. I've done photo shoots at a ton of beautiful islands," Rosalie said. I could see the wheels in her beautiful little head turning. She had already begun compiling a list of places that would make excellent wedding locations.

"Thanks Rosalie, I was kind of hoping I'd get your help on this. We haven't really gotten that far yet," I said, suddenly glad that Rosalie was a world-renowned model who had traveled the globe far and wide.

"Well, what about the date?" Jasper asked. "You said you wanted to do it soon or were you just saying that to mess with us?"

I felt Edward shake his head from behind me. "No, we do want to do it soon. Again, we haven't gotten that far yet."

"Well actually," I said thinking I knew an approximate time frame to say our vows. "I kind of want to do it before school starts."

Edward sat up a little straighter so I turned away from him and positioned myself in an Indian style position to face him. "Really?" he asked. I could see the hope and the longing in his eyes. He wanted this to happen just as quickly as I did.

"Yeah. I mean it makes total sense. I'll start the school year off with a new name. It won't be confusing to kids like it would if I changed my name mid year."

Edward reached across my lap and took my hands in his. He smiled and it was so infectious that I couldn't help but smile back. We sat there staring at one another lost in everything around us.

"Hello? Earth to the love birds!" Alice's voice rang out. "School starts in August. This is the end of May. That's cutting it kind of close. It's doable, but it'll be close."

"When do you have your classes this summer Bella?" Jasper asked and I realized I had forgotten all about my certification classes.

"Shit! I forgot. I'll have to check but I think they only last the month of June. By the time I'm done with school I think it'll be just enough time to throw you two," I said pointing at Emmett and Rosalie, "a bachelor/bachelorette party. Then your wedding. So maybe the end of July?" I said looking to Edward for an okay.

He nodded his head and leaned forward to kiss me on the forehead. "I'll check the calendar tomorrow and we'll pick out a couple of dates."

"So it's set!" Alice said, jumping out of Jasper's lap. "But wait a minute. Did you say something about a bachelorette party?"

"Oh yeah, Bella and I talked about it while we were in New Orleans. I'm sorry we forgot to mention anything. It feels like we haven't all been together in forever," Edward said to everyone while Alice stood with her hands on her hips.

"Oh please, do tell. I can't wait to hear what the best man and maid of honor have come up with," Rosalie said as she rolled her eyes. I reached over pretending to swat at her legs.

"Well, in true Emmett fashion. I've got four words for you," Edward said and I turned to look at Emmett. His ears had perked up and he was on the edge of his seat awaiting what news his brother could have.

"It's Bourbon Street bitches!"

Emmett jumped up and down knocking Rosalie into my lap in the process.

"Are you kidding me? Rosie did you hear, Bourbon Street!" he continued to shout.

"Yeah I heard Em. I'm not deaf but if you keep your yelling up I might end up that way," she offered in return.

"Come to think of it," I said, "I think it would work as a group celebration. I mean, Alice, you and Jasper didn't have

anything of the sort and with it being so close to when Edward and I want to marry, it could serve as all of our last rendezvous."

Everyone nodded their heads, pleased with the possibility of The Sovereign Six having one last hoorah. I contemplated the idea in my head as I watched my best friends, my family, mull over a weekend in the Big Easy. New Orleans wouldn't know what hit them by the time we were done with the city. I was brought out of my thoughts with one last comment from Emmett.

"Dude, we should get shirts made. I can see them now. 'It's The Sovereign Six in New Orleans bitches'."

Alice rolled her eyes and Rosalie grabbed at Emmett's ankles bringing him ass first to the floor. It was in fact going to be the Sovereign Six in New Orleans Bitches.

A/N-

So… who saw Alice & Jasper getting married coming? Ha ha! No one! This will be the final outtake I do and it will be coming from both of their POV's. I'll have it posted before the next chapter goes up. So if you don't have the extra & o/s's on alert, do it.

If you didn't see, my little o/s I wrote, _Sincerely, Edward, _for the Perv Pack Smut Shack's An Office & A Gentleman contest won a judges choice award! I was beyond excited when I found out! I will eventually be extending that story. I'm not sure when, most likely when I get _Fierce_ complete. Thank you to everyone who voted and took the time to read it!

I'm not sure if the next chapter will be posting next week or not. I'm leaving on Friday the 12th for Mardi Gras and won't be back until Monday the 15th, so if it doesn't go up before then, it will after I return. And yes, I totally plan to rock out Emmett style at Mardi Gras!

I love hearing from each one of you so please press the button below & leave me some love!

Holly


	24. Chapter 24 Take Me Home Lord

A/N- Welcome aboard! I'm Holly your cruise ship captain and joining me to make sure that everything has passed inspection is my first mate **katydid2363**. Should you have any questions about our upcoming journey feel free to ask either of us. For your entertainment listening, _Take Me Home Lord_ will be playing nonstop. I suggest for those of you who may be a little emotional to have a box of tissues close by.

Please stay on board as soon as the trip is over for more important announcements.

As always, I don't own squat that involves Twilight.

Chapter 24

Take Me Home Lord

By: Lisbeth Scott & Nathan Barr

Our night together in the tree house was one that I knew I would remember forever, as were most nights the six of us had spent up there. We had talked the majority of the night over the last hoorah of sorts for all of us in New Orleans and different tropical locations where Edward and I could say our vows. Rosalie had proven to be the biggest help in suggesting different places. She was the most traveled out of the bunch so her opinion mattered the most to me.

Throughout the night we made several trips into the main house for various things. Alice ran inside to grab a camera. I cringed at the thought of seeing the pictures. I'm sure there were several that didn't show any of us in any kind of state other than that of inebriation. Edward, not being able to hold off setting a date, ran in for a calendar.

We had decided that July 18 would be the big day, reserving July 25 as our backup. In all actuality, the eighteenth made the most sense for everyone. With Rosalie and Emmett marrying on July 4, they would honeymoon at Disney World the following week and then meet us midweek wherever we had decided to wed.

In the days since our night in the tree house, Rosalie had several calls into venues she had personal contacts with. It was all a waiting game now. Who would be available and who wouldn't.

I had called Rene and told her of Edward's and my news. To say she was thrilled was an understatement. She was over the moon with excitement and in true Renee fashion she had to feel as though she had to one up me. It seemed she had settled back in the states and had fallen madly in love with a man. I was happy for my mom but it only made me wonder if she had jumped the gun. Phil was a coach for a minor league baseball team and quoting my mother, 'she was smitten as soon as she had laid eyes on him'. We kept our conversation short only filling each other on the important details of our lives.

The wedding party had been determined and Alice was already up to her neck in locating the perfect beach attire for us girls. The boys, she said, would be a cinch. As per Edward's request, there would be no tuxes. Alice had even gone as far as agreeing that I shouldn't be the only one not wearing shoes and it seemed we would all be barefoot. It had only given Alice the perfect excuse to get us all into the nail salon for manicures and pedicures. I didn't care, I was happy that everyone had taken an interest in the upcoming events. It seemed as if we all had things to keep us busy which is what lead me to being alone for the weekend.

I had awoken on Friday morning alone in bed. This wasn't the way I had preferred to start my day. I quickly showered and dressed. I searched the kitchen and the houses under construction for Edward, but he was no where to be found. I knew that he had to leave today for Seattle but I didn't think he would leave without saying goodbye first. Had he told me goodbye and I was just too asleep to remember it? It wasn't until I felt him lean in from behind me and place a chaste kiss on my neck that I realized that he would never do such a thing. I shifted my body around in the chair and was immediately met with the most gorgeous set of green eyes. I smiled and pulled him to me and placed a kiss on his very inviting lips.

"Good morning," I said between our kisses.

"Good morning," he said back in the same manner.

"I thought I was alone. I couldn't find you."

He made his way over to the coffeepot and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I've been in Dad's office working on a few things for my meeting today. You were sleeping too peacefully for me to do it in our room."

I nodded and took a sip from my own coffee that I had poured earlier. "What time do you have to leave?"

He checked his watch before he replied. "In about fifteen minutes. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

He had asked me several times over the last few days if I would reconsider. He had work to do and I didn't want to be a bother. Besides, these things were bound to come up. We would have to learn to be apart from one another. I knew the separation was hard for both of us, but it was different this time around. We knew we were coming back to one another in only a matter of days, not years. Besides, in a month or so, we were going to be stuck together for the rest of our lives. A few days away wouldn't kill us now.

"Edward, yes I'm sure. This house is full of people to help pass the time. Speaking of the house, doesn't it seem eerily quiet to you this morning?" It suddenly dawned on me that I hadn't heard anyone else in the house all morning.

"Baby, no one is going to be home this weekend."

"What?" I said. I didn't remember anyone saying that they had things to do.

"You don't remember?" he asked sounding annoyed. I shook my head no. If anyone had told me I had apparently forgotten.

"Bella, Alice left last night for Paris. She won't be back until Monday. Rose and Mom are leaving for LA in a few hours; some of Rosalie's model friends & Mrs. Hale are throwing her a bridal shower."

"What about Emmett and Jasper?"

"Jasper is in Port Angeles today finishing up details on his and Alice's house and football practice for the high school started today. Emmett is off at camp."

"Well, your dad is here right?" There had to be someone who was staying behind besides me.

"Nope, dad is working at the hospital all weekend. It's just you babe. Are you sure you don't want to come with me now?"

I seriously thought over being alone in the house for an entire day and a half before I realized that I still hadn't contacted the lawyers about Charlie's will. That would give me something productive to do.

"No, I'm sure. I have to meet with the lawyers about Charlie's will anyway."

"What? When did you find out about this?" Edward asked.

I bit my lip suddenly aware I had let this information slip. "Um, the day we came back from New York. Your mom pulled me aside and said they needed to meet with me to go over the finalization of his belongings. I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you. There was so much going on when we got back it honestly slipped my mind."

"Bella, I really think you should reconsider taking care of this until I can be there with you."

"Edward, I appreciate you looking out for me but I need to do this. Besides, it seems like the perfect time. Everyone else is off doing their own thing so I'll be alone. It will keep me busy."

He continued to shake his head. "Baby, I don't think it's a good idea. I really think you should at least wait to go to the house until someone, if not me, can be there with you. I don't think you understand how overwhelming it's going to be for you."

"Edward, stop. I'm a big girl. You haven't held my hand through life for the past eleven years; please don't think you need to start now."

"And there it is," he said, looking like I had just slapped him across the face.

"There is what?"

"I knew eventually it would come up in conversation. We can say all we want about how the past is the past, but in reality, we're still holding on to it."

"I'm not holding on to anything Edward. I'm just stating a fact. Now, I'm going to see the lawyers today and possibly sort through Charlie's house. Time is running out. School starts soon and we have two weddings and a trip to New Orleans coming up. I need to do this. You can be okay with it or you can be pissed off about it. Either way, I'm doing it."

It wasn't that I was keeping a hold on the past but it was a true statement. He had not been there to hold my hand as I made mistakes. As much as I appreciated his need to feel like he should be there, this was something I was going to do alone. I was the only person who would be able to decide what to do with all of the things in Charlie's house.

Edward opened his mouth to reply back but he was cut short by the sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen. Esme and Rosalie appeared with their luggage in tow. They stopped short once they saw the pained expressions on both of our face.

"Is everything okay with you two?" Esme asked walking towards Edward while looking at me.

"It damn well better be," Rosalie cut in. "I have great news for you two."

Edward eyed me closely while I asked Rosalie what her news was.

"Quadalupe from the Atlantis resort called me back this morning and they have the eighteenth available if you want it."

A smile spread across my face as I looked at Edward. He may have appeared be to have been upset with me just moments before, but you couldn't tell now. His smile matched my very own.

"Are you serious? That's great!" I said, beaming at the idea of getting married at our first choice of locations. "Edward is that okay? I mean is Atlantis still your number one place?"

He walked the few steps that served as space between us and engulfed me in a huge hug. "Wherever you are is my number one place."

I looked up and kissed him with all that I had. We stood in each other's arms for a few minutes. Everything else around me was lost. At that moment there was no one else in the room. It was just Edward and me and the reality of a place to become joined forever.

"Okay, so I'll take that as a yes?" Rosalie asked breaking us from our moment of bliss.

"Yes, Rosalie that would be a yes," Edward said looking directly into my eyes.

"Fantastic! I'll call her while we are on our way. Bella, you could come with us if you want," Rosalie offered.

"Thanks Rose, but I've got a few things I want to do around here. Y'all have fun though," I replied.

"Well, we better get going. Edward, have a safe trip up to Seattle," Esme said giving each of us a hug goodbye.

"You too mom."

Rosalie and Esme all but skipped out of the house and again it was just Edward, me and the looming disagreement in the air.

"I don't want to leave upset with you," Edward said taking my face in his hands.

"Then don't. Edward, I'll be okay. Just go do your thing and call me when you can."

He nodded and leaned in to kiss me again. "Keep your phone on you at all times. If you do go to the house and it gets to be too much call me. If you can't get me on the phone then call Alice or Jasper."

"Okay but I'll be fine."

"You keep saying that. I just don't see..."

"See what? Edward, I have to do it eventually. Don't you think it would be just as hard for me if you were there? Alone or together this is something I have to face."

"When did you become so hard headed?"

I smiled. "I guess somewhere in the last eleven years. Now go, you're going to be late."

"I love you," he said and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too."

I took his hand and walked him to the front door. We kissed like there would be no tomorrow but I knew I had a lifetime of these kisses to look forward to. He was the first to break away and I felt the sudden loss of contact immediately. I gave a half smile all the while holding back the tears I knew that threatened to escape.

"I'll call you soon okay?" he said, leaning down to pick up his overnight bag.

"Be careful, please," I begged him.

He nodded and set off towards the garage. I watched him as he climbed into the car and drive down the driveway. I waved goodbye one last time and didn't leave the front porch until he was out of sight. Once he was gone I went inside to find the number to the attorney's office Esme had left for me. I picked up the phone and called the office. It was answered on the second ring.

_"Good Morning, law office of J. Jenks. How may I help you?"_

"Good morning. My name is Bella Swan. May I speak to Mr. Jenks?"

_"Hold one moment please."_

I held on for only a few minutes before the sound of a nervous man came on the line. There was noise in the background and it sounded as if the man was shuffling through some papers.

_"Ms. Swan, I was beginning to wonder when I would hear from you."_

"I'm sorry things have been a little crazy around here."

"_Oh yes, I heard the news. Congratulations."_

I pondered over how anyone outside of my immediate contacts would have known about my engagement but I brushed it aside. It was a small town and I was sure everyone already knew.

"Thank you. Mr. Jenks, I was wondering if today would be an okay day for me to come in and take care of the necessary things that have to do with my father."

_"Today would be great. I have a meeting in a couple of hours. Do you think you could make it here in the next twenty minutes or so?"_

"That shouldn't be a problem. Just give me the address and I'll be there as soon as I can."

Mr. Jenks spat off the address and within fifteen minutes I was sitting outside of his law office. I walked inside and introduced myself to the receptionist behind the desk. She told me Mr. Jenks was just wrapping a phone call up and would be with me shortly. I sat in a chair in the small waiting area and grabbed a magazine to skim through while I waited. Ten minutes later I was sitting inside Mr. Jenks' office.

"First off, Ms. Swan, I'm very sorry about your father. He was always very kind to me."

I nodded not trusting my voice to speak.

"I'll try and make this as smooth as possible. Your father left a small will in which you are the sole beneficiary. Also he had his retirement accounts, which again, he left to you."

"What exactly did he leave in the will Mr. Jenks?"

He sorted through papers that were scattered around his desk before he found what he was looking for.

"According to the will Ms. Swan, he left you the house and all of the contents inside of it. His retirement accounts were the only liquid assets he had. I'm sorry there's isn't much else."

"What? No, I wasn't expecting this. What do I need to do?"

"Well, I'll need for you to sign a few things for me and the deed to the house now that you are the new owner. It's paid for so you won't have to make a house note. Once everything has been signed you should receive a check in the mail from his investments within a few weeks. You can go to the house whenever you please. Just keep in mind, utilities have been running so you will have to get caught up on those bills before you cut anything off."

There was more to this than I had considered. I nodded my head at Mr. Jenks and we began signing papers. An hour later, the contents of Charlie's will had been deposed. I thanked Mr. Jenks and left his office in a blur. I drove unaware of where my car had taken me until I shut the engine off and stared at the house that sat in front of me.

I had not been back here since he had died. The only memories I had of this house were those filled with Charlie in every part of each room. I began to think that maybe Edward had been right. Maybe I needed someone to hold my hand while I did this.

I'm not sure how long I stayed parked in front of the house and I suddenly wished I had stopped for lunch before I headed over here as my stomach began growling away. Hesitantly I stepped out of my car and walked towards the front doors. I took in everything around me like it was my first time to ever see the house. The chipped paint on the shutters and the broken concrete on the steps all seemed so surreal.

I raised my shaky hand to the doorknob and inserted the key. It unlocked with a familiar clicking sound that I had long forgotten. I didn't step in immediately. I slightly nudged the door and it swung open on its own. The all too familiar smell ambushed my senses and I could feel the tears as they streamed down my face. They were silent, as though it seemed appropriate, silent tears for a silent house.

I walked cautiously into the house and it all seemed just the same as I had last seen it. The door closed itself as I looked around the living room amazed that nothing had changed. A homemade afagan lay strewn across the back of the couch. The remote to the TV was sitting on the coffee table next to Charlie's recliner. I walked slowly over and let my hand graze the back of the sofa until it rested on the back of his chair.

I remembered all the times my dad had fallen asleep watching football in this chair. All the times I would have to wake him up so he would go to bed. I smiled at the memories. I walked away from the chair and into the kitchen. I was sure that since I had been gone hardly any cooking had taken place in there.

A single plate and cup sat in the sink. It was just as if it were left the way it was before the heart attack, almost like I was able to recount his last moments.

Out of habit I turned on the water and reached below the sink for the dish washing liquid. When the water was hot enough I began to clean the dishes. I held the plate in my hands as I washed and rewashed until I was sure there was no way it could get any cleaner. Finally deciding that I was done, I found the drawer that held the dishrags and dried the plate and cup and without thinking, set them back in the cupboards to which they belonged.

I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I wasn't sure where I was headed or why but my legs carried themselves to the top of the stairs. I stopped in my old room first. It was just the same as I remembered it. Pictures still hung on the walls and the bed was still adorned with the ugly purple comforter Charlie had bought me. I smiled as I remembered how I had acted so excited to get it when I really thought it was hideous.

Seeing everything in this room suddenly made me feel as if I was sixteen again. My old decrepit computer was still sitting on the tiny desk. Tack boards hung on the walls showcasing pictures of 'The Sovereign Six' I had long forgotten about. I sat on the bed and looked out the window at the passing traffic. I remembered the times Edward would attempt to climb up here to see me after curfew. He had been so lucky my dad never caught us. I could only imagine the things he would have done to him had he known.

When I decided I had had enough of my old room I walked down the hall towards Charlie's. The door was cracked and I drew in a breath as I pushed it until it was wide open. The bed hadn't been made and as I walked further in it had the unmistaken smell of my dad. If at any point I had stopped crying once I entered the house now would have been the time for the water works to start again. Seeing as though that this wasn't the case, I didn't try to stop the tears as they fell from my eyes.

I walked around his room while I ran my hands over the bedspread, the dresser and the walls. I opened his closet door and lightly touched his shirts. Without thinking I took out one of his flannels and wrapped myself in it. The room had become too much for me to handle so I walked back downstairs and grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch and settled myself, in Charlie's shirt, in his recliner. The sounds of my sobs were the only noises in the house as I drifted off to sleep.

***

When I awoke my thoughts were cloudy. It took me a moment to recall where I was. I was still curled up in my dad's recliner, the afghan thrown over me. A frantic knock was coming from the front door.

I walked to open it confused as to who would be here. As soon as the door opened a set of arms wrapped themselves around me. It wasn't Edward. I would have been able to feel it if it was. Instead, Jasper stood staring at me with concern masking his face.

"Jesus Christ, Bella! What are you doing?"

"I came by the house to sort through things. I guess I fell asleep. How did you know I was here?"

"Edward. He's been trying to call you for hours now. Where the hell is your cell phone?"

"Oh...I think I might have left it in the car. I didn't mean to worry him."

"Yeah, well you did. Now tell me what the in world made me you think you could handle coming over here all by yourself?"

I rolled my eyes and went back into the house where I flopped myself down on the couch. "Not you too."

Jasper followed suit and sat next to me. "Bella, he's only looking out for you."

"I realize that Jasper but I've managed to do that by myself for the past eleven years."

"First off, you need to let that shit go out the window. I know the past isn't perfect so you don't need to dwell on it. And for fucks sake! You're in your dad's shirt? Jesus, Bella!"

I looked down and sure enough I was still in my dad's flannel shirt. I shrugged my shoulders not seeing what the problem was.

Jasper let out a huge sigh and threw his head back against the couch. "Tell me what we need to do. What are your plans?"

"Plans?"

"Yes, plans. What do you intend to do with all of his things. You're not keeping the house are you?"

"I hadn't thought about it." I started crying again. "I don't know what to do Jazz."

He leaned over and wrapped his arms around my shaking body while I buried my head into his chest.

"It's okay. Listen, I'm free for the rest of the day. Why don't I stay and help you figure things out. Would that be okay?"

I nodded my head against his chest suddenly grateful that out of all the people left behind today Jasper was the one with me. He and I had yet to really spend any kind of time together since we had all returned.

"First off though, I want you to go outside and get your phone and call Edward so he doesn't blow his meeting and rush back. I swear to God that boy thinks he has to be a God damned knight in shining armor sometimes."

I laughed because I knew it was true. I also knew that it was one of the quirky things I loved about Edward.

I walked outside and grabbed my purse from the front seat. My cell phone showed I had twenty missed calls and fifteen text messages. I didn't acknowledge any of them because I knew who they were all from. I called his cell phone and it barely had time to ring once before he answered.

_"Thank God! Are you okay? I've been worried sick about you!"_

"Edward, I'm fine. I'm sorry I left my phone in the car and I fell asleep. Jasper is here now so you can quit worrying."

_"Fuck, Bella! I told you to wait for me..."_

"Stop, just stop right there. I don't want to hear it. I'm here now and Jasper is going to help me sort through things. I just wanted to let you know I was fine so you wouldn't come rushing to me."

He grumbled into the phone but he knew I was right. _"Okay. I'll call you in a little bit. My meeting is about to start."_

"Okay, good luck and I love you."

_"I love you too."_

I hung up and walked back inside where Jasper was inspecting things around the house.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Bella, this place looks exactly the same. It's kind of creepy."

"Creepy, Jasper?"

"Well a little. And it's really creepy seeing you in your dad's shirt. I'm not trying to be an ass but would you mind taking it off."

I laughed. "Yeah I'll take it off. So, where do we start? I don't know where to begin."

"What did the attorney's say?"

I repeated the conversation I had this morning to Jasper. He listened, nodded and stood silent when I was done.

"Do you want to keep the house, Bells?"

"No, but I don't know how I can part with it. Do you need it for any office or does Alice need it for her boutique? I'd be more than happy to sign it over to either of you."

He shook his head no. "We've already signed on some property in town for that."

"Oh. Well, I guess selling it would be the best option."

"I can put you in touch with the realtor who sold us our units. Guess who it was?"

He smiled a devilish grin. I had a feeling it was another one of our old classmates.

"Who?"

"Jessica Stanley-Newton. And when I say Stanley-Newton I don't mean used to be Stanley is now a Newton, she hyphenated that shit."

I laughed the first real laugh I had all day. Jasper joined right along with me. I decided that as hard as it was going to be to see the house go, I had no real use for it. I couldn't live in the house so there was no point in keeping it. I agreed to meet with Jessica about putting the house up for sale. It was the first step in parting with Charlie.

"So, what about everything else? I mean are there things you want to keep? Things you want to donate?"

"I know I don't want to take everything with me. God, Jasper, this is going to take forever!"

"Why don't I do this? I'll run down to the U-haul place and pick up a U-haul and some boxes. We'll load up everything you want to keep in the back of my truck and in the u-haul and leave whatever you want to donate. Then we can call Goodwill and they can pick up all the donation items."

It sounded like the most reasonable plan of action. "Okay, that sounds good. I'm sure I'll be able to keep the things I don't want to donate in my storage building."

Jasper gathered his phone and keys and headed out the door. I walked him outside and paused at the driver's side door as he got in. "You just start sorting through things. If it gets to be too much, wait for me, Bella."

"Okay. Thank you, Jasper."

"Any time kiddo."

I smiled with those last words that reminded so much of my father. Jasper took off down the road to help me clear out Charlie's house. I walked back inside and started upstairs. It seemed the most logical to start at the top and work my way down.

I headed back for my room and knew instantly that I wanted everything to come with me. Charlie's room was next and as much as I knew I wanted to keep most of my own belongings, I couldn't see taking his with me. I opened his closet back up and started digging around. All of his clothes and the furniture would be donated but the photo albums he kept on the top shelf would stay with me. So far it all seemed easy enough.

After an hour and a half of placing things in a keep pile, I had successfully decided on most of what was held upstairs. By the time Jasper came back to the house, I had several things placed away to box up to send to my storage and several trash bags of junk that no one would get any use out of. I had been in my room when he pulled into front of the house with a u-haul trailer attached to the back of his pickup truck. I yelled at him from out the window.

"What the hell is that on your head?" I asked laughing.

"What, this? Oh c'mon Bella, you can take the boy out of Texas but you can't take Texas out of the boy." he said, tipping the brim of his black cowboy hat. "Don't think for one second I haven't heard a little bit of a coon ass accent slip from your mouth."

I laughed. He was right. In the time I had lived in New Orleans I had picked up on a little bit of a drawl.

"Well in true Nawlins fashion," I said in my best Cajun accent, "how's ya mamma and dem?"

He laughed along with me shaking his head. "I picked us up a pizza and some beer. Pizza's just no good without a little hops now is it?"

"Get inside," I teased.

I ran down the stairs to where Jasper had let himself in.

"Hey we're going to have company in about ten minutes. I hope you don't mind."

"Who? Isn't everyone out of town?"

"Yeah but when I stopped to pick up the pizza I ran into Jessica. I got to talking to her about the house and she wanted to stop by. That okay?"

"Yeah, the sooner the better I suppose. Here, let's sit that down on the coffee table in the living room."

We sat around the table and devoured the entire box of pizza. By the time I was on my second beer, Jessica was knocking at the front door. Jasper reached for my hand and spoke in a very serious tone.

"Just a warning Bella. She's still as hyper as she was in high school. Just brace yourself."

"Jasper, I'm sure I can handle her."

I moved away from the table to answer the door. Standing on the other side was none other than Mrs. Jessica Stanley hyphen Newton. I smiled and invited her in. She took the invitation and without warning wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me so tight I thought I was going to pass out. I heard Jasper snickering behind me.

"Bella, it's so good to see you! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to make it to your dad's funeral. I was laid up on my back for a little while."

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "Were you sick?"

She snickered. "No silly. I had some work done," she said as she poked her chest out for me to see just what kind of work she had done.

My eyes must have gotten huge but she didn't' seem to notice. "You look fantastic by the way. New Orleans put a little bit of color into your skin."

"That or maybe it's Edward that's put some color into her," Jasper said in the background.

I turned around to give him the evil eye but Jessica seemed none the wiser to his statement.

"Oh I heard. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. You are the second person today who has mentioned it. I guess news travels fast."

"Well it is a small town, Bella. Everyone knows everything. So tell me, you're thinking of selling the place?"

I clued Jessica in on what I had planned. She walked around the house while she listened to all I had to say. When I was done she mulled a few things over in her mind before she spoke.

"When do you plan on having the place cleared out?"

"Well, I'm hoping we can get most of it boxed up and out of here tonight. I'm going to call Goodwill in the morning and arrange for them to pick up the rest. So I guess maybe sometime in the next few days."

"Perfect. I have a few people in mind I'd like to show the property to. I'll also arrange for a cleaning crew to come in once everything is out to give the place a once over. I might even call some stagers in to spruce the place up." She looked at me like I had no clue what she was talking about. "You know, sometimes when there is a little bit of furniture in the house it helps to sell it faster. I'll work it all up in the contract and get back with you in a few days."

"Alright, here is my number. Just call me when you get it ready and I'll come by and take a look."

"Great. It was good to see you, Bella. Jasper, I'll be in touch with you and Alice on the closing dates for your shops."

"Thanks, Jessica."

She left on that final note. I turned to Jasper and burst out in a fit of giggles. "You were right, she's exactly the same."

"I told you. Okay, so let's get to packing. Fill me in on your unorganized system."

I playfully punched his arm and told him what all I wanted to take and what I wanted to leave. We worked in silence for a while boxing things up in the upstairs part of the house before moving downstairs. I had created small piles of things I wanted each of my friends to have. It was amazing the things that Charlie kept as a reminder of everyone.

Several hours later, about thirty or so boxes, and the back of Jasper's truck and the u-haul loaded down we had finally reached the end of the road. I had taken all of the furniture out of my old room as well as Charlie's recliner. Everything else I saved for Goodwill. All of his clothes and things for the kitchen were also boxed away to be picked up. The only things left inside for us to take were a few boxes that held the things Charlie had collected over the years that I knew my friends would want.

Jasper followed me back in the house to double check that we hadn't left anything behind when he noticed the box sitting by the door.

"Bella, what's all in here?"

"Oh, that's a few things I want everyone to have."

"Like what?" he asked picking the box up.

"Well, its crazy the things Charlie picked up over the years. He has every sports related item that pertains to Emmett, not to mention that old hat he gave him when we left for school. There are also a few pictures of when he came down for the games. I think Emmett will want to have those."

Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"Now, this one is a little disturbing. If I didn't know better, I'd say my dad had a little bit of a thing for your sister."

"What?" Jasper asked, scrunching his eyes together.

"He has all the magazines that she is on the cover of. I guess if he was out grocery shopping and he saw a magazine with her on it then he picked up it."

"Humph," Jasper replied. "What? He has nothing of Alice's in here?"

I laughed. "No but when I was going through his clothes you wouldn't believe how many J.A.Z. designs were in there with the tags still on them. Bless her heart she tried but unless she was going to design something in a plaid Charlie wasn't going to wear it."

Jasper laughed with me. "Let's not tell Alice the clothes still had the tags on them. I think it might hurt her feelings."

"Yeah I wasn't planning on it."

"What's this?" Jasper asked holding up a notebook that had a few sketches drawn inside.

"Oh, I want you to have this."

Jasper opened it up and began analyzing the drawings before he nearly dropped the box he was laughing so hard. I smiled knowing he knew exactly what it was.

"Do you think you could build it?"

"Yeah I think so," he said smiling. "Look Bella, he even made little notes in the margins. Oh this is going to be great. Do you have a copy of the book?"

"I'm sure I do. If not, we can pick one up at the museum when we head down in a few weeks."

"Perfect. The ideas are already flowing through my head." He leaned over and kissed me gently, brotherly on my temple. "I won't let you down, Bells. I'll do it exactly like he would have wanted it."

"I know you will. You ready to go?"

"After you."

We walked out of the house, locking it up on our way out. Jasper set the box of memorabilia inside my car. He got into his own and cleared out of the driveway headed back to the Cullens. I sat in the driveway taking one last look at the house. In a matter of time it wouldn't be home anymore. In all honesty, it hadn't been home for a while.

They say home is where your heart is. Edward owned my heart. He owned my soul. He owned every part of me. Therefore, Edward was home.

A/N- Please don't leave me yet! I have lots to say. First off, I'm sure you are receiving a lot of updates to your favorite stories today. Today, around the fandom world, is thank your readers day. So to all my wonderful and amazing readers, THANK YOU! It is each and every single one of you that keeps me motivated to write. A year ago when I entered this world known as Twilight FanFiction, I never thought I'd meet such wonderful women. Women I am proud to say have become some of my closest friends. Your kind words, your encouraging tweets, and thoughtful PM's have brought many a smile to my face.

Secondly, I'm sorry for the emo chapter but it had to be done. There was no way I was going to go through this story without Bella going back home. It wouldn't have made sense for her not to return. I promise though that this will be the last emo chapter. And as far as what Jasper is going to build for her, that won't be revealed until the epi. I know I'm mean right? But I promise, it'll make more sense there. I knew from the moment I heard this song on True Blood that I wanted it in my story. It seemed to project the exact words and emotions I was feeling as I wrote this chapter. Also, the Alice/Jasper outtake is up if you haven't had the chance to read it.

Third, I have two amazing stories I want y'all to check out. Seriously they are both owning me right now. The first is from **fngrcufs** and it's called, **Not Who I Thought You Were. **Here is the link for it. www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5674671/1/ Can anyone say DJward? Yeah, he even takes requests! Really go read! The second one is from **EverythingIDo** and it's called **Texts from Last Night. **The link is www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5657052/1/ She is even up for an Indie Twific Award! Read her story and then go & vote for her here www (dot) theindietwificawards (dot) com

If you are on twitter you can find me **Hollister_1980** and while you are there go ahead and follow **twificroundup** Some big things are headed your way & they will only be announced over there!

And lastly, with the recent events that have surrounded with stories being pulled off of FF, I want to let everyone know that as of right now I have no intentions of pulling mine. In the event that it does get pulled, you can find it update to date over on Twilighted.

Until next time, I hope you've enjoyed our little trip. Our next stop is New Orleans!

Xoxo

Holly


	25. Chapter 25 New Orleans Lady

A/N- Welcome back kiddos! Well, the angst is over with. The emo-ness is done for. As we Louisianian's say, "_laissez les bon temps rouler"! _So without further ado, is everyone ready to get queasy in the Big Easy? Shitty in the Crescent City? Thank you a million times over to my amazing, wonderful beta **katydid2363**.

I of course own nothing Twilight, I do however own a crawfish pot and an oar to stir them with.

Chapter 25

New Orleans Lady

By: Louisiana LaRue

The month of June proved to be the busiest month I had ever experienced. I was more than thankful that is was winding down. I was looking forward to our weekend away back in the Big Easy.

Goodwill had come and gone from Charlie's, picking up all the items I had donated. Jasper was working as much as he could on the set of plans I had given him. I hadn't told anyone what they were. It was a secret between Jasper and myself. I knew once the holidays neared it would be complete and so would the last thing my dad had wanted to recreate.

Jessica had been working nonstop to get the house in show condition. She had hired cleaning crews and stagers to come in and make the place look presentable to homebuyers. A few people had been in to look but so far we had no bites.

School was another thing that had kicked my butt. Thankfully it only lasted one month. Today was my last class and now it seemed I was deemed fit enough to teach in the state of Washington. All in all things were looking up.

I pulled into the driveway after my morning class in a rush because we were scheduled to be at the airport in Port Angeles in two hours. Because of my class there was no way we could leave straight from Seattle so we were taking a small jet from Port Angeles to Seattle and then a commercial plane down to New Orleans. I knew it was going to be late once we got into town but everyone seemed okay with the plans.

I had called Jacob to let him know we would be down that way and he insisted on throwing a party on Saturday for everyone. When I told him my engagement news he seemed really happy. He showed no trace of remorse in the sound of his voice. I had to assume that he had been too preoccupied with Leah to give me a second glance. I was glad for him. It was nice that we were still able to be friends and be with the love of our lives at the same time.

Jasper had crews working day and night trying to get the houses in move in condition. Edward and I had spent so much time in the last month picking out floors and paint colors, plumbing and light fixtures, appliances; everything we needed to make a house livable. When this whole process was over with I never wanted to build another house. I'll never forget when we went into the plumbing store to pick out our fixtures. As soon as the showroom girl started talking about the master shower, Edward and I both knew what we wanted. Lots of body sprayers. Jasper couldn't understand why we would want a car wash so to speak in our shower and we decided that it was better that he didn't understand.

I walked into the house and found bags sitting by the front door. It appeared that everyone was ready to go. We all needed this. We all had been so busy in the last month we hadn't been able to find time for each other as a group. I walked through the living room to find everyone congregated in the kitchen.

"Are you done?" Emmett asked as Edward made his way to me.

"Yes, finally!" I said, wrapping my arms around Edward's waist.

"Thank God! Can we go now? We've got beer to drink and beads to throw!" Emmett shot back, excited like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You kids have a good time," Esme said, reaching over to give everyone a hug.

"Are you sure you two don't want to go? It's going to be fun!" I teased.

Carlisle laughed. "Oh I'm sure. The last time Esme was in New Orleans she made quite the show of herself on Bourbon Street. I'm warning everyone now, stay away from the Hand Grenades."

She playfully swatted at her husband. "Carlisle that was in college. I would never do such a thing now."

"Right," he shot back. "You just better be thankful Girls Gone Wild wasn't around back in our day."

Emmett, Alice, and Edward all moved to put their fingers in their ears. They began to hum to drown out the talk of their mother showing her ta-ta's for beads.

"Let's go," Rosalie said pulling at Emmett's arm, "before he's scarred for life."

"Bye kids, have fun," Carlisle and Esme both said.

We all grabbed our bags and loaded them up in two separate cars. Jasper and Alice opted to ride with Edward and me so that we could talk about a few things regarding the house.

The conversation in the car made the ride to the airport go by quickly. Before I knew it we were boarding the plane in Port Angeles just as fast as we were boarding the one in Seattle. Finally it seemed we were airborne and headed to New Orleans.

Our seats were close together on the plane so we all easily were able to keep talking. Alice and Jasper sat in front of Edward and me, while Rosalie and Emmett were in the aisle next to us. I was just about to recline my seat back to try and catch a cap nap when Alice's head popped up from behind her seat. She was bouncing up and down like a kid on a sugar high.

"What Alice?" I asked put off that it didn't appear I was going to get any shut eye.

"What are the plans when we get there?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be the party planner for this. Let's just go with the flow and see what happens."

"That's a step back," Edward said. Alice stopped bouncing long enough to glare at her brother.

"What do you mean?" Alice and I both asked.

"Well, when we were in New York you had a whole itinerary planned out and now you just want to fly by the seat of our pants?"

Alice pretended to wipe away a fake tear. "I knew I had taught you right. I've already taken the liberty of working up an itinerary."

Before we knew it, all six of us had sparkly pink sheets of paper in our hands with a timeline of things we were to cover while in town.

"Now if you'll notice, tonight I don't have much planned." Alice pointed out as if none of us could read. "I'm sure we'll all be too tired to party so I was thinking dinner and rest. Tomorrow," she said, pointing at Saturday's date on her paper and holding up it for all of us to see, "we have the, I'm sorry Bella, what is it again?"

"A crawfish boil."

"Right one of those with Jacob and his friends. Then Saturday night we party on Bourbon."

"Finally!" Emmett said, throwing his hands up in the air. "Can I get some rest now?"

Alice stuck her tongue out at her brother and turned back around in her seat. I looked over at Edward and grabbed his hand linking his fingers through mine. He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss before I laid my head on his

shoulder. I was out before I knew it.

***

"Bella. Baby wake up. We're here. Bella?"

"What?" I said coming out of my fog.

"We're here," Edward whispered.

"Already? I feel like I just went to sleep."

"No love you've been asleep practically the whole flight."

"Did I miss anything?"

He laughed. Apparently I had. "Yeah, you missed Emmett and Rosalie joining the mile high club."

"Are you kidding me?"

He shook his head but kept laughing. "I'm dead serious."

"How did you know? Did they get caught?"

"No, they didn't get caught but it wasn't hard to tell what they went off to do."

"Save it. I don't want to hear anymore."

_"Ladies and Gentleman, please secure your seatbelts and bring your chairs into the upright position. We will be landing soon."_

Vibrations ricochetted off the seat in front of me. Alice was apparently thrilled to finally be here. I did as the flight attendant had asked and braced myself for the landing. Several minutes later we had touched down on

the runway as the attendant welcomed everyone to New Orleans.

_"Bienvenue à la Nouvelle-Orléans_," she said following it up with, "_laissez les bon temps rouler_." The unofficial motto of New Orleans.

"That's what I'm talkin 'bout!" Emmett exclaimed. "Let the good times roll indeed!"

We exited the plane and made our way to the baggage claim area. After everyone had retrieved their bags we walked outside to hail a cab. Thirty minutes later we had arrived at the hotel.

I took in the architecture of the Royal Sonesta and smiled. Edward's and my very own house back in Forks was taking on a similar style. Everyday in some way, shape, or form we were going to be reminded of a small part of New Orleans and New York. From the wrought iron railings to the ferns I had already planned to hang from the porches, I was bringing a little bit of New Orleans back to Forks with me.

The hotel was housed on the corner of Bourbon and Conti. The view from our room was going to be amazing. We had the entire Bourbon Street balcony room reserved for us. I had yet to tell everyone what kind of room I had booked. It had cost a pretty penny, and with this being a triple endeavor, money had been no object. In fact, none of us had to fork over a single dime for our weekend getaway. It was all courtesy of Esme and Carlisle.

We piled out of the cab and gathered our bags from the back. Everyone stood on the street corner admiring the lights that had already been lit up above the entrance. '_Desire_' it read. Edward moved in closer to me and whispered into my ear.

"You think I'm gonna interfere with you? You know, maybe you wouldn't be bad to interfere with."

I laughed recalling the movie. "Why Mr. Cullen, do you intend on interfering with me?" I said batting my eyelashes.

"You're damn straight I am. We better have a room to ourselves."

"Then I guess we better hurry and call shotgun."

At the same time Edward and I both turned to our friends and shouted, "SHOTGUN!"

The others cast confused looks at us. They didn't understand why we had said such an absurd thing, but in a few moments one of them was going to be spending the weekend in Sofa City.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and strutted down the street towards the gold doors that lead into the spacious lobby. Before she could get half way there, Emmett began shouting, "STELLA! STEL-LA!" at the tops of his lungs. We all started laughing and followed Rose down the street. Emmett ran past us to catch up with her.

Once inside, everyone took a moment to admire the beautifully decorated lobby. Edward and I walked over to the desk to check our party in. Ten minutes later we had the room keys in hand and were in the elevator. The room was on the second floor so as soon as we entered the lift, we were leaving it. I walked across the hall where the only door stood while everyone else hung back. I glanced a look over my shoulder to see them awestruck at what I had done. I motioned for them to follow me inside once I had unlocked the door. There on the other side, greeting us as soon as the door opened, was Bourbon Street and all it's glory. Remembering that we had called shotgun, I ran to the nearest bedroom and threw my bag on the bed. Emmett walked in a daze to the windows. The curtains had been drawn back and you could see all the revelers as they walked up and down the street. Without thinking, he tossed his bag onto the couch. Jasper had been walking around the suite himself when he stumbled upon the second bedroom. Seeing it as an opportunity to snag it, he did the same as I had done. It seemed Rosalie and Emmett were the two that unknowingly claimed the living room as their sleeping quarters.

"It's beautiful," Emmett said. "I don't want to ever leave this room."

"Good, because you just marked your sleeping arrangements for the weekend by tossing your bag on the couch." Jasper said with a wide smile.

"Huh? What?"

"You big goof! That's why Bella and Edward screamed shotgun outside. They were staking claim on a real room," Rosalie said as she smacked Emmett upside the head.

"But Rose baby look," Em said pointing outside. "We got the best view in this whole suite."

I didn't have the heart to tell Emmett that every room had it's own personal door to the balcony. If this was the one thing he thought he had gotten the best of then it wasn't my place to rain on his parade.

"Okay, I'm starving," Alice said. "Where are we eating dinner at?"

"That's not on our agenda?" Edward teased. "And here I thought you had the entire weekend planned out for us."

In true brother/sister fashion, Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward. He rolled his eyes but laughed at his sister's childish behavior.

"Pat O's is right down the street. We could go there," I said.

"Oh! A hurricane sounds divine right now," Rosalie added.

"Well, Pat O's it is."

We had spent the last two hours at a table in the courtyard of Pat O'Brian's. I lost count of how many hurricanes we had drank but I'm sure the picture that the staff had taken of us would show just how many we had consumed. After dinner we headed back up to the hotel where we sat around on the balcony throwing beads at those who passed us by. By one in the morning I had had enough. I had seen enough strange women's boobs and the urine smell of the streets had begun to mess with my head. Soon after I went inside, everyone else did the same thing. We had a big day planned for Saturday and I wanted to be bright eyed and bushy tailed to handle it, along with the night out on the town the following evening.

***

Saturday

We had to meet at Sam and Emily's place in uptown by eleven that morning. Thankfully, each couple had their own bathroom so no one had to wait to take a shower. Water conservation was being taken advantage of by everyone.

I had walked out of our bedroom and into the kitchen to pour myself a cup of coffee when I was blindsided by the whitest ass I had ever seen. Emmett stood at the windows, which were open, as he drank his coffee in nothing but his birthday suit. As quickly as I had come out of the bedroom, I went back in. Edward was in the bathroom shaving when I reentered.

"Coffee ready yet?" he asked rinsing the razor in the sink.

"I don't know. I just got an eye full of your brother's naked ass. I'm afraid to go back out and look to see if the coast

is clear," I admitted trying hard to hide the images that were now seared into my brain.

Edward on the other hand just laughed. He finished shaving as I got dressed. When I thought I had given Emmett enough time to get dressed, I walked back out of the room. Thankfully he was no where to be seen. The bathroom door was shut so I hoped he was getting ready.

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee. I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Alice came screaming out of the bedroom as if she had been the one who had just seen her brother's shinny hiney.

"Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Cullen!" she shouted. "Have you walked outside yet?"

"No, I was just about to. What's with the use of the full name this early in the morning?"

"Walk with me," she said gesturing towards the french doors that led out onto the balcony.

I did as she said because no matter who says it, no one likes to hear their full name called out, especially at nine in the morning.

We walked out onto the balcony and I stood waiting for her to explain what had her so worked up.

"Do you feel that?" she asked still huffing and puffing and throwing her hands up in the air as if I could really feel whatever it was she was talking about.

"Feel what? I feel nothing?"

"Are you kidding me? You don't feel that in the air? It's thick Bella and it's making it hard to breathe."

I laughed understanding what she was talking about.

"You think this is funny? I don't have a flat iron strong enough to keep my hair straight with this kind of..."

"Humidity," I said still laughing. "It's called humidity, Alice."

"It's called bullshit. That's what it's called. I refuse to wear a hat like Jasper suggests I do."

"Welcome to Louisiana sweetie."

Still laughing, I sat in one of the chairs and sipped on my coffee while I watched the people sightsee. Alice stormed back inside. I could hear her still shouting about the damn humidity once she had made it inside. Not five minutes later, she rejoined me on the balcony. She never fully stepped outside, but rather choose to speak to me with half of her body hanging in the door.

"What the hell do I wear to one of these crawfishing things?"

"Alice, we're not crawfishing. We're boiling them to eat them, not catch them."

"Semantics. What do I wear?"

"Whatever you want," I said because it would have been a useless attempt to explain to her the fashion do's and don'ts of a crawfish boil.

She stormed back inside still mouthing off about the weather and now the perfect outfit. I sat and enjoyed what little silence I had to myself. Before I knew it, everyone was ready to go. I had called down to the front desk requesting a cab to take us to Sam and Emily's and by the time we had made it outside our cab was waiting.

It was a short drive to Uptown. We all remained relatively quiet during the drive. Everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Alice, I'm sure, was still angry over the weather and the fact that I wasn't a bigger help in choosing the right outfit for today's festivities.

When we pulled up to Sam and Emily's house we were immediately met with several familiar, smiling faces. Jacob's was the easiest to spot in the crowd. As we each got out of the cab, introductions were thrown around to everyone who had come out to greet us. Edward stayed close to my side. He knew, as much as I did, that he had no reason to be jealous. After we were all out, Sam ushered us to the backyard where most of the women were waiting. Jacob stayed back to walk along side Edward and myself. As soon as he saw me he wrapped me up in one of his bear hugs.

"You feel a little heavier there Bells," he said setting me down on the ground and extending his hand to Edward.

"Way to make a girl feel pretty Jacob."

"Well I'm sure he has to do with that huge rock on your finger." I blushed and felt Edward pull me closer to his side.

"I better be invited to this shindig."

"Of course Jacob, you and Leah both. Is she here?" I chuckled a little to myself. Edward was doing his best not to show that Jacob still got to him.

"Yeah she's in the back with the other women. I didn't warn the guys about Rosalie. I want to pass along the subtle way you told me."

I laughed out loud at his admission. We rounded the corner into the backyard where I saw the rest of the boys with the same expression Jacob had worn when he first saw Rosalie. Seth was the only one who seemed to have a hold of himself. He walked up to Rosalie and introduced himself but then turned to Alice with a huge grin.

"You're Alice Cullen," he said which thrilled Alice to no end. She beamed and bounced like she always did.

"Yes, well, no. I mean, I'm Alice Cullen Hale. This is my husband Jasper," she said pulling Jasper to her. The two shook hands as Seth still wore the silly grin. "Hey," Alice said, "that shirt is from my spring 2006 line."

Seth looked down at his shirt and shrugged. "I know it's old but it's one of my favorites."

Alice playfully slapped his arm. "Silly boy. An Alice Cullen Original or a J.A.Z. design never goes out of style."

Seth smiled wider as he ushered Alice and Jasper to the bar that was set up on the other side of the yard. The rest of the boys and girls, I had noticed, seemed a little more relaxed as Emmett and Rosalie had them all laughing. It was nice to see all of my friends able to mesh so well with one another.

"Bella, Edward, it's great to see you again," Leah said, making her way to us. "Congratulations are in order am I right?"

"Yes, thank you. We're so excited." I said squeezing Edward's hand that was held in my own.

"Bella, I'm going to let you two talk girl stuff, and I'm going to see what Leah's man is doing to that huge pot over there," Edward said motioning his head to Jacob who had been stirring the crawfish pot with a boat oar.

As he walked away and out of ear shot Leah leaned over a little closer to me. "First crawfish boil?"

I nodded, "Yup and most likely with this crowd, a very memorable one."

Leah and I talked about my upcoming wedding for the most part. At some point during our conversation, Rosalie, Alice and Emily joined us. It wasn't until a live crawfish crawled across the ground that the talk shifted away from weddings to Alice having a meltdown. She began screaming frantically as the mudbug escaped the boiling pot of death.

"What the hell is that?" she screamed frantically as she jumped up and down.

Jasper sensed her despair and like the good husband he was, came rushing over to her side. Everyone else had stopped what they were doing and watched Alice and the crawfish drama unfold.

I immediately started laughing. It wasn't funny because I knew if one of those things pinched you, it could very well hurt, but the look on Alice's face as it crawled past her posh flats, was priceless.

"This is NOT funny Isabella!" she continued on, madder than hell.

Edward came to my side as I clutched it from the laughter. He knew as well as anyone that when Isabella was used in place of Bella that I was in deep shit. Unfortunately for Alice, I could have cared less how mad she was. This was just too funny.

Seth being the good little person he was, picked up the crawfish and looked at Alice perplexed. "Are you talking about this Alice?" he said holding the bug up closer for her to see.

She literally jumped into Jasper's arms as Seth waved the crawfish in the air. "Get it out of my face!" she yelled.

Seth shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the boiling pot where the crawfish were waiting to be dropped into the water. He tossed it inside and helped himself to another beer. Alice looked stunned as Jacob and Sam each held an end of the oar and slowly lowered the pot into the water. Jacob looked up and smiled. Alice lowered her head and cried into Jasper's shoulder.

"Well, we should be eating in about an hour," he said popping the top on a beer for himself.

"Alice honey are you okay?" I asked when I thought it was safe to speak to her.

She sniffled and wiped her nose against Jasper's shirt before she looked up at me. "Th..they were alive when he put them in there?"

I nodded, "Yes there were."

She made a gagging noise as Jasper set her feet back on the ground. "I think I'm going to be sick."

I couldn't help but smile as she marched inside to find the nearest bathroom. I looked at Jasper who shrugged his shoulders.

"She'll be fine. I'll just have to explain to her that they are like mini lobsters and before we know it she'll be eating the hell out of them."

"Good luck with that one."

He rolled his eyes and nodded before he too disappeared into the house.

The day dragged on as the crawfish sat simmering in the pot. Ice chests were filled with corn, potatoes, onions, mushrooms and sausage. Pretty much anything was fair game to be thrown into a crawfish pot. Alice had returned to the party after feeling better about the comparison of the crawfish to lobster. She had however been in search of some butter to melt for the tails. If it made her feel better, I didn't care if she ate the damn things with ketchup.

The boys had newspaper covered picnic tables set up in the middle of the yard. We all gathered around as Jacob and Sam dumped the pot of hot, steaming crawfish onto the table, along with the ice chests full of the other food that had boiled previously.

From out of nowhere Paul exclaimed, "It's crawfish time bitches!"

That statement put Emmett in a fit of laughter. He reached across the table to fist bump Paul at the catch phrase that had caught on with Jacob's friends. I dove right into peeling the tails and sucking the heads without a second thought. It didn't occur to me that the others might have had no idea what to do. I looked up to see Edward eyeing me with a smirk, Alice looked completely disguisted as Jasper tried to show her how to peel the tails, and Emmett and Rosalie were in what appeared to be some sort of race to see who could peel the fastest.

I stopped for a moment to take a drink from my beer. I picked one of the crawfish up and snapped the tail off as I bit into the meat. It pulled away from the shell too easily. Once I had discarded the tail into my trash pile, I looked at my fiancée as I put the head of the crawfish into my mouth and sucked the juices out. He closed his eyes at the act and shifted slightly. Apparently, the act of sucking the head of a crawfish was highly erotic for my Edward.

I smiled and leaned closer to him so no one could hear. "You like that?"

He smiled against my neck as he brushed my skin with the cool touch of his lips. "Very much. So much in fact that I might have to fake being sick so you can help me get better in the bathroom."

I threw my head back and laughed. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I would. Just keep doing what you're doing. That's all I'm saying."

"Do you have the hang of it or do you need me to show you what to do?"

"Oh I think I've got a pretty good idea from just watching you."

"Hey! Cut it out you too! No sex at the crawfish table!" Jacob joked. The lightness in his tone and the smile on his face told me that all was well with us. I had to smile back. It was infectious.

Paul sat across from Rosalie mesmerized that she could put so much food away. She and Emmett were neck in neck on who had discarded the most tails. She looked up to grab her beer can from the table when she saw that he had been staring at her. She smiled and in Rosalie fashion, sucked the head of one of the bugs, pulling in from her lips as it made a popping noise. Emmett looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Babe, don't play with your food or the boys around you. It's not nice."

Rosalie winked at Paul who excused himself from the table in a panic.

"See what you did," Emmett teased. "Now he has to go to the bathroom."

"Hey," Jacob called down to Em and Rose. "What'd you do to my boy?"

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and played innocent. "I have no idea. I was eating and minding my own business."

"Uh-huh. Right," Jacob said laughing. His face twisted from that of a happy go lucky kind of guy to one of concern. I followed his gaze and saw Alice who had her nose turned up.

"What's wrong Al?" I asked while I peeled the skin off of a potato. Skins are just nasty.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm trying, really I am but I just don't know if I can eat this. I mean, Jasper is peeling them or shelling them or whatever it's called but after he hands them to me they have this stuff in them and it's looks really

gross." She said not taking a breath.

I looked closer to see what she had been talking about. Edward, right behind me, agreed with Alice. "You know, I wondered too. But I figured it was seasoning or something. I mean it doesn't taste any different."

I snickered. "Alice that's the..."

Before I could finish my sentence Jasper stood behind Alice shaking his head no. I backed away from telling her what exactly it was. Paul, back from his bathroom break, had rejoined us at the table and finished telling Alice what exactly it was. He never noticed the pained expression that was on Jasper's face that pleaded with us not to tell her what it really was.

"That's the poop shoot Alice," he said, popping another tail into his mouth. He had now taken up a position on the opposite end of the table from Rosalie.

"The what? You've got to be fucking kidding me," she said backing away from the table.

Edward hesitated for a second while he inspected the crawfish tail he had in his hands. After deciding that it had tasted all right before he knew what it was, he tossed it into his mouth. He looked over at me and winked. I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed him. I couldn't resist myself.

From his position behind Alice, Jasper grumbled. This was exactly what he did not want to happen. Emmett and Rosalie seemed none the wiser to the problem that had surfaced with Alice and the crawfish. Their piles were getting taller as more beer cans piled up around them. I tried to smooth things over with her. Jasper had successfully compared the mudbugs to lobster earlier, I thought maybe I could try the same approach with shrimp.

"Alice," I said and she turned her head slightly to give me an evil look, "you know how you have to devein shrimp before you eat them?" She nodded. I prayed I was about to make some kind of leeway with her. "Well, it's kind of the same with these. If you don't want to eat the poop shoot so to speak, you can just devein them; like this." I showed her how easy it was to remove and her faced perked up slightly.

"Jazz baby. Along with peeling them, would you devein them too?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

He kissed the tip of her nose and agreed. I returned to the table and the crawfish in front of me and began peeling and sucking again. Laughing every time I sucked one the heads because out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward watching my every move. Or suck in this case.

After we had eaten every last piece of crawfish, the boys loaded up the newspaper and dumped it into the trashcans. The rest of us held back and picked up the empty beer cans that were strewn across the lawn. We spent the rest of the afternoon chatting about various things. Our houses being built back home, how I was now a teacher for the high school, and of course the weddings. Jacob kept me up to date with everything that had taken place at the museum since I had been gone. I mentioned that I was surprised that Angela and Ben had not been able to make it and he said that work had been keeping her busy. Everyone had planned on cruising Bourbon with us tonight and she and Ben would be in tow for the partying later on. I made a mental note to call her because I had not been the greatest of friends where she was concerned.

By four that afternoon, a cab had been called for us and we were headed back to the hotel for some R and R before meeting back up with everyone later for a little bit of drunken debauchery.

As soon as we arrived at the hotel I went straight to the bathroom for a shower. It seemed all of us girls had the same idea. The hotel should send us a thank you letter when our weekend was over with. We had conserved so much water by taking three showers instead of six. What could I say? We were thinking green. Before I got settled into absolutely nothing, I remembered that I needed to make sure everyone had washed their hands really good. After eating crawfish, the spicy seasonings could stay on your hands for a while and if not washed properly and then put somewhere, oh like your eyes, it could sting. I didn't know about everyone else but I wasn't going to have my eyes or any other part of my body stinging.

I walked out into the living room and found that the door to the second bedroom was shut as well as the door to the bathroom in the hall. I could hear water running from both rooms. Hopefully they had enough sense to wash up before anyone got into any kind of heavy petting.

I strolled back into Edward and my room. He was nude in the bathroom checking the temperature of the water. I quickly shed my shirt and pants and snuck up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed the middle of his back. He grabbed my hands and eased them down his torso to his hard shaft. I pulled them away. He turned around with a hurt look on his face. I leaned up to kiss him, breaking between kisses to talk.

"Edward we need to make sure that our hands are really clean." He pulled back his mouth but kept running his hands up the sides of my body.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anything left on your hands from the crawfish and then you stick one inside me. It would burn like fire."

He smiled and leaned down. He brushed his nose along the side of my neck, sliding his tongue across the places he had just touched. As hot as it was becoming in the bathroom, the trail on my neck left me with goosebumps. He worked his way back up and nibbled on my ear. He blew his hot breath onto my neck and ear and that made me shiver.

"Well, let's get to scrubbing. I can't get the picture of you sucking the head of that crawfish out of my mind."

I felt my knees give out as I hastily turned around to the sink and began washing the skin off of my hands. Edward pressed his body against mine and did the same thing. I could feel every inch of him, hard against my body. When I was sure that all traces of seasonings were off my hands, I turned around and threw my arms around his neck. He lifted my body onto the counter so that my legs were open at the exact spot he needed me. It would have only taken one small movement to bring him close to my hot, wet center. One small push forward and his tip would meet me where I wanted him so badly.

I thought about what he had said. He had enjoyed watching me as I sucked the juices out of the head of the crawfish. If he loved that, he was going to immensely enjoy what I was about to do.

I pushed him away and smirked as I lowered myself onto my knees. His bulging cock was right in front of my face. I stroked it gently in my hands before I licked the tip. I swirled my tongue around the head. He moaned when my mouth engulfed him. His hands were fisted into my hair as he guided me along his shaft. My free hand worked against the movements my mouth made. I sucked the tip and used my teeth to graze the sides as I took all of him. His body had become rigid, his moans louder.

"Baby, I never thought I'd see the day when I was jealous of a crawfish. You, ugh, were so seductive earlier," he said while both hands were cupped in my hair. I moaned against him, sending vibrations literally though his cock.

He grabbed my hair tighter and I had to rub my thighs together from his moans and his aggressiveness with my poor hair. I took him in one last time before I pulled back out all the way, eliciting a loud pop. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and began to kiss my way up his happy trail. His hands followed my body until I was face to face with him. His fingers were nestled on my breasts, teasing my nipples.

He lifted me up once more and the one small push forward I had wanted earlier was made. He cupped his hands around my backside and slid himself inside of me. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him hard. He thrust in and out not at a fast pace, but not a slow one either. We weren't gentle and we weren't rough. There was no real urgency. It was just about us. Him and me and the Royal Sonesta's bathroom counter.

I pulled my legs up around his waist and locked my ankles together around his back. We broke apart our kiss and my head fell back. He had pulled himself back further as well and I chanced a look and saw his eyes were watching our bodies. I looked down and could see him moving in and out of me. With one hand resting on the counter, the other gripped Edward's bicep. I could feel his muscles contract as I held on tighter. I couldn't hold my sounds back any longer. I was sure everyone else in the suite was doing the very same thing we were.

"Yes baby. Oh God yes," I moaned as I tried my best to meet each one of his thrusts.

He had one hand gripping my thigh and the other hand started to stroke circles around my clit.

"Bella, I love watching me move inside of you. Do you?" he asked, his breathing hard.

I nodded. My mouth was so dry I couldn't form any words.

"Say it. Tell me how good I feel inside of you."

"Oh, so.."

"Tell me!"

"So good. You feel so good Edward. I'm there baby, cum with me. Oh please, yes, please."

My orgasm began to overtake my body. I felt my stomach tightening up as he continued to thrust harder into me.

"Fuck!" he screamed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

His body stilled as he let his release go inside of me. He gave one last thrust before he rested his head on my shoulder. I laid my head against his and stroked his hair. We stayed like that for a minute or so to calm ourselves down. With my fingers still brushing his hair, he looked up at me and smiled. I kissed him and I felt him smile against my lips.

"I love you, so very much," he said as he brushed the hairs that had matted against my face.

"I love you too." I looked over to the shower that still had the water running. "I guess we better get in."

He nodded and pulled himself out of me. He extended his hand and helped me off of the counter and into the shower. We took our time washing each other's bodies and doing nothing more. He kissed me in places I don't think I had even been kissed and washed places I'm sure had never seen a wash rag. When we felt clean, we stepped out of the shower and into the complimentary robes that hung on the back of the door.

The steam had built up in the bathroom from the water as well as our thryst on the counter so I opened the door in the bathroom and also the one that led into the bedroom. Several minutes later, I heard the other doors in the suite open. We had all had the same idea when we had returned earlier.

I made Edward walk out into the living room area to make sure Emmett was dressed or to at least ask him to wear a robe or boxers. I didn't want to chance another encounter like the one I had witnessed this morning.

We all dressed in the quietness of our respective partners. There was no running from room to room to chat with one another. In some way, we all had just experienced a moment of solitude and only wanted to be with our loves.

While I had been drying my hair, Jacob had called to say that everyone was going to meet us at the hotel. From there we would go grab something to eat and then hit the streets. Alice had taken it upon herself to pack an outfit for me tonight, so I quickly threw it on. By the time I had finished dressing, all of the boys were outside watching the passerby's walk the street. Emmett was tossing beads out like they were candy, or like he was the King of Rex on Mardi Gras day.

Rosalie was in Alice and Jasper's room so I sat in there with them while Alice continued to get ready. We complimented each other on our outfits, knowing good and damn well they were Alice's designs. Alice and I opted for summer dresses while Rosalie wore skintight blue jeans and heels. I knew better than to walk to the streets of Bourbon, or any street for that matter in a pair of stilettos, but this was Rosalie and I'm sure she could have walked from one side of the world to the other in them.

We could hear the boys hooting and hollering out on the balcony. All three of us girls walked out there to see what had them in such a fuss. We all looked down over the railing and saw Jacob, Leah, Paul, Seth, Sam, Emily, Angela and Ben smiling up at us. Paul and Seth had their shirts raised taunting Emmett to throw them some beads.

"Oh come on Angela," Emmett shouted down below swinging a set of beads. "You're going to let these guys show you up?"

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" Rosalie shouted as she marched to his side grabbing the hand that was swinging the beads. "If you want the girl to show you her ta-ta's at least dangle these big beads at her." Rose grabbed the beads that had balls attached to them the size of softballs. "What girl wants to show her tits for some cheap ass set of beads? I'm sorry honey," she said directed to Angela, "he doesn't know his manners."

I laughed at how absurd they were being. "Y'all better get up here before Rosalie decides to show the twins off."

Rosalie smiled and lifted the hem of her shirt slightly. Everyone began to make their way inside the lobby except for Paul and Ben. They stayed underneath our balcony waiting to see if Rosalie was in fact going to flash. Angela returned and grabbed Ben by the back of the arm to usher him inside. Moments later there was a knock at the door. I walked inside to let the rest of our party crew in.

One by one they filled into the suite. Everyone had come in from outside so we all sat around in the living room awaiting our next plan of attack. I introduced Angela to Rosalie and Alice and was aware by the nudge in the side I received from Ben that I had left him out. Angela couldn't keep from rolling her eyes. She explained to Rosalie that it was like he had never seen a woman before. We laughed at the playful banter we all seemed to have with one another.

"So, where are we going to eat?" Jacob asked.

Edward looked over at Alice. "Sis, what does your trusty agenda say?"

"You know what Edward?" she began. "You can take my agenda and shove it straight up your ass."

Edward walked over to his sister and put her in a headlock. Alice screamed bloody murder at Edward for messing up her perfectly sculpted hairdo. She kicked and screamed until he finally let her go.

"What was all that about?" Jacob asked quietly to me.

"Nothing. Alice just has an OCD tendency for things being well planned."

He nodded but still looked unsure.

"Well, where to?" Edward asked again. "Boys and girls, do you have any suggestions?" he asked of the group that lived in the city.

"How about Remoulade? It's just down the street?" Emily suggested.

We all agreed and headed out of the hotel. The walk to the restaurant was short. It was literally right down the street. Dinner flew by at a quick pace. The food was good, very New Orleans, and the drinks flowed like water. I was glad to see everyone had ordered a large amount of food considering the amount of alcohol we had; 'The Taste of New Orleans' being the most devoured at the table. It consisted of a jambalaya, a crawfish pie, and file gumbo. As soon as the description was read, it prompted an outburst of the song, _Jambalaya (On the Bayou_), being sung by everyone around the table. The liquor was most definitely creeping through our systems. Several tables joined in with us. We had made quite the scene in the restaurant. Of course, having two famous people with you made that happen without a little song and dance.

After dinner we embarked on the one thing Emmett had been dying to do since he had visited me during Mardi Gras. We partied on Bourbon Street. As we walked down the street, the girls and I opted to stop by the Tropical Isle for Hand Grenades, laughing as we tried to imagine Esme tossing one back and flashing in her younger years. The boys on the other hand, went in search for a huge ass beer. Emmett came flying down the street with a huge grin and an even bigger beer in his hands. He approached us pointing at said beer.

"Do you see this? Five dollars for this huge ass beer! And the dude advertising them even said it on his sign. Huge Ass Beer's five dollars!" He sighed, took a sip of his beer and looked as if he was about to cry. "I love this fucking

place."

I laughed while Rosalie looped her arm through his as they walked down the street. Everyone seemed to be attached to someone, with the exception of Paul and Seth, who actually looped their own arms together. I had a feeling those two were verging on the point of no return.

We walked past Razoo's where the music was loud and inviting. Angela and Alice both jumped up and down, dying to get inside the club. As we all walked in, Alice pulled Angela who pulled Rosalie, who in turn pulled me out onto the dance floor. I grabbed onto Leah who grabbed onto Emily so that all of us girls were on the dance floor. We all danced in a circle of sorts while the guys stood by and admired. There was a small platform in front of the dance floor and I noticed Alice eyeing it. It would not be long before she was up there shaking it for everyone. Sean Kingston's _'Fire Burning'_ began to play and I turned to the guys where I saw Emmett throwing his hands up in the air. Edward and Jasper both laughed, but pushed him out towards the dance floor. He walked over to us girls with the biggest smile.

"This is my jam yo!"

We all danced in a circle around Emmett before he took Rosalie by the waist and began bumping and grinding on her. The rest of the boys joined us as we all rocked out to the music.

We had been in Razoo's for a little over an hour before we decided to move on to our next stop. The Cat's Meow for a little karokee was where we stopped next. I had no intention of singing karokee but Alice and Jasper couldn't be stopped. Drunks and karokee are probably one of the best combinations there is. They did their own redinditon of _I Got You Babe_. It was bad. Beyond bad to be honest.

We moved on to what became our last stop of the night, Howl at the Moon, a piano bar. We grabbed a table smack dab in the middle of the room and listened to the show that had already begun. The bad thing about piano bars is that if you walk in, in the middle of a set, you are bound to get called out. We were no exception, especially when a one Rosalie Hale was a part of your group. The two guys stopped playing as soon as she strutted across the room to our table. We sat down and waited for them to begin but all they could do was sit and stare.

We all looked around afraid that we had interrupted something. Jacob called out to the men as we sat waiting.

"You gonna play or what?"

The guys looked dumbfounded. The one on the right turned to Jacob and saw the rest of our party. "Any requests?"

"Whatever comes to mind," Jacob said.

"Whatever?" The piano man on the left asked. "Alright, well this goes out to the leggy blonde that just walked all over my heart."

We all looked at Rosalie who had settled in closer to Emmett. He has his arms wrapped tightly around her as the dueling pianists began playing 'Hey Good Lookin'. The rest of us cracked up. Emmett stood up, walked over to the men and slipped some money in their tip jars. He walked back over to Rosalie and extended his hand for her to join him in dancing.

I sat next to Edward, my head resting on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and held me. A thought occurred to me; Edward, a piano and a room full of people?

"Edward, you should see if they will let you play."

I felt him laugh against my head. "I don't know Bella. Whatever would I play?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Anything. I just want to hear you."

"Baby you have forever to hear me."

I moved away from Edward and hesitantly walked up to the piano man on the left. I introduced myself when he took a break from the song. I told him how I was here with Rosalie and Emmett and the rest of the gang (But let's be honest, name dropping Rosalie and Emmett was my best bet in getting this guy to let Edward play.) for our pre/post wedding parties. I knew just asking wasn't going to work, so I slipped him a one hundred dollar bill. He smiled and nodded. I then slipped him a piece of paper that held the song I wanted Edward to sing.

I walked back over to Edward grinning like the cat who had just eaten the canary.

"I'm afraid to even ask," he said pulling me onto his lap.

"Good then don't."

The song finished and the guy I had talked to explained to everyone that there was a special request for a guest pianist.

"Would a Mr. Edward Cullen please join me on stage."

Edward pinched my sides as I jumped off his lap. I slapped his ass as he walked up to the stage.

"This is for you my friend," the piano man said as he handed Edward the sheet of paper with the song. "Ladies and gents, I'm watching this one from Mr. Cullen's seat," he further explained to the audience.

Edward opened the sheet of paper and began laughing. Our friends gathered around and looked at me but I just shook my head smiling.

"Really Bella? You couldn't come up with anything more original?" he said into the microphone.

I smiled harder while I bit my fingernails.

"Alright fine. But let the record show that after we are married I plan on broadening your dueling piano songs."

Alice had her arms wrapped around Jasper's neck as she sat in his lap. Jacob and Leah were in a similar position in the chair next to mine. Jacob leaned across the table so that I could hear him.

"Is he really going to play?" I shook my head yes. "And sing?" I nodded again. The smile had not left my face.

Edward flexed his hands out in front of him to pop his knuckles. He played on the keys for a bit before he started the rhythm of the song. It was an easily familiar song, even without the recognizable guitar intro. But as soon as he began singing, my heart melted.

_"Where it began, I can't begin to know when_

_but then I know it's growing strong."_

I could see him roll his eyes as he sang while he kept a goofy smile plastered across his face.

_"Wasn't the spring,"_

"Ah ah ah ah," everyone in the bar sang out. It only caused Edward to smile wider and laugh slightly into the microphone as he sang the next couple of lines. Before I knew it, everyone in our group had stood up and began swaying to the song.

_"Hands, touching hands_,"

I threw my arms out to my friends while they did the same thing. It was goofy and ridiculous but it was perfect.

_"Reaching out, touching me, touching you."_

I looked over and every single one of us were reaching out and singing the words as we leaned to grab a hold of one another.

_"Sweet Caroline," _

"Dun Dun Dun," everyone sang out in unison.

_"Good times never seem so good"_

"So good, so good, so good!" We all shouted like we were at a college fraternity party.

_"I've been inclined " _

"Dun, Dun, Dun."

_"To believe it never would"_

Edward continued to play the rest of the song and I was joined by the company of Emmett on my one side and Jasper on the other while they had Alice and Rosalie flanking their empty sides. I looked down the line and saw everyone else filled in the line, all with our arms wrapped around one another as we continued to sing while Edward played. Jasper leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"Great song Bells."

I smiled. It was a great song. It was a great weekend with a great group of friends. To top it all off, the greatest man in the world stood on the stage and played Neil Diamond for me. With all the distance and time apart we had experienced, I knew I was a believer. And if Edward wanted me forever, I just might be forever in blue jeans.

A/N- Ah! Good times. This story is winding down, if you can't tell, and we only have about 5-6 more chapters to go. If you are unfamiliar with the ways of a crawfish boil, I'll be happy to explain to you further. I hope it all made sense to everyone. This chapter was a blast to write and I had so much fun with Alice.

***EDIT*** ** 4:15PM central time  
(I forgot to mention this when I posted the story. I was a little excited to get it out there.)**  
When I was in New Orleans for Mardi Gras a few weeks ago, I had the opportunity to hang out on the balcony of the Royal Sonesta. Now, normally I never venture to Bourbon during Mardi Gras. There is just way too many people but when you've got free access to the balcony? C'mon it was a no brainer. Well, walking through the hotel and on the balcony was like my words coming to life. I thought of each one of you who reads this story while I was tossing beads down to the revelers. It really was amazing for me to stand up there, feeling like my words had come to life.

I hope everyone has been checking out the stories I'm rec'ing. They are so amazing. I have one more for y'all. This one is brand new from **Hibbleton78** and it's called, **Empires of the Mind. **Please, go check it out and leave her some love. This story is going to be amazing!! Here is the link, http://www (com) fanfiction (com) net/s/5798963/1/Empires_of_the_Mind

Until next time…

Holly


	26. Chapter 26 At Last

A/N- Much love to my awesome beta **Katydid2363**. Thank you to every single one of you for reading & reviewing. I'm beginning to get a little sad as this story winds down. So without further ado, let's get married!

Stephanie Meyer owns all. I don't own Beyonce either.

Chapter 26

At Last

By: Etta James

July 3, 2009

"Alice! Are you ready? My parents just arrived and they are asking to see you," Jasper called out to Alice. It was his fifth time calling out to ask if she was ready. "And not to mention, I'm starving and ready to get this show on the road," he added for no one in particular to hear.

I laughed while I sat perfectly content and unbothered in a chair in the far corner of the room. My giggles must have alerted Jasper because he turned to give me a go to hell look.

"Don't start Swan," he said pointing at me. "I don't see your better half down here yet either."

"He's outside on a phone call, Jasper. And don't get fussy over Alice now, you've known her practically your entire life and now you're married to her. You have an entire lifetime ahead of waiting on her."

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "I honestly wouldn't have it any other way."

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I know you wouldn't."

Just then his petite angel, as he had begun calling her, skipped down the stairs with a smile on her face. She leapt into Jasper's waiting arms before even stepping a foot on the last step. He twirled her around and ushered her onto the patio where the rest of the guests were waiting.

Esme was busying herself in the kitchen when I walked in to see if there was anything that I could help her with. She kindly told me no, so I joined everyone else outside where we waited for the pastor to arrive so that the rehearsal could get under way.

Edward was busy upstairs on a work related phone call so I made the rounds to greet the out of town guests we were housing. Jasper and Rosalie's parents had flown in from Los Angeles for the wedding. Mrs. Hale was just as beautiful as her daughter and Mr. Hale was just as charming as his son. I walked over to Alice and Jasper who were in mid conversation with the Hale's.

"Isabella!" Mrs. Hale said. "You are still just as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you Mrs. Hale," I said, leaning over to hug her briefly.

"Where is that young man of yours?" Mr. Hale asked.

"Oh, he should be down in a few moments," I said and smiled at Mr. Hale.

It had been a long time since I had seen Rose and Jasper's parents. When we all had finished high school, the Hale's moved off to LA with their kids. Mrs. Hale was the type of woman that had cashed in on her daughter's success. I had never seen the two ever act anything but cordial to one another but you could see that she literally rode on the hem of Rosalie's coat tails. I wouldn't have been surprised if she too had roped a few magazine interviews to bask in the glow of Rosalie's wedding. The woman was a media whore and it grated on Rose's nerves. She always thought her kids deserved better than the life they had in Forks. It had come as an unwelcome surprise to Mrs. Hale when Rosalie had told her she was moving back. She was thrilled however that Rose and Emmett had reunited. Emmett after all, had his own hefty bank account, but she was none the happier that they had chosen to live in rural, tiny Forks than that of the blusterous city life of Los Angeles.

"Bella, Margo and I are terribly sorry about your father," Mr. Hale said and placed his hand on my shoulder. I kept my smile in place and nodded my head.

"Thank you," I said politely. "It has had its ups and downs but I've been fortunate enough to be surrounded by unconditional love."

"I understand that. Speaking of unconditional love, congratulations to you as well."

My smile enlarged at his words.

"I take it you and Edward will be smarter than Jazzy and Alice." Mrs. Hale sneered while she turned her nose up.

Before I could answer her with a tasteful comeback, Edward had appeared at my side. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple. "Mr. and Mrs. Hale, it's wonderful to see you," he said nodding to them both. "Bella and I are choosing to get married abroad. The Bahama's to be exact."

Mrs. Hale clapped her hands together. "Oh, Atlantis! I'm sure it was Rosie who negotiated that for you."

Edward's grip on my waist had become tighter at her words. He kept his composure and simply nodded. It was no use in saying anything else to Mrs. Hale. If she had it her way, Rosalie would have been responsible for damn near everything that happened for anyone.

"Excuse me," Esme chimed in at the right moment. "The pastor is here now. If you'll just follow me, I'll lead everyone to the garden where the ceremony is to take place."

We followed Esme out to the garden. Edward and I hung back a bit from the group. He still seemed tense following our conversation with the Hales. I drew my body closer to his and lightly patted his chest.

"Baby, don't let her get to you. We've known her practically our entire lives. That is just how she is."

He sighed and hugged me as we walked. "I know but it's just that she's so vile at times."

"True but at least we can be thankful that she's not our mother-in-law."

He laughed. "Very thankful."

We had all arrived at the garden. Alice had taken it upon herself, as the self-appointed wedding organizer, to set out a few chairs for the benefit of the parents. Pastor Sonic stopped short of the aisle and addressed each of us.

"If I could have the gentleman follow me please, ladies please stand towards the back and get in your places."

Alice cleared her throat and smiled innocently at the pastor. "I'm sorry, but I have a vision for this. Do you mind if I take it from here?"

She didn't give him the chance to agree or object before she began speaking again. "Pastor Sonic, please will you be so kind as to stand in _your _spot."

He looked taken a back for a moment but Alice batted her eyelashes a few times and he agreed to do as she asked. Jasper coughed to keep himself from laughing. Once the batted eyelashes of Alice had hypnotized you, you were a goner.

"Boys, I need for you to stand along side the pastor. Emmett you will be closest to Pastor Sonic, Edward you will be behind him, and Jasper, baby, you will stand behind Edward. Ladies and parents of the bride and groom, please follow me," Alice said as she flitted down the make shift aisle towards the back.

When we reached the back of the garden Alice began barking orders. "Mom and Dad, you will walk down first."

Carlisle took his wife's arm and looped it through his own. They shared a brief kiss before descending down the path. "Take it slow!" Alice shouted out which earned her a frightful stare from her father.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hale, you will be next."

"Yes Alice, we are well aware of how weddings are performed. This isn't our first one, although _it is_ the first one for our children," Mrs. Hale rudely said to Alice. Her words never fazed Alice. She remained calm with her smile still intact.

While Mr. Hale mirrored the same actions Carlisle had taken with Esme, Alice patted him on the back.

"Mr. Hale, once you get your _lovely _wife seated, please rejoin us." He smiled and nodded and escorted his wife down the aisle.

Alice, with grace, flipped Mrs. Hale off while her back had been turned. Our three boys at the end of the aisle all covered their mouths to keep from laughing. Mrs. Hale noticed the commotion and abruptly turned around to see what Alice may or may not have done but Alice was too quick for her. She had already turned her attention to Rosalie and me.

"I'm sorry Rose but your mother is just plain mean!"

Rosalie laughed. "That she is. Thank God she's staying in LA. I am, for once, glad that Forks isn't good enough for her."

"Okay so this is how this is going to go down," Alice said keeping her focus on Rosalie and me. "Bella, I'm going to walk down first and mirror where Jasper is standing. Once I get about half way down the aisle you start walking." I nodded. "Rosalie, your dad is going to make his way back here. You'll know your cue because the music will begin to play. Don't forget girls take it slow. Don't run down the aisle. That's just tacky."

"We got it Ali. Go!" I said as I pushed her down the aisle.

Alice practically danced down the path. Rosalie and I stood back shaking our heads. "Do you think she'll do that tomorrow?" I asked Rosalie.

"I would bet money on it. You better go Bella before the wedding nazi planner starts yelling at you."

Alice had in fact reached the middle of the aisle so I began my descent down the path. I locked eyes with Edward. I smiled and then made a goofy face at him. He laughed which made me laugh. I had to remember to walk slowly because Heaven forbid I look tacky on Alice's non-wedding day. I reached Alice and turned my body so that I was facing the crowd. Alice leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Bella, please don't make faces tomorrow. That's not lady like."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I knew she meant well so I didn't take the issue any further. Rosalie and her father had begun to make their way down the aisle. Tomorrow she was going to be radiant. That was if her mother didn't try to overshadow her. She gracefully carried herself down the makeshift path towards Emmett. I glanced at Em who had a smile on his face that looked like it hurt. Not that it was forced but because he was grinning from ear to ear. I wondered if he would cry tomorrow. I made a mental note to make sure the photographer took a picture of him as soon as he saw Rosalie. I wanted the first time he saw his bride captured.

"I understand that this will be a short ceremony," Pastor Sonic stated. "I'll just run through a few of the basics without giving too much away from tomorrow. First I will greet our guests and ask who gives this woman away."

Mr. Hale stuttered his words out. "I...I think I'm supposed to say her mother and I."

"Daddy, you can just say _I do_ if you want. You don't have to say her mother and I," Rosalie said. He smiled at his daughter and I knew that he was for sure going to be a crying basket case tomorrow. For a moment it brought a tear to my eye. Before I knew it that tear had trickled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away hoping that no one had noticed. I was wrong of course. I looked up to see Edward watching me. He mouthed I love you to me and that was all I needed. I mouthed it back as Mr. Hale took his seat next to his wife.

"Okay, so we'll run through the usual do yous, I dos, and any objections before we get to the vows. Will be you writing your own vows?" Pastor Sonic asked Rosalie and Emmett. They both nodded yes so he reserved a few moments for the vows to be said. He finished the rest of the rehearsal in less than five minutes. Rose and Emmett ran down the aisle followed by Edward and myself then Alice and Jasper. The parents trailed behind them.

We all walked back to the lit patio where dinner was to be served. Esme had really outdone herself with the menu. She had been in the kitchen all morning preparing tonight's dinner. The first course was a salad of mixed mesclun greens with a mustard vinaigrette dressing topped with chevre croutons. For the main course she had slaved the better part of the day making grilled beef tenderloin with demiglace, dutchess potatoes, and a medley of broccoli with red bell pepper and sesame seeds. I would have guessed she didn't actually bake the dill rolls. If it had been me I would have bought those from the store. Hell to be honest, if I would have had to host this shindig I would have had the entire mean catered.

Lastly but not least, for dessert she had made a New York style cheesecake with fresh strawberries. I watched my fiancee foam at the mouth as he took in the cheesecake and all its glory. Like I said, Esme had really out done herself. I prayed that Mrs. Hale noticed.

We all took our seats at the table, reserving the ends of the tables for the fathers. Rosalie, Alice and I all excused ourselves to help Esme bring out dinner and set it on the table. She never voiced it, but the look on her face was one of gratitude. I'm sure she had been expecting to make several trips back and forth.

After all the food had been set down on the table, we joined the group for dinner. Before the first plate had been passed around Carlisle rose from his seat and cleared his throat. Every eye was on him. He took his wineglass in one hand and his wife's in the other. He raised his glass in the air and began speaking.

"I would like to first and foremost thank every one of you for sharing this joyous occasion with us. We could not be more proud of our son and his bride to be. The same is also said for Alice and Jasper and Edward and Bella. Esme and I have been so lucky to have all of our children home. This house is going to feel so empty when they all move out." He cleared his throat from the lump that had formed. He took his time forming his words and I saw Esme squeeze his hand for reassurance. Seeing her calm her husband with nothing but a simple touch ignited a spark in my stomach. I didn't think about it as I took Edward's hand in my own. He looked over at me briefly and smiled. I leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"But this weekend we are here to celebrate not only the independence of our great nation but also the union of Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett, your mother and I are so happy that you and Rosalie were able to reconnect after all these years. It just goes to show you that true love shows no bounds."

Edward this time squeezed my hand and wrapped his free arm around my shoulder. I leaned my body closer to his while I listened to his father speak. He wasn't just talking about Emmett and Rosalie, he was talking about each and every one of us.

"I would like to propose a toast," Carlisle began as he raised his glass higher into the air. We all followed suit and raised our own glasses to toast. "To Rosalie and Emmett, may they have a lifetime of happiness, with a house full of children."

"Here, here," Esme said causing us all to smile a little harder and laugh out loud.

Carlisle shook his head and looked down at this wife. He smiled at her and continued to speak while his gaze was fixed on her. "And may they always find peace and love with one another as I have found with my true love."

For a second it didn't seem like they were going to break the locked gaze they held on one another. Edward shifted in his seat and I knew he was about to finish the toast for his father. Carlisle turned back to the rest of his table. "To Emmett and Rosalie."

"To Emmett and Rosalie," the entire table said in unison. We clinked glasses with one another and offered smiles of congratulations around. The table had grown quiet as the food began to make its way around to each person. Mrs.

Hale was the first to break the silence.

"Esme, you have really outdone yourself dear."

"Thank you, Margo. I'm glad you are enjoying it."

"Yes, Esme, it's very good," Mr. Hale replied.

Esme smiled and bit into her tenderloin. We sat around in a comfortable silence as we chewed our food. The silence must have been too much for Mrs. Hale. She promptly started a new discussion topic.

"I was able to tour each of the houses earlier. It's quite comical how each of them are so different from one another."

Rosalie huffed and hastily dropped her fork. "What do you mean, Mother?"

"Nothing dear, I was just making an observation."

"Comical isn't the word I would use. Unless you find something funny in the fact that we all have our own style," Rosalie said.

Mrs. Hale dabbed her napkin at the corners of her mouth. "Rosalie, watch your tone with me. I do not in fact find anything funny. I was just merely stating that they are all three so different. I mean, let's take your house. It's very LA." She turned to speak to Esme. "It's very much like something you would find in the Hollywood Hills. It doesn't surprise me really. Rosalie may be leaving her LA life behind but in reality she is bringing more of it with her than she thinks."

I felt like I was watching a battle unfold. On one end we had Mrs. Hale and her observations that really should have been left unsaid. On the other end we had Rosalie who looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel as she listened to her mother unintentionally insult every single one of us.

Mrs. Hale continued on never missing a beat. "Alice and Jasper on the other hand have a very different style. Much like your daughter, if you don't mind me saying, it's very modern. Very Jetson like."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hale," Alice interrupted, "but our house design is a reflection of Jasper's archetecurial style. Yes, it is very modern but Jasper and I both feel like most houses tend to look the same. We feel like our house is a direct reflection of us personally."

Mrs. Hale politely smiled at Alice. I knew she was biting her tongue. "Of course, Alice. I hate to use this word but the only one that I can seem to find to describe it is odd."

"Are you saying that my daughter is odd?" Esme asked in a harsh tone. I nearly jumped out of my skin at how abrupt and direct she had sounded. Mrs. Hale simply chuckled.

"No, no Esme, not at all. Alice is unique of course but so is my Jasper. I guess that's why they fit so well together."

She refocused her attention on Edward and I. The boys seemed to be at a loss for words while Mrs. Hale critiqued each one of us. I cringed at what her thoughts of my own house could have been. "Bella and Edward, I find, have the most unique of them all. It's not quite New Orleans or New York is it? I mean, it incorporates the styles of both but it seems like a waste to mesh the two. New Orleans and New York style houses hold so much on their own. It just seems foolish to blend the two."

"MOTHER! ENOUGH!" Rosalie shouted and jumped out of her seat. "You will not do this. Not tonight and certainly not tomorrow."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, for all intents and purposes I am still your mother and you will not speak to me in such a harsh tone in front of others."

Mr. Hale had stood from his seat and placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Margo, that's enough. Carlisle and Esme I am very sorry for the sudden outbursts of my girls. I hope you understand."

Being the polite and respectable people that the Cullens were, they both nodded. Mr. Hale sat back down in his chair shooting a wink at Rosalie in the process.

"Well, there is cake and coffee in the kitchen. I'm going to head inside and bring those out," Esme said, excusing herself from the table.

"Esme, I can help you with that," I said, wanting any kind of an excuse to leave the battle zone. I had just stepped inside the kitchen to help Esme when Alice and Rosalie both appeared. Without a word Rosalie walked over to the coffeepot to pour herself a cup.

"Esme, you wouldn't happen to have any Kaluha around would you?" she asked.

Esme cracked a small smile. "Rosalie honey, I think something stronger than kaluha is needed to deal with your mother. Whiskey is on the bottom shelf of the liquor cabinet in Carlisle's study. Bring the whole bottle would you?"

Rosalie was out of the kitchen faster than it had taken her mother to insult us all. She returned with the whiskey and poured a shot into each one of our cups leaving two alcohol free for her parents. We rejoined the others outside and had cheesecake and spiked coffee. The boys, except for Carlisle, winced as they took their first sip of the java. After realizing what we had done and not needing a reason as to why, they each leaned over and affectionately kissed our cheeks. I had never been more proud than at this particular moment to be a part of this family and I was even more so grateful that Margo Hale was not my mother-in-law.

Mr. and Mrs. Hale had retired for the night in the main house. The boys had taken up residence in Emmett and Rose's house while we girls decided to camp out in Alice's room for the night. It was just like when we were kids before the hormones had kicked in. Just three girls doing each other's hair and makeup, giggling over the silliest things, and perfecting Beyonce's Single Ladies dance. I missed Edward but he needed to spend this night with his brothers just as I needed to spend it with my sisters. That of course didn't stop the text messages from being sent to one another. All night long we all received an ungodly amount of texts from the boys about what they were doing, movies, guitar hero, and of course drinking. Rosalie, Alice, and I ended our night just as we had so many nights when we were kids with the three of us piled in Alice's bed. We decided to take a picture to send to the boys. The last text the three of us had received that night from them read, _I might find that kind of hot, if my sister weren't in the picture. _

****

July 4th- Wedding day

The wedding wasn't scheduled to take place until six that evening. I had been up since seven unable to sleep. Three girls sleeping in one bed was a lot easier when we were all much smaller. Alice had been in the middle and between Rosalie's leg being thrown over Alice and eventually on me and the useless attempt to keep covers, I had at one point fallen off the bed where I decided to spend the remainder of my morning. Add to the fact that I had grown accustomed to falling asleep in Edward's arms, it had not been a good night for Bella and her beauty sleep.

Alice and Rose were still passed out and I decided not to wake them. I quietly walked to the adjoining bathroom and took care of essential morning time duties. As I made my way downstairs I could smell the sweet aroma of coffee. Esme was a godsend. I rounded the corner and found Esme sitting alone at the breakfast table.

"Good morning, Esme. Is everything okay?" I asked pouring myself a cup of coffee.

She looked up and smiled. "Of course dear, why wouldn't it be? The wedding is today, the Hale's are leaving shortly after the reception and Tom Brady will be at my house."

"Tom Brady? Oh right," I said, the pieces clicked together. "I forgot Emmett and Rosalie are sort of famous."

She laughed and joined me at the counter as she refilled her own cup. "Are you okay Bella? You look famished."

"I didn't get much sleep."

She grinned at me and pulled me into a hug. "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do when you all move into your houses. It's been so nice having everyone under one roof."

"Esme, we'll just be a stone's throw away."

"I know but I'll miss this, meeting in the kitchen for coffee. After everyone is married no one is going to want to come over just to have coffee with me."

I shook my head. "You can't be serious. Of course I'll come over and have coffee with you. How about this? One day a week, I come over and have coffee and bagels with you before I go to work."

"Thank you, Bella."

"Anything for you," I said.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

I nodded. This was so very unlike Esme to be so unsure or too timid to ask something. When I thought about it, I don't think I had ever seen her look so out of her element. "You would tell me if I started acting like Margo wouldn't you?"

I laughed a gut wrenching laugh. "Esme, really? You don't have anything to worry about. I've known both of you my entire life and there is no way you could be as vain as that woman. But yes, if you did I would tell you."

"Thank you."

"Stop, we have a wedding to get ready for. Speaking of, will she be in our hair all day?"

Esme shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know."

The backdoor to the kitchen opened and Edward walked in. His hair was a disheveled mess and he had a bit of a stagger as he stumbled into the kitchen. He used the counter to brace himself as he maneuvered to the coffeepot. He wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned in for a kiss. I pulled my head back and pressed both hands to his chest to push him away. He reeked of whiskey and funk. Someone it seemed had a little too much to drink last night.

"I don't get a good morning kiss from my beautiful fiancée?" he asked, slurring his words slightly.

I held back the vomit that was trying to escape my mouth. He needed a shower and a toothbrush quick. "Baby, you stink. How much did you drink last night?"

Esme stood back in disbelief. She did not once open her mouth to chastise Edward. I knew she was leaving that up to me. After all, in just a couple of weeks, he was all mine to deal with.

"I don't know. I lost count after the fifteenth shot of whiskey."

I leaned a little closer to him and held in my breath. "Edward," I whispered into his ear. "If you show up to our wedding looking like death on a stick we will not consummate our marriage. Do I make myself clear?"

He leaned his head down and kissed the inside of my neck. "Loud and clear. I'm going to take a shower now and do my best to sober up."

"That sounds like an excellent plan," I said as he kissed the top of my head and headed towards the stairs. I slapped his ass as he walked away shouting for him to tighten up for the big game day.

I turned around to see Esme grinning like the Cheshire cat. She shook her head and poured a cup of coffee. I smiled at her. She and I both knew that her boy was in good hands. No words needed to be verbalized. She just knew.

Alice entered the kitchen looking much more rested than I. She glided over to the coffeepot and poured herself a cup. "Good morning ladies."

"Good morning," Esme and I both said.

"Where is the whiskey? I feel like we are going to need it to get through today with Mrs. Hale."

I looked at Esme knowing good and damn well where the whiskey was. With the look she gave me, I decided I should be the one to tell her. "Alice, the whiskey is gone."

Alice looked at me confused for a second. "That's impossible. I watched Rosalie break the seal on the bottle last night. We each had one cup of coffee. There is no way the whiskey is gone."

"Sweetie, it might be a good idea for you to go and check on your husband," I said without further explanation.

Her mouth opened an inch and I waited for the verbal beatdown to escape her lips. It never happened. Alice turned on her heel and stormed out of the house towards her husband. The only thought going through my mind was it sucks to be Jasper.

I looked at Esme and shrugged my shoulders. "I would not want to be on the receiving end of that wrath."

Esme chuckled. "You and me both. Speaking of which, Bella, when you go back upstairs would you mind not mentioning the boys and their state to Rosalie? She is going to have enough to deal with today. She doesn't need the added stress of knowing that my son got plastered last night."

"Yeah, I hadn't planned on it. Do you need any help down here?"

"No, today is actually going to be quite the opposite of yesterday. Alice pretty much has everything arranged. The caterers and florist should all be here soon. Today I get to sit back and relax. Well, relax as much as the mother of the groom can."

"Okay, I'm going to head upstairs. Hopefully Edward hasn't fallen asleep in the shower."

She picked up the full coffee cup from the counter and handed it to me. "He'll want this when he gets out."

I smiled. "Thanks."

I made my way up the stairs with both coffee cups in my hand. I could still hear the shower running as I cautiously opened the door. The curtain wasn't pulled back completely. I could make out the reflection of Edward in the mirror, as he stood motionless in the shower, the water cascading down around his body. Being as quiet as I could, I shut the door. He heard the door click and met my gaze in the mirror. He stuck his hand out of the shower motioning for me to join him. I set his cup down on the counter and walked over to him. He leaned his head out of the shower once he noticed that I wasn't taking my clothes off to join him and kissed me on the lips.

"Mmmmm, much better. How do you feel?" I asked. The minty smell of the toothpaste was still on his lips.

"Not great but doable."

"Baby, you're always doable."

He laughed as he reached for the shampoo bottle. I sat down on the toilet and watched him lather his hair with the soap. Beads of water and shampoo ran down his body. It was quite the sight to see.

"I missed you last night," he said as he rinsed his hair.

"Did you?"

"Oh course I did. I don't like spending the night away from you."

"Me either. I didn't sleep for shit."

"Well from the last text I received from you last night it looked like the three of you were quite comfortable."

"Maybe at that point we were but as we fell asleep it got worse. Rosalie has got amazon legs, just so you know."

The water shut off and Edward stepped one leg out of the shower has he dried himself off with the towel that had been thrown over the curtain rod.

"I'm afraid to ask," he said smirking.

"Here is your coffee. I need to run and wake the bride up, big day today," I said as I stood up and perched myself on the tips of my toes to kiss Edward.

"Thanks baby," he said taking a long draw from the cup.

"Don't thank me, that was all your mama."

Edward moved off to the side so that I could step out of the bathroom. As my hand reached the knob on the door, so did his on the back of my ass.

"Tighten up! It's wedding day baby."

I smiled and shook my head from side to side. "I love you, you know that?"

"You damn well better. Two weeks, Bella. That's all we have left."

"I know. I'll see you later on. Be good and stay away from the whiskey or anything else that might leave you in a drunken state."

"Then I guess I should keep my distance from you for a while."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I get drunk just off of your love."

I smiled, laughed, and turned up my nose all in the same moment. "Edward Cullen, you just did not use a cheesy pick up line with me did you? I mean, I've heard bad lines but that has to be one of the worst."

"So you've heard some bad pick up lines huh? What's the worst Bella?"

"Nope, we are not going there today. I love you and I'll see you later on."

I walked out of the bathroom before I gave him the chance to further the discussion. Seriously who did Edward think he was this morning? Johnny Casanova? He must have really drunk himself stupid last night.

I came to Alice's bedroom door and turned the knob to find Rosalie still in bed. It was already eight thirty. I'm a pretty simple kind of girl and I knew it took me about an hour to get ready, two at the most. Rosalie was a supermodel. Didn't it take them like eight hours to get ready?

I sat down on the edge of the bed doing my best not to wake her up. I looked a little more closely and saw Rosalie dead still, staring up at the ceiling. I poked her arm praying to God that she hadn't kicked the bucket.

"I'm awake, Bella." I jumped a little when she spoke. "I'm just meditating."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?"

"Not at all." She turned her body so that she was now lying on her side. I positioned myself next to her. I kept my distance because I didn't want her to suddenly find the urge to throw her legs over mine. I had enough of that the night before. We were quiet for a few minutes. I couldn't tell what was going through her mind, one minute she looked at peace and the next she looked like she was about to cry. I reached my hand out and took hers in mine.

"Rose, you okay?"

"Bella," she said as her voiced cracked. "I'm getting married today. I'm marrying the only person I have ever been able to see myself with. The only person I've wanted to think about forever with. My best friend, Bella, how often does that come around?"

"I think in this household it's come around more often than anywhere else. Are you sure that's it?"

"Bella you're my maid of honor. With that comes responsibilities." I nodded my head but I wasn't quite sure where she was going with this.

"What are you asking Rose? You know I'd do anything for you."

She sat up from the bed into a sitting position. "Two things. One is simple, the other not so much."

I sat myself up and leaned against the headboard. I motioned with my hands for her to continue on. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about what she was about to ask me to do.

"Well first, the easy one, I have something I want you to deliver to Emmett."

"Okay that's easy enough. What's the other?"

"Bella, you know I love you like a sister right?"

"Rosalie, you are avoiding the question. Just spit it out."

"Please keep my mother as far away from me as you can. It actually might not prove to be that difficult."

I considered what Rosalie had just asked of me. In all actuality, I might prove to be the best person for the job. It wasn't like I was married to either of Mrs. Hale's children. I wasn't the daughter-in-law who had whisked her only son off to Vegas to elope. I could do this.

"I think I can manage that. But what do you mean when you say that it might not be that difficult. Rosalie, this is your mother we are talking about."

"True, but People Magazine is doing a five page spread plus the cover of the next issue on the wedding. Once mother gets wind of this she'll be all over them like white on rice."

She was right. Those poor people from the magazine didn't stand a chance against Margo Hale. Jasper suddenly wasn't the only one I felt sorry for today. The bedroom door suddenly shot open and Alice leapt onto the bed joining Rosalie and I.

"Are you ready? I'm so ready! This is going to be so exciting." Alice exclaimed and threw her arms around both Rosalie's and my necks.

"Calm down there tiger," I said, withdrawing her arms from my neck.

"I'm just so excited. We should start getting ready. No one should have to wait on the bride on her big day, that's just..."

Rosalie and I didn't let her finish her sentence. We both looked at each other and said at the same time, "tacky."

Alice froze and the three of us burst out in a fit of giggles. It didn't matter the circumstances of the day, at the end this is what mattered. The fact that we were the best of friends all married or about to marry best friends solidified our bond that much more.

***

Rosalie had sent her in troops for today's festivities. A whole team of make up artists and hair stylists were hot on all of our tails. The only time I had seen Edward since this morning in the bathroom was when he was being chased across the lawn by an overzealous man in pair of hot pink leather pants and a crop top. I was thankful that my make up had not yet been applied because as that scene unfolded in front of my eyes, I cried from laughter.

I myself had been successful in carrying out Rosalie's wishes for the day. A lone hair stylist and make up person had been assigned to Mrs. Hale. They and they alone were to keep her occupied as they fretted over her every beauty need. As for the second request Rosalie had asked of me, I was now making my way over to her house with the box she had given me for Emmett. I looked a sight myself. My hair was on top of my head in huge hot curlers. I had one of Edward's button down shirts on and a pair of shorts. I hoped the photographer from People wasn't anywhere around at this moment. It would be just my luck that I would make my first major magazine appearance looking less than par. I had secretly hoped that he did in fact catch Edward as he ran for his life.

All of the boys were given strict orders to stay away from the main house as much as possible until the wedding neared. We were down to the wire with time. The wedding was to take place in less than three hours. According to Alice, a shit load was still left to be done. I wasn't sure what because the garden looked fabulous. The caterers were busy in the kitchen doing their thing and the valet company had just arrived. The Cullens thought having someone else park cars for the guests would seem more appropriate. The only thing that I knew of that still hadn't been done was us girls getting our makeup done, dressed and then pictures. When I thought about them I guess there still was a shit load left to do in less than three hours.

I walked inside the house and down the massive foyer. This house was a mansion and I knew I could easily get lost inside. It was a good thing I had walked these halls while it was still under construction. I located the boys in the formal living room. There were in various states of dress. Jasper was decked out from head to toe. He was ready for the day and I was sure that Alice had made sure of that. Carlisle wasn't ready by a long shot but I knew it wouldn't take him five minutes to get dressed. He was the least high maintenance out of them all. Edward and Emmett both wore their pants and shirts and no ties or jackets at the moment. They all noticed my arrival as I descended into the sunken living room. Edward smiled his panty-dropping smile at me. I knew I was blushing. It never failed.

"Well, hells bells. Don't' you look spiffy with those curlers in your hair," Emmett kidded.

SHIT! Edward and his sex smile had momentarily made me forget about the hot mess that was my hair. I reached up out of instinct to feel the hot rollers. Edward walked over to me and took my face in his hands.

"You look beautiful," he said and kissed me. It made me breathless for a moment. "What brings you down to the lair? I thought Alice had a tight leash on you girls today?"

"I came to see Emmett. I have something for him," I said, losing myself in Edward's eyes.

"Should I be worried? I mean, this isn't some final fantasy he has, is it? You in hot rollers and looking fuck hot sexy in _my_ shirt?"

I playfully slapped his chest. "No but it does sound like maybe it's yours."

"True except it's not a final fantasy for me. It's a lifetime of them."

Carlisle cleared his throat. I had forgotten briefly that there were other people in the room.

"I'm sorry. Emmett, do you mind? I have something to give to you from Rosalie."

Emmett motioned for me to join him in the kitchen. I kissed Edward on the cheek and followed behind Emmett. He leaned against the granite island in the center of the kitchen. I proceeded to prop down on one of the barstools. Once I was seated I slid the box Rosalie had given me across the island to him. He looked from the box to me smiling.

"Do you know what it is?" he asked.

I shook my head no. "I'm only the messenger, Emmett. You don't have to open it in front of me." I started the motion of standing from the barstool but Emmett stopped me by placing his hand on mine.

"Bella, wait." I looked up and noticed for the first time how vulnerable Emmett looked.

"Em, is everything okay?"

"It's fine, better than fine really. Listen I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" I questioned. "For what?"

"For everything. Bella, besides Rosalie, Jasper and Edward, you're my best friend."

I smiled. "Emmett, the only other person that leaves is your sister."

"I'm trying to be serious here. You are. I mean, I guess Rosalie is my best friend because well... she just is. But not counting Rosalie, you are my best friend when it comes to chicks."

I started to feel emotional listening to Emmett pour his big ol' heart out to me.

"Emmett, Rosalie is the only one that counts."

"You know what I mean. You're more than just my best friend Bella, you're my sister. Cullen last name or not, you'll always be my sister. I just wanted to thank you for being here and deciding to stay and give my brother a second chance. You two are about as meant for each other as Rose and I are. We are all so very blessed to have found the one, ya know?"

I wiped away a lone tear that had escaped. "I know. Thank you, Emmett. Really thank you. That means more to me than you'll ever know."

He walked over and took me into his arms. We hugged each other tightly, each afraid to let go of the other. I pulled away first and let out a small laugh. He looked down at me and frowned.

"It's funny, Emmett. This is your day and I should be the one telling you how lucky you are to have your one. Not the other way around."

"We're all lucky Bella. I hope that none of us ever takes that for granted."

"I doubt we ever will again." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Em."

"I love you too, Bells. And for the record if I don't get the chance to say it later, because let's face it, I'm sure my mind is going to be elsewhere, you're going to look beautiful today."

"Thank you. I should go so you can open your gift."

"Oh, speaking of gifts, hang on one sec."

Emmett dashed out of the room in a hurry. A minute or two later he returned with a box of his own. "Would you give this to Rosie for me? I'd send Edward but Alice has us on lockdown."

"Sure thing."

I turned away from Emmett and headed back towards the living room. The men were still all gathered around chit chatting with one another. The hot pink pants hairdresser was now in the room with the boys and I saw Edward cowered in the corner of the room. I walked over to him and he straightened as he saw me come near. With a little more force than I think he even realized he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms and planted a deep, passionate kiss on my lips. As he deepened our kiss so did my stance. Edward was leaning over me as he dipped my body. Edward finally released me so that I could come up for air.

Breathlessly I asked, "What was that for?"

He looked down at me, his lips swollen. "What? I can't kiss my fiancée just because?"

I rolled my eyes. "Edward you did that so the hairdresser wouldn't think you were fair game didn't you?"

His shoulders slumped slightly. "Yes and no." I raised my eye to his cryptic answer. "Okay fine. Yes. Are you mad?"

"Not if it means I get that kind of intense kiss from you."

He kissed the tip of my nose and released his hold. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said straightening up. "I'll see you boys later. If I were you, I'd take a cue from Jasper and get dressed. I'm sure none of you wants to be spoken to the way he was this morning."

I smiled as the boys looked frightened. As I closed the door to the house I thought I heard someone call Jasper pussy whipped. I laughed while I walked across the yard, Rosalie's gift in hand.

I walked though the back door of the house that led into the kitchen. People were scampering around like ants. I squeezed my way past the workers and up the stairs. We were still camped out in Alice's room. When I walked in, Alice and Rosalie had opened all of our garment bags so that the dresses could breathe. They were Alice's exact words when I asked. I gave Rosalie the box Emmett had given me. Alice and I sat down on the bed as we watched her carefully untie the bow and open the lid to the box. Inside was a white gold, diamond tennis bracelet. Rosalie gasped as she held it up in front of her face.

Rosalie Hale may have been tough on the exterior but Emmett brought her to tears. She cried happy tears as she turned the bracelet over in her hands. A folded note was tucked inside in the box. She opened the letter and sobbed harder. She tried with all of her might to read the letter aloud to Alice and I but she had no luck. The tears had her overcome with emotion.

Alice took the note from her outstretched hands and read it aloud.

_"Rosie, can you believe after all these years we are finally going to be married? You have made me the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet. I'm so blessed that you said yes when I asked you to move home with me. Honestly, if you had said no, I would have stayed wherever you were just to be near you. Never again do I want to be apart from you. You are my life and my life is not whole unless you are there. I love you so much and I promise to show you every day for the rest of our lives. I'm sorry if you hear the words again during the ceremony. They are from the heart and I want the world to know. It's only a little while longer before I see your beautiful face walking down the aisle to meet me. In case you get confused, I'll be the sexy beast with the white scarf around my neck. LOL! I love you babe. Emmett."_

How Alice managed to say aloud what he had written without breaking down like Rosalie had was beyond me. I was crying listening to it.

"It's beautiful, Rosalie. Both of it," I said not only referring to the bracelet.

"Wait," Alice said as she flipped the note over. "There's more." She cleared her throat and began reading aloud again.

"I forgot to mention. Wear this bracelet as your something new. I love you, boo."

"Well duh, Emmett. What did you think she was going to wear it as?" Alice grumbled.

"What did you get Emmett, Rosalie?" I asked.

"He didn't open it in front of you?" I shook my head no. "It was a Rolex. It's vintage and very rare."

"Wow," Alice and I both said. We stayed dazed for a moment as we admired Rosalie's gift and the admission as to what she had gotten Emmett. Esme entered the room and it brought us out of our trance.

"Girls, the boys are all dressed and on the lawn taking pictures."

The three of us leapt off of the bed and ran to the window. It faced the lawn that the garden sat on. We watched our guys line up for the photographer. I'm sure if I had looked at Alice and Rosalie they would have been drooling. I know I was.

"Rose," I began. "Isn't it bad luck to see each other before the wedding?"

"It doesn't say I can't see him, just that he can't see me."

"Oh, okay," I said as I watched Edward posing for the cameraman.

"We are the three luckiest bitches. You two know that right?" Rosalie asked.

"Four."

We all turned our heads to the side to see Esme staring out the window in her own stupor. She looked back over at us and smiled. "What? Don't for one second think that I don't tell myself how lucky I am to have married such a hot piece of ass. Not to mention, I birthed two of those boys down there. So yeah, I'm one lucky bitch."

We all four laughed uncontrollably. Each of us was holding on to the other. The only thing that suddenly made us stop was the flash of a camera. We all looked up to see a photographer standing in the room with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry. Well, not really. I just got some amazing candid shots of the four of you," he said, smiling the whole time. He walked a little further into the room and extended his hand to Rosalie. "Miss Hale, I'm Steve Bell, the photographer for People."

She took his hand as he helped her off the ground. "Pleased to meet you, Steve, this is my family. My sisters, Alice and Bella and my mother-in-law to be, Esme."

He nodded his head and we all said hello. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you had sisters, Miss Hale, only a brother."

"Well, we're not blood sisters, but close enough. Alice is married to my brother, Jasper and Bella is marrying Emmett's brother Edward in two weeks."

"I guess in a sense then you all are sisters then. Again, I'm sorry to alarm you but as I walked by I saw you perched on the window sill and seeing a Kodak moment, I couldn't resist."

"No don't apologize, please," Rosalie said. "In fact, I'd love a copy of those."

"Sure thing. Listen, I won't be a bother, I'm just going to kind of wander about and snap pictures. I'd like to get as many candids as I can."

Steve kept to his word. He was not a distraction. Rosalie's hair and makeup people came into the room and began to work their magic. While a makeup artist worked on my face, a hair stylist had begun taking down the rollers in my hair. I asked for it to be kept long and flowy. Natural was my best look. Alice and I stepped into our dresses so that we would both be dressed for pictures as we helped Rosalie into her gown.

Rosalie strutted into the bedroom in a white corset. Her hair was left long with the sides pulled back. Loose curls flowed down her back. Alice took the dress off of its hanger and we both helped Rosalie into the gown. The photographer continued to take pictures as Alice and I laced and buttoned up the back of the dress. After Rosalie had made sure all was in place, Alice and I stood back to admire her. I had to give it to Alice. I wasn't one for the "mullet dress", but she and Rosalie both managed to pull it off. I was certain that this was going to be the most sought after style once the magazine hit the stands.

We were both left speechless. Neither of us was able to form the right words to describe Rosalie. Beautiful, stunning and gorgeous didn't seem appropriate. Rosalie looked like a goddess. Esme chose that moment to walk in. Luckily, words were able to flow freely from her mouth.

"Rosalie, you look fabulous," she said as the two embraced.

"Thank you, Esme."

"So do the two of you," she said to Alice and myself. "My boys are not going to know what hit them when they see the three of you walk down that aisle. Rosalie, do you have all of your traditional things?"

"I think so. My something old is a bonnet that was given to my mother when I was born. It was to be used as a handkerchief on my wedding day. It's going to be tied around my bouquet." Esme nodded.

"And your something new?"

Rosalie stuck out her wrist so that Esme could see the bracelet Emmett had given her. Esme placed her hands over her mouth. "It's beautiful, Rose. He did such a good job. Okay what about borrowed or blue?"

"Actually now that you mention it, I don't have either of those."

"Well, if you'd like, I'd love to help you with that."

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, it would mean so much to me if you wore something of mine. It's become sort of a Cullen women tradition."

Esme reached into her handbag and pulled out a small, delicate velvet box. Alice stood behind her mother as Esme opened the box for Rose and me to see. Inside was the most beautiful pair of sapphire and diamond earrings. Rose and I both gasped in shock at what Esme was offering.

"I wore these on my wedding day and recently Alice wore them on hers. Rosalie and Bella, it would mean a great deal to me if you both wore them or your days. I understand if you don't want to..."

Rosalie and I didn't let Esme finish her thought. In a split second we both wrapped our arms around her neck.

"I take that as a yes from you both?"

"YES!" we both shouted.

"Good. So you see this is your something borrowed and blue."

"Esme, they're beautiful. Thank you so much," Rosalie said as she held still so that Esme could fasten them to her ear.

"You're welcome dear. What about you're garter?"

"Oh! I have that, hang on," I said. I ran into Edward and my room and grabbed the bag from under the bed. I knew it was wrong but it was going to be so funny. Emmett wouldn't find the humor in it but I sure as hell would.

I reappeared in Alice's room, bag in hand. I carefully extracted the garter from within and held it up for everyone to see. Everyone just shook their heads in disbelief.

"You know Emmett is going to have a shit fit when he sees this, Rosalie said as she eyed the piece of yellow and gold lace with a black and gold fleur de lis hanging off of it.

I smiled. "Yup and I don't care. Now put it on. I worked hard on that thing."

Rosalie hiked up her leg and I carefully placed the garter around her thigh. It had to go up pretty high considering her dress was fairly short in the front.

The photographer from People had been snapping away at this camera during our entire exchange. Esme told Alice and me that we were needed downstairs for pictures with the hired photographer before the wedding began. Alice and I linked our arms together and set off for the garden. Once we stepped outside it was if the place had erupted in flowers. I had never seen this place look so magical. And to add to the magic, it was one of the rare sunny days in Forks.

Alice spotted Jasper immediately and took off in a short run towards him. He caught her mid air and swung her around. The photographer was off in the distance catching the entire exchange. I stayed in the back and watched the two get lost in one another. I scanned the yard for Edward but he wasn't there. I wondered briefly where he had gone off to. Maybe he was hiding from the guy in the pink pants.

"Hello lover." A voice seductively whispered into my ear.

I smiled and inclined my body to his voice. "Hello," I said turning to take him in for the first time.

"You clean up pretty nice there Cullen. Maybe if you're lucky I might just marry you in a couple of weeks," I jokingly said.

"I'll be the luckiest bastard alive when that happens," he said taking my hand and twirling me around. "You look stunning. My God, Bella. I'm speechless."

"Thank you," I said and ducked my head. He lifted my chin with his finger.

"What did I tell you about hiding from me? Don't do it. You're beautiful, you're blushing, and you're mine. I love you. Have I told you that today?"

"Not nearly enough." I said back. He took my hand and we joined the rest of the wedding party for pictures.

The photographer took several pictures of each of the couples, as Esme joined us on the lawn. He took photos of Emmett and his parents along with Alice and Edward; Alice, Emmett and myself and some of the wedding party minus the bride and groom. The time was drawing nearer and we still had another round of photos with Rosalie before the guests were to begin arriving. Alice ushered the boys back into Emmett's house so that Rosalie could come outside with no one watching. She even went as far as to have the hairdresser, Rafe (pink pants guy) to keep watch. I was pretty sure the boys weren't going to try anything on his watch. The only one who was allowed to stay outside with us was Jasper. He was to be needed for the Hale family photo.

Rosalie descended down the stairs and into the backyard looking like a bridal vision. Her mother and father were each holding up the train of her dress as she walked through the grass. From there we continued pictures with us girls. Jasper was sent back into the house to fetch Edward so that he and Jasper could take pictures with Rosalie. It was less that we would have to take care of once the ceremony was concluded.

Alice and I took over as train holders for Rosalie as we made our way back into the house. Rosalie stopped the photographer before we reached the back door.

"Do you think it would be too much to ask that after the ceremony we take a picture of the entire wedding party in the tree house?"

The photographer smiled. "I had hoped you'd ask that."

Guests had begun to arrive while we waited inside for the ceremony to begin. It was five thirty and we were all itching to get this show on the road. Rosalie kept peering out of the window from upstairs like she was searching for someone. Any time Alice or I asked her about it she claimed that it was nerves getting the best of her. I had a feeling Rosalie had something up her sleeve.

With five minutes left to go, Alice rounded the parents up and escorted them outside to the far side of the house. The path in which we would all walk was lined with fresh flower petals. I assumed that things were now underway because Alice came back and to with Mr. Hale. Once again we both lifted the back of Rosalie's dress and helped her down the stairs. In our places, Alice began the march down the aisle. I saw her reach the middle point and I turned to Rosalie one last time.

"Congrats again honey, I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. Don't forget, walk slowly," Rose said with a smile.

"Right because that would just be…"

"Tacky," we said at the same time.

I walked down the aisle as slow as I could muster without looking like I was being drug. All eyes were on me and it suddenly made me nervous. I tried not to focus on the people sitting around but rather on Edward standing down front. He offered a smile and a wink and I felt instantly better and calm. I made it down the aisle unscathed.

The music changed to the traditional bridal march and everyone stood. I watched as Rosalie turned the corner from the house and into the sight of all of the guests. I turned my head so that I could see Emmett's reaction. Just as I had predicted he was crying. It wasn't a sobbing type of cry but more of a manly, single tear, really happy kind of cry. I smiled and turned my focus back onto Rosalie. She had a grin on her face that reached all the way up to her eyes. And her eyes were twinkling. I had never seen her look happier than in that very moment.

Rose and her father reached the end of the aisle. Pastor Sonic asked his usual questions and Mr. Hale handed Rosalie off to Emmett with a handshake and a pat on the back. They interlocked their arms, smiling at each other like it was nobody's business.

As Pastor Sonic reached the part where they would exchange vows, Rosalie handed her bouquet off for me to hold.

"Ladies and Gentleman, family and friends, Rosalie and Emmett have chosen to write their own vows. Emmett I will start with you."

Emmett took both of Rosalie's hands in his. He drew in a deep breath before he started. "Rosie, I've always known that I wanted to spend forever with you. You're the only girl I've ever loved and the only girl I want to love. I want you to be the mother of my children, my best friend, and my lover. You are my world and I can't imagine a life without you. I love you more than words can express. You are my everything. Without you, I am nothing. I promise to love you unconditionally for eternity. I plan to give you everything you've ever dreamed of and more. You'll never know how grateful I am that you chose me, out of all the guys in the world, you chose to spend your life with me. I plan to spend forever showing you how much that means to me. I love you so much and I'm so proud that you are going to be my wife."

I wiped the tears that had fallen down my face. I could hear Alice sniffle behind me as she listened to the most heartfelt speech I had ever heard come from Emmett's mouth.

"Rosalie," Pastor Sonic said as he motioned for her to take the floor.

"Emmett," she began, taking a deep breath just as Emmett had done. "You know I'm not very good with words.

You also know that I love you more than anything in this world. When you asked me to move back home with you I knew I couldn't say no. To be honest, I would have moved wherever you had asked. I just knew that I couldn't go on living without you. I've decided that instead of me vocalizing my vows to you, I am going to have them sung."

Jasper and Edward both held back a laugh at the thought of Rosalie singing. She noticed and addressed the two before she introduced whomever it was that had the honor of singing the most important words she was not going to speak. "_I'm _not singing, but thanks for the vote of confidence. Emmett, this is my second gift to you. I hope it conveys everything I feel."

At that moment, music geared up and I instantly recognized the song. It was the grand who ha of all love songs. The standard played at any wedding, the classic sound of one of the most beautiful songs in existence. Rosalie had chosen wisely. Before I could see who was supposed to sing the song, Alice grabbed me by the back of the arm and pulled me towards her. She pointed to the opposite end of the house where none other than Beyonce emerged. She began to sing Etta James' classic hit _At Last_ as she made her way to the couple.

I was beyond shocked that Rosalie had managed to pull something like this off without telling a single one of us. It was perfect, it said so much, and it was so Rosalie.

Beyonce belted out the song that conveyed so much. It told Emmett and everyone else in attendance what Rosalie couldn't say. I watched Emmett as his eyes grew wide with shock. She sang the song flawlessly, never missing a note. When she was done, she left as quickly as she had come. I barely heard Rosalie tell Emmett she loved him as Beyonce left.

Pastor Sonic didn't pick up the ceremony as soon as she left. It seemed he too was at a loss for words from seeing Beyonce Knowles make an appearance at a quiet, intimate ceremony for a couple of local kids. In reality, these two were not just local kids. They were a pair of the most famous people in the world. If the fact that a Grammy award winning singer, Tom Brady and his wife Giselle, or the Manning boys weren't enough to alert you to that, then you had no business being here in the first place.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur. Maybe it was because that the only thing left to do was the exchange of rings, I wasn't sure. As the wedding concluded, Emmett and Rosalie shared a kiss, which was nothing like the November Rain kiss. They took their march together as man and wife down the aisle. I met Edward where Emmett and Rosalie had stood moments before. He took my arm in his and kissed me softly on the lips before we too descended down the aisle.

It didn't matter to me who was in attendance tonight. The only person that mattered to me was walking by my side and in two weeks time this would be our march as man and wife. We would finally have our at last. At last.

****

A/N- So, was Emmett & Rose's wedding all you expected? The next chapter is the reception. Yes, this shindig is a two parter. But guess what? The next chapter isn't in Bella's POV! ***gasp* **I know! What can I say, two others had to speak.

And the mulllet dress? Follow this link, take out the spaces, to see how Alice turned something so very 80's into something very trendy. LOL http://www (dot) flickr (dot) com/photos/weddingssc/2192436521/ And do you want to see Emmett & Edward on this very special day? This was my inspiration for those two. http://share (dot) shutterfly (dot) com/action/welcome?sid=8Sas27do4Z8E

If you are on twitter, tonight I'm hosting a readalong for **Not Who I Thought You Were** by **fngrcufs**. So if you haven't checked the story out yet and you're on twitter, come join us! The fun begins at 8:30 central time. Also, speaking of readalongs, the awesome **LMGoldenEyes**, as she is known on twitter, will be hosting **The Sovereign Six** on April 5.

Now, what's a readalong you ask. Well it's where we all get together and read a story together. We read, comment, and just have a good time reliving what we love most about the story. I hope you all can join us! Again, I'm **Hollister_1980** on twitter.

Leave me some love! Until next time…

Xoxo

Holly


	27. Chapter 27 Angel Eyes

A/N- Good morning everyone! Happy Easter!!! I hope you all have a wonderful day. Thank you to my most amazing beta **Katydid2363** who keeps my stuff sounding readable. Before you begin this chapter let me first start off my saying that this was written many, many months ago. Well before the Saints won the Superbowl. I'll admit, I was writing this in the midst of their epic season but I honestly had no idea they would actually win the damn thing. And even if they hadn't won, I wasn't about to change anything in this chapter. I was prepared to eat my words. I'm not a sour loser but…. They did in fact win so GEAUX SAINTS. This chapter is dedicated to two very special ladies. The first being **IPunchWereWolvz** because she is a New England girl & loves her Tom Brady (I don't fault you BB), I just hope I don't disappoint with his cameo. Also to **TillyWhitlock** because she cheered on the Saints with me this year. Both ladies cheered and jeered with me all season long via Twitter.

Second, to **angstaddict09** & **belovedsunshine** who are BOTH celebrating birthday's today. Mel, make sure you check your email. The Muselets are flooding your box with Rob porn & Anne, the rapper avi's on twitter are just for you BB.

So, because this had to be in someone else's POV (you'll see why shortly) let's begin with Emmett shall we…

Chapter 27

Angel Eyes

By: Jeff Healey

**Emmett's POV**

I'm not a crier by any means but seeing my Rosie walk down the aisle in a vision of white brought tears to my eyes. Mullet dress my ass, my girl looked stunning in that short in the front, long in the back dress. I laughed internally. When I thought about it like that then yeah, I guess it was a mullet dress.

We had just wrapped up the final rounds of pictures for the photographer People Magazine had hired for the wedding. I was all smiled out. Not really but I wanted more than anything to be inside the tent with all of our wedding guests. I was ready for our first dance as husband and wife.

Wife.

Rosalie Hale, now Cullen, was my wife.

How in the hell had I gotten to be so lucky? It didn't matter. What mattered was I had the most beautiful woman in the world as my wife and the greatest group of friends a guy could have asked for.

I had my arm wrapped tightly around Rosalie's waist as we made our way to the big white tent that was to act as our reception hall. My sister and her husband led the pack followed closely behind by my brother and soon to be sister-in-law. I loved these people more than anyone in the world. I wasn't going to dwell on the fact that we had all been so stupid in the past. What mattered was we were all here now embarking on our forever.

We had reached the front of the tent and stood outside waiting for the DJ to announce each of us. I wanted to catch everyone before we separated inside. It seemed like now was going to be the best time.

"Hey guys," I called out to our wedding party. Everyone one of them turned and fixed their eyes on me. They all wore the same smiling expression. Rosalie took my hand in hers and squeezed. She knew what I was about to say without having to hear it first.

"Um...first off I just want to thank each of you. I know once we make our way inside we might not get a chance to really talk so I just wanted to take this time to tell everyone how much you mean to me and my beautiful wife." I looked over at my bride and smiled.

Alice and Bella's smiles got bigger and both of them had a glisten of moisture in their eyes.

"You're all my best friends and I think it's pretty damn amazing that after eleven years we're all at this point. I love you guys more than you know," I continued on.

Bella and Alice left the sides of Jasper and Edward and flew into my arms. I hugged them tightly to a point that both were gasping for a breath. Jasper and Edward came up to me next and we did that weird half hug, half hand shake thing. By the time we had all "hugged it out" the DJ was ready to announce each of us as we entered the reception.

I watched as he welcomed Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Hale to the crowd. My sister and brother-in-law floated in to the theme song from Sanford and Son. Alice turned around to where we still were and glared at me the best she knew how while she kept her smile plastered across her face.

I laughed because I had honestly forgotten I had asked the DJ to play this as the bridal party entrance song. Edward and Bella both turned around once they registered what the song was and began laughing along with me.

"Nice one bro," Edward said and held up his fist. I bumped it because hey, that's what dudes do.

_"Ladies and Gentleman, Mr. Edward Cullen and his fiancée, Miss Isabella Swan." _

Edward and Bella walked through the tent together hand in hand. I was more proud of those two than any of us. Rosalie squeezed my hand again and I knew our time had arrived. I looked down into her ice blue eyes and cupped her face with my free hand.

"I love you more than you'll ever know."

"I know baby," she said, "me too."

_"I'm proud to introduce for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen."_

"It's showtime babe."

I leaned down and kissed my beautiful bride as we made our way into the reception. People were clapping and cheering as we passed them by. I lead Rose out to the dance floor so that we could share our first dance as husband and wife.

As soon as we reached the make shift dance floor, I twirled her around and hastily brought her into my embrace. With one arm firmly secured around her back, the other hand held hers against my beating heart. We began to sway to the music. I took it upon myself to sing the lyrics to her.

Now I was known for being a sweet ass football player, not a singer, but Rosalie didn't seem to mind. She let me serenade her across the dance floor while our family and friends looked on.

_"Girl you're looking fine tonight_

_and every guy has got you in his sights_

_What you're doing with a clown like me_

_is surely one of life's little mysteries"_

Our eyes never left one another's as we spun around the dance floor. I kept singing because if I was being honest, this song pretty much summed up how I felt. I knew I was a good looking guy but to have someone like a supermodel on my arm still surprised the hell out of me.

_"So tonight I'll ask the stars above_

_How did I ever win your love?_

_What did I do?_

_What did I say?_

_To turn your angel eyes my way."_

I continued to twirl my Rose around the dance floor as the song played on. I couldn't help but set my eyes on my brother. He had his arm wrapped tightly around Bella's waist as he sang the words of the song to her, just as I was doing to Rosalie. We both felt the exact same thing at that moment. _How in the world had we ended up with two of the three greatest girls in the world?_ I offered him a wink and he smiled back.

I locked eyes with my blushing bride and finished singing the song to her.

_"Don't anyone wake me,_

_If it's just a dream"_

I sang and twirled her away from my embrace so that everyone could see her and all her glory.

_"Cause she's the best thing,_

_that's ever happened to me."_

I sang loud enough so everyone would hear me. I pointed to Rosalie and then placed my hand over my heart as I let the words of Jeff Healey tell all of our guests just how much she meant to me.

I then turned my gaze to all the single guys that had shown up. Most of them were old teammates from the gridiron. I held onto Rosalie's hand while I circled around pointing to them all.

_"All you fellows, you can look all you like"_

I pulled Rosalie flush against my body. She was mine, all mine. Her eyes were wide with shock as I sang on.

_"But this girl you see she's leavin here with me tonight."_

I swayed us from side to side while everyone hooped and hollered. She opened her mouth to speak but I placed a finger over her lips to silence her. I wasn't done just yet.

_"There's just one more thing that I need to know._

_If this is love why does it scare me so?_

_It must be something only you can see."_

I cupped her face in my hands and stilled our movements.

_"Cause girl I feel it when you look at me."_

And then I couldn't hold back any longer. I brought her face to mine and kissed her with as much passion as I could. I really wanted to take her out of this room and away from all of these people. I wanted to show her how much I really loved her. I wanted to worship every part of her body, but my mother and father were present, not to mention my newly acquired "monster-in-law". I knew that wouldn't have been appropriate. Instead I said with that kiss exactly what I intended to do to my bride once we were out of the public eye. You had to fucking crazy if you thought I was going to wait until we got to the hotel. No siree Bob. We were going to consummate this marriage in the backseat of the limo.

What can I say? I'm suave like that.

I broke the kiss off first. I knew at the rate we were going we'd hit the bathroom up before the limo. I have a little more class than that.

Rosalie looked up at me completely breathless. In that moment I couldn't have told you what all was going on around me. My undivided attention was on the goddess in my arms.

Once Rosalie had caught her breath, she pulled herself upright and spoke in a husky, fuck hot voice. "We need to wrap this party up quick. I want you more than I've ever wanted you before."

I smiled because god damn if this woman wasn't made specifically for me. "I know babe. Me too."

Suddenly the noise in the room reminded me that we weren't alone. Those who had been seated were now on their feet. Everyone clapped and cheered as our first dance as husband and wife wrapped up. I think I heard either Jasper or Edward call out for us to get a room. Hell, it could have been both of them for all I knew. I kissed Rosalie once more, a little softer this time, before we parted and she began her dance with her dad.

Fuck! Father, daughter dance!

My mind was immediately on Bella. I searched the crowded tent until I saw her, huddled close to my brother. I knew this was going to be hard for her. I also knew that if there was one person who would help her through this it was Edward. He scanned the crowd until his gaze met mine. He nodded his head at me and ushered Bella out of the open doors of the tent.

Before I knew it, I was being approached by all of those in attendance. Everyone who came to speak to me offered congratulations up. As soon as Rose's dance ended with her dad, I knew it was my go with my mom. I walked over to where she and my dad stood as they thanked people for coming.

"Mom," I called out to get her attention. "It's our turn. You ready to show all these famous people what you've got?"

She kissed my father and then took my hand as I led her out onto the dance floor.

"Are you still okay with the song choice? I can ask the DJ to play something else if you've changed your mind."

"Are you kidding me? I'm ready to shake it."

I laughed at my mom's lame attempt to make a joke. It was my mom's idea to have _My Girl_ as the song for our special dance. I couldn't argue with her. When I thought about it, she was and always would be my number one girl.

Yeah, so what? I'm a momma's boy.

**Rosalie's POV**

I walked out of the tent in search of Bella. As I left the music of The Temptations sounded throughout the reception area. Leave it to my husband and mother-in-law to do an unconventional mother, son dance. Besides that and Emmett's idea to have the wedding party walk out to the theme from Sanford and Son, I'd have to say that things from the musical perspective were pretty all right. At least no one had suggested we all walk down the aisle to that video that was all over YouTube. I'm sure Alice would have vetoed that. Then again, it kind of sounded like the crazy shit she liked.

I made my way past the garden where I found Bella sitting in the tire swing while Edward pushed her.

"Bella, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't even think."

"Rose stop," she said as she held her hand out. "I didn't expect you to. I knew it was coming and I'm fine. Really."

"You're a suck ass liar Bella. You know that?"

She chuckled and I was glad I had made her smile, even if it wasn't really genuine.

"Actually," she began, "I've got other things on my mind right now."

I raised my eyes to hers. "Such as?"

"Edward here was just reminding me I have to give a speech."

"Bella you don't have to," I said cutting her off.

"I want to Rosalie. For you and Emmett, I want to. Now that doesn't mean I don't intend on throwing a few back beforehand."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now let's get back inside. I've got a party to crash."

I pulled her into a hug and held her tight. "I love you."

She hugged me back and whispered, "I love you too."

"And as much as I'd love to sit and watch, people are going to start wondering where the bride ran off to," Edward added.

Bella and I both playfully swatted his arm. He acted hurt but we both knew he was anything but. Being the gentleman he was, Edward held both arms out for Bella and me. We each looped ours through his and walked back to the reception.

Emmett and Esme's dance had wound down and dinner was in the process of being served. Edward led Bella to the bar for some liquid courage as I made my way back to my husband.

Husband.

I still couldn't believe that after all this time, after all the dreams I had over the years that we were finally married. I kept waiting to wake up and realize that I was still living a mediocre life in LA.

Emmett flashed his pearly white smile at me from across the room. He began walking and met me half way. I was ready for this party to be over with. I wanted more than anything to rip his clothes off. I had planned to do just that once we were inside the limo, because let's face it; I knew neither of us would be able to hold off until we were at the hotel.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you look?" Emmett asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Maybe a few times. Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes and you better be ready to show me the moment that sweet ass of yours hits the leather seats of the limo."

I smiled and pulled him towards my eager lips. There was no doubt in my mind that this was the only person in the world that was made solely for me.

I had successfully made it through dinner without having to make up some excuse for Emmett and me to find a bathroom. Of course his sly touches under the table didn't help. I wanted him and I wanted him bad.

As we finished the main course, I saw Edward stand up from his seat and clink his knife against the champagne glass. He gained the attention of everyone as a dull silence fell over the crowd.

Once he cleared his throat a few times and assessed the crowd in front of him, he began speaking. "For those of you who don't know who I am, I'm the non famous Cullen child, Edward."

Several people laughed at Edward's attempt to be funny. "I've never really thought of my brother as the great football player. Sure he was great on the field but to me he's always just been my older brother, my best friend. Same goes for Rosalie. In my eyes they've always just been Emmett and Rosalie, two halves to a whole. It's taken a lot for them to get where they are today. I only ask that you remind each other every single day for the rest of your lives how lucky you are."

He glanced down at Bella, who looked like she either wanted to cry or throw up. "I know I intend to do just that. Never again will I take the love that we have all found for granted."

Edward returned his gaze to Emmett and me. "To Emmett and Rosalie, may you have a lifetime of happiness with each other. You both deserve it."

Emmett stood up and hugged his younger brother. As I stood behind him, waiting my turn to say thanks, I heard the faintest exchange of 'I love you man' pass between them. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Edward. You know we both want the same for you and Bella."

"I know, Rose."

I thought Edward was done with his toast but it seemed as though he had one more thing to say.

"Before I hand the mic over to the love of my life, I'd like to also propose a toast to Alice, Jasper, and my Bella."

I was stunned at what he was about to do. I couldn't imagine what he possibly had in mind to say.

He took Bella's hand and looked over towards Alice and Jasper. "To us, may we never be graced with the sight of Emmett in the nude while he takes his morning or afternoon swims."

The four of them, along with all the other guests, erupted in laughter. Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "What? I like to free ball it when I'm in the pool. So sue me."

"I'm kidding guys. Well, not really but you know what I mean," Edward said.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied. "Keep an eye out for your girl," I said, motioning at Bella. "She looks a little sick."

Bella cautiously stood up from the table. Edward took her hand in his while he passed her the microphone. She stood for a moment or two with her eyes closed. I hoped to God that she wasn't going to barf in front of everyone. Not that I thought it would ruin my wedding day. I'm not that shallow. I knew that Emmett would never let her live it down.

She opened her eyes, looked at Edward and smiled. Something passed between them and I knew all too well what it was. Without words he was reassuring her. Emmett and I did the same thing with one another. It was just another reason, on the already long list, as to why I had married him. He was my soul mate.

Bella surveyed the crowd as she spoke. "I've known Rosalie and Emmett for as long as I can remember. Emmett has always been like a big brother to me. Always there to make sure I was okay and always the one to make sure that no one hurt me, even his own brother.

"I've always considered Rosalie my sister even though we're far from blood related. They've both known over the years just when I needed them. Phone calls to say hello, a quick email to see how I was, or a trip down to New Orleans for a weekend visit."

With that last part she looked at Emmett and winked. I was grateful that he had gone to spend the weekend with her earlier this year. She had needed a familiar face. I knew it wasn't the face she really wanted to see but I had to think though that if none of that had happened, none of us might be where we are today.

"I love the two of you so much," she began saying while she fought back tears. It was useless. They trickled out of her eyes anyway. She raised her glass to the reception area and toasted Emmett and me. "To Emmett and Rosalie, may they continue to be that spark that will always ignite each other's flame."

Everyone raised and clinked glasses with one another. I jumped up from my seat and pulled Bella into a hug. "I love you too. Thank you for everything, Bella." She pulled back from our embrace and we kissed each other's cheeks.

Emmett wasn't far behind in thanking Bella. He wrapped his big arms around her waist and lifted her from the ground. I could hear her giggle while he spoke into her ear. I wasn't sure what he said and I wasn't going to ask. Bella and Emmett shared a much different relationship than the rest of us. He was her big brother, her protector and on some level, her best friend. I appreciated that and loved him even more for it.

"Emmett! Put me down or I'm going to be sick!" Bella shrieked.

"Bells, please don't. You know how I am with vomit."

He set her down and kissed her cheek. I smiled at their exchange and grabbed my husband's hand. It was time to cut the cake.

I led Emmett over to the table that held our cake. The photographers positioned themselves around us as we cut into the bottom tier. I glared at Emmett as he held a piece up in the air.

I leaned in a little closer so that no one would be able to pick up on our conversation. "A word to the wise my wonderful husband. If any of this cake lands anywhere other than my mouth I will in fact make you wait until we are at the hotel before you are inside of me."

His eyes bugged like they were about to pop out of his skull. I had him by the balls and he knew it. He simply nodded his head and ever so carefully slid the piece of cake into my mouth. I chewed and smiled, pleased that he had taken my threat seriously. I raised my hand to my face to wipe off the smudge of icing at the corners of my mouth. Emmett grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Here, let me," he said as he leaned in and used his tongue to clear the sides of my mouth. I closed my eyes for a moment because I knew all too well what that tongue was going to do to me later on. Just thinking about it made me rub my thighs together.

"Rosie," he whispered as he held my hand, "same goes for you babe."

Mother Fucker!

How could he have said that to me? Here I was planning on smashing cake all over his pretty face but he had to go and use the same threat on me. He had me all worked up from licking the icing off of my face. There was no way in hell I wasn't going to get mine in the limo.

I smiled and just as he had done to me, I carefully placed the piece of cake into his mouth. He smiled back at me and winked. He wiped the corners of his mouth where a small smudge of icing remained on his fingertip. I instintively grabbed his hand and sucked it into my mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head. I looked down at the front of his pants where it had noticeably become tighter.

We needed to leave this joint and we needed to leave now!

"How rude of us would it be to quickly wrap this party up?" Emmett asked. "I need you so fucking bad!"

I patted his chest and leaned up to kiss him. "I know baby, me too. Me. Fucking. Too."

A crowd had formed around us and everyone was cheering and smiling.

"Okay kids, I need all the single ladies out on the dance floor." The DJ called out while he played Beyonce's song in the background.

I scanned the crowd for the single girls but only two caught my eye and neither was single. Bella and Alice stood off to the side where they danced the routine of the song. We had played around the night before with the moves. I had to admit they looked pretty funny. Edward and Jasper were on the opposite side where they stood back and watched the girls break it down. I would have gone as far as to guess that Bella and Alice were a little drunk. If it weren't for the fact that I was ready to get the fuck out of here, I would have grabbed them both and all three of us would have put on a show for everyone.

After all the single ladies had been assembled on the dance floor, I tossed the bouquet out. It was caught by one of Emmett's old teammate's girlfriend. We posed for a few pictures while Emmett went to grab his brother.

The DJ called out for all the eligible bachelors to make their way down. ZZ Top's _Legs_ blasted through the speakers. I had to roll my eyes. Emmett had to have requested this one.

Edward appeared with a chair and sat down in the middle of the floor. He patted his knee inviting me to sit on his lap. I complied because really, I just wanted the hell out of here.

Emmett knelt down in front of me and smirked. Just as if I would have had a long dress on, he slowly ran his hands up my legs. Once he got to my thighs he began searching for the garter. At least that's what I thought he was searching for. His finger slid the lace of my thong over to the side and I shifted in Edward's lap.

Shit! I was sitting on Edward's lap while my husband teased my clit! While I'm in to some kinky shit, this was not one of them.

I looked at Emmett in shock as his finger dipped inside of me. I'm pretty sure to him it looked as if I was surprised in a happy way. I mean a part of me was definitely enjoying it but for fuck's sake! I was in my brother-in-law's lap. I adjusted myself once more and the movement only caused Emmett's finger to go deeper inside of me. I must have let out a tiny moan because I felt Edward's body stiffen. All I could think about was that at least it was his whole body and not his cock. That would have been really weird.

"Emmett? I swear to God if you are doing what I think you're doing, I will beat the fuck out of you in front of everyone," Edward said in a hushed tone.

Emmett withdrew is finger but kept the sexy smirk in place. "Awe, c'mon bro, like you wouldn't have done it to Bella."

Emmett had a point. I turned my head and raised a knowing eye at Edward.

"And like you wouldn't be equally disgusted," Edward quipped back.

"I see your point," Emmett began. "Okay, now let's get this god damn garter off so I can finish what I started."

"I'll second that," I said.

Emmett's hands found the garter and he began to slowly push it down my thigh. As soon as it came into his view he stopped.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked looking up at me. I shrugged my shoulders while Edward laughed.

"I swear I had nothing to do with this Em," Edward said still chuckling.

"ISABELLA MAIRE SWAN SOON TO BE CULLEN!" Emmett shouted. All three of us began to search the crowd that had formed for Bella.

She emerged from the back holding a glass of champagne using Tom Brady to steady herself.

"Who dat say gonna beat dem Saints? Who dat? Who dat?" Bella chanted while trying not to fall. I don't think she realized Tom Brady was the source of her stability.

I looked over at Edward and grinned. "Your girl is shit faced."

He rolled his eyes. "I can see that Rose."

"Bella, what the fuck?" Emmett asked. "A Saints garter? Really?"

"Hells yeah Em. We're going to the SuperBowl this year. Mark my words."

"Maybe when Hell freezes over," Tom Brady shot back at her.

Bella cocked her head to the side and gave Tom a look I knew could cut through glass.

"And who do you think you are?" Bella asked, slurring her words.

"Tom Brady of the New England Patriots and also the wall currently keeping you upright."

Bella grabbed him by the shoulder to keep her balance and extended her right hand out to him. "Well Tom Brady of the New England Patriots. I'm Bella Swan, soon to be Cullen, formally of New Orleans, Louisiana. I've got one piece of advice for you."

"Oh yeah?" Tom started. "What's that?"

"I hope you're able to take defeat like a man. The Saints are gonna march all over your ass this year. Oh and thanks for not letting me fall flat on my face."

We all erupted in laughter. Tom wasn't sure what to do with himself or with Bella for that matter.

"Oh yeah, Edward," I said. "She is so drunk."

"Emmett, can you hurry this shit up? I need to inform the bartender to cut Bella off before she embarrasses herself any more."

With a little more speed, Emmett slid the garter down my leg. As soon as it was off, I hopped off Edward's lap. He disappeared into the crowd to rescue Bella.

Emmett tossed the garter out to the single guys and the photographer rushed over to get a picture of the boys. It wasn't long after, that Emmett and I were saying our good-byes to everyone. All of our family and friends gathered around to wish us well on our honeymoon.

"Have fun you two!" Alice squealed as she hugged her brother goodbye and me.

"Bye sis," Jasper said kissing my cheek. "We'll see you in a couple of weeks."

I nodded my head. "Thank you again. I feel like I hardly got to speak to either of you the whole time."

"It's fine, just go. Emmett looks like he's about ready to bust a nut."

I laughed. "Yeah, literally."

Edward walked over to us with Bella fast asleep in his arms.

"She okay?" I asked.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to sleep it off."

I kissed her forehead and Edward on the cheek. "You take care of her, you hear me?"

"I will Rose. I promise."

"Dude, what the hell? She passed out? She's gonna miss the fireworks!" Emmett whined.

"I'm pretty sure none of us want to hear about whatever fireworks you two have planned."

"No dipshit. Literally the fireworks. We've got a huge display going off in about three minutes."

"I'll tell her all about them Emmett. As for now I'm taking her to the house and putting her to bed."

"Fine," Emmett huffed. He leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead just as I had done. "Bells, just so you know, I'm going to give you hell for this when I see you in two weeks."

Edward laughed, wished us well, and carried Bella away from the party. Emmett took my hand and led me out of the tent. People were lined up on either side of us, all holding sparklers, as we ran to the limo.

Once inside Emmett pushed the button that opened the moon roof. He extended his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me from the seat. We both stuck our heads out of the top of the limo and waited for the fireworks to begin.

As they started to light up the sky, Emmett and I wrapped our arms around one another. I nuzzled my head against the side of his neck while his chin rested on top of my head.

The fireworks lasted about five minutes. As beautiful and magical as they were, it was five minutes too long. He kissed the top of my head before he called out to our friends and family.

"We're going to Disney World bitches!"

Everyone clapped and whistled as we retreated back inside the limo. He closed the moon roof and eyed me seductively from across the back of the car.

"Now, how about we make our own kind of fireworks."

I threw myself into his lap as the car began to pull away. We hadn't even reached the end of the driveway before Emmett was inside of me.

"I love you, Rosie. So fucking much baby," he panted as he continued to thrust inside of me.

"I love you too, Em," I said letting my tough exterior down as I looked at my husband in his dark, lustful eyes.

Because that's who we were. We were hard on the outside, but a big pile of mushy love on the inside.

A/N- awe!! Those two are such big softies!! Now you see why it couldn't have been from Bella's POV? It might have been a little incoherent & not to mention it would have all of a sudden gone to black. LOL

Okay I have to be honest with everyone. There are only 3 more chapters left. The next update may be coming a little slower than usual because I'm working on the edits for them. When we pick back up we're headed to the Bahamas!! I promise it won't be a month but it may be two to two and a half weeks rather than just one week or a week and a half.

Don't forget tomorrow night on twitter, **LMGoldenEyes** is hosting the read along for my story. Come over and check it out. It's always a blast! I'm Hollister_1980 on twitter & I'll tweet out the time & info tomorrow. Hopefully we can all convince **fngrcufs** to let **RadioDJWard** come & play.

Until next time leave me some love!!


	28. Chapter 28 Toes

A/N- Hello everyone! I had a bit of a panic attack with this chapter. I went to send it to my wonderful beta, **katydid2363**, and it was no where to be found in my docs!! The chapter 28 in my docs was the next chapter and I went in full blown heart fail because I knew I had written this chapter and I also knew that if I didn't find it there would be no way to replicate it. So after ripping my desk apart my coworker (of all people) suggested that maybe it was still in my notebook. She was right. Underneath my feet sat my bag I had taken to Miami with me and inside was my trusty notebook. *sigh* Anyways, sorry for the delay. The Brightside was I had the chapter all written out, the downside was I had to type it all up. THEN oh yes, it gets better, in the middle of typing this monster up, our power went out at the office. At this point I was ready to say to hell with it but my computer recovered the doc and all was well.

Also, the read along was two weeks ago and it was so much fun! Thank you **LMGoldenEyes** again for doing that. I gained so many new readers and I want to apologize up front because normally I reply to every single review but I haven't in the last two weeks. I have good reason though. I finished this story last week! Yay! So now all the power lies with Kathryn.

The title chapter of this song had originally been intended to be an outtake from Emmett's POV but the more I kept writing the more I knew I had to use the song and all of his crazy antics in the full story. Also, both Edward and Bella's POV are present in this chapter. I hope you all like it! So let's get on with it! I have more to say at the bottom so I hope you all stick around!

Chapter 28

Toes

By: The Zach Brown Band

It had been a week since Rose & and Em's wedding. To say we were busy was an understatement. The house Edward and I had built, as well as Jasper and Alice's were finally complete. We had spent the last week moving things out of storage and into their respective places. and closings were set for Thursday. where notNot only would I be closing on the new house, but also on the closing of on Charlie's house.

Jessica had called late Sunday night to let us know the buyers wanted to do one final walk through of the place on Monday. They also had requested that I be present for it.

I had never bought and sold real estate before but I was sure that this wasn't the norm. I talked it over with Edward and we agreed to both meet her at the house Monday afternoon. It worked out perfectly because Edward was able to get some work down done while I spent the morning arranging cabinets in the kitchen.

At three, Edward walked over to our house so we could make our way to Charlie's together. As we pulled into the driveway, Jessica was there waiting for us. Edward, whom I had remembered hadn't seen her since high school, seemed a little apprehensive about the little reunion. I tried to reassure him that she was the same old Jessica we had gone to school with but that only seemed to make matters worse. Somehow I had forgotten about how flirtatious she was towards him.

We stepped out of the car and as soon as soon as he shut the door she was in his arms. If I had not found it so comical that she made him that uneasy I might have been slightly perturbed. The fact remained that in five days time we were going to be married. I had no use of jealousy when every thing I had ever wanted was happening in my life.

"Edward! Oh my gosh! Look at you!" Jessica exclaimed as she surveyed his body. "Bella doesn't it just make you sick how guys always seem to age so much more gracefully than women?"

I held back my laughter. Edward looked like he wasn't sure whether he should be offended or grateful.

"Sure does Jess," I said and winked at Edward.

"I on the other hand I am taking measures to make sure I look forever young. I mean there is so much out there now that you can do so you never had have to look a day over twenty-five ," she continued to babble on. "Okay, well the buyers should be here in just a minute. Do you have any questions before they arrive?"

"No I don't think so. Edward, do you?"

"Nope. None I can think of."

"Great!" Jessica said as she clapped her hands together. "Let's go inside and wait for them there. It looks like it could rain."

We followed Jessica up to the house and stayed a few paces behind her. Edward nudged my arm when she thought she was out of earshot.

"She really is the same Jessica. How in the world does Mike put up with it?"

"Oh Edward, did you not hear her? She takes drastic measures to remain young."

"Does one of those measures include her constantly running her mouth?"

I had to surpress a giggle because I didn't want Jessica to know we were laughing at her expense. She opened the front doors of the house and it was empty and eerily quiet. Edward looked around as he shut the door behind himself.

I felt a pang of guilt coarse course through my body as we stood in the dissolute desolate living room. It almost felt as if I was leaving a part of myself behind by selling the house. I knew it was the right thing to do. If just walking in the house did this to me, there was no way I would be able to live here day in and day out.

"Oh good, they're here. I'll be right back you two ," Jessica shouted and rushed outside to greet the new buyers.

Edward came up behind me and brushed my hair over to one side, then placed a kiss on my exposed neck.

"You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's just kind of weird."

"Believe me, I know." He sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. "Baby, you know I would do anything for you right?"

"Yes…" I said drawing the word out.

"Well, I don't think I could have moved in here."

"Yeah, me either. I was just thinking that same thing."

I could hear voices on the other side of the door as Edward and I remained in the living room. Jessica's voice was easily recognizable. "No, I didn't tell them," she said as she opened the front door.

"Didn't tell us what?" I asked thoroughly confused.

Jessica smiled. "The new buyers wanted their identity kept a secret, until now." With those words she stepped to the side to allow the new owners to come into my full sight.

There was no doubt my mouth hung open as I gaped at Lauren Mallory and her… her partner. The room was silent as Edward and I stared at the two women.

"I know right?" Jessica spoke to fill the silence. "Your You're speechless. I told you they would be speechless." ," She she said to Lauren and the other woman.

"Bella, I'm sorry if we have caught you by surprise," Lauren began.

"No, no, no," I started, "It's fine. I'm just a little shocked that's all. You don't seem to harbor the same style as my dad."

"Oh believe me, we don't," the other woman said as she looked around the room.

"Bella, I'm sorry this is my wife, Kelly. Kelly, this is Bella Swan and Edward Cullen."

"Hello," we all said to one another.

"Lauren, it's really great to see you," Edward said. "You look great."

"Thank you, Edward. I have to say, if I were into men Bella here would be given a run for her money."

Kelly snorted. "You always go for the pretty ones don't you?" she asked Lauren.

"I went for you didn't I?"

Edward looked momentarily uncomfortable. I had a feeling he wasn't sure whether or not to be turned on by them or not.

"So," Jessica interrupted. "Do you want to do your final walk through before the closing tomorrow?"

Kelly and Lauren nodded and began to make their way through the house. I followed behind them because in my own way, I was saying goodbye. I knew this would be the last time I was going to be in the house.

Edward was hot on my heals heels as we listened to how Lauren and Kelly were going to turn the house from a "no style man cave" to a "modern day woman's chic". Those were Kelly's exact words.

I had to admit it stung a little to hear about all of the renovations they had in mind. But the more I thought about it, the more at peace I felt. I figured Charlie wouldn't mind all the changes. If anything, I imagined he was getting a kick out of the idea of two women sharing a bed in his old room. Because isn't that like every guys fantasy? Two chicks?

After the upstairs had been checked out, we stood in the living room and talked about the closing that was scheduled for the following day.

"Are you excited?" Lauren asked in reference to the new house.

Edward and I both beamed. "Very much so," I said.

"So tomorrow will be your first night together in your brand new house?" Kelly asked with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Actually no," Edward replied. All three ladies looked shocked at the news. "We've decided that we want to spend our first night in the house as a married couple."

"Yeah, I mean, we've done everything else ass backwards, we might as well strive to do one thing right," I added.

"Well," Kelly began. "You're going to make a beautiful bride, Bella."

I smiled because as much as I wasn't one to think too highly of myself, I knew she was right.

We all said our good-byes to one another and I took one last look at the house as Edward and I walked to the car. Quietly, to myself, I said goodbye to the house I had grown up in.

As Edward put the car in gear and eased out of the driveway down the street, I realized that I had put another piece of my past behind me. All that was in front of me now were the endless possibilities of a wonderful future.

"You know baby," Edward said, taking me out of my momentary mind zone.

I turned to face him replying with a small 'hmmm'.

"If I didn't know better I'd think Kelly was hitting on you earlier."

***

**Wednesday, before the wedding**

"Hey you guys!"

All six of us turned around to the sound of the booming voice. It was Emmett; His hand was intertwined with Rosalie's as they made their way towards the passenger loading area of the airport.

Jasper and Edward immediately burst out in laughter the closer they approached us. It was obvious as they neared us what was so funny.

Emmett with his tall, muscular build was wearing a shirt with one of the seven dwarfs on it. Rosalie looked equally ridiculous as she strutted in her best runway walk, wearing a similar shirt. As the rest of us took in what the shirts said, in unison we all followed suite suit in unison behind Jasper and Edward with the gut wrenching laughter.

"Pretty funny huh?" Emmett asked.

"And oh so true," Rosalie mocked.

Emmett grabbed a hold of Rosalie, as he put his arm around her neck and pulled her body to his. He had a goofy smile plastered across his face as he pointed back and forth between his shirt and Rosalie's like we were slow at understanding the joke.

"Get it? I'm with Grumpy?" He said pointing back to her shirt that was a picture of Grumpy from the Seven Dwarfs. Grumpy in turn had his finger pointed towards Emmett's shirt that was had a picture of Dopey. Rosalie simply rolled her eyes.

"Oh we get it Em and it's classic," Jasper howled.

After everyone regained their composure we sat and waited for our plan plane to the Bahamas to begin boarding. Talks of Emmett and Rosalie's honeymoon dominated the conversation.

"Did you get your picture made with Mickey?" Edward asked. I knew he wanted to laugh because he found it hilarious that of every where in the world to honeymoon, they chose Walt Disney World.

"Well hell yeah!" Emmett fired back. "And Minnie, Donald, Goofy- he's one crazy S.O.B.- all the princesses, Mater from Cars, oh and those fuckawesome dudes Phineas and Ferb."

"Well, it seems you got them all covered," Edward said unable to hold back his laughter any longer.

Emmett made a move to tackle his brother once he realized why Edward found it all so funny. Before he could make it to him, Esme grabbed the back of his jeans and pulled him back into his seat. He tilted his head and looked at his mother, horror masking his face.

"You may be twice my size and a married man but you will not charge after your brother in a public place," Esme chided.

Edward stuck his tongue out at Emmett but it didn't go unnoticed by Esme.

"Edward Anthony!" she said pointing her finger to him. "Same goes for you."

This time it was us girls, along with Jasper who couldn't hold back laughter. We were all still in a fit of giggles as they called for our plane to begin boarding. We all gathered our carry on bags and made our way onto the plane. Edward and Emmett looked like two jilted children as they walked towards the loading bay. Jasper hung back as I walked in with Rosalie and Alice. I heard Jasper laugh and make fun of his brother- in- laws.

"Dudes, y'all just got schooled by your mom in front of the ladies."

***

**Edward POV**

It felt like as soon as we were in the air we were back down again. The flight to the Bahamas seemed to take no time at all. I was thankful because I had always hated flying. I never really knew why. Maybe it was 9-11, I didn't don't know, but as soon as my feet hit the dirt, I wanted to kiss the ground.

Rosalie had arranged for a limo to pick us up from the small airport in Nassau and take us to the Atlantis resort. I was thankful for the ruckus in the car ride there. That and the alcohol that seemed to be never ending. It wasn't that I was nervous for this weekend but more anxious than anything. Anxious to make her officially mine. There was something about Bella becoming a Cullen. A sense of pride if you will. She and I sharing the same last name not to mention a lifetime of happiness together.

We pulled up to the hotel and for a moment I think we were all blown away but it's size. Sure we had all seen pictures but nothing compared to being here in person.

I stepped out of the limo first and held out my hand to my soon to be wife.

Wife. Just thinking about it made me smile. She noticed of course, she always did.

"Why do you have that goofy grin on your face?"

"What? I can't be happy to be here?"

"Oh you can be happy all you want…for now."

"For now?" I asked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Bella rolled her eyes but smiled in doing so. "Were you not listening to your sister in the car ride over?"

I shook my head. "No but I tend to drown Alice out when she gets on a roll. From the look on your face I can tell that's not a good thing."

"Nope it's not. You missed hearing that we will be in separate rooms until our honeymoon night. When you didn't fight her on it I just assumed you were okay with it."

Hold the phones. What? Three nights with no Bella in my arms? This was not how I had intended to begin my trip.

"I guess it's my own fault then. Tell me, who am I bunking with?"

"Your brothers."

"Great," I said as sarcastic as I could grumble out.

"Hey," she said tugging at my shirt. "It's not so bad. Just think about how great our first night as man and wife is going to be." She palmed my chest and rubbed her smooth hand across my shirt. I grabbed a hold of it and held it in mine.

"But how will I ever make it three days without having you next to me?" I asked as my chin skimmed the side of her face. Her breathing hitched when I spoke into her ear.

"We'll find ways baby. I promise."

"Hey!" Emmett called out. "Get a room."

"Seems I've already got one." I shot back. "Looks like we're roomies for the next few days."

The look on Emmett's face was priceless. It seemed that he too had not been paying attention when the talk in the car had been had. He called and chased after Rosalie who was hugging and kissing an unfamiliar woman.

"You boys will learn one day," Alice chirped as she walked past us. She took Bella by the hand and led her over to Rosalie.

Mom and Dad had already entered the lobby of the hotel with the rest of our party. Jasper was the only other person left with me. He appeared to be in a serious discussion with the bellman. I'm sure it had everything to do with Alice's luggage.

As soon as he was done he walked over to be and slapped his hand on my back. "You ready man?"

As we walked into the lobby I took a deep breath before answering him. "For the next three nights with no Bella? No. For the rest of my life with her? Absofuckinglutley."

He smirked. "Awe man, what's three nights compared to a lifetime? That's how I'm looking at it."

"I guess you're right. Now, you want to try and explain it that way to Emmett?"

"Nah, let him be pissy."

Our family was at the reception desk, all engaged in talks with the woman Rosalie had been outside talking to. Jasper and I joined them, mid conversation, about our sleeping arrangements. Emmett still wore a scowl on his face. Jasper was right. What was three nights versus a lifetime?

"Guadalupe, this is the groom himself, Edward," Rosalie said in way of introductions to our hotel provided wedding coordinator.

"Nice to meet you," I said flashing my smile.

"Likewise. I was just telling your bride that we have four rooms booked for your party until Sunday. Saturday we will have the honeymoon suite ready for you two after the wedding. I also," she began redirecting her focus to towards Bella, "have everything from the linens to the flowers in order for the ceremony on Saturday."

"I'll need to go over those with you ," Alice said. Hotel appointed wedding coordinator or not, my sister was the self appointed family planner.

Guadalupe simply nodded. She handed keys off to everyone and assured us that in the next hour or so our things would arrive to in our rooms.

Our groups walked to the elevators and we filled filed in like school children. All of our rooms were located on the sixteenth floor. I was happy for that because being on separate floors would have made it that much harder to sneak off to see Bella.

All was quiet until we reached the sixth floor. The doors opened and an older couple maneuvered their way into the lift. The problem was there was no room. Between the eight of us and our one carry on bag a piece, not another sole soul could fit. Instead of cramming themselves in, they opted to wait for the next elevator. As soon as the doors shut, Emmett opened his mouth and began to sing.

"_Adios and Vaya con Dios_

_A long way from W.A_

_Gonna lay in the hot sun and roll a big fat one_

_And grab my guitar and play"_

We all turned our heads to look at Emmett in disbelief.

"What?" He he said and shrugged.

"Dude, you don't play the guitar," Jasper vocalized.

"Shut the fuck up man."

"Damn Em! Did you use that kind of language at the happiest place on Earth?" Jasper asked my brother.

Rosalie laughed. "What's so funny woman?" Emmett asked of his wife.

She shook her head but continued to laugh.

"Oh hell no!" Jasper said. "You better tell us."

Rosalie tried to stop laughing long enough to tell us what had her so worked up. "Emmett was too busy drying his eyes to bother with cussing."

"Are you fucking serious? You cried at Disney World?" I asked in utter shock.

Emmett glared at me. "I got emotional when I saw Mickey. So sue me alright?"

"And Pooh, and the fireworks, and the parades," Rosalie added hardly able to get the words out.

"Fuck y'all!" Emmett said as we all roared with laughter. Even Mom and Dad were fit to be tied.

The elevator chimed as we reached our floor. Emmett was the first one out as he tried to escape the never-ending laughter that was at his expense. We all slowly filed out of the lift and made our way to our respective rooms.

"It looks like we are at this end," My my dad said. "These must be the other two rooms and Renee and Phil's must be on the other end."

"Parents on opposite ends while the kids are next door?" My my mother asked. "I don't know Carlisle. It would make more sense for the kids to be on opposite ends."

"NO!" Six separate voices said in unison.

My mom smiled. She knew exactly what she was doing. "C'mon honey," my dad said as he grabbed for my mother's hand. "Let's get settled. How about we meet for dinner downstairs at six?"

We all agreed and said our good-byes. Jasper held our room key and Alice had the girls'. As if they rehearsed it, they both slid the keys in and opened the doors at the same time. Emmett and Rosalie followed right behind them. I stepped into the opening of the door and turned my head towards the girls' door where Bella stood motionless. She smiled at me and blew a kiss, which I caught and placed in my pocket. Call me queer, Emmett would, but I don't care. It made Bella smile when I did it.

We both stepped into our separate rooms at the same time. The room, and the view, it were all spectacular. The only thing missing was the love of my life. Instead I got my sister.

What the hell was Alice doing in our room?

"Alice, how in the hell did you get in here?" I asked as Rosalie appeared next to Emmett.

"Duh!" She replied and pointed to a plain, hidden door. "Adjoining rooms. Geez Edward, you're not the only love sick fool around here."

I smiled but began looking around the room for Bella. She appeared in the doorway of the two room's seconds later. She bit her lip and smiled when she saw my shocked, but relieved expression.

"You knew didn't you? You knew when you mentioned it earlier."

She giggled as she joined the rest of us in the room.

"Yes and I'm sorry but seeing the look on your face was priceless."

"Oh was it now? Get over here," I said as I reached my hand out and pulled her towards me. I kissed the side of her temple and held her tight against my body.

"Okay guys, here's the deal." Alice moved around the room handing us each a sheet of paper.

An itinerary. I should have known.

Bella and I broke the hold we had on one another to read over our schedules.

"Okay so first off, you're welcome for the adjoining rooms." Offers of thanks were said a out loud by everyone. "I do have one stipulation." When we didn't interrupt she continued on.

"We will be sharing these two rooms for the next two nights, Edward do not look at me like that. You will only have one night away from Bella. Friday night."

Jasper walked over to me and whispered, "One night is a hell of a lot better than three dude."

I gave him a weak smile. I knew he was right. Besides, Emmett had to do the same thing just a few weeks ago.

"Okay so if you'll read along with the first page you'll see we are having dinner at six. After dinner we will all retire up here for the night. You may not feel it now but by the time you get a belly full of food you're going to be exhausted."

Before any of us could agree or disagree, Alice continued straight on.

"Moving on to day two. Bella," Alice asked, "when are your mom & and Phil arriving?"

"Um, not until late tomorrow night."

"I'll make sure to leave a copy of the itinerary with the front desk so she'll know the plan for Friday. Now Thursday, tomorrow, is our fun day. We will have breakfast at eight, sight seeing until noon, break for lunch, and then an afternoon of water activities."

"Do these water activities include that big ass slide I saw when we checked in?" Emmett asked as he stared out the window.

"Or just sitting on the beach doing nothing?" Rosalie added.

"No kidding babe. I'm ready to have my toes in the water, ass in the sand." Emmett sang out.

"Yes, we will have time for both." Alice answered. "From two until five is water fun. Here's my other thing, I want us to do everything as a group. Who knows when the next time all of us will be together on a vacation again."

It seemed to please Alice that none of us objected. She had a point. As much as I wanted quality alone time with Bella, I knew after Saturday I would have a lifetime to plan trips were it was just she and I.

"Really?" Alice asked. "No one is going to fight me on this?"

We all shook our heads no. "Oh my gosh I think I'm going to cry. Yeap," she said wiping away tears, "I'm crying."

Bella and Rosalie walked over to Bella Alice where the three embraced in a hug. Emmett and Jasper looked over at me. We simply shrugged.

"Okay, okay. I'm okay. Now, where were we? Oh yes, after five we'll get ready for dinner that will be at seven and if we feel up to it, maybe some gambling at the casino."

"Hells yeah! _All the mu cha cha's will call me Big Poppa when I throw peso's their way_," Emmett sang along again.

I couldn't help but smile at my brother. Sometimes though, I wasn't sure how he came up with the things he did.

"Are you done Emmett?" Alice asked and planted her hand on her hip. "Or are you going to bust out in song again? Because if you feel the need to finish the song, please by all means, we'll wait."

I'm not sure what had come over my sister. She had gone from emo to bitchy in about thirty seconds flat. This was strange behavior, even for her.

"Okay then, day three, Friday. This will be the one day we spend apart. Girls, we are having a bridal brunch at ten."

"Brunch?" Bella inquired.

"Yes Bella, brunch. You know the meal after breakfast but before lunch?"

"I'm aware of the meaning of brunch, Alice. I just wasn't aware you had planned one."

"We didn't get to plan you a bridal shower so this will be it in a way."

Bella smiled and I could tell she was trying to fight back tears. "Thank you," She she softly said.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now for the boys, you have a tee time at ten. You're afternoon will pretty much consist of eighteen holes of golf, while we brunch and get our nails done. Rehearsal starts at five," Alice rambled on, "and dinner is at six thirty."

"Now Edward." My sister's gaze was fixed on mine as she inched closer. "Once the rehearsal dinner is over with and we are all settled in our room, those doors," she said pointing to the two door that connected the rooms, "will remain shut and locked. Capiche?"

I held up my hands in surrender. "Capiche, Alice."

"Good! So the final page is the wedding day itself. Edward, I expect you to be dressed and ready by ten."

"Alice, the wedding doesn't start until eleven."

I should have just kept my mouth shut. My sister could be really scary when she wanted to be.

"I'm not stupid Edward but you will be ready by ten! Do I make my self clear?"

"Loudly," I said and nodded. I made a mental note to avoid Alice at all costs over the next few days.

Alice clapped her hands together and squealed. "Great! Let's get ready for dinner. I feel like I could eat the ass end of a horse right about now."

***

**Thursday**

We never faltered from Alice's internally itinerary as we began our first official day on the island. Breakfast was promptly at eight, followed by sightseeing until noon. We walked the grounds of the hotel seeing as much as we could given the size of the place.

Most of our morning had been spent touring the marine habitat. It wasn't until we reached the Mayan Temple Lagoon that we wanted to jump ship from the schedule. We still had another hour until lunch but we boys, and that included my dad, were anxious to begin the water activities for the day.

We had been standing off to the side watching the sharks' swim in the tank when out of no where a person slid through our view. We stood and watched a few more people slide through the tank before we concluded that they were on the big ass slide Emmett had so eloquently pointed out the day before. From that moment on we were all unbearable to be with. Excitement buzzed through us all. Emmett bounced up and down like a kid at Disney World. It was then that I finally understood how he must have felt when he saw Mickey Mouse for the first time.

Alice finally relented, allowing us to venture off schedule. Thankfully we had all dressed in our swimsuits before leaving for the day. None of us were in any kind of shape to wait for someone to go back to the room to change clothes.

The girls had decided to sit out, opting to eat lunch at the small café we had passed on our way to the Mayan Temple Lagoon. Alice was adamant that she be fed. I had never seen my sister consume so much food before. It was like her stomach had become a bottomless pit.

We promised the girls we wouldn't be long. Just one trip down the slide a piece and then we would join them for lunch.

Two hours and countless trips through the shark tank later, we walked to the café the girls had been at only to find they weren't there. A lady behind the counter walked over to us as we scanned the tables for our better halves.

"You wouldn't happen to be the Cullen party would you?"

"Yes, that's us," My my dad answered.

She smiled graciously. "Your wives said to tell you that they were sticking to the timeline. The short dark haired one said you would understand what that meant."

My father nodded and thanked the lady. She walked off and then my father turned his attention to us. "Well, since we're already here we might as well eat."

A half-hour later, with our stomachs happy, we made a move to rejoin the girls. Luckily as we made our way down to the beach, we passed my mother.

"Oh, deciding to join us I see?"

"Sorry mom. We got kind of preoccupied," Emmett said as he slipped his flip-flops off.

"We saw. You boys looked like you were having fun out there."

At the same time we all began to tell my mom about the slide and the sharks. We were all talking over one another there was no way she could have caught it all, if anything. Instead she merely laughed.

"I'm going to the room to lie down for a while," She she said, looking at my father the whole time.

"Yeah, you boys have worn an old man out. I think I'll join you dear," My my dad added leaving us boys alone.

Before they left, my mom had one last thing to say.

"Boys, I wouldn't go down there empty handed. Edward and Emmett, there is a bar along the way. Rosalie and Bella specifically requested something with and an umbrella in it. Jasper dear, Alice wants chocolate."

We said our good-byes to my parents and walked along the beach in search of the items we were requested to bring back.

"Dudes, your dad may have said we tired him out but I think he's gonna let mama Esme do just that," Jasper joked.

It wasn't funny. Not by a long shot.

"Yeah, well where in the fuck are you going to find chocolate at?" I shot back.

The smile from his face dropped as he muttered a string of profanities under his breath. He ran back towards the hotel to find a candy shop. I had to hand it to Alice. I imagined she wasn't happy and that was her way of making Jasper pay for it.

While Jasper searched for Alice's chocolate, Emmett and I took up residence at the bar. We had one beer apiece before Jasper returned. He looked beside himself that he had fulfilled his wife's request.

With our new beers and the drinks for the girls in hand, we made our way over to the women. They were in a nice secluded area of the beach. The three of them sat in beach chairs that were practically sunk in the sand. They sat so close to the water that every time a wave crashed on the shore, it sped past them and buried their feet deeper into the sand.

I watched from a distance as the sun glistened off her the skin of my soon to be wife. She radiated beauty like I had never seen before. It was a miracle to me that she wanted to spend the rest of her life as my wife.

Jasper and Emmett grabbed three extra chairs and lined them up next to the girls. At once, all three of their heads turned to look at us. The large sunglasses they each wore masked their eyes. Once they saw we had their refreshments in our hands, smiles spread across each of their faces. We readjusted the seating arrangements so that we could each sit next to our respective partners. Emmett led the pack, followed by Rosalie, then Bella and myself. Jasper and Alice closed up the rear.

We sat in silence for a moment. Those of us with drinks sipped while I could hear Alice devour her chocolate at the end of the row.

"_I finally got my toes in the water_," Emmett sang. This time, Rosalie finished the lyric for him.

"_Ass in the sand."_

Bella raised her head and smiled. "_Not a worry in the world_."

She squeezed my hand and I took it as a clue that she wanted me to continue with the next line of the song. "_A cold beer in my hand_."

"_Life is good today_," Jasper sang next not missing a beat.

"_Life is good today_," Alice trailed behind while licking her fingers clean of any chocolate she might have missed.

I smiled and dug my toes deeper in the sand. Right now, in this very moment, I felt relaxed and happy. No schedules to keep, just the next few hours of nothing but sitting in a beach chair while the water cascaded over my feet and legs. The woman of my dreams holding my hand, my best friends, around me, life was definitely good today.

***

At five o'clock on the dot, Alice announced that water time was over. She insisted it was time to head back to our rooms and get ready for dinner. I was beginning to wonder about my sister. It seemed she might have a tapeworm.

By seven we were all dressed and in the elevator, on our way to the restaurant Nobu. After dinner we all agreed to blow some cash at the casino.

First things first.

If I haven't mentioned it before my fiancée is one smart cookie, a horny smart cookie.

All through dinner Bella's toes skimmed along my legs. Her hands would some how find themselves in my lap and rub against the growing bulge in my pants. It took all I had not to take her right then and there.

But she was brilliant.

She claimed after dinner that she had forgotten her ID upstairs in the room. It was the lustful look she had given me that made me announce to everyone that I suddenly had to use the restroom. It was a lie but I wanted to join her for five minutes alone in the room.

Alice, having the sixth sense she did, promptly informed me that the bathrooms that were located right outside of the restaurant would work just was well as those in our room. In my defense, because I'm a needy man, I threw out the only thing I knew of that would get her off my back.

I don't shit where there is more than one toilet.

It seemed to do the trick because Alice, along with everyone else, didn't argue with me. I just prayed with my little outburst that I hadn't ruined the mood with Bella.

We rode the elevator in silence. The only exchange of contact we had with one another was the occasional brush of our arms. I felt like a nervous teenager about to lose his virginity. I guess that's what three days of no sex did to a person. It seemed ironic that I was jonesing for Bella when up until a few months ago I had gone without my entire life.

Once the elevator chimed, signaling the arrival of our floor, we both hastily exited. The door of the room had barely closed before I had her pinned against it.

I kissed her frantically. It was the first time in two days that we had really been alone and I knew that our time was limited. Alice would be sending someone, if not herself, to check on us if we delayed too long.

My body was pressed to Bella's as she wrapped her arms around my neck, only pulling me that much closer. I grabbed her by her thighs and pulled her legs around my waist.

With her back pressed against the wall, she began to lower her hands and work to get the buttons of my pants undone. She worked to push them down my legs and frantically began to do the same with my boxers. I gave a little wiggle so that they would fall with ease.

I stood, naked from the waist down, assaulting Bella with hot, needy kisses. I needed more from her. I needed to feel her. In that moment, I thanked whatever fashion Gods Alice prayed to for the dress she had supplied for Bella. My hands skimmed her inner thighs as I found the glory land. I teased her through the soft cotton panties she had on under her dress. Her head fell to one side as tiny moans began to escape her mouth.

"We only have a few minutes," I said through ragged breaths.

"Then quit wasting them talking," she said in a low, husky voice.

"Are you particularly fond of these," I asked tugging on the hem of her panties.

"No," she moaned. "Please Edward, just rip them off."

I wasn't going to argue. I grabbed the fabric that was flush against her hip and yanked them from her body. I heard the fabric rip at the same time Bella gasped.

In one fluid moment I was inside her. We both moaned as soon as I came in contact. I stilled our movements so that I could savor the moment. I began to push myself deep inside her, pulling out slowly only to ram myself back in again.

We were fast, needy and all over each other. Small grunts and moans escaped both of our lips as our bodies continued to slam into one another. I felt her legs tighten around my waist and I knew that it was a telltale sign that she was close. As her fingers began to claw into my back I knew it was only a matter of time before she unraveled around me. I wasn't far behind her.

She began to call out my name over and over as her orgasm took over her body. I gripped her hips and plunged myself deeper inside as I released all the pent up energy that had consumed me over the last forty-eight hours.

As we were coming down from our post-coital high, I held her against the door while we caught our breaths. When I was able to form a coherent thought I looked up to see her face flush and her hair matted from where she had undoubtedly been pressed against the door.

"I love you," I said and kissed her softer than I had before. "Thank you for forgetting your ID."

She laughed and returned the affectionate kisses. "I didn't forget my ID, Edward. I just needed an excuse to get you alone. By the way, do you really have an aversion to dropping a deuce in a public restroom?"

If she hadn't looked so damn cute when she asked me something that sounded all too much like Emmett, I might have been embarrassed. Instead I laughed. She unlocked her legs from around my waist and walked over to her suitcase to replace the demolished article of clothing. I made movements to dress myself while she did the same.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. That's not a deal breaker is it?"

She grabbed her purse as I finished buckling my pants and patted my chest. "No, I just find it funny."

We headed out of the room and back towards the elevator, hand in hand. Unlike the quiet ride we had taken on the way up, the way down was filled with laughter.

"Well, tell me," I asked, "could you?"

She thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No, I guess I couldn't."

"I didn't think so."

The elevator opened and we walked back towards the restaurant. Our family was still seated at the table when we arrived. Jasper looked at me and smirked.

"Everything come out all right Edward?"

"Beautifully," I responded. If he only knew just how beautifully.

"Are we ready?" Emmett asked. "I'm ready to get my gamble on."

Three hours later, we left the casino. My sights were set on the big white, fluffy pillow, the huge down comforter; and the most beautiful brunette laying next to me. It had been a long day and Emmett's continued singing had only made it that much longer.

"_The Senorita's don't care-o when there's no dinero. I got no money to stay_."

"Emmett!" We we all shouted.

"What?" He he asked, genuinely confused.

As I crawled into bed and held Bella close in my arms, I said a silent prayer.

_Dear Lord,_

_I love my brother; I really, really do, but I have to spend all day with him tomorrow without my saving grace. Please, for the love of all that is holy, don't let him know any songs about golf._

_Thank you,_

_Edward._

A/N- So much in this one little chapter! Who expected the return of Lauren? And what the hell is up with Alice? In due time my pretties, all in due time.

This was also the last lemon of the story. Two more chapters to go and the then the epi! It's bittersweet believe me! Typing those words, the end, nearly killed me!

The Sovereign Six was also nominated for a Faithful Shipper Award! Fic that made you cry!! I couldn't believe it! I'm amongst some amazing company that's for sure. The second round of voting ended yesterday so now we sit back and keep our fingers crossed that I make it to the next round. How amazing would that be? I'll let you all know if I make it or not.

Now… click the new little review button down there and leave me some love!!

Xoxo

Holly


	29. Chapter 29 Finally

A/N- Wow, this is it. I can't believe it. It's been almost a year and we're finally to the end. I'm going to save you the trouble of a long author's note. This was originally two chapters but after a twitter poll most people wanted one long chapter. I hope you enjoy it. If you've never heard the song, listen to it. It's so perfect for Edward & Bella.

**Katydid2363** you have been an unconditional support system. Thank you so much! I could have never done this without you. If it wasn't for **texbelle** I wouldn't have you so Micha, thank you so much for Katy.

I don't own anything Twilight related but I did second line at my own wedding.

Chapter 29

Finally

By: Fergie

**Friday**  
**Bella POV**

Alice and orders to "get it in gear" awakened us all that morning. Brunch was scheduled at ten, the same time the boys were set to tee off.

My mother and Phil had already been down to see me while I busied myself getting ready.

It had been months since I had seen Renee and it wasn't like I wasn't happy to see her. She just seemed to add to the stress Alice had already created. I was grateful Alice had taken a major interest in the wedding planning but as far as I could tell, the hotel seemed to have everything in order.

It wasn't just the wedding that Alice felt the need to control, but also my wardrobe choices. This morning, for instance, a dress I hadn't remembered packing appeared in the bathroom while I showered and I decided arguing with her was fruitless. None of this mattered. All that mattered was that in one more day I would finally be married to my Edward.

Finally.

By nine thirty we were all dressed and standing in the lobby of the hotel. We were each saying our good-byes before we headed out to our separate events.

"Have fun at brunch," Edward said with his arms wrapped around my neck. My own arms were securely fastened around his waist.

He kissed the top of my forehead as Alice began to rally the troops.

"Are we late for the party?" A voice called out from the distance.

I looked at Edward who looked at me slightly horrified. We knew that voice. I could only imagine what was running through his head as he processed who it was. I followed my gaze to the direction the voice had come from to make sure my assumption was correct. Sure enough, my ex-boyfriend stood, arms crossed over his chest with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Holy shit Jake!" Emmett exclaimed and turned to me with a matching grin on his face. "Bells did you know that he was coming?"

I shook my head no and tightened my hold on Edward. My voice had seemed to have betrayed me.

"Of course she didn't know. Why would I announce I was coming to object to the nuptials?" Jake asked.

I felt Edward tense. I knew all the color had to have left my face. Jacob on the other hand began to laugh, finding our reactions quite comical.

"Jake, you are so bad," a woman's voice sang.

At that moment Leah came into our view, followed closely behind by Angela and Ben. Edward relaxed and left my side to shake Jacob's hand.

"Had you fooled there for a minute didn't I?" Jake asked as the two exchanged pleasantries.

Edward let out a nervous laugh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'd be lying if I said no. When did you get here? We had no idea you were coming?"

"Just got in. We wanted to surprise y'all."

"Jake it's good to see you," I said and gave my old friend a hug.

"You too. Sorry we won't be able to spend the day with you, Bells. Alice tells me that the boys are playing golf while you ladies brunch."

I hugged Leah, Angela, and Ben before addressing Jake. "Yes, that's the plan."

"Well, let's get going," Carlisle said. "I've got a golf game to win."

I kissed Edward on the lips as they groups began to file out. "Go get 'em Tiger."

"Will do baby. Have fun. I love you."

"Love you too."

We stalked off in opposite directions. Alice and Rosalie led the pack as Esme and Renee chatted with each other behind them. Angela and Leah hung towards the back with me.

"I'm so happy to see you both! Thank you so much for coming," I said the to the girls as we walked through the hotel.

"We wouldn't miss it Bella." Leah said with a heartfelt smile.

"No kidding. By the way, everyone at he the museum says congratulations," Angela added pulling me into a one armed hug.

"Even Jane?" I asked surprised.

She laughed. "Yes, even Jane."

I had to give Alice credit; she had really outdone herself with the brunch and organizing the newest guests to arrive. We had a private patio over looking the ocean and a buffet of different foods a mile long. Fresh fruits, croissants, and mimosa's. Lot's and lot's of mimosas.

"Alice, hun, how come you're not drinking?" my mother asked. I had been so wrapped up in everything that I didn't notice Alice had been drinking water. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen her drink the entire trip.

"I need to be on top of my game. All of the organizing needs me to remain focused. Alcohol prohibits that."

"Alice," I began, "thank you so much for all of this. You too, Rosalie. The place is just amazing."

"You're welcome," They they both said with smiles.

"So are you ready Bella?" Leah asked.

"I've been ready for a long time," I said. "He makes me so happy; I just don't know what to do with myself."

That earned smiles from everyone at the table. Alice wiped the corners of her eyes with her napkin. Had I said something to upset her?

"Al, you okay?"

"I'm fine," She she said between sniffles. "Just really happy for you." The sobbing became harder as she spoke. "Just so happy for everyone."

I got out of my seat and walked over to my soon to be sister- in- law. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged tightly.

"I'm fine really. Look," she said gesturing to the table that was set up off to the side . "We have gifts to open."

I sat back down where, one by one, I was handed prettily wrapped boxes. The gifts ranged from every day household items to the eccentric and naughty bed room items. I was so overwhelmed by the love and generosity of my family and friends. They had all gone above and beyond for Edward and me.

Alice and I met up with Guadalupe to go over last minute details for tomorrow's ceremony after the brunch had concluded. None of the details mattered a hill of beans to me. At the end of the day, whether cocktails were served before the nuptials or not, I was still going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. That was all that mattered.

The rest of our party had already begun their mani pedi's and now that things seemed to be exactly how Alice wanted them, we were off to be pampered. I had to say the experience was a good one. One lady sat at my feet scrubbing and polishing, while another worked on my hands. I looked around at the girls, my girls, and was pleased to see everyone in the same state of bliss that I was. How could one not be? We were on a beautiful island, surrounded by beautiful loving people, and Alice kept reminding everyone about the 'to die for food'. Something was up with her. I wasn't sure what but something was most defiantly off. I had never seen her consume so much food in one trip. Then again, I could count on one hand the number of trips I had actually been on with Alice.

Our rest and relaxation session came to and an end and we all headed to our rooms to get cleaned up for the rehearsal. I was drowning in my own sleepiness and it looked as if everyone else was too. Being waiting on hand and foot tired a person out. Maybe this was how the rich felt all the time.

When we arrived to at our room, the boys had yet to return from their day of golf. I was eager to hear how it had gone. I didn't know Edward to be much of a golfer but I had hoped that he was better than at least one person was. I knew that golf was just the distraction. I'm sure everyone, excluding Jacob and Ben, were offering tips of on married life and what not. It was good for the both of us to have some time away. He needed to have a guy's day as much as I needed some girl time.

We all showered in our separate bathrooms and by the time we emerged, the boys had returned from golfing.

Edward was laid, flat on his back, on the bed. I plopped down next to him, making his body fly up from the impact. He was startled for a moment until he realized that it was me who had caused his sudden jump. He lazily smiled at me and threw his arm around my waist and pulled my body flush with his.

"How was today?" he asked and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Good. Great actually. We got lots of gifts today," I replied, running my finger along his jaw line.

"Really? That's nice of everyone. I'm so tired." He was mid yawn as he spoke.

"Do you want to call the whole thing off and just nap? I'm sure it could be arranged. Alice may be a little upset but I'm sure if we offer her a plate of food, she'll forget all about it."

"Not on your life. I may be tired of golfing for eight hours but I'm not too tired to practice making you my wife. And what is up with Alice? I've never seen her eat so much before!"

I shrugged my shoulders and collapsed onto my back. "I have no idea. Something is going on though. I'm thinking she may have a tape worm."

"Oh God. Please don't tell her that. I can only imagine her reaction if she thought she had a worm living inside her body."

"Duly noted. Now, get your butt in gear so we can get this show on the road. I've got a groom to pretend to marry tonight."

With one last gentle kiss, Edward was off the bed and in the bathroom. I walked back over to the girls' side where Alice and Rosalie busied themselves with clothes and hair products. I looked over to at the bed that I would occupy, alone, tonight and saw a dress laid out for me. I wasn't going to argue, it was one less thing I had to decide on.

We all dressed in relative silence. The occasional, 'hey can you pass me that' or 'what time do we have to be ready' flew through the air. I welcomed the hum of in the air. I knew tomorrow, between Alice making sure everyone was ready and in their right places, and my mother doting over me like a, …well like her only daughter about to tie the knot, there would not be a moment for the solace of and quiet.

With fifteen minutes to spare, everyone was dressed and out the door for the beach. Each couple walked hand in hand together. Again, no one said much. I wondered if everyone had a bittersweet feeling for tomorrow. I was the last of the group to marry; Renee was seeing her only child off; and Carlisle and Esme were seeing the last of their bunch marry his one and only. Then there was the inevitable, the end of the trip, for them at least. I still had another week on the island with just Edward.

When we arrived at the ceremony site, Guadalupe and the hotel appointed minister were waiting for us. Introductions were passed around and before I knew it, Alice had all the guys at one end and us we girls at another. Edward stood, next to his father (also his best man) while Emmett and Jasper flanked up the rear. My mother sat on one side of the aisle, while Esme occupied the other. Alice and Rosalie were in front waiting for the time for them to march down the aisle, or trot through the sand. Jacob, Leah, Ben, and Angela sat close to the back so that they wouldn't be in the way. Something suddenly occurred to me and before I could run it by Alice, I shouted out to Angela. Everyone turned their head to my outburst but I waved them off, as I waved Angela over.

"I need to ask you a favor," I said.

"Are you okay Bella?" she asked taken a back by my outburst.

"I'm fine but something just occurred to me. Isn't it bad luck for the bride- to- be to walk down the aisle at the rehearsal?"

"Oh for Heaven's heaven's sake, Bella!" Alice shouted.

I shooed Alice off with my hand and kept my attention directed to towards Angela. "No, I'm serious. It's bad luck isn't it?"

"Well then I guess I'm up shit creek with Em," Rosalie said joining our conversation.

Angela nodded. "It's an old wives tale, Bella. I'm sure you, all of you, will be fine if you did it yourself."

"Yes, but I don't want to take any chances. Would you mind walking in my place?"

"Bella! How will you know what to do?" Alice asked offended that someone would walk in my place.

"I'll walk behind you. Alice, please, I'm not a very superstitious person, but this is one of those things I don't want to fuck with."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's get this show on the road. I'm hungry."

"So?" I asked Angela. "Will you walk down the aisle for me?"

She turned to look at Ben, who along with Jacob and Leah looked concerned. When she turned back to face me her eyes were light lit up and her smile was stretched across her face.

"Absofuckinlutley! It may not be the real thing, but I'm not going to pass up the chance to pretend I'm marrying that hot piece of ass."

I hugged her and thanked her over and over. Alice and Rosalie began their walk through the sand while everyone looked on. Angela beamed as she strutted her cute little ass towards my man. Edward raised a questioning eye but didn't ask. The minister kept it short and sweet, elaborating only when necessary. I didn't want a full run through, just the need to know specifics for tomorrow. As soon as everything had been covered, everyone descended back down the aisle towards the veranda where dinner was to be served. Without realizing what she was doing, Angela walked with Edward, arms linked together, to the awaiting reception. It was only when Ben called after her to wait up for him did she realize what she had done. I stayed in the back quietly laughing at the exchange.

Edward caught my eye as Angela unlinked their arms and joined hers with Ben's. He winked and backtracked to where I was so that we could accompany each other.

"So," he finally said after we had almost reached the restaurant, "you're pushing Angela off on me now?"

I playfully swatted his arm. "No. It's bad luck for the bride to walk, that's all."

"And you believe in these superstitions?"n he asked half amused.

"I don't want to take any chances." I replied honestly. "I mean, you have met Jane right?"

Edward shuddered at the thought of my old coworker but understood where I was coming from. We walked through the restaurant towards the private veranda in the back that had been reserved for our party. The sun was beginning to set which provided a beautiful backdrop to our meal. Twinkling lights were strung up as well as tea light candles, aligning the tables. It was a beautiful set up and one I was sure Alice had a hand in.

Edward pulled my chair out for me while everyone began to fill in their spots. It was such a light mood and everyone seemed happy. Once I was seated, Edward sat in the chair next to mine and took my hand. He gave it a squeeze and when I looked at him, he smiled. I returned the smile and leaned my head to into his. I lightly brushed my lips against his and breathed I love you softly.

The waiter came around to get everyone's drink order. When he returned with our drinks, we put our dinner order in. The night was going flawlessly and I felt like I was in a dream. Never would I have thought that I would be here, surrounded by my past and present, on the eve of marrying the only man I had ever loved. The only man I ever intended to love. The clinking of a glass brought my mind out of its reverereverie. Emmett stood from his chair as he gathered everyone's attention. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave me a quick squeeze. I leaned my body into his and prepared myself for Emmett's speech.

"I know I'm not Edward's best man but I am his older brother and that in itself gives me the right to stand up here and say what's on my mind." He drew in a deep breath and continued on. "I'm glad you two finally got your feet out of your asses and came to your senses," he said looking directly at Edward and me.

A few people chuckled and it wasn't until Emmett smiled and flashed his dimples did that I know knew that he was trying to be funny. His tone though was enough to let me know that he was serious.

"Edward, you are more than just my brother, you are my best friend. And Bella, you are more than just my best friend, you are also my sister. I can't begin to express how happy I am for the both of you." His gaze moved from Edward and me and it fell upon the rest of the party guests. "I'm happy for us all, so with that being said, I'd like everyone to raise their glasses as we toast the happy couple in honor of all of our happiness."

Everyone raised their glasses in the air. I placed my left hand on Edward's knee and raised my wineglass with my right. "To Edward and Bella," Emmett began, "and their now dislodged feet. May you live an eternity full of bliss."

The words, 'here here', echoed amongst the group. I laughed along side Edward at Emmett's words and threw my glass back. Our waiter came around to refill everyone's glass as Emmett cleared his throat. I looked up at him not expecting him to have anything else to say.

"I know that earlier you had your girlie shower or whatever, but I wanted to give this to you myself." He walked around the table and stood next to me with an envelope in his hands. I looked at him skeptically before I reached my hand out to take the envelope. I opened it carefully while every pair of eyes was on me.

There was no note, no explanation for the contents inside. There was no reason for there to be. What lay inside made my breath hitch. Emmett had gone above and beyond and risked his own pride for this gift. Two tickets to LSU's season opener sat neatly inside the envelope. I jumped out of my seat and threw my arms around his neck.

"What is it?" I heard Jacob ask the silent room.

I took the tickets out of the envelope and flashed them in front of my family and friends.

"They kind of benefit us all but you were the first person I thought about when I found out they would be playing their first game in Seattle. There was no way we weren't going to make a day out of it."

"I'm lost," Alice said. "Bella, what are they tickets to? Oh! Let me guess! They are tickets to New Kids on the Block's reunion tour?"

I had to laugh. Emmett on the other hand glared at his sister. "Did you not hear me say game, Alice? What kind of games did the New Kids play?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "They didn't play any games, but they did have a song about games. Does anyone remember how it went?"

Angela, Leah, and Rosalie all began to sing.

"_Somebody said somebody  
"Wouldn't last too long  
"Somebody's still keep going strong  
"Somebody said somebody was all a front  
"Somebody's still talking junk" _

Alice clapped her hands and bounced in her seat. "That's it!" She exclaimed. "_Games, Games, Games, Games_!"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Are we done? Bella, why don't you tell everyone what they are tickets to?"

I looked around the room smiling. "They are tickets to LSU's season opener in Seattle." I turned to Emmett. "Does this mean that you will be sporting purple and gold that day?"

"Um, not a chance, Bells. I'm still a Gator, but I did get enough tickets for us all to go. I figured we could tailgate before hand and then catch the game."

I nodded my head and hugged him again. "Thank you so much but I really think that purple and gold would look good on you."

He shook his head and laughed. "I'll support them for a win that day because they are an SEC team but I will not wear those colors. Even Alice will tell you that those colors don't look good together."

"And orange and blue do?" I asked appalled.

"Hey, I don't make the rules. Orange and blue are the colors of a National Championship team."

"We'll see about that this year," I retorted.

Emmett gaulfed guffawed at my comment. "You really think LSU is going to win the title this year?"

"I never said that. But I don't think Florida is either."

"Are you kidding me Bella? It's Tebow's last year! Of course we're going to win."

"You mean, Teblows," I said and made air quotes. "And unless LSU gets some better coaching then we won't win either."

Emmett laughed. "Seriously? So you're telling me that y'alls problem is the coaching? Okay," he said still laughing, "if I a car doesn't run right then I guess you think it's the drivers fault?"

"If the driver can't steer the car right then yes, it's his fault."

"You are delusional my future sister- in- law, completely crazy. You do realize that this is coming from the same girl who thinks that the Saints are going to the Superbowl this year."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "We are going to the Superbowl, Emmett."

"Um, no, correction, the 'Aints," he said throwing air quotes back at me, "ain't going to the Superbowl."

"Okay, knock it off you two," Rosalie called out. "I've heard all I want to hear about football for the moment. You two car can spar about this later."

I looked back at Emmett and we both smiled and laughed. He hugged me once more and I thanked him again for the gift. When I sat back down Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear so that only I could hear him.

"I have to admit; hearing you spat football back and forth with Emmett was kind of a turn on."

I turned my head so that our noses were touching. "Is that so? Well maybe I can run some plays by you later on."

He groaned and shifted himself slightly before he kissed my lips. I held back my laughter but not the smile that had covered my face. Alice's squeals took us out of our moment. I looked across the room to see that several waiters had walked in with our food. Of course Alice would be excited about food.

The rest of the dinner went by without any more talk of football. Emmett had told the New Orleans crew that he hoped they would also be able to make the trip and that they were all more than welcome to crash at his house. By the time dinner ended we all headed up to our rooms to call it a night. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Edward but I knew that I had to. I kept telling myself that after tonight I would never have to endure this kind of torture again.

We said our good-byes to Jacob, Leah, Angela, and Ben in the lobby before the rest of us retired upstairs. Edward held me close the entire ride in the elevator. I knew that being away from me was affecting him as much as it was me. It was all keeping with the traditions I suppose. Then again, I was the one who believed an old wives tale about walking down the aisle at the rehearsal.

When we reached our floor my mother and Phil said their goodnights My mother promised to be at my room bright and early. She didn't want to miss out on a single second of the preparations. Carlisle and Esme also retreated to their end of the hall while Rosalie and Alice, along with Emmett and Jasper went into the separate rooms. It left Edward and me alone in the hallway. He traced circles on the backs on my hands with his thumbs as he held my hands.

"I'm going to miss you," he said looking at me with sad eyes.

"I know baby, me too."

"I guess maybe we should call it a night. The sooner we get settled, the sooner tomorrow will be here."

"You're right. Not to mention, if we stay out here long enough Alice will come looking for us."

He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I removed my hands from his and grabbed the back of his head, bringing him closer to me. It wasn't forcefully but it was enough to let him know that I hated to leave him. I hated not being wrapped in his arms.

As the kiss broke apart he rested his forehead against mine and sighed. "Tomorrow love. Tomorrow you become my wife."

"Yes." I simply replied because it almost sounded like he was saying it out loud not to be heard, but to reassure himself, to believe that this was in fact happening.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too." I kissed him once more and released my arms from around his neck. He grabbed my hands and held them again. "You better go," I said. "I'm sure the boys have something planned."

I started to back away but he pulled me by the one hand he was left holding. Without any words he kissed me deeply. My hands were now free and I grabbed his waist for support while his cupped my face. I was left breathless as he pulled away and headed for the boys' room. I walked backwards to my own door and stopped just before I opened it. He had done the same and we stood next to one another, one hand on the doorknob while we stared at one another.

"Tomorrow," we both said at the same time and walked into our respective rooms.

**Saturday, the wedding day**

The last thing Edward and I had said to one another before venturing into our separate rooms was 'tomorrow'. Now, here we finally were. Tomorrow or today, more importantly, the big day.

It had taken us so long to finally achieve our forever. A whirlwind high school romance, eleven years spent apart, and one painful death but we were finally here. The day of our wedding. The day that marked our forever.

Finally.

After all this time, the carefree years as teenagers, the heartbreak we both felt as we moved across the country from one another, the loss of a parent- all of that factored in to how we ended up to where we were now.

I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't trade any of it if it meant that we wouldn't be where we are now, because I would. Only one significant piece of our journey would I take back. I knew it was out of my control and nothing I could have done would have prevented him returning but just for five minutes. I'd give just about anything for five minutes alone with my father, especially today, the day in which he was supposed to walk me down the aisle to my future, to my forever. My Edward.

I wiped the tears that were pooling at the corners of my eyes. Alice would have my ass if my make up was ruined. It was inevitable though. Before I left this room, the last place I would officially be Bella Swan, I knew without a doubt that my makeup was going to be a mess.

I stood, staring at my reflection in the oversized mirror in the hotel bathroom. My hair and make up were beyond perfection. My under garments were in place and my dress hung on the back of the door. I had asked for a few minutes alone. A few minutes to myself before I had four sets of hands all over me, helping me into my dress, making sure my veil was in place, or that the garter was perfectly intact. Just a few minutes to reflect on how Edward and I had ended up here was all I wanted, all I needed.

Taking me out of my reverie, a knock at the door sounded. I dabbed a piece of tissue at my eyes erasing any signs that my moment had brought me to tears. Taking a deep breath and exhaling it slowly, I opened the door to find Alice standing in the doorframe all smiles.

"We've got about thirty minutes before we have to head downstairs. Are you about ready to get dressed?" she asked sweetly.

I nodded my head and walked out of the bathroom into the large bedroom we were using as our dressing room. Alice walked in the bathroom to retrieve my dress while everyone else busied themselves with the other necessities I needed for the day.

Rosalie held my garter. It was in my way, a reflection of all of us. Made of simple blue and white lace, it was adorned with a charm that reflected who each of us were. For Rosalie I had chosen a crown. She was the crowning jewel of our group. A football for Emmett and a hammer for Jasper. Alice on the other hand, I had chosen a shoe. For my Edward, it was a musical note. It had always been his passion and I hoped that when he saw it, it would remind him of that. And for myself, I had gone with a heart. It summed up everything I had ever felt for my friends; love.

Esme had the earrings both of the other girls had worn while Renee carried the beautiful bouquet of white roses flanked with a champagne ribbon. Rosalie and Alice would also each carry a similar bouquet only much smaller in size.

There was only one piece left to the puzzle that was needed to make it all fit together and only I was aware of what it was.

Alice came into the room, my dress draped over her arm. She hung the garment bag on the hook that was right beside the large walk-in closet. We all watched in wonder as she slowly unzipped the bag and carefully slid the dress out.

To say it was beautiful was an understatement. It was a masterpiece. An Alice Cullen masterpiece. The dress wasn't a stark white but more of a muted ivory. It was long but fitted along the bodice and waist. The straps were not like straps at all but wide pieces of the most beautiful lace I had ever seen. It was perfect and perfectly me. It amazed me how Alice could capture the essence of a person with her designs.

"What do you think?" she asked lifting the dress from the confines of the bag.

I smiled and made to grab her into a hug. "I love it, Alice. Really, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Alice smiled pleased, knowing full well that I would love it. As she turned the dress over and began unzipping the back, Rosalie motioned for me to join her. With the garter in her hand, I lifted my leg so that she could slip the lace over my thigh. As soon as it was securely on I dropped my leg and immediately embraced Rosalie in the same fashion as I had Alice.

Alice held the dress open as I stepped inside the creation. It fit across my body like second skin. Deciding to leave my hair down, I gathered it over to one side so that Alice could fasten the back. As soon as she was done, I turned to face her, her expression one of a designer intent on making sure her subject looked nothing less than perfect. When she decided that all was well, I took both of her hands in hand and gave them a little squeeze. She looked at me, tears filling her eyes and her bottom lip quivering ever so slightly.

"Don't!" I protested. "What happened to ruining our make up?"

"Screw the make up. Bella, you look stunning," she choked out.

I wrapped my arms around her neck with my head buried in the crook of her shoulder. The presence of another person took up residence beside us as their arms encased both of our waists. I didn't need to look up to know who it was. This was our thing. The three of us, sisters, in our bonding moment.

After a minute or two we backed away, dabbing the corners of our eyes, removing the tears that had threatened to escape. Esme embraced me next whispering how beautiful I was and how much she loved me. I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek as we pulled apart. She placed each of the delicate studs on my ears and smiled as surveyed the final product.

"Bella, can you sit on the bed for me?" Alice asked. "I need to clip your flower on."

I did as she asked while she stood behind me, pinning and prodding the flower neatly to my hair. I opted to forgo the traditional veil. Instead I had chosen an ivory hydrangea to act as my hairpiece. Alice and I had both decided that with the wedding taking place on the beach, the wind could become an issue. I didn't want to fight with holding the veil out of my face for the entire ceremony.

As soon as she was finished, my mom was the last to walk over to me. Renee had never been a crier but I detected a small trace flashing across her eyes. She embraced me in a very motherly way, hugging tightly.

"Bella, baby, you look stunning. Edward is going to have the breath knocked out of him as soon as he sees you," she said with a warm smile. "Your father would have been beside himself today. He would have been so proud of you," she whispered although, every set of ears in the room could hear her.

It took everything I had in me to hold back the water works. I simply nodded and stepped out of her arms and over to the small bag that held the final piece to my puzzle. I pulled out the small black box and ran my fingers delicately over the top. Lifting the lid slowly, I pulled out the one piece of my father that had meant so much to him. I held it tightly in my hands, feeling his strength radiate from the piece of medal.

The girls all watched as I took the bouquet of flowers from my mom's hands and made to add Charlie's badge to the ribbon. All at once a collective gasp was heard in the room. I had told no one of my plans to include this small piece of my father with me on what was the most important day of my life.

After the badge was in place I stared at it for a second knowing that in every sense of the word my dad was here with me today. Whether in the physical form or not, Charlie Swan was going to walk his baby girl down the aisle.

I took in the faces around me. The sincere expressions of love poured out from my sisters and both of my mothers. No one said a word. They simply watched as I clutched the flowers in my hand. A knock on the door took us all out of our deep stares. Alice sprinted across the room and flung the door open. Emmett and Jasper stood on the other side holding a box and matching grins.

"May we come in please and have a word with Bella?" Jasper asked his wife.

Alice nodded and as Emmett slipped inside the room, she grabbed Jasper by the arm. He stopped long enough for the two of them to exchange sweet kisses.

I stepped out of the bedroom and in the line of vision of both Jasper and Emmett. Immediately, both of their mouths dropped open as they took in my appearance.

At a loss for words, the boys continued to gape while the ladies filed in the room behind me.

"Bella, Esme and I are going to get Phil and Carlisle," my mother announced. "It's so close to go time, we'll most likely see you next walking down the aisle."

"Okay, thank you both so much," I replied hugging and kissing them both.

Esme held on a little longer before she made her exit, whispering softly in my ear. "No sweetie, thank you."

She winked as she and Renee left to find their husbands. Still unable to form a complete sentence, Rosalie walked closer to Emmett and smacked him on the back of the head. He was taken out of his trance and grabbed the back of his head, rubbing the spot she had hit.

"What the hell Rosie?"

Rosalie, unfazed by his tactics, had one hand firmly on her hip and the other hand motioning towards my direction.

"Aren't you going to tell Bella how pretty she looks?"

"You too, Jazz. It would be an insult to me personally if I don't hear you tell her how amazing that dress is," Alice chimed in.

"We were getting there," they both said in hushed tones.

I chuckled at the display in front of me. Only was it then that both of my brothers began speaking at the same time, both offering up how beautiful I looked. It was hard to make out who was saying what.

Rosalie and Alice both huffed and shook their heads in disapproving manners.

"Bella, we're going to check on Edward and leave these two buffoons to you," Rosalie said. "Is there anything we need to take with us?"

I remembered the gift I had brought along to give to Edward as my wedding present. Excusing myself to the bedroom, I retrieved the neatly wrapped box from my bag. It had been hard for me to decide what to give Edward. In my eyes we had it all, a brand new house to call our own, our health, an amazing family, and more importantly, each other. But this? This was something that was uniquely Edward and I. A price tag couldn't be put upon my gift. It had taken me eleven years to put it together. Eleven years worth of love letters I had never sent all encompassed in the very journal he had given me on our last night together.

Now here we were, not saying good bye this time but yet promising forever. I smiled as I carried the box back in the room and handed it over to Rosalie.

"Would you give this to him for me?" I asked them. They both nodded and exited the room quietly. I turned my attention back to the boys who still looked a little shell-shocked.

"All right you two. Enough with the blubbering act. Get over here and give me a hug," I said holding my arms out.

At the same moment, both of them made a move towards me and I had two sets of arms wrapped around my body. After the initial hug was over with, they both stepped back to admire the work Alice and the others had performed.

"Bella, you really do look stunning," Jasper said.

"Breathtaking," Emmett added in a hushed tone.

I held my head down and I knew it was inevitable that I was blushing. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Here," Emmett said, thrusting the box towards me. "This is from Edward."

I took the box from Emmett's outstretched arms and sat down tentatively on the arm of the couch. "How is he?" I asked looking at both of the boys.

They looked at each other smiling like there was some sort of inside joke. "What?" I asked, a smile beginning to spread across my face.

"He's beside himself," Emmett said. "Bells, I've never seen him so all over the place."

Jasper nodded. "It's hard to get a read on his emotions. One minute he's bouncing off the walls like a kid on a sugar high, the next he's pulling at his hair and pacing back and forth."

My heart began to race because I knew without a doubt how he was feeling. I too was elated one minute and nervous as hell the next.

Instead on elaborating on the mutual feelings I was sharing with Edward, I began to unwrap the paper from the box. I lifted the lid to find a note card placed neatly on top of tissue paper. I opened the card and read the one word that appeared in Edward's perfect penmanship.

_Finally._

I smiled as I stared at the card. Simple. Elegant. Perfect. He was so right. Finally.

I sorted through the tissue paper until I found the gift inside. I gasped loudly as it dawned on me what he had done. Carefully, I took the journal out of the box and ghosted my fingers over the soft leather cover. This was so typical of Edward and I. It was almost as if we shared the same brain.

The journal looked almost exactly like it had the day I had given it to him. The only noticeable difference was the worn pages and spine. A single tear slid down my cheek as I surveyed the cover. I glanced up to see both Jasper and Emmett watching me.

A nervous laugh left my mouth and I shook my head back and forth not believing what he and I had both done. Jasper approached me first, kneeling down and taking my visibly shaking hands in his own. He gave them a little squeeze before he began to talk.

"He loves you so much, Bella."

"I know, Jazz. Believe me, I know."

Jasper leaned in and kissed my cheek gently. He stepped back so that Emmett could take his spot. I looked up at the man who was more than just my brother, or soon to be brother-in-law, but my best friend.

Emmett smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on my forehead. "I'm so happy for you two, Bells. You were meant for each other."

I nodded unable to form any kind of words. Silently, the boys began to make their way out of the room. Before they stepped out the doors, I called out to them. They both stopped in their tracks and turned to face me.

"Thank you both so much. I love y'all more than you could ever know. And by the way, you both look stunning in your white shirts and khakis," I added with a smirk.

Jasper smiled and nodded while Emmett smiled so large his dimples radiated across his face.

"Don't I know it little sister." And with those final words and a wink, they slipped out the door leaving me alone with the journal.

Savoring the few minutes I had alone to myself, I opened the book. A single sheet of paper fell into my lap. I opened it and read the note dated today. Our wedding day.

_My love,_

_As you read this, know that I am on the other side of the wall, waiting patiently to see you. Well, as patient as I can be. I hope that you like your gift. I've had this on me at all times since the night you gave it to me. Inside you will find not just words, but the beautiful sounds I associate with you. Over the past eleven years you have never left my mind. I've thought about you every single day. Music has always been my passion but you've always had a hold on my heart. I found that the only kind of music I could write was the kind that made me think of you, of us. _

_Inside you'll find page after page of compositions I've written that express my love, my sorrow, and my heartache that I have felt over the time we were apart up until the time we were reunited. The last page is blank and for a very good reason. I intend to fill it with new sounds as we began our journey of forever. _

_I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle. You are my everything. My hopes, my dreams and my music._

_I love you, Isabella Marie Swan._

_Your soon to be husband,_

_Edward_

I never heard Alice and Rosalie enter the room. I only felt them beside me as I cried happy tears over the words Edward had written. Flipping through the book, he had filled every page with music and like he said, the last page was blank. After today, that would no longer be the case.

Flanked on either side of me, Rosalie and Alice wrapped their arms around my waist and rested their heads on my shoulders.

"He was the exact same way when we left his room. I don't know how you two do it but you do," Rosalie said calmly.

"He's my destiny. My world. My happy ever after," I said.

"C'mon, let's get you married. Nobody wants to wait on the bride," Alice stated. "That would be…"

"Tacky," Rosalie and I both said in unison. The three us of us then began to laugh uncontrollably, holding on to each other for support. As soon as we regained our composure, we stood up and smoothed our dresses out.

I looked at both of my best friends, trying to find the right words. They each looked beautiful in their champagne colored strapless, tea length dresses and their faces happy.

"Thank you both so much. You've both done so much for me and I just wanted to tell y'all that you mean the world to me. I really don't know what I would do without either of you."

The smiles grew as they walked over to me and hugging each other like we had done moments before.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's get married," I said, fanning my face.

Arm in arm, the three of us left the room and proceeded to the elevator. When the doors opened, we walked in and rode the lift down to the lobby. Waiting for us when we arrived was Guadalupe.

"Bella, you look fabulous. If you will, please follow me and we'll get this wedding underway."

"Is everyone already there?" I asked, afraid I might run into someone with our party on the way out.

"Yes," she called over her shoulder. "Everyone is seated and accounted for. Even the groom. The wedding will officially begin as soon as you arrive."

I nodded and followed her out to the pathway that led to the beach where I was to say my vows. To any other hotel guest, it would appear as if nothing was out of place. Walking along the path that led to the beach access, nothing gave away that a wedding was about to take place.

We stopped just short of the boardwalk that led to the ceremony. Guadalupe stepped over to one side as music began to play in the distance. Alice and Rosalie knew it was their cue to begin. With a hug and kiss from them both, they lined up to begin their march. Alice was first, as she floated across the wooden planks and out of my sight. Rosalie wasn't far behind her. It was in that moment that I was alone. All except for Guadalupe.

She gently tapped my arm to signal that it was my turn. I took a deep breath and held my bouquet close to my chest.

"It's show time, Daddy," I said to no one in particular as I made my way alone with the exception of the spirit of my father guiding me along the boardwalk.

I kept my head held high, afraid I would trip or stub my toe otherwise. As I crept closer to the beach, I could hear the music growing louder. I still had not seen anyone else but I knew I had to be close.

My feet reached the sand and I stopped to gather myself before turning the corner. My feet began to move and as I rounded the corner I was over taken with joy at the sight in front of me. There wasn't a large gathering of people, only those that I cared for so deeply. Jacob and Leah sat behind my mom and Phil. Angela and Ben were on the opposite side behind Carlisle and Esme. Everyone was standing as I moved closer, my sight tunneled as soon as I saw Edward.

He stood at the end of the aisle, hands clasped together in front of him, smiling from ear to ear. I felt my pace began to quicken, as I was eager to be up there with him. I stayed locked on him until I reached the end. He took a few steps towards me, extending his hand, reaching for my own. As soon as our hands connected, he raised them to place a small kiss on the back. Before dropping them back to our sides, he gave it a squeeze.

We walked together, hand in hand, to face the minister. Smiling the whole time, we stared into each other's eyes as the traditional vows were said and the rings were exchanged. When Edward slipped the diamond encrusted wedding band on my finger I couldn't help but cry. As soon as I placed the platinum band around his finger, we locked our fingers together, waiting for the go ahead.

The whole ceremony seemed to go by in a big blur. The only thing that registered was when the minister announced us as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen for the first time. Followed quickly by you may now kiss the bride.

Neither of us was tentative as we leaned our bodies closer, our noses touching.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure of witnessing," Edward whispered. "I love you baby."

"I love you too husband. Now, shut up and kiss me."

He needed no other encouragement. Our lips met, our tongues tastefully danced with one another as we sealed the deal in becoming man and wife. Two halves of one whole.

Clapping and whistles rang out as our family reveled in the joy of our union. I wasn't sure how inappropriate we might have looked, lip locked for God only knows how long and I really didn't care. I was right where I wanted to be and with whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Eventually we pulled apart and walked the same path I had taken alone earlier. Only this time I was hand in hand with my soul mate. The rest of the wedding party trailed behind us followed by our parents and the other guests. They could have all been skinny dipping in the ocean for all I knew. Edward was the only thing I had eyes for at that moment.

We reached the boardwalk that led back to the hotel and before we made any other moves, Edward picked me up and twirled me around and around.

"We're married baby girl. We are finally married!" he exclaimed as he continued to spin me around. "You have just made me the happiest man in the whole world."

He stopped our spinning but never let my feet touch the ground. I held my arms tight around his neck and looked deep into his emerald green eyes.

"And you have just made me the luckiest woman in the world."

We kissed some more, apparently unable to keep our lips apart. Edward set me down but never let his hold on me lessen. "Did you like your gift?" he asked shyly.

"Very much so, yes. I can't believe you wrote all of that. I can't wait to hear it."

"I can't wait to play it for you or the piece that I have composed for today for that matter."

"We have a lifetime ahead of us. No more time or distance apart, only the future, together," I added and pressed my body closer to his. "And what did you think of your gift?"

"Oh Bella," he began. "The words you expressed in the few letters I did get to read proved to me not only how much you and I belong exactly where we are right now, but also how stupid we were back then."

"No!" I started. "No more talk of the past. None of that matters. Yes, it led to where we are today but ultimately, what's in front of us is what's going to lead us to our future, our forever."

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked, stroking my cheek with the palm of his hand.

"I ask myself that every day and I'll continue to ask it every day from here on out."

We stayed in our little bubble for a few minutes longer, debating whether or not it would be rude to skip the reception all together and head up to our room. In the end we wondered over to the private veranda where our family and friends had already gathered.

One by one everyone came up and hugged and kissed us, offering every form of congratulations there was. Waiters appeared with trays of champagne as the DJ started to play our first song. Edward had chosen the song and to be honest, I had no idea what it was.

As the music began to play I instantly recalled the song. I smiled at him and he pulled me onto the make shift dance floor and held me as we swayed to the music. Singing along quietly and only to me, he conveyed why he had chosen such an old song to serve as our first dance as man and wife.

"_And we're slow dancin' swaying to the music  
__slow dancin just me and my girl  
__slow dancin swaying to the music  
__no one else in the whole wide world"_

I watched as he continued to sing along. He was right. At this moment there was no one else in the world. Only the love of my life, serenading me in front of our family and friends and loving me like no other could ever possibly do.

As the song ended, we kissed and made our way off the dance floor. I knew Esme and Edward had talked about the mother/son dance and I wasn't opposed to him having one. I would have never asked either of them to give that up for my benefit. So as Edward led his mother on the floor, I was shocked as Carlisle slipped his arm across my shoulders.

"Bella, I know I'm not you're father but I was wondering if maybe I could have this dance with you?"

I looked up, tears filling my eyes. I knew, as well as everyone else here, that no one would ever be able to take the place of my father. But if there was one man who had served as a stand in for that position, it was Carlisle Cullen.

I sat my champagne glass down and offered him my hand. "Thank you, Carlisle. I'd really like that."

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that."

He ushered me to the floor where both Edward and Esme looked on. They both smiled, their green eyes twinkling at the generosity Carlisle had offered. The four of us danced our way around the floor to Esme's song choice. As soon as _A Wonderful World_ stopped playing, I gave Carlisle a hug and thanked him for the dance. Edward and Esme appeared at our sides and before we knew it, I was in a four-way hug with my in- laws.

Edward held me tight against him as we began to make our way toward our guests, only to pause since most of our guests were headed our way. We stopped in our tracks as the wedding party inched closer to us, devious smiles on each of their faces. Emmett was the first to speak.

"Not so fast you two."

Edward and I looked at each other and then back to Emmett.

"We've got the bridal party dance to do," he continued. "So get your cute asses back on that dance floor. Big Poppa's got some moves to show off."

Edward and I were both at a loss for words as Emmett and the others led us to the dance floor. He signaled to the DJ and what blared from the speakers was a song I was not expecting. Nor was the accompaniment of Emmett providing vocals.

"_DAY-O_," he shouted along with the track. "_Day-ay-ay-_o."

"_Daylight come and he wan' go home_." The rest of the group sang, joining in alongside Emmett.

I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes at the same time. Typical. This was typical Emmett. He knew I hated this movie. He had scared me shitless when were kids that if you really said Beetlejuice's name three times he would appear. And of all songs to pull out from that movie, he had to choose the one that had them stupidly dancing around the kitchen table. But from the looks of it, my friends had learned the moves and were holding on to one another, each pulling the other along as they sang.

"_Come, Mr. Tally Mon, tally me banana_," he sang, taunting me onto the floor with them.

"You know," Edward began, "he only means well."

I looked at my husband knowing good and well he had a point. I sighed and held my hand out to Emmett where he pulled me happily onto the floor. Edward was forced out on the dance floor by Jasper and Rosalie, and the six of us, stood in a line facing the other guests as we danced a very unconventional bridal party dance.

All together we sang in unison, throwing our hands and arms out in front of our bodies, stacking them on top of one another.

"_It's six foot, seven foot, eight foot, BUNCH!"  
_

Our bodies swayed with the rhythm as the song played out, singing loudly for all to hear. _"Daylight come and he wan' go home."  
_

When the song finally finished playing, Emmett engulfed me in a one-armed hug. "Thank you for humoring me, Bella."

I was about to tell him not to mention it as he released me from his hold but the playful swat on my ass held me back. I turned to face him, in shock at his actions. "That was for the Saints garter. Paybacks a bitch, Bells."

I couldn't argue with him because I knew it could have been a lot worse.

Our mid morning reception carried on as we cut the cake, drank champagne, and danced. A photographer had been floating around the room taking pictures the entire time. The time was drawing to an end for our party. We gathered our things, preparing to say our goodbyes when Jacob took center stage. Leah, Angela, and Ben were close by his side.

"If I could have everyone's attention please," he called out to our small crowd. "I know that you've all known each other for most of your lives and well," he said gesturing to the other three standing alongside him. "We've gotten to know Bella pretty well ourselves. There is a custom in New Orleans that takes place at weddings and honestly, what's a good wedding Bella without a second line dance?"

I laughed out loud at what he was asking. Without a doubt I grabbed Edward's arm and led him over to Jacob and the others.

"I ask that you all take out your hankies," he continued on.

"Hankies?" Alice asked. "Jacob, where in the world would I keep a hankie on me?"

"Okay," he said laughing, "If you don't have a hankie, grab one of the white napkins from the tables."

I watched as everyone grabbed a white napkin from the tables. From behind her back, Angela pulled out a small white parasol. She slowly walked over to me, the umbrella in her hands.

"Here. You can take the girl out of New Orleans but you'll never take New Orleans out of the girl," she said with a smile.

I chuckled as I took the parasol from her hands and opened it up.

Everyone assembled with a mix of unsure and elated looks on their faces, as the DJ began to play the Second Line song. I led the group around the veranda, popping the parasol up in the air and dancing along to the song. I held Edward's hand as we traveled down the walkway that led back towards the beach. Our friends and family, laughing as they waved their makeshift handkerchiefs over the heads.

When I could no longer hear the music I slowed my pace. All of our guests were close behind as we all stopped in our tracks. Edward pulled me closer to his side, his arm wrapped around my waist as he buried his head in my hair, breathing in its scent. The parasol still firmly in my hands, I draped it over my shoulder, shielding my exposed shoulders from the hot sun.

We stood like that for a moment, relishing the final moments of our wedding. It had all led up to this. I looked up at Edward with pure happiness in my eyes. I saw the same emotion reflecting off of his as well. We kissed passionately but tasteful enough so those onlookers wouldn't shout for us to get a room. I barely registered the click of the cameras behind us. When we pulled our lips apart, we stood, feet in the sand, our foreheads touching. Neither of us spoke. No words needed to be said. We both just knew.

Stuck in our own world, I didn't notice at first the small arm that had wrapped around my waist. It was when the owner of said arm placed their head on my shoulder did I realize Edward and I were interrupted from our quiet moment. I mimicked the action and placed my head on top of Alice's. Scanning down the line, I realized that all of our friends stood with us, arms tightly wrapped around each other.

We stood quietly, the six of us, as we watched the waves crash upon the shore. Emmett was the first to break the silence. He always was.

"I don't know about the rest of you but that water looks mighty inviting right about now."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Alice said, astounding the rest of us at her admission. All five heads turned and looked at her dumbfounded.

"What?" she said once she realized we were all gawking at her. "I do like to have fun ya know? I mean, these clothes will clean up and besides, Bella, it's not like you're getting married again so you don't have to worry about re-wearing that dress."

I shook my head listening to my overzealous friend. I didn't get too far into my thoughts before Jasper sounded his feelings on the matter.

"Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?"

A series of 'yeses' rang out among the group. I really couldn't believe we were about to do this but then again, I couldn't really believe any of the events that had led us to this point.

Unlocking our arms, we replaced them by holding hands. The six of us, barefoot, all looked at each other before Rosalie began the countdown. On three we all raced hand in hand towards the water. Jumping, splashing and laughing as soon as the warm salt water hit our bodies, it was exactly the sort of thing we would have done as kids all those years ago.

But this was who we are. We hold the ties that bind through our love, faith, and friendship. We will forever and always be The Sovereign Six.

The End.

A/N- *Wipes tear* I really do hope that I did the final chapter justice. I feel as if there is so much pressure to get the last one just right so I hope I haven't disappointed anyone. There are so many people to thank that I just don't even know where to begin. If I listed everyone who has been with me from the beginning or everyone who has supported me through this story then I'd have to post a separate chapter on just the names of all the wonderful ladies. Instead, I hope that you all know who you are. A year ago when I began writing this I would have never expected to form the friendships that I have. It truly has been one of the most amazing experiences ever.

I still have the Epilogue to post and I know that there are some unanswered questions that have yet to be discussed. Alice's pregnancy for one? Lol you are all some smart cookies. I feel like the Epi will answer everything I left open.

Keep me on author alert for upcoming stories. I've already began writing my second story and I'm really excited about it. I hope that all of you who have stuck around for this one will join me again.

Here are a few links for dresses and whatnots from the bridal party.

Bella's dress:

http://www(dot) davidsbridal (dot)com /webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=3001516¤tIdx=76&subCategory=-49999486%257c3001447%257c3001516&catentryId=6110586&sort=

Rosalie & Alice's dress:

http://www (dot) davidsbridal (dot) com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=3001604¤tIdx=12&subCategory=-49998976%257c3001465%257c3001604&catentryId=6097115&sort=

Flower in Bella's hair instead of Veil:

http://images(dot)search(dot)yahoo(dot)com/images/view?back=http%3A%2F%.%2Fsearch%2Fimages%3Fp%3Dwedding%2Bveils%26b%3D161%26ni%3D20%26ei%3DUTF-8%26xargs%3D0%26pstart%3D1%26fr%3Dslv8-%26fr2%3Dtab-web&w=366&h=500&imgurl=.%2F3602%2F3640178190_&rurl=http%3A%2F%.com%2Fphotos%2Ftessakimveils%2F3640178190%2F&size=120k&name=Hair+clip+hydran...&p=wedding+veils&oid=64cec02c8469301e&fr2=tab-web&fusr=Birdcage+Vei...&no=172&tt=116813&b=161∋=20&sigr=11mnuukuo&sigi=11mflj7ck&sigb=13ni5p0d5

The Fandom Gives Back Eclipse Edition is right around the corner. I'm debating on whether or not to auction myself off with some outtakes from The Sovereign Six. I have a few ideas in mind for what I could write but I want your input. Is there something from the story that you would like to read? Someone's POV I might not have gone into or a scene that was talked about but never elaborated on? Please give me your ideas. What is something I could write that would make you want to bid on me? (That sounds classy doesn't it, LOL).

And last but not least, I have one final story rec'd for y'all. It's a brand new story, only one chapter in but it's going to be a great story. It's called, _Always Leads Back to You_ by **Dinx**. Don't forget to leave her some love.

http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)?sid=11563

And speaking of love, please tell me what you think in the form of a pretty little review. If you've never reviewed before why not do it now. It's the final chapter and all.

Again, sorry for the long ass author's note. I love every single one of y'all to pieces. *muah*

Xoxo

Holly


	30. Epilogue We've Only Just Begun

A/N- So this is it. The end. Hopefully some lingering questions will be answered. **Katydid2363** thank you a million times over. Without you none of this could have been possible. **Burntcor**e thank you for the help you provided with ideas for this chapter. And thank you all you ladies on twitter for throwing ideas out there as well. Don't knock the song choice. The Carpenters are legendary!

I don't own Twilight. I do however own a copy of The Cajun Night Before Christmas.

Epilogue  
We've Only Just Begun  
The Carpenters

**December 24, 2009**

I walked outside taking a long drag off of the cool night air. I was filled with so many emotions. This was my first Christmas spent with my husband or any of my friends in over eleven years. This was also my first Christmas without my dad.

Sure I hadn't lived at home since I was seventeen but every year, either I made the trip to Forks or Charlie made it to Louisiana. We had never _not _spent a Christmas together.

They say the first year is the hardest to get through but in my case, I had an amazing support system to see me through it. And if what I had in store for Edward and everyone else was any indication, Charlie's legacy would live on forever.

It had been five months since I had become Isabella Cullen. Five blissful months. Every day was more spectacular than the next.

We spent the week following our wedding on the island. It was magical. No timelines, no itineraries, just Edward and I enjoying each other. We gambled at the casino, we ate the most wonderful foods, we camped on the beach for hours upon hours and at night (and in a lot of cases, the early morning hours or afternoons) we held each other and made love. I had never felt more happy or at peace in my entire life.

When we returned home, we returned to our house. That first night in the house was beyond anything. We spent the afternoon upon returning, reliving the past week with our family. We spent the night making love in our bed. Every day after that we christened a new part of the house. There was not a surfaced that had not been untouched by Edward and me.

It was ours in every sense of the word.

We quickly found out the reason behind Alice's unusual behavior during our pre-wedding festivities. All of the mood swings and the insatiable appetite had been due to the wedding night baby she and Jasper had conceived. She was now seven months pregnant with a baby girl and both she and Jasper were elated. Grace Ann would be the newest Cullen to grace our family in February.

Alice herself had begun designing a maternity line under her label. Between herself and Rosalie, they would be walking around Forks dressed to the nines in stretchy maternity pants and loose tops. Of course, this was Alice and nothing was conventional with her creations. Everything was tailored to fit a pregnant woman's body. According to Jasper, nothing was sexier than seeing a woman with a round pregnant belly. Emmett was soon realizing that as well.

He had Rosalie were expecting twins in early June. Football season was an aphrodisiac for Emmett, like he needed one. They conceived the twins in the parking lot of the University of Washington during the first game LSU played. The smell of the grill, the pigskin and beer elicited a rage inside of Emmett and Rosalie be damned! While we made our way into the stadium the two of them stayed behind for a little one on one time to themselves.

Edward and I had discussed the topic of children ourselves. At the time we had agreed to let whatever happened happen. We both wanted children and soon but we figured we'd let nature tell us when it was the right time. Nature always had impeccable timing.

Work had been wonderful. I really had found a niche in the school system. The kids were great and the staff was wonderful. Edward had kept himself busy with his own business, flying to Seattle and New York when need be. Sometimes I went and sometimes I didn't. It always made for interesting bedtime conversations when I didn't go.

I gathered my thoughts as I heard footsteps coming from the gravel driveway. I had been standing outside the Cullen's oversized front porch while the rest of the family was inside finishing up the Christmas Eve feast. Jasper walked towards me, a huge smile playing across his face.

"You got it done?" I asked.

He took the steps of the porch two at a time, still grinning the whole time. "Yep, and if I do say so myself, it's pretty impressive. You want to go take a quick look?"

I shook my head. "No, I'd rather see it the first time with everyone else."

We walked back into the house where everyone had gathered in the living room around the massive Christmas tree. Esme and Carlisle sat together in a large, oversized chair. Rosalie and Emmett were on the couch, both rubbing their bellies but for different reasons. Alice was at the tree, fixing ribbon that had fallen out of place and Edward was standing at the fireplace, his back turned to me. I cleared my throat to gain the attention of everyone. All at once the motions stopped as they turned to face me.

"I, um, have a gift for you all outside. Please if you don't mind, would you all follow Jasper and me?"

Everyone looked perplexed at my request but slowly they each got up and followed the two of us down the driveway. I held back and took Edward's hand as we walked slowly down the gravel driveway. The further we traveled the darker it became. The house had been all lit up for the holidays but towards the end of the drive there was nothing to help illuminate our way.

"Several, several months ago, Bella gave me a set of blueprints for a design that honestly, made me chuckle out loud. It was something she had found while cleaning out Charlie's house," Jasper began.

Edward squeezed my hand, remembering he wasn't the one with me while I had to sort out that difficult day. I gave him a reassuring smile while Jasper continued on.

"She asked me to build it for Charlie and that's just what I did," he explained. I felt I needed to interject for a moment.

"My dad visited me several times in Louisiana for the holidays. I always took him to City Park to see the lights. When Charlie saw this he told me he was going to recreate it in his own front yard. Well, he never got around to that so I wanted to do it for him."

"We ready?" Jasper asked bending down to plug in the extension cord.

"What? No drumroll?" Emmett asked. We all turned to look at him. "You know like in Christmas Vacation when Clark is about to light up the house he asks for a drumroll."

"As long as you don't announce that the shitter is full, I think a drumroll can be worked out," Carlisle said causing Esme to playfully smack his arm.

It caused the rest of us to laugh but soon enough we were all doing our best drum rolls while Jasper plugged in the outlet.

The bright lights flickered to life and I stood motionless at the sight before me. I was in awe of Jasper's work. He had really brought to life the exact thing Charlie had dreamed. From the piroque as the sleigh, the Santa Clause wearing a Forks Police Department hat, to the…

"Are those alligators?" Alice asked, taking a closer look at the display. "Those are! There are eight of them!"

"Oh my gosh," Edward breathed in my ear. "It's an off the wall display of the Night Before Christmas."

"Not off the wall," I replied. "It's the Cajun Night before Christmas."

"It's stunning and ridiculous at the same time," he answered taking a closer look.

All eight of us walked around the display noticing the small details Jasper had contrived. The most noticeable was the hat on the Santa's head. The other ones were a little more askew. I studied the collars around each of the alligator's necks closely.

"I know that's not the names in the books, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to add our own take on it," Jasper said as he came up to me while I went over the names of each alligator.

Instead of Gaston, Tiboy, Pierre, Alcee, Ninette, Suzette, Celeste, or Renee the gators were named after the eight of us, Carlisle and Esme included. Inside the piroque used as the sleigh were three baby alligators, representing the three little ones that were due to join our family. Jasper noticed I stopped to run my hand over the baby gator.

"I made a few extras, ya know, just in case," he said, bumping me with his shoulder.

I smiled and my heart leapt. Looking at him I replied, "That was probably a good idea."

I walked away, not offering any other talk on the matter and padded over to Edward. He, Alice, and Emmett looked like kids on Christmas morning.

"What do you think?" I asked them.

"It's amazing," Edward said standing up to embrace me.

"I always knew you'd be a gator," Emmett piped up. I fought to roll my eyes until Jasper spoke up.

"Oh, I took care of that. If you'll notice, the collar around Bella's neck has a tiny paw print in purple."

I threw my arms up in the air like I had just scored a touchdown. Everyone laughed as Emmett took a closer look. I heard him mumble 'damn' under his breath as Rosalie came over to soothe the blow over.

After several more minutes we all walked back to the house. Tradition in the Cullen house was that each person got to open a gift from someone on Christmas Eve. The catch was you couldn't spend a dime. It had to be something that came from the heart.

At Thanksgiving we all drew names to see who would be getting a present from whom, a day earlier. It was also tradition not to tell who's name you drew.

Everyone went to the tree to retrieve their gift. As soon as the gifts were in hand, we sat around the toasty fire while the lights twinkled on the tree. Carlisle, being the patriarch of the family, was the first out of his seat. He carefully began his way over to me. Holding a small box wrapped with shiny green paper, he extended his hand out to me. I smiled and stood to hug him, thanking him before I even opened the gift. Jasper called out to Carlisle, handing him the gift he had made for his father-in-law. They shook hands and Carlisle returned to his seat.

Esme was next, walking over to Jasper and giving him his gift. Before she could make it back to her own seat, Emmett stopped his mother, picked her up from the floor and hugged her tightly, then gave her his gift.

Alice and Rosalie laughed as the two of them exchanged gifts, finding it amusing that the two pregnant women drew each other's names. Edward exchanged with Emmett and when he returned to his seat next to me, I silently placed my gift for him in his lap. I saw him look at me suspiciously from the corner of my eye, no doubt wondering when I had found the time to construct him a gift. I smirked applauding my tactics.

"Do me a favor," I whispered, "don't open it yet. All eyes need to be on you when you open it."

He looked puzzled but simply nodded at my request.

All at once, everyone else dug into their presents. Oohs and aahhs were heard in the room, along with the occasional laugh.

Esme had given Jasper a painting she had worked on herself. It wasn't anything fancy. The message it sent though would ring loud and clear thoughout the Whitlock household. Especially when little Grace Ann wasn't so little any more. Warning all potential suitors of his unborn daughter that 'Daddy packs a pistol', Jasper was on the floor laughing at the gift. In every sense of the word, confirmed by Alice, Daddy did in fact keep a pistol in reality and figuratively.

Jasper had in turn made Carlisle a wooden plaque for his office door. He seemed a little sheepish to give it to him but when Carlisle opened the box, his eyes lit up and he immediately rushed to Jasper and embraced him in a hug.

Emmett, being cute, gave Esme a candle that smelled of fresh baked cookies. It was during a class he and Rosalie took on candle making that he got the idea to put his skills to use. Esme laughed when Emmett told his mother that it would remind her to make him cookies since he was no longer in the house on a regular basis.

Alice and Rosalie were both fit to be tied when they each unwrapped a knitted piece of baby clothing from the each other. Alice's actually looked pretty decent. She had knitted a set of booties and a cap for each of the twins. Rosalie's on the other hand, was supposed to be an afghan. I guess as long as it covered the baby, it would serve its purpose. Regardless, it was the thought that counted.

Edward thought long and hard on what to give Emmett. In the end he decided on a picture of the two of them from Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. It was a candid picture, taken by the professional that was on hand, of the two of them casually strolling to the ceremony site. I'd be lying if I said I didn't make a copy of the picture before he wrapped it up.

Carlisle had done something very similar in regards to me. When I opened the lid off of the box wrapped in the green paper, inside was a candid shot of the six of us, splashing and laughing in our wedding attire the day of my wedding. It captured all six of us perfectly and I cried a little as I ran my hands over the photo.

My gift to Edward was last. Everyone seemed to be wrapped up in each other's gifts not paying much attention to Edward or myself. I nudged him and tilted my head to the lone box sitting in his lap. To egg me on, he lightly shook the box and frowned when he couldn't quite place what could be inside. I rolled my eyes at his attempts to figure it out. There was no way he would ever guess what lay inside.

Without hesitation, he ripped the paper from the box. I looked up to see his eyes shining as he began to lift the lid from the box. I scanned the room and noticed that everyone had hushed and now watched Edward with watchful eyes.

He opened the top and took in what lay inside. Without taking it out for all to see he simply looked at me, wide eyed and sporting the largest grin I'd ever seen on his face.

"Really?" he asked in an excited voice.

I nodded and leaned forward to kiss him gently on the mouth.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy."

**A/N- And.... that's all folks! It appears the links that I try to include with the chapters don't work so if you want to check out what The Cajun Night Before Christmas display looks like, you can google it. As of right now there will be no sequel. Quite possibly if I auction off any o/s for the Fandom Gives Back Eclipse edition, there might be one set in the future. **

**Again, thank you to everyone for taking this journey with me. **

**xoxo**  
**Holly**


	31. FGB outtake Making Memories of Us

_A/N- *waves* Hello everyone! Have you all missed this story? Yeah, I kind of do too. So...for the Fandom Gives Back, Eclipse edition, I auctioned off an outtake/future take, whatever you wanted for Sovereign Six. My lovely, wonderful, sexy, and uber talented **fngrcufs **won it. What did she want? LOL what just about all of you wanted; me not to cock block the honeymoon. So, here it is. The fade to black honeymoon scene. I hope you all enjoy it. _

_Becci, words can't describe how excited I was that you won this and you wanted me to write this. Yes, I know I was an evil bitch for cock blocking but it made getting this little nugget in your box worthwhile, no? I love you more than you know and I'm so happy that I can call you friend. *cue the Golden Girls theme* And to **dinx** and **Hibbleton** who were in a bidding war with her, I thank you two as well for wanting to see more of the crew. I love you girls with all of my heart!_

_You can all thank fngrcufs for this outtake. As a matter of fact, as thanks, go read some of her smoking hot stuff. Becs likes the ladies and I'll have to say, she writes good femme. She even has a community just for it. You should all check it out!_

_**Katydid2363** is my beta for all things and she was happy to jump back on the train with these two crazy kids. Thanks babe for being my extra set of eyes on this. Now, without further ado, I give you...The Honeymoon._

**_Stephenie Meyer owns all, in fact, she started the trend on cock blocking honeymoons._**

**"Making Memories of Us"  
By: Keith Urban**

_**(this was the song the hubs & I first danced to at our wedding :) I should have gone with "Grow Old With You" by Adam Sandler from the Wedding Singer, it fits us to a tee, but I didn't. )**_

Our friends and family had long retired to their own rooms as I stood in the entryway of the bedroom from the living room of our expansive honeymoon suite.

Our previous stay, before the wedding ceremony, had us all grouped together in the actual towers of the Atlantis Resort. For our honeymoon, however, Edward and I chose to distance ourselves far away. The Cove provided the perfect amount of privacy he and I both desperately wanted.

It was situated away from the iconic Towers, but close enough to all the action of the resort, if we so chose. I had a gut feeling that venturing out of our hotel room was at the bottom of both of our to-do lists.

The view from the rooms was amazing. The floor to ceiling windows gave us an unobstructed view of the Caribbean. The ocean was nice and all, but it wasn't what had me staring.

My husband was keeping himself upright by bracing on one of the walls against his arm. His legs crossed in front of him as he stood, shirtless, looking out on to the never-ending blue sea. The muscles in his back, contracted with each breath he took. He was mesmerizing to watch.

We had only been in the room for all of ten minutes, when I excused myself to the bathroom. For a fleeting moment, I considered not leaving its confines.

The marble floors shined against the fading sunlight that was coming through the window. The freestanding tub sat back against the wall, allowing the drop back of the ocean as its scenery. The walk in shower was large enough that I knew, without a doubt, that it would not just be used for showering.

When I finally emerged, I walked through the master bedroom and expected to find Edward, willing and ready to make an honest woman out of me. Instead, I found him in the oversized living room, staring out the window.

"The view is amazing," I whispered, even though it was only the two of us in the room. When I mentioned the view, I wasn't referring to the vast expanse of the water. The sight of my husband standing like he didn't have a care in the world was what I meant.

He turned around at the sound of my voice and opened his mouth. Words, however, didn't spill out. He took me in, his eyes hungry with desire.

"I'd say," he said with a smile. "How is it possible for you to look any more beautiful?"

He began to walk the distance that separated us. I could feel the heat of my blush creep through my face. After all this time, and all the wonderful things Edward said to me, it never mattered, I blushed every single time.

When he reached me, he took my hands in his and held them out to our sides, admiring me in the lingerie that I had picked out for the evening. No Alice, no Rosalie, it was all me. Alice still had her fun though. A separate suitcase had been filled with things I was honestly afraid to look through. But tonight, the first night that Edward and I were together as husband and wife, I wanted it to be something I had chosen.

The sheer chiffon baby doll scooped down into a heart shaped neckline. The straps bunched at the shoulder, giving off the illusion that the material had been gathered to form several delicate bows. The matching panties underneath brought the whole outfit together. It was simple, somewhat modest to what I'm sure Alice would have chosen, but it was me and this was Edward. I could have probably worn an old holey tshirt and he would have still found it incredibly sexy.

After he had gotten a good eye full, he pulled me toward him so that our bodies were touching chest to chest. Dipping his head slightly, he captured my bottom lip between his teeth and nipped it slightly. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back slightly, enjoying the sensual moment as our lips wrapped around each other's. Soft moans and tiny caresses were what we shared in the living room before Edward began to move me backward and into the adjoining master bedroom.

Our lips never parted as we moved. His hands, after ghosting over my hips, came to a rest on either side of my face. My own were loosely at his side.

Neither of us wanted this moment to be rushed. It was about taking our time, loving each other, feeling each other's bodies like it was the first time we had ever been intimate. Most likely, it would last all night long and well into the early morning hours, with little to no sleep. That was fine by me. I had nowhere to be, no one to see. Only the man I had promised, before God and our friends and family, to love unconditionally for the rest of my life.

I felt the bed hit the back of my knees and on instinct my hands left Edward's side and braced themselves on the fluffy down comforter. Edward pulled our kissing apart and stood before me, slowly undoing the button of his khaki pants. I stilled his movements and placed my own hand over his. Our eyes fixed on each other's as I lowered the zipper until it could go no further. Edward shimmed out of the pants and stepped out of them with ease and grace, not bothering to kick them across the room. The act repeated with his boxers until he was left standing naked.

I leaned in and kissed the visible muscles along his stomach, ghosting my lips all the way up to his neck. He ran his own hands, up the curve of my hips, over the edge of my breasts and then settling on my shoulders where he carefully slid the straps of the lingerie down my arms.

The material fell to the floor with a quiet swooshing sound. Edward hooked his fingers into the sides of the panties and lowered them while kissing down my neck, sucking lightly on each nipple as he passed. He took my feet, one at a time, lifting them from the ground and out of the sheer material. By this time, he was on his knees, bowed down in front of me. His hands gently tugged on my sides, urging my body closer to his mouth. He peppered kisses along the flat pane of my stomach, his movements inching higher and higher until our lips met again.

"I love you," he breathed into my mouth.

"So much," I offered in return.

Gently, he eased me onto the bed, covering my body with his own. Our tongues snaked out of our mouths, dancing to a rthymn that only they could keep up with. It wasn't fast or needy; it was slow and languid.

Edward's mouth dropped first, kissing the inside of my neck, just below my ear. I shifted under him, rubbing his erection against my center. While bracing himself on the bed with his forearms, one hand made it's way down my body. A single finger grazed my skin, sending goosebumps across my flesh. The finger continued to trail down until it was brought to my folds. I watched Edward, who had shifted to his side, make a single pass, spreading me open just slightly. My hips rose from the bed an inch or so while his finger continued to coat itself with my wetness.

When Edward was finished, never entering his finger into my opening not once, he brought the damp finger back across my body in the same manner he had done before. I shivered under his touch and bit my lip so that I wouldn't giggle out loud. Every touch I felt was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced I didn't want my loose lips to ruin our perfect moment.

Edward re-situated himself over me, leaning over my face and smiling. I returned the smile and raised my head slightly to kiss him. My hands roamed over his back, barely touching him but enough to cause an explosion of electricity between them. He sat himself up, his erection planted right on top of my center. He took my hands in his, laced our fingers together and brought them over my head. The action caused my chest to jut out, bringing my breasts to his full attention. He leaned down, took a nipple into his mouth and sucked the hardened peak. I moaned at the contact and rubbed myself against him.

Our hands were still locked together above my head after he finished showering attention to my breasts. He slid himself over me again, bringing our faces together and our noses just barely touching.

"I love you," I said to him.

"So much," he replied with a smile.

Ever so slowly, he brought his hips up and aligned himself at my center. Our eyes stayed locked together, as he brought his hips forward, bringing our bodies from two separate beings to one.

My eyes closed on their own accord when I felt him push himself into me. A moan escaped my lips when he pulled out and pushed his way back in again. Opening them, I saw nothing but love and adoration gleaming down over me.

He continued to rock into me, keeping a hold of my hands in his. I wanted to feel his skin, touch him every where I could but I knew we had all week for that. Right now, in this very moment, it was about the feeling of us in the one place neither of us had ever let another consume.

He broke our gaze, skimming his nose across my cheek and down to my neck, kissing and licking the damp skin. My hips began to work against me, matching him for every thrust he gave. I gasped loudly when he hit the place that brought immense pleasure like no other. Again and again, he repeated he action, killing me slowly. I held his hands tighter as the rocking of our bodies began to crumble my walls around him.

"That's it baby," he spoke after what seemed like hours. "That's it."

"Edward," my voice, broke quivering.

"I love you," he said, over and over again. His body pushed into mine, hitting the sweet spot each time.

"I love you, too," was the last coherent thing I said before my orgasm took over and nothing left my lips but a series of unintelligible words and pants.

Edward continued to work above me as my ride into ecstasy rocked my core. It wasn't long until I felt another wave crash upon us.

"Yes," he panted, his movements picking up.

I cried out louder as his pace picked up. My hands were tight in his, squeezing them as I crashed over the shore into the abyss. Edward's grip tightened as well and after several deep, quick thrusts, he stilled on top of me, a long guttural moan leaving his perfect, plumb lips.

His whole body shivered after he had released the last of his seed into me. He looked down at me, gasping for breath and kissed me ever so gently on the lips. I took my hands out of his, flexing them because they had cramped up. He lay on top of me, bringing his full body weight down as I ran my fingers through his hair.

His head was against my chest, both of our breathing labored.

"That was…" he trailed off.

"Intense," I finished the statement for him.

We lay in each other's arms, neither of us speaking for the longest time. When our breathing had become normal again, he lifted himself up and looked at me with the biggest grin on his face.

"What?" I asked, smiling back.

"Nothing…Mrs. Cullen." He bent down and kissed me again, our lips lingering on each other's.

"I love hearing that. Say it again," I pleaded.

"Mrs. Cullen," he repeated, his kisses trailing down my neck.

"Again."

"Mrs. Isabella Cullen," he said, his voice dropping an octave. His kisses had landed on top of my stomach, working on the outside of my belly button, licking around the edge.

He dove deeper, his kisses replaced by his tongue as it made a path down to my thighs before descending into my core. I gasped when he made contact with my clit. Happy that my hands were no longer tied down, I fisted them into the nape of his hair and bucked my hips up, readying myself for round two.

Round two was followed my round three, which took place in the shower. After our shower fun times, round four lasted well into the early morning hours. Finally sated, we fell asleep, naked in each other's arms.

The rest of our time was spent much like that first night. We'd wake up naked and immediately consume each other's bodies. A quick shower was next, in which we'd pleasure each other again, under the ceiling mounted rain head.

Each morning we debated on whether or not we'd venture out of the room and explore the island, or order room service and stay in bed. Most times, venturing out won, but there were a couple of days where neither of us could stand to see each other in more than our own skin.

On those days that we did explore, we did everything the island had to offer. Parasailing, snorkeling and snuba diving (since neither of us was certified to scuba dive). We swam with the dolphins, relaxed on the beach, gambled in the casino and even danced at the nightclub.

My favorite time, when we weren't trapped in our room, was when we rented a private bungalow on the beach. We had food and drinks delivered right to us and when the sun went down, Edward and I made love on the sand, the waves of the ocean crashing against the shore as we crashed into one another.

When our time came to an end, neither of us felt like we were leaving behind a piece of ourselves with the island. If anything, we were taking a little of it back with us. Our honeymoon had been everything I had ever dreamed of and more. From the never ending amounts of food and drinks to the non stop fun, none of it mattered until it was the end of the day and I was wrapped in the arms of the man I loved.

I had known I loved him when I was just a teenager. I was stubborn enough to believe that one day we'd find our way back to each other after we had moved on with our lives. But now I knew, without a doubt, that I would never let him go. For as long as we both lived.

**Meanwhile, back in Forks…**

We had only been home a few days. Edward and Bella's house sat empty across the way. In a few more days, they would be home and I would see life beyond the walls. _It was about damn time_, I thought.

Alice and Jasper were out doing whatever it was that Alice and Jasper did. I only knew they weren't at home, because the back porch light wasn't on. Alice always left it on when they were home.

I sat on my back porch, the adirondack chair sitting close to the edge of the deck. My feet hung off the side, my toes digging into the dirt.

I laughed out loud.

"I've got my ass in a lawn chair, toes in the clay…" I sang to myself. "Not a worry in the world, NFL will soon be on the way."

Rosalie walked outside, swaying her hips as she sashayed toward me. I had to be the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet. A hot wife, the greatest friends any one could ever ask for, and a family that would fight tooth and nail for me as I would for them.

Yeah, life was good today. Hell, from here on out, life was going to be good everyday.

~xxx~

_A/N- ya'll really didn't think I was going to have an outtake and NOT have Emmett make an appearance did you? LOL I hope you all liked it. I had so much fun jumping back in their heads. This story is my baby and it brought me to so many amazing people that I'm honored to call friends. For now, this is the last outtake that you'll see. I do have an idea for another one but we'll see. Consider this my Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa present to you all. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season and a fantastic new year! I'm quite looking forward to 2011 for so many reasons. _

_Thank you again to all of you who read and reviewed this story. It's been a fun journey and one I wouldn't take back for all of the world!_

_xoxo_  
_Holly_


End file.
